Troublemakers
by Tulipbeauty
Summary: The story is mainly based on the brother sister relation of Tarika and rajat, abhijeet-purvi sibling, abhijeet's crush on tarika, rajat-purvi potential couple and a lot of fun around a college premise and CID bureau as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kidnapped.

Vast Jungle: Camp site-

In the middle of the jungle, young cheerful college students around a big bonfire were happily singing and dancing with their friends enjoying their camp night far from the city.

It was chaos till the evening as two group of college of two different town one from Mumbai and other from Bangalore arrives in the same jungle and moreover to the same spot for the camping.

The two college groups first fought claiming the camp site but at the end happily decided to camp together adding more fun to their adventure and getting to know each other. Now by the night no one knows who belongs to which group as the students gets well with each other in friendly way.

Unaware of the excited and cheerful students, a pair of eyes behind the bushes was keeping a close eye to their each movement.

A boy comes out of the tent asking his friend: Have you seen him anywhere?'

His friend answered him back: you know him; he came to explore the jungle not to camp with us. Must be roaming somewhere in the jungle. Let him. Come join us.'

His friend nodded and joins the group.

Another side the girls of two colleges were gossiping about latest fashion trends with one another. One of the girls looking around the camp asked her friend: Where is she?'

Her friend answered: In her tent.'

The first girl said: I don't understand, why she even came here if she has to do all is to read book in her tent. She could have done it at home too.'

Her friend: let her no. At least we should enjoy.' And the two join the group.

In a tent a girl was reading a book. She heard some noises around the tent. She didn't mind it first but then felt weird as the noise was coming from backside of her tent and felt suspicious.

She come out of the tent and went to check for the source of the noise. She looked here and there in the dark and suddenly felt something pressed against her nose and soon she fainted.

Late Night: CID –

Two phones ring in two different offices of CID, one in Bangalore and other in Mumbai.

Mumbai:-

Officer ABHIJEET: Officer ABHIJEET speaking from CID Mumbai.'

Mr. X: your sister has been kidnapped and if you want to see her safe then do as I say.'

ABHIJEET: What nonsense?'

Mr. X: Your sister went to a college trip in midst of a jungle. Isn't it?'

ABHIJEET thought how the person knew that.

Mr. X: If you don't believe me then wait for the morning to get the call from the college authority itself that your sister has went missing in the jungle.'

ABHIJEET anxiously asked: Who are you and where is my sister?'

Mr. X: That's not important. What is important is what you could do to save your sister?'

ABHIJEET: What do you want?'

Mr. X: You have to do something for me.'

ABHIJEET: Why should I do something for you?'

Mr. X: You don't love your sister? I should remind you it won't take a minute to me to kill your sister and for you to lose something as precious as your sister.'

ABHIJEET: Don't do anything to my sister. I will do whatever you want me to do but before that I want to see my sister is with you and is safe.'

Mr. X: You CID officer are very clever. Always finds a way to bargain.'

ABHIJEET: That's not important right now. Where is my sister?'

Mr. X: You are not in a place to be rude to me Mr. ABHIJEET. Meet me at the MALWADI Road old mill in the morning and don't do anything stupid like involving CID in this otherwise your sister will be in danger.'

Before ABHIJEET could say or ask the phone gets cut: hello… Hello.

ABHIJEET sighs in frustration and runs out of the office to the parking.

CID Bangalore-

Officer TARIKA: officer TARIKA speaking from CID Bangalore.'

Mr. Z: Your brother has been kidnapped. If you want to see him safe then do as I say.'

TARIKA: What nonsense? I don't have any brother.'

She was about to cut the call when the person spoke up: Don't do the mistake to cut the call otherwise your dear brother RAJAT's life will be in danger.'

She skipped a heart beat listening RAJAT's name. It's the name she hasn't remembered from last five years but didn't forget either.

Mr. Z: I know you have a secret brother that nobody knows about.'

TARIKA: He is not that close to me so that you can blackmail me.'

Mr. Z: The rumors aren't lie that you are a heartless cop.'

TARIKA: So you better know kidnapping him won't help you trick me.'

Mr. Z: If not as a sister then as a CID officer you won't let an innocent die. Otherwise your late CID father will be disappointed in you.'

TARIKA: How do you know about my father?'

Mr. Z: I know everything about your father.'

TARIKA: Who are you?'

Mr. Z smiled: You will be interested in me once you know about me but for that you have to meet me.'

TARIKA: Why did you kidnap RAJAT? What do you want from me?'

Mr. Z: I want to kill you just like I killed your father and your family.'

TARIKA's breath stuck to her heart, her hand fell on the table knocking few of the things off the floor as she stumbled back in shock.

TARIKA gathering her voice and courage managed to ask: What did you said? You killed…'

She couldn't complete it when Mr. Z spoke: I shouldn't have told you this at our first conversation. It might be shocking for you but what should I do? Now the game will be fair enough to play when we both know about each other. Isn't it?'

Mr. Z continued: If you don't want to see your brother dead as well, reach to discarded Green Warehouse by morning. And I don't need to say what will happen with your brother if you try to involve CID in this. Meet you soon.'

He cuts the call and TARIKA drops to the chair, the phone still to her ear. She felt hard to breathe thinking about her family.

After a moment she took a deep breath, took her car keys and ran out of the empty CID office.

MALWADI ROAD OLD MILL-

Mr. X cutting the call turns around at his henchmen and they all looked down at the kidnapped person from top to toe wrapped in a black sheet on floor.

Mr. X ordered his men to uncover the girl and tie her properly. As soon as the henchman uncovered the girl he was aback while the others standing around was shocked to see an unconscious boy instead of a girl in that black sheet.

Mr. X in shock: Who is this?'

He turned to his henchman furiously: I told you to kidnap CID officer ABHIJEET's sister. Whom do you bring here?'

Even the henchman was shock himself: Boss I kidnapped the girl but I don't know how did the boy come here?'

Mr. X held him by collar angrily: Do you want to die here? Do you want to say a girl turned into a boy? Do I look like that fool to you? Tell me what happened otherwise it will be your last day on earth?'

The scared man said: Boss, I really didn't do anything.'

He pleaded and suddenly something come to his mind and said: Boss, I think they got exchanged.'

Mr. X confused: Exchanged? What got exchanged?'

The man told him the flashback.

Meanwhile in GREEN WAREHOUSE-

As soon as Mr. Z cut the call, one of his man come running to him: Boss, there is problem!'

Mr. Z turned around at the man as the man gulped down in fear. The man lowering his head pointed him out of the room.

Mr. Z looking at the man went out of the room to see a girl tied to a chair trying to free her-self with a tape on her mouth.

Mr. Z in shock asked: Who is she? Where is the guy?'

Enraged Mr. Z held the collar of the guy who kidnapped the girl shouting: I told you to bring CID officer TARIKA'S brother not a girl. Whom did you bring here?'

The man pleaded to Mr. Z: Boss, please forgive me. I kidnapped the right guy but I think something went wrong.'

Mr. Z: Do you even know that guy is the only weakness of that fearless officer. A mistake means just death in my book. Should I let you live?'

The man pleaded: Boss, please don't kill me. I know where can be that guy.'

Mr. Z: where he is?'

Flashback: In the jungle -

A boy was walking in the jungle swaying a stick in his hand not far from the camp site. He felt something behind him but doesn't saw anything in the dark. He just shrugged it off and again walked in his rhythm.

But he suddenly stopped seeing a shadow of the figure behind him raising a log to hit him. He quickly turned around but it was too late as the log hit his head and he fell down. The music at the camp site was loud enough to cover his scream as nobody heard his scream.

The hitter looked the unconscious boy and quickly wrapped him in a black sheet before anyone comes there. He was walking out of the jungle sneakily careful about the surrounding having college students with the unconscious boy on his shoulder wrapped in black sheet.

Other side Mr. X's man was sneakily walking out of the jungle with the girl he kidnapped at the camp.

Both kidnappers walking back to back each other bump. They left the carriage on their shoulder and turns around in horror to each other. Both looked suspicious and sneaky to each other and what was more intriguing, they had the same backpack as they saw two bodies on ground lying side by side wrapped in black sheets.

X's man asked the suspicious stranger: Did you kidnap someone?'

The strange man out of suspicion asked back: You too?' as they again looked at the two bodies. They stared each other for second and end up laughing.

X's man: then we belong to the same group.'

The other man agreed: yes.'

X's man introduced himself: I am Rajesh from Mumbai.'

Other man introduced himself: I am KISHOR from Bangalore.'

Rajesh: Nice to meet you. By the way, for whom do you work?'

KISHOR: I work for Mr. Z. and you?'

Rajesh: I work for Mr. X.'

KISHOR: Then we shall leave before any other student found us.'

Rajesh: yes. Hope to meet again.'

KISHOR: sure.'

And they parted with their backpacks.

Present: MALWADI ROAD MILL

Rajesh: Boss, I think at that time the girl switched with the guy.'

Mr. X: How could you do such a mistake? That CID officer will be here in an hour or two. If he gets to know his sister is not here then we won't be able to find even hell's door to escape. Do you get that in how much trouble we will be in if we don't find that ABHIJEET's sister?'

He raised his fist in anger at Rajesh but didn't hit him.

Mr. X: Just because of your mistake we all will be doomed.'

Rajesh: it won't happen, boss.'

His boss again raised his fist at him to scare him: Do you really want to die?'

Rajesh: boss, I have exchanged number with that guy. We can call him and get back that girl.'

Mr. X again raised his fist at him but this time to pat his shoulder: That's why I didn't kill you till now. Call him immediately.'

RAJESH: yes boss.'

Before he can dial the number, his cell phone rings. It was from KISHOR itself. They clears the misunderstanding and agrees to meet each other at mid point to exchange the misplace persons.

KISHOR informed him about the place where the exchange will be take place.

After the call Mr. X orders his men to tie the guy properly before taking him to exchange and empty the place by the morning before ABHIJEET reaches there.

The switched guy RAJAT was conscious enough to hear their conversation. As soon as one of the guys went to tie him, he pushed the guy and run to escape. The other men including RAJESH chased him down after a hard time and finally tied his hand to his back and even put a blindfold on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Escape.

Morning: MALWADI Road Old Mill -

ABHIJEET drives worriedly thinking about his sister. He reached to the place and enters into the old mill but he found no one there.

ABHIJEET looked around the MILL and found it little messy as the things were fallen here and there. He even found the traces of having someone kept there as captive seeing some ropes on floor that must be used for tying someone. He guessed the place was vacated in haste.

On the way his eyes fell on a broken wrist watch fallen on floor. He picked it up thinking why would those kidnappers leave a broken watch lying on the floor that way unless if it's of the captive. He kept the watch with himself and moved out of the building to find a clue or way the kidnappers must have left.

Green Warehouse –

Other side TARIKA tried to reach to the place as soon as possible and after reaching to the warehouse TARIKA cautiously entered the building with her gun in hand but surprisingly there was no one.

She took a look around the place and found some ropes and near the rope she found an anklet. That was strange to have a girl's anklet at such a place unless a girl has been held captive there.

TARIKA kept the anklet with herself and continued her search but found nothing else. She doesn't understand why that man called her there if he has to abandon the place. She waited there for a while in case someone shows up or calls her.

EXCHANGE POINT: -

Two van stops in front of each other at 10 feet's distance. Rajesh and Kishor get down from opposite van. They approached each other and greets.

RAJESH: I hadn't thought we will meet this soon.'

KIshor: Me too. Where is that guy?'

RAJESH: in the van. Ask your men to bring the girl.'

Both the leader orders their men to bring the captive.

Z's men bring the girl in front of the van to show RAJESH. Her hands were tied and there was a tape on her mouth. No need to say how much she yelled at the poor kidnappers that they had to put tape on her mouth. RAJESH nods and moves aside to show them RAJAT.

X's man pushes RAJAT out of the van whose hands were tied and eyes were covered.

RAJAT stumbles a bit but straightens himself with a mischievous smile on his face. The thing X's men doesn't know was all through the journey in the van RAJAT succeeded freeing his hands. One of the men removes the blindfold from RAJAT's face so KISHOR can see him.

Both the parties approach to each other with their captives.

PURVI looked at the guy X's men is pushing forward. He was in a white shirt and blue jeans. There was few blood drop stain on his shoulder from the wound on his head. She guessed from the conversation she heard from the goons, he must be the guy who is brother of CID officer TARIKA. She met her eyes with him as they come closer to each other.

Other side RAJAT saw the girl in a yellow SALWAR suit. Her mouth was taped but her earnest eyes held back his feet as his eyes met her and he stopped in front of her. He has heard Mr. X conversation with his men at the mill about the kidnapping of CID officer's ABHIJEET sister and the mishap.

Both the parties tried to push the two captives to the opposite party just when looking at the road RAJAT shouted 'CID!'

Both the alert parties looked at the direction to see… no one.

In the meantime RAJAT held the girl's hand and pushing the two men on his way ran into the jungle with the girl.

PURVI just followed him without any protest because the first thing she wants to get away from those goons.

KISHOR and RAJESH recovered from the moment and order their men to chase the two captives and bring them back alive.

RAJAT stopped for a while and quickly untied her hand. They both looked back and again started to run.

While running he asked the girl: you are CID officer ABHIJEET's sister, right?'

PURVI answered: yes. And you must be CID officer TARIKA's brother, right?'

RAJAT: Yes. But how do you know?'

PURVI: I heard them talking. They planned to kidnap you but ended up with me.'

RAJAT felt a little weird as nobody knows he is CID officer TARIKA's brother then why would someone wants to kidnap him. They kept running and the goons chase them with a close distant.

PURVI asked: Do you know where are we going?'

RAJAT nodded negative: I don't know. I just don't want to be in their capture.'

PURVI: How long we have to run like this?'

RAJAT: Until they lose us or stop chasing us.' and the two kept running through the bushes.

Jungle -

By the afternoon all the goons scatters in the jungle to catch the two captives.

Other side the two siblings of CID officers rest under a tree for the moment as there were no goons in the sight. While resting they get alert by the noise of footsteps approaching towards them. The two held back their breath as RAJAT peeks from the tree side to see RAJESH was moving towards their direction but unfortunately RAJESH sees him.

RAJAT asks the girl to run and the two again runs as RAJESH chases them alone.

While running PURVI asked: Why don't they stop chasing us?'

RAJAT: They won't.'

PURVI: Then how will we get out of here?'

RAJAT: We will know our-self after getting out of here.'

PURVI gave him a weird look at the answer while running. Unaware of it RAJAT kept running clearing the bushes.

PURVI trips on a tree root and falls. RAJAT looked back to see her on ground and rushes to help her up.

RAJAT asked: Are you ok?'

PURVI: I think I have hurt my ankle.'

RAJAT looks at her ankle and sees it's bleeding asking: It's bad. Can you run?'

She tried to get up but wasn't even able to stand.

They looked back at the noises of the goons coming closer to them.

PURVI: You run.'

RAJAT looked her unbelievingly: Are you crazy? If I have to leave you like this I wouldn't have take you with me at first place.'

PURVI: Those goons will be here any moment and I can't run.'

RAJAT looked back at the goons direction and then at PURVI.

RAJAT sits in front of her facing his back to her: Get on my back.'

PURVI: what?'

RAJAT: fast! We don't have time. I can't let them get you till I am alive so if you don't want me to get killed then get on my back. We both will live'

PURVI first hesitates but then without any further argument got on his back. RAJAT piggy back her and ran.

Almost after an hour they stopped to relax for a while far from the eyes of the goons.

RAJAT rested his back on the tree trunk closing his eyes.

PURVI: I am sorry.'

RAJAT opened his eyes looking at her: Why?'

PURVI: for troubling you like this.'

RAJAT: I should be the one to say sorry; because of me you got injured.'

PURVI: I tripped and fell then how it is your fault?'

RAJAT: The moment I take you with me, it was my responsibility to take care of you and I failed to protect you from getting hurt.'

PURVI looked at him unbelievably how he could blame himself for that and asked: You are always like this or just being nice to me?'

RAJAT looked at her: Do you think in a situation like this I will try to impress you?'

Looking at RAJAT's contemplating eyes PURVI apologized: I am sorry. I haven't seen a gentleman like you before that's why I asked you out of curiosity.'

RAJAT: As I know, your brother is a CID officer. Isn't he a gentleman?'

PURVI answered: He is my brother and he is always like a brother around me so I have never got to see his gentleman side.'

RAJAT: Why? Is there a difference between a brother and a gentleman?'

PURVI nodded: yes.'

RAJAT: Then how brothers are like?'

PURVI: Why are you asking that? You are him-self a brother.'

RAJAT remained silent for a moment before saying: I couldn't be a nice brother. That's why I asked how a brother is like?'

PURVI felt bad at his grim expression and tell him reminiscing few of her own memories with her brother: Brothers always show care and concern for their sister. They always love and protect their sister no matter what. Sometimes they become really overprotective about their sister to the level of irritation.'

RAJAT amused at her annoyed facial expression as she said the last statement.

PURVI continued as she smiled through her annoyed memory: That's because they loves their sister too much but also hate to admit it. They will do anything for their sister's happiness and will go any limit to protect their sister. That's how a brother is.'

RAJAT: So that's a brother is like.'

PURVI nodded: A good brother.' RAJAT smiled off at it.

PURVI: Can I ask you something?'

RAJAT asked: What is it?'

PURVI: Why did you save me there?'

RAJAT: It would have been rude to escape alone. Wasn't it?' he looked at her for an answer.

PURVI nodded her head quietly: Hm… I would have felt little bad if you had fled alone.'

RAJAT: And you would have been in more problems if I had run from there leaving you behind.'

PURVI asked in wonder: Where are you from?'

RAJAT: Bangalore.'

PURVI asked: You got kidnapped from Bangalore?'

RAJAT: No. I was in a jungle. They just attack me from behind in the dark, so I couldn't do much in defense.'

PURVI: What were you doing in the jungle at night?'

RAJAT: I was roaming in the jungle.'

PURVI: Who roams around in the jungle in the night?'

RAJAT: I do, because I like it.'

PURVI: you like it?'

RAJAT: Hm… it's nice and peaceful and the good thing there is no humans around in the jungle.'

PURVI: Does that mean you don't like being around humans?'

RAJAT: Kind of. Whenever I am around someone, it only causes trouble. I thought jungle would leave me alone but those kidnappers even didn't leave me alone in the middle of the jungle.'

PURVI: I can see. By the way, have you been kidnapped before?'

RAJAT: This is my first time. Is it your first time too?'

PURVI: No. This is my second time getting kidnapped.'

RAJAT: That's why you are not that scared.'

PURVI: After all I am sister of a CID officer. I am less afraid this time because I know my brother will come on time to my rescue. He is never late. It's just about time my brother gets to know about my whereabouts. Those kidnappers are done for.'

RAJAT: I hope so.'

RAJAT asked: But how did they get you?'

PURVI: I was in my tent.'

RAJAT asked confused: tent?'

PURVI explained: I was in a camp with…'

RAJAT cut her in mid: Were you in the jungle camp of college students?'

PURVI looked at him and by his expression anticipated: You get kidnapped from the jungle. That means… Don't tell me that you were too in that camp from other the college?'

They looked at each other guessing the rest.

PURVI: we both get kidnapped from the camp site.'

RAJAT: That means someone was keeping an eye on us from a long time.'

RAJAT disappointedly: if only I wasn't out in the jungle.'

PURVI: and I wasn't in the tent.'

Both at a time: we wouldn't have ended up here.'

They again looked at each other.

PURVI: what's now? The sun is going to set soon and we even don't know where we are?'

RAJAT: we will figure it out soon.'

PURVI sarcastically: After getting out of here, right?'

RAJAT just nodded and she again gave him a weird look as the two rested there, peacefully for the while kidnappers was not around.

Note:

Hello everyone! I couldn't say a proper hello last time because I was a bit scared, nervous and excited too. Thank to readers for reading and reviewing the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Action.

Evening: Jungle -

RAJAT and PURVI under the tree almost jumped up at the voices of goons. They stood up and leaned to the tree holding each other's hand ready to run in any worse case. They could hear two persons talking that were supposed to be RAJESH and KISHOR'S voice.

Kishor: Where did the two disappear in this jungle?'

RAJESH in a frustrated tone: I don't believe I lost the two again?'

KISHOR: We have to catch them anyhow. If I return without that officer's brother then my boss will shoot me on sight.'

RAJESH: This time even my boss will kill me for sure.'

KISHOR: They wouldn't have been far away. You go that way and I will go this way.'

RAJESH nodded and the two went to opposite directions.

As soon as the two gang leaders went away RAJAT said to PURVI: It will not be safe to stay here long. There men must have been around here.'

PURVI: It's getting dark. We have to find a safe place to hide before getting a way out of the jungle.'

RAJAT showing her injured ankle asked: Can you run with that?'

PURVI nodded confidently. RAJAT and PURVI making sure there were no goons around them, run as fast as they could through the bushes.

The two were so busy looking behind for any signs of goons that they didn't realize that ahead of them the ground was four feet down from the surface they were running on. They were too fast to stop themselves to a halt and before they could react, PURVI trips at the edge. RAJAT without wasting a second pulled her wrapping an arm around her so that she doesn't hurt her head at the fall.

They both fall on the rough ground side by side with RAJAT's arm around her protectively.

After a second PURVI gets up looking for the bruises on her elbow that was burning. RAJAT remained still on his place without moving.

PURVI look at his closed eyes and asked: Are you ok?'

After a long second he answered: I am feeling sleepy.'

PURVI this time looked concerned at him and asked: Let me see.'

She checked his head injury and said: It must a minor concussion because of the tiredness and the head injury.'

RAJAT held her hand rising it up off from his forehead and opened his eyes to ask: Are you a doctor?'

PURVI: I am a last year medical student.'

He leaves her hand and again closes his eyes.

PURVI worriedly said: This is not the right time to sleep. They are following us everywhere.'

RAJAT could sense fear in her tone as he opened his eyes and stood up.

PURVI looked up at him.

RAJAT gave his hand to her: Let's go. We have to find a way before they get us again.'

PURVI stared him for a second and stood up holding his hand. It was started to get dark. The two walked a little further when they heard the noises of few goons who are talking back of their leaders to give up the search.

RAJAT and PURVI immediately slid between the giant stones behind some bushes. Both sit there silently leaning to the rock waiting for the goons to move away from there.

Soon the darkness covered the sky and PURVI realizes he has fallen asleep. She looked at her hand still held in his and then at his face, glowing through the full moon on the sky. A slight smile appears on her face without her knowledge.

Next Morning:

TARIKA pulled her car aside the road seeing two vans with doors open parked suspiciously on the road. She got down from her car to check the two vans. There were no whereabouts of the owner of the vans.

She saw the same ropes on the road in front of the other van. Her suspicion grown as she looked at the direction of the jungle, RAJAT and PURVI ran to last day.

She followed her instinct and walked into the jungle taking her gun out. After walking 10 to 15 minutes, she sensed something behind her and turned around pointing her gun at the target to see the same.

A man in his mid 30's in a black suit turned at the same time pointing his gun at TARIKA.

TARIKA tightened her grip on the gun as both at a time asked: Who are you?'

None of them answered out of suspicion.

TARIKA asked first: Where is RAJAT?'

The man asked confused: Who is he?'

TARIKA remembered, the kidnapper clearly mentioned RAJAT's name on the call. If he is not the kidnapper then who is the man with a gun in the jungle?

She stared the man top to toe thinking, by his appearance and clueless expression, he doesn't look like kidnapper.

She once again asked him: You didn't kidnap my brother?

ABHIJEET flabbergasted: Why would I kidnap your brother when my own sister has been kidnapped? Wait! Your brother is kidnapped?'

TARIKA asked with same surprise: And your sister too? You are really not the kidnapper?'

ABHIJEET: Neither you?'

They looked at each other a bit disappointed and relieved too as the two downed their guns and pulled out there ID flashing in front of each other at the same time saying: CID officer ABHIJEET from Mumbai/TARIKA from Bangalore.'

Looking at each other and the ID's the two felt the atmosphere bizarre.

After a silent moment both again asked at the same time: How did your brother/sister got kidnapped?'

TARIKA shut her eyes while ABHIJEET looked here and there to avoid the awkward timing. It is first time ABHIJEET felt uneasy around a lady as his heart pounded a bit.

ABHIJEET break the silence saying: My sister was on a college trip to the jungle for camping. I think she got kidnapped from there.'

TARIKA looked at him and remembered the flashback.

Flashback: Green Warehouse –

Waiting for almost an hour, TARIKA left the warehouse. Getting in her car she dialed a number.

A girl received the call: yes ma'm.'

TARIKA: KAJAL, I need you to check something for me.'

KAJAL: what's it?'

TARIKA: Can you check out the whereabouts of an engineering student of M.D. college of Bangalore name RAJAT who lives in the college hostel. It's urgent.'

KAJAL: give me just five minutes, I will call you back.'

TARIKA: ok.' she hangs up.

TARIKA waits in her car looking at her watch. After 10 minutes she received the call from KAJAL. \

TARIKA: yes, KAJAL. Did you find anything?'

KAJAL: yes, it's been two days RAJAT has gone to a college trip.'

TARIKA: Are you sure?'

KAJAL: yes ma'm. I have confirmed it from the college and college hostel.'

TARIKA: thanks, KAJAL.'

KAJAL: sure ma'm.'

Present: Jungle -

TARIKA looked up at ABHIJEET: RAJAT too get kidnapped from his college trip.'

ABHIJEET looked her back: What kind of co-incident is this?'

TARIKA took out the anklet she found at the warehouse and showed it to ABHIJEET: Is this belongs to your sister?'

ABHIJEET looked at the anklet in her hand carefully and remembered he is only gifted the anklet to his sister. He spoke up: yes, it is my sister's. Where do you get that?'

TARIKA: I found it at the discarded warehouse where the kidnappers called me.'

ABHIJEET: If they kept my sister at the warehouse then why did they call me at the old mill and whom they kept captive at that mill?'

TARIKA: If they kept your sister in the warehouse then why did they call me at the warehouse and where is RAJAT?'

ABHIJEET took out the broken wrist watch and showed it to TARIKA: I found it at the old mill. If is it your brother's?'

TARIKA looked at the watch and said: I don't know.'

ABHIJEET a bit surprised: You really don't know?'

TARIKA: We don't live together and it's been 5 years since I have last time seen him. So, I really don't know.'

ABHIJEET could sense her uneasiness so he didn't question her further about it.

ABHIJEET: Looking at the suspicious van on the road and ropes on the ground it seemed like either one of them escaped and went into the jungle.'

TARIKA: I think both of our siblings are in the jungle because there were two vans and there is something is amiss.'

They again looked at each other.

ABHIJEET: if they are in the jungle, we must hurry then.' TARIKA nodded.

But the two didn't move a bit as they glanced at each other.

TARIKA saw three men behind ABHIJEET at a distance while ABHIJEET saw two people behind her.

The two nodded at each other and turned back to back of each other. TARIKA stood facing the two men and ABHIJEET facing the three men pointing their guns at them.

Three guns pointed at ABHIJEET and two guns at TARIKA.

ABHIJEET in his CID commanding voice asked the goons: Who are you?'

Just to hear two gun shots echoed the jungle with the screams of two people.

ABHIJEET turned around to see the two men on ground holding their bleeding leg where they got shot were screaming in pain.

ABHIJEET looked shocked at TARIKA'S action with open mouth not believing, she just shot the two guys while the other three goons were startled too.

TARIKA walked near to the two people and collected their guns from ground they dropped while getting shot.

ABHIJEET asked in shock: That's reckless! How could you shot them without knowing who they are?'

TARIKA looked back at him: Looking at their appearance, the illegal guns in their hand, the two suspicious kidnapper vans out of this jungle and at the current situation they doesn't look like civilians at all. Does they?'

The only words ABHIJEET could utter were: That's cruel.'

TARIKA pulled ABHIJEET forward shooting at one of the three goons behind ABHIJEET who pointed his gun at ABHIJEET but this time she just aimed at the gun at the man's hand which instantly dropped from his hand as soon as her bullet shot at his gun.

ABHIJEET was too shock to react as he turn to see her heading to the three goons.

TARIKA ducked down from the first man's blow going behind him while throwing one of the gun she collected from the two people at the second man aiming on his head who was about to approach towards her. And then pushed the first man on the ground from behind pinning him to the ground before he could react and shouted at ABHIJEET: Won't you do anything?'

ABHIJEET who was too shock to react, comes out of his shock at her voice looking clueless at TARIKA and then at the two goon who were preparing to run away.

TARIKA handcuffing the man she pinned to the ground again shouted at ABHIJEET: Go get them.'

ABHIJEET ran and manage to get a hold of them giving some nice blows to them.

Now, five of the man was sitting in line on ground in front of two CID cops.

TARIKA wrapped the bullet injuries of the two men with their own shirts as ABHIJEET stared her in utter astonishment.

ABHIJEET: Do you really need to shoot them at the first place?'

TARIKA: At that time they were criminals and I did my duty as a cop. Now they are patient so I am doing what I should do being a doctor.'

ABHIJEET: Doctor?'

TARIKA: I was a doctor before turning to officer. I use to be in forensic department of CID.'

ABHIJEET got another shock.

TARIKA without looking at him extended her hand to him asking: Give me your handcuff?'

ABHIJEET realized it is not with him: it's in my car.

TARIKA looked over her shoulder at him: you are no use.'

She asked the other two men to take out their shirt and tearing their shirts she tied four of the remaining persons hand at their back.

After tying their hand TARIKA took the handcuffed guy at her point.

Seeing that ABHIJEET wondered now what she is up to as his heart thumped thinking is it really safe to stay with this reckless lady alone in the jungle.

He missed his friend more than anything at the moment murmuring: I shouldn't have come alone. I should have brought DAYA with me. DAYA, I am missing you. Where are you?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Investigation.

Same day Morning: On the way –

Unaware of all the happenings DAYA was constantly trying to contact ABHIJEET while SACHIN drove the CID SUV and SHREYA waited at the backseat to reach to the camp site to investigate two missing persons from camp.

DAYA kept calling ABHIJEEET until the network itself gave up in the jungle area.

Camp site –

The students were sent back to their town last evening after two students went missing from the camp except two students who stayed back to provide help to the CID with their queries.

DAYA, SHREYA and SACHIN from CID Mumbai reach to the camp site to investigate the two missing students. The three remained shocked to hear PURVI's name who is their colleague ABHIJEET'S sister as one of the missing person.

SHREYA asked the girl name VANI: how did she go missing?'

VANI: That's strange. She was all the time in her tent and even didn't come out of it.'

SHREYA: Then when did you get to know that she went missing?'

VANI: Around 9 o'clock I left her in the tent while she was reading a book and when at 11 o'clock we return to the tent to sleep, she was not there. First I thought she just went out but she didn't return.'

The three officers looked at each other as they know PURVI very well.

DAYA sensed something fishy as ABHIJEET was unreachable from yesterday. Last time he saw ABHIJEET at the CID bureau the day before yesterday evening since while leaving the bureau.

DAYA looked at the boy and asked him: Who is the other person went missing?'

The boy name SAAHIL answered: Sir, RAJAT.'

DAYA: how did he go missing?'

SAAHIL: Sir, after setting up the tents he went into the jungle saying he is going to the jungle for a while and will be back by the night but he didn't returned at all. But sir I don't think he went missing.'

DAYA asked: Why?'

SAAHIL: The next day when we realized that the two students are missing from the camp, we went to look for them into groups. We looked for them till evening. If they just lost in the jungle then we would have found them. When we were returning to the camp, I found a stick.'

SACHIN: So?'

SAAHIL: All the way to the campsite RAJAT was playing with a stick. When he left in the jungle, and then also the stick was in his hand. At the spot where I found that stick, I even saw some blood stain on the ground and a log lying nearby.'

The three officers looked at each other.

DAYA looked serious and asked the boy: Where is that place?'

SAAHIL took them to the spot at 10 minutes distance from the camp by walk. They found the log there that was used to hit RAJAT and SACHIN saw the blood stains too.

SACHIN to DAYA: He is right sir. This can't be a mere missing case.'

DAYA: That means it's either they got kidnapped or are in danger.'

DAYA asked the guy: Do you have any idea who could do this to him and why?'

SAAHIL: I don't know sir why would someone kidnap him. He has no family and also not that rich for kidnappers to get ransom. '

DAYA: Does he have any fight or argument with someone recently?'

SAAHIL nodded in no.

DAYA: Any enemy who could do this to him?'

SAAHIL: As much as I know him, he only had one enemy in the college.'

DAYA asked: Who is he?'

SAAHIL: Me.'

The three officers looked in surprise at him as SHREYA asked: Didn't you say you are his friend?'

SAAHIL: yes. Now we are friend but once we used to be enemies. So other than me he had no enemy in college.'

DAYA: and out of college?'

SAAHIL: He never went out of the college hostel unless it's necessary. He even spent all his vacations at the college hostel only. So it's impossible for him to have an enemy outside of college.'

SHREYA exclaimed: That's strange.'

SAAHIL looking at SHREYA agreed in an extended tone: yeah.'

DAYA'S one glare made the boy avert his gaze off of SHREYA.

SACHIN asked the boy diverting the moment: By the way, what was the problem between you two that you two use to be enemies?'

SAAHIL spat: He was a rude jerk. I didn't like him since the first day of the college. First he turned out to be my roommate, then classmate and then in my football team. Talking to him was like talking to a wall. I was the captain of the football team and every time he left without a word or not answering, he got on my nerves. He was a nice player so I couldn't drop him either. One day I had enough of him and lose my temper. I started it and…'

SHREYA asked as the other two looked curious: And?'

SAAHIL continued: And he ended it breaking my arm. It was so close to our football tournament. I cursed him all day long but the next day I got to know that he too dropped his name from the football team voluntarily. And for the next three weeks he did all my work to help me with my broken arm without asking. Despite of my disliking towards him, he kept doing it dedicatedly.'

SAAHIL continued as the three listen to him: After three weeks he even apologized to me saying he didn't meant to hurt me, it's just happened that way. He joined the football team the day I joined the team after my recovery.'

SAAHIL smiled looking at the three officers: That day I got to know that he wasn't rude but he is just that way. He is little grumpy around people but is a quite interesting person to be with. After that day I understand his silence and he listened to my words. That way we get well together now.'

SACHIN: If he has nothing to do with anyone then why would someone kidnap him?'

DAYA: We have to figure it out. Let's go.'

SHREYA asked the boy before leaving: Are you sure PURVI and RAJAT haven't seen each other in the camp?'

SAAHIL: No ma'm, I don't think RAJAT would have seen any of the girl's faces in the camp.'

SHREYA looked backed at the two officers and nodded at the boy: ok.'

The team left saying thanking the two students for co-operating.

In the SUV –

SACHIN drove the SUV while DAYA again got busy with his phone to find any network by chance as he said to the other two: I am having a feeling that ABHIJEET is up to something, we don't know.'

DAYA: But the question that is bothering me more is why would someone kidnap two students from two different colleges who ended up together by chance and have no connection with each other?'

SHREYA: Do you think sir that PURVI might get kidnapped from the camp and the kidnappers tried to blackmail ABHIJEET sir.'

SACHIN: It happened once before also. What about RAJAT then?'

SHREYA speculated: what I think is if there is no motive for anyone to kidnap RAJAT, then is it possible that someone kidnapped PURVI from her tent and on the way RAJAT saw them or tried to stop them and in that way he too get ended up being kidnapped.'

DAYA and SACHIN both glanced at her from the rearview mirror for her theory that suited well if the first theory of PURVI getting kidnapped is true.

SACHIN agreed: It can happen that way too.'

SACHIN asked DAYA: What do you think sir?'

DAYA out of the blue shouted: I GOT IT!'

That made SACHIN pull the break and SHREYA startle as SACHIN and SHREYA looked at DAYA, SHREYA asking: got what?'

DAYA again excitedly shouted: I got network.'

SACHIN and SHREYA looked at him dumbfounded as he shouted like that for getting network and SHREYA murmured under her breath: he shouted like as if he got PURVI'S location.'

SACHIN again drove while DAYA called at CID bureau Mumbai.

Nikhil picked the call: yes sir!'

DAYA: NIKHIL, track ABHIJEET's phone location immediately.'

NIKHIL: right sir.'

He checked ABHIJEET's location and informed DAYA: Sir, last ABHIJEET sir's phone was active at the MALWADI road.'

DAYA wondered: MALWADI road? What he was doing there?'

NIKHIL asked: Is there any problem sir?'

DAYA: ABHIJEET'S phone is unreachable from yesterday that's why I asked you.'

NIKHIL nodded: Sir, yesterday ABHIJEET sir asked me to track a cell phone number he got a call from.'

DAYA: What number?'

NIKHIL: it was a private number. So I couldn't figure out its location.'

DAYA: why didn't you tell me this before?'

NIKHIL: ABHIJEET sir asked me to not to tell anyone.'

DAYA in a disappointed tone: NIKHIL…'

NIKHIL: sorry sir!'

DAYA asked SACHIN to turn the SUV to drive to MALWADI road and SACHIN did so.

DAYA in phone to NIKHIL: NIKHIL, if you find anything about the private number or get any call from ABHIJEET, inform me right away.'

NIKHIL: right sir.' And they hang up the call.

Seeing DAYA'S worried expression SHREYA asked: What happened?'

DAYA: There is surely something wrong. Day before yesterday night ABHIJEET got an anonymous call from a private number, the same night PURVI went missing. ABHIJEET is unreachable since yesterday and his last phone location is detected at MALWADI road. I highly doubt that the call ABHIJEET got has something to do with PURVI going missing.'

SACHIN: In that case SHREYA'S theory seems quite possible.'

DAYA: we will get all our answers at MALWADI road.'

And the SUV moved fast on the way to MALWADI road.

In the jungle –

TARIKA took the handcuffed man at her gun point and asked him: Without wasting the time, effort and energy tell me everything you know if you want to live. Otherwise it won't take me think twice to kill you.'

The man was scared but was reluctant to say anything looking at the surroundings.

ABHIJEET prompted him: Don't doubt her intentions. She can really do that. And it's too dangerous to test her patience. So speak up?'

TARIKA looking at the two injured people said: As soon as we will find the two students, you will be able to reach hospital for your treatment. Otherwise you both are going to die here in few hours for not getting treatment on time.'

Finally one of the injured man opened his mouth telling them everything how they kidnapped the student and they get switched with the other party in the jungle and also how the captives escape at the time of trading.

Man: The boy took the girl and ran into the jungle.'

ABHIJEET: where are they now?'

Man: They are still in the jungle and our men are looking for them.'

ABHIJEET: How many people are there in the jungle?'

MAN: we were 6 people and the other party also has 6-7 people with them.'

ABHIJEET and TARIKA looked and nodded each other.

TARIKA warned the goons before leaving: if you any of you try to escape from here, you are going to be shot at sight next time.'

And both the officers went deeper in the jungle leaving the 5 men there.

After walking 5 to ten minutes TARIKA said: This won't work.'

ABHIJEET suggested: we should split up.'

TARIKA nodded: you go that way, I will go this way.'

And the two went to different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Rescue. (Part-1)

Jungle:-

RAJAT and PURVI were looking for the way out of the jungle. Suddenly they stop in their track freezing to their place.

The two tighten their grip on each other's hands as they saw KISHOR standing right in front of them at 10 to 12 feet's distance. He looked scarier than RAJESH.

PURVI mumbled: What do we do now?'

RAJAT staring at KISHOR said in a voice only PURVI could hear: Run 100 steps away from here and either climb a tree or hide your-self well somewhere but don't go too far from 100 steps. Ok?'

PURVI with an unbelievable look: How could you suggest something climbing a tree in a situation like this?'

RAJAT: I can't suggest anything better than this in a situation like this. So just run at the count of three.'

PURVI: What about you?'

RAJAT: I will try to handle him till then buying some time for you to run to a safer distance.'

PURVI never taking her eye off KISHOR asked back: Can't we run together?'

RAJAT: You won't be able to run as fast as me with your injured ankle.'

PURVI: Don't we have any other option?'

RAJAT: No. This way we both will survive.'

PURVI: Are you sure you can handle him?'

RAJAT: to be sure I need to try it first.'

PURVI again had an unbelievable expression on her face at his answer.

PURVI asked: Then after this you will come to get me, right?'

RAJAT: Don't worry; I won't leave you behind in the jungle.'

PURVI nodded: But what if someone catches me before that?'

RAJAT gave a thought to her words and answered: you are sister of a CID officer. You can at least give them half of a fight.'

PURVI: how can I fight those men?'

RAJAT going a little near to her ear said: You are a girl. Your rage itself has the power to burn anything and everything into ashes. If you get caught, just fight with all your might. You won't lose at least to a man. Just don't give up. Ok.'

PURVI looked him from the corner of her eyes.

RAJAT gave her an assuring nod: And don't ask any further question. Just run to the count of 3. Ok?'

PURVI hesitated but prepared herself as both stared at KISHOR and RAJAT counted: 1… 2… 3.'

PURVI a bit fazed: Huh?'

RAJAT: Run!'

PURVI realized: yeah.'

She ran from there counting her steps. KISHOR for a moment glanced at running PURVI and then back at RAJAT.

KISHOR was the one who kidnapped RAJAT from the jungle for Mr. Z. He doesn't need to run after that girl when his prey him-self is standing in front him.

RAJAT remembered when he got hit on his head in the jungle for a brief moment he has seen KISHOR'S face.

Other side PURVI was running through the bushes as fast as she could. Suddenly she felt a yank as someone pulled her by hair.

When she got to see the face of the person, it was RAJESH.

RAJESH: finally I got you.'

PURVI gave him a furious look trying to free her hairs.

PURVI fumed: Move your dirty hands off my hair if you really don't want to die.'

RAJESH abruptly pushed her to the ground: So that's how a CID officer's sister talks.'

PURVI spat: very soon you will even get to see the wrath of a CID officer for your act.'

RAJESH laughed: Do you think you will even live to see that?'

He pulled PURVI up by her hairs again as PURVI struggled hard against his hold. She felt helpless, scared, raged, disgusted, humiliated and agonized at a moment. That was enough of her tolerance level.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment remembering RAJAT'S words…

"You are a girl. Your rage itself has the power to burn anything and everything into ashes. If you get caught, just fight with all your might. You won't lose at least to a man. Just don't give up."

PURVI gathered all her anger and courage and kicked hard on RAJESH'S foot causing a little distraction and twirled her-self under his grip twisting his hand along freeing his hold on her hairs.

The man groaned in pain holding his hand looking startled at PURVI but she didn't stop there as she kicked him with all her might to a spot that the man fell to the ground writhing in pain as PURVI glared him furiously panting heavily.

PURVI calmed the storm of her rage in her heart and turn around to walk away but RAJESH get hold of one of her leg making her fall on face.

Before she could react he got up and strangled her with her own scarf around her neck.

PURVI tried hard to free it as RAJESH coldly said: Now no one can save you dying here from my hands.'

Suddenly RAJESH felt a sudden pain hit his head as he fell off side loosing hold of PURVI.

PURVI coughed and looked at the direction to see a lady tossing a stone in her hand, of the same size that hit RAJESH a few second ago.

TARIKA draw out her gun pointing towards RAJESH.

RAJESH decided best to run at the moment and taking few back steps as TARIKA approached towards them, he ran in to the jungle to TARIKA'S disappointment.

TARIKA walked to PURVI giving her a hand: I am CID officer TARIKA. I am here to help.'

PURVI stood up taking her hand and keenly looking at her she asked: Aren't you the top forensic expert?'

TARIKA: Do you know me?'

PURVI excitedly: You are my role model. I want to become a forensic expert like you.'

TARIKA: That's right. But are you ok?'

PURVI answered: yeah, I am fine. But won't you catch him?'

TARIKA looking at the direction RAJESH ran away said: your safety is the first priority and he won't be able to run far from CID. Sooner or later we will catch him. So don't worry about him. Your brother is here.'

PURVI happily: Really?'

TARIKA nodded: He is looking for you. let's go.'

PURVI nodded and the two walked.

TARIKA stopped to ask: Where is RAJAT? Weren't you two together?'

PURVI repeated: RAJAT?'

Then she realized he is TARIKA's brother. They spent a whole day together in the jungle but didn't ask each other their name yet.

PURVI: Yes, we were together. Some goons were after us so he asked me to run 100 steps away and hide till he distracts them.'

TARIKA exactly didn't understand what she is talking about and asked: so, he is 100 steps distance from here.'

PURVI: No, I was able to run only 50 steps when that man caught me.'

Just then they heard a gunshot that wasn't from far away as the two ladies looked at each other, worry evident in their eyes.

TARIKA asked her: Which way?'

PURVI pointed at the direction and the two ran.

Meanwhile at RAJAT'S side:-

RAJAT confronted KISHOR with all his might. It was no joke that KISHOR was a professional assassin.

RAJAT managed to dodged few of his blows and able to give him few of nice kicks thanks to his football skills but eventually KISHOR overpowered him.

KISHOR pinned him to the tree choking his throat with the clear intention to kill him.

RAJAT struggled hard to free KISHOR's grip on his throat but failed miserably. Soon his eyes started to get heavy as he felt his breathing fading with the hope of living against KISHOR tight grip.

He closed his eyes considering the moment his last only to hear a resonant voice in his ear: Leave him or I will shoot you.'

KISHOR loosened his grip a little on RAJAT to look back at the gun touching his head.

ABHIJEET: Inspector ABHIJEET from CID.'

Kishor smirked to him-self as he left RAJAT and turned to ABHIJEET.

RAJAT slumped down to the ground holding his throat catching back his breath as he saw the officer and KISHOR confronting each other.

KISHOR in a split second yanked away ABHIJEET'S hand making his gun flung out of his hand giving a punch to ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET gave a brief look to his gun that was out of his reach and dodged the next oncoming blow of KISHOR.

They had a fierce hand to hand fight using all their skill rolling and throwing each other on the ground as RAJAT watched them from his place.

There was a moment when KISHOR got hold of ABHIJEET's gun that was lying nearby on the ground.

KISHOR pointed the gun at ABHIJEET as both stood up.

KISHOR pulled the trigger as ABHIJEET looked in horror but the shot misfired towards the sky.

KISHOR dropped the gun holding his head as he fell on ground unconscious and RAJAT appeared from behind holding a log his hand, he hit KISHOR a moment ago, before he could shoot ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET and RAJAT looked deadpan as they shifted their eyes from fallen KISHOR to each other.

RAJAT instantly dropped the log glancing at KISHOR'S body and then ABHIJEET asking: Is he dead?'

ABHIJEET witnessing his terrified expression: Don't worry. He is just unconscious.'

RAJAT sighed.

ABHIJEET: Are you ok?'

RAJAT gave a faint smile: I wouldn't have if you were not on time.'

ABHIJEET asked worriedly: Where is my sister.'

RAJAT pointed at the direction he has asked PURVI to run only to see them-selves surrounded by few goons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter- 6 The Rescue. (Part-2)

TARIKA and PURVI arrive at the scene to see their brothers surrounded by the goons.

TARIKA looking at the scene and handed her gun to PURVI as she looked at her startled.

TARIKA: Just in case use it in your self defense. It will work only once. So use it wisely. Ok.'

PURVI looked at the gun in her hand and then at TARIKA who walked off to join the other two.

ABHIJEET instructed RAJAT: Get back to back.'

And the next second they stood back to back each other.

ABHIJEET looking at 6 men surrounded them occupied with weapons got worried. He doesn't know how well the student can protect himself or will he himself be able to handle the situation getting both of them safely out of the danger?'

ABHIJEET asked RAJAT: How many can you handle?'

RAJAT gave a tired reply: I can handle only two.'

ABHIJEET: How can I handle four alone?'

RAJAT: You are a CID officer. You can at least do that.'

This time ABHIJEET had an unbelievable expression on his face and said: Looking at the rudeness of your tone you surely took after your sister.'

RAJAT looking over his shoulder at ABHIJEET asked: How do you know my sister?'

ABHIJEET: I just met her this morning in the jungle.'

RAJAT dazed: She is here?'

ABHIJEET'S all doubts and worries vanish as soon as his eyes fell on TARIKA approaching towards them and a smile of relief appears on his face as he answered: Right in front of me.'

RAJAT's heart stopped suddenly as he turned to ABHIJEET's direction. His eyes fixated on TARIKA as he saw her walking like ever angry, bold and unfazed of anything that could ever stop her.

TARIKA's steps get slowed as her eyes fell on RAJAT behind ABHIJEET.

The two siblings looked at each other for a long moment until ABHIJEET broke it pushing RAJAT off from a goon's way.

TARIKA quickly recovered and get into action knocking the goon approaching towards ABHIJEET from behind.

Now the three stood back to back facing the goons.

PURVI little by little approached towards them as the three engages them-selves in to the fierce fight.

RAJAT tried to defense him-self as good as he could. ABHIJEET and TARIKA did their best what they can do to handle the goons who seemed stronger than they expected from any other gang members they have faced till now. No doubt all of them were Mr. Z's Men.

ABHIJEET while hitting one of the men mocked to TARIKA: Why aren't you using your gun? This is the right moment to do that?'

TARIKA seemed to take out that anger on the man she was hitting answered back: Unfortunately I have a condition to do that.'

ABHIJET: I doubt anything can stop you.'

TARIKA replied: they are 6 and there is only one bullet in my gun.'

ABHIJEET: How could you go after a kidnapper without having bullets in your gun?'

TARIKA: I thought I will directly confront the kidnapper and one bullet will be enough to take him down. But I have never thought I will end up in a situation like this, when I am on a temporary leave from CID service.'

ABHIJEET stopped fighting looking at her: You used your service gun on leave?'

TARIKA: I used it in my self defense.'

ABHIJEET could not be more surprised.

TARIKA shouted: Duck!'

ABHIJEET ducked down confused as TARIKA gave a spin kick to the person behind ABHIJEET. ABHIJEET smiled to him-self as he known it later.

RAJAT just caught the person who tried to attack TARIKA from behind.

TARIKA was fast enough to turn around in her defense but saw his brother already blocked it for her.

Once again their eyes met but before it gets uncomfortable RAJAT averted his eyes to the men.

RAJAT to the men: It's a bad habit and too cowardly to backstab someone.' only to get a hit from the men.

TARIKA was quick to rescue his brother knocking the men out cold to the ground as RAJAT gave her an appreciated smile.

Other side PURVI who stood secluded from the fight, out of nowhere a man appeared in front of her pointing a knife at her.

PURVI pointed the gun at him but it didn't work as the men kept approaching towards her seeing the fear in her eyes.

PURVI walked back in fear though she had the gun only to see the knife fell out of the persons hand as someone kicked his hand, punching him black and blue to the ground.

It was none other his brother ABHIJEET. PURVI dropped the gun and just hugged her brother for all the time she was alone, helpless and scared holding his brother tightly.

ABHIJEET caressed her hairs saying: I am sorry for being so late.'

PURVI looked up at his brother with a smile that ABHJEET haven't expected as she said: Who said that? Like always… You are on time. Till now I was having great fun here.'

ABHIJEET smiled: Really?'

PURVI happily nodded at which ABHIJEET felt relieved.

Outside of the jungle:-

On the way SACHIN stopped the SUV seeing ABHIJEET'S car parked at the road side with other three anonymous vehicles on the road.

The three CID officers DAYA, SHREYA and SACHIN entered the jungle. On their way they met the five of Mr. X's men tied and handcuffed.

SACHIN asked them: Who did this to you?'

One of the men answered: CID.'

DAYA: If it's CID, then surely there must be a good reason for you to be like this.'

The two injured men looking at each other wondered we get shot without any question or warning.

Then looking at the three CID officers both at a time said: You won't understand our situation.'

Now the CID team wondered looking at each other.

DAYA asked them: Which direction he went?'

Before the man could answer they heard two back to back gunshots within few seconds gap and looked at each other.

DAYA asked SHREYA: SHREYA you stay here and keep eye on them. SACHIN let's go!'

SACHIN and SHREYA nodded as DAYA and SACHIN ran towards the direction of the gunshot in the jungle.

Meanwhile in the jungle: -

PURVI suddenly pulled both of them aside as ABHIJEET turned around to see a man trying to attack them.

ABHIJEET hit back the man exchanging few blows with him. RAJAT was busy with one man while TARIKA struggled with the two.

The thing no one has noticedin the chaos that KISHOR who was knocked out by RAJAT come to senses.

He looked at his surrounding and seeing PURVI alone he took her at the gun point to control over the situation.

PURVI called out his brother: BHAI…'

ABHIJEET and RAJAT turned at the direction to see her at KISHOR'S hold with a gun pointed at her head.

ABHIJEET freeze to his place. This is second time his sister is in danger because of him.

Before KISHOR or anyone could say or react PURVI bit on his hand that made KISHOR pushing her harshly to the ground. Her head hit a stone hard. She tried to look up but her vision blurred and she fainted.

ABHIJEET rushed to her side while TARIKA who was preoccupied fighting with a goon turned around only to be hugged by her brother. She remained stunned at his sudden act but it took a moment for her to realize that he just took a bullet for her.

A moment before KISHOR pushing PURVI off to the ground pointed his gun at TARIKA unaware of her who was busy with fighting a man, RAJAT was quick in his action to run to his sister and took the bullet for her.

ABHIJEET'S eyes widened at the scene and he grab the gun lying on ground that PURVI dropped a moment back and shot KISHOR dead right in the middle of the head.'

Time stopped for TARIKA as reality hit her. She whispered RAJAT's name as he fell limped against her. She went on her knees to ground holding his brother.

ABHIJEET who was checking on his unconscious sister looked at TARIKA patting RAJAT's cheek calling his name repeatedly to bring him to senses. She took out her jacket and pressed it against his injury to stop bleeding.

TARIKA looked at ABHIJEET who was already looking at her.

TARIKA in an alerted tone said: We need help.'

DAYA and SACHIN arrive at the scene on time as they handled the situation and rushed the two to the hospital.

Hospital -

ABHIJEET and TARIKA waited out at the hospital corridor as RAJAT and PURVI were taken to the ER.

Moments later PURVI'S Dr. informed ABHIJEET that his sister is fine. She had a minor concussion because of the exhaustion and need two days rest to recover her ankle and he can meet her after she gets conscious.

ABHIJEET felt relax and looked across the corridor at TARIKA who was waiting out of the O.T. She didn't move a bit from there. Her cloths and hands were still covered with blood. She didn't look sad, stressed or scared. She was simply sitting there with a stoic face.

ABHIJEET couldn't refrain himself but think about her.

Half an hour later-

ABHIJEET was sitting beside PURVI who just woke up.

ABHIJEET: You know how much scared I was?'

PURVI smiled: It's ok. I am fine.' ABHIJEET felt relaxed seeing her smile.

ABHIJEET: I am sorry. You have to suffer all this because of me. This is second time you were in danger just because of me.'

PURVI: I am glad that you are my brother and I am proud of you. So, don't be sorry.'

PURVI in an authoritative tone said: Just catch the criminals and punish them well. Ok?'

ABHIJEET smiled: Ok. I got that and will do the same. That's my job after all.'

Both the siblings shared a good laugh and spent a nice time where PURVI told him everything about her jungle adventure, how she got kidnapped from camp and ended up with the wrong kidnapper and how RAJAT saved her from them and the two ran into the jungle and also gave her statement.

PURVI then asked ABHIJEET about RAJAT and his sister. ABHIJEET told her everything about what happened at the jungle after she fell unconscious.

PURVI a bit shocked: Will he be fine?'

ABHIJEET: I hope he will.'

PURVI: What about his sister? Is she ok?'

ABHIJEET had the flashes of TARIKA sitting at the corridor and sighed: I don't know?'

PURVI: Weird.'

ABHIJEET thoughtfully said: yeah, she is kind of weird.'

PURVI amazed at his thoughtful brother: I was talking about her brother. He is kind of weird.'

ABHIJEET looked at his sister: oh.'

ABHIJEET changed the topic: Well, you should rest now. Dr. said you will be discharged tomorrow. I have to make a call to DAYA. So, don't think about anything and just rest. Ok.'

PURVI nodded.

Note:

I am sorry for any kind of inconvenience to the readers. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Past.

TARIKA was waiting outside of the O.T. and saw the Dr coming out of the O.T. She stood up seeing Dr. walking to her and asked: Will he be fine?'

Dr: He wouldn't have made to the hospital if he hadn't received first aid on time. We can't say anything until he gets consciousness. If he is able to pull it well he can survive otherwise he has 50-50 chances to survive. Either he can recover or can get worse. So hope for the best and be strong.' Dr walked away saying this.

The world around TARIKA went numb as she felt it hard to breath. She fell on her knees breaking down at the hospital corridor. Her eyes burned as tears welled up in them. Finally she let out her long suppressed turmoil of emotions that she was holding back from a long time as tear went down her eyes effortlessly.

She sobbed bitterly in the middle of the corridor. ABHIJEET who has overheard everything rushed to her side. In the whole day this was the first time ABHIJEET saw the emotion in her unfazed eyes.

ABHIJEET sitting in front of her asked: Are you ok?'

TARIKA looked up at him: He is like this because of Me.' Fresh tears run down her cheeks. ABHIJEET don't know why but felt his heart ached seeing her like that and he said to her: It's not because of you.'

TARIKA nodded in no: It is because of me. All this happened because of me.'

ABHIJEET held her by arm making her look up at him: It's not your fault. He was trying to save you. Any brother in his place would have done the same. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if something happened to his sister in front of his eyes.'

TARIKA looked at him through tears: you don't know anything. How mean and selfish I was. How bad and a terrible person I am.'

ABHIJEET said: All that doesn't matters. He is your brother and he loves you. It's all that matters.'

Tear flowed down her eyes as she said: He is not my brother.' with a pause she continued: he is my father's second wife's son.' ABHIJEET looked at her.

TARIKA narrated her past-

My father was a CID officer. When I was 4 year old he went on a mission for two months. It was a collaborate mission and there he met a lady CID officer. She was his partner in the mission. He was attracted to her and started liking her by the end of the mission. They completed the mission successfully. On the night of the mission's success party, he committed a grave mistake.

6 years later accidentally that lady showed up in front of my father. That day it was revealed to my mother that before returning from that mission my father has married that lady who had a 5 year old kid by her side. My mother felt cheated by my father but the thing she doesn't know was even that lady was cheated by my father. None of them forgave my father that day.

Before leaving with her son the lady promised my father that she will go far away from his life with her son and will never show up again. She left with her son without any resent towards my father asking him to live a happy life and not to worry about them.

But for my family everything changed after that day. My mother decided to divorce my father and left to her parents place with me and my brother. My father apologized and did everything to convince my mother to come back. Finally a week later my mother agreed and we were happily returning to our home.

On the way back to home my whole family got into a huge car accident. Everyone thought that my whole family got killed in the accident but the fact no one knew that actually me and my father survived in that accident. We were able to survive but my 15 year old brother and my mother both died in that accident.

I couldn't get over the grief of losing my mother and brother when my father brought that 5 year old kid to our house only after three days of my mother and brothers death saying that he is my brother and he will live with us.

After few days later my father sent both of us to Bangalore promising that he will come to us soon finishing his pending works. He had already arranged and planned everything for us there in Bangalore from our school to our future security. He had even employed a loyal caretaker to take care of us.

After a month he didn't come but news of his death come to me. Then I realized that he did that all so we don't have any problem growing up without parents as if he already knew that something was going to happen to him.

It was too much for me to handle at that age but my father made it a lot easier for me before leaving. RAJAT was too young to know anything. He never asked me about his mother or father neither I have ever told him about them.

I always believed his mother was the reason of misfortune of my family. So, it was hard for me to live with him. I couldn't hate him for the mistake of his parents when he even doesn't know what his fault is but I couldn't accept him either.

But that was not the case with him. Unaware of the reality he kept indulging me in his innocent acts. I didn't like him but he didn't give me a reason to dislike him either.

One day he come running to me from school and handed me paper card that his teacher taught them at school to give their mothers on mother's day. That stupid kid gave it to me. I tore the card right in front of him into two pieces throwing it away saying: I am not your mother stupid. I am your sister.' He looked at me saying: sister.'

10 minutes later, he again came to my room handing me another card written "Happy sister's day!" instead of Happy Mother's Day. I threw the card in the dustbin saying: I am not your sister because you are not my brother. So, get lost from here.'

In the evening I realized he really left the house making me a dash run around the society looking for him. Finally I found him sitting in the society park looking at a direction with earnest eyes. When I looked at the direction I saw he was watching the kids playing with their mothers.

I found him very similar like someone. That was me. I too missed my mom. That day I realized we have something in common. We both were alone and missed our mom.

We lived together but not like loving or hating siblings. We just lived like that. But from that day, every year on mother's day he gave me a card written "Happy Sister's Day".

By the time he was in middle school, he started to become hostile. Unlike at home, he was always grumpy around people. He never talked much and was unresponsive to his teachers at school. I was called twice by his principal when he had a fight with his classmate.

That day again I said to him: Don't call me your sister. Now everyone at the school calls me the weird guy's sister who beat up his classmate. So, don't ever call me your sister.'

When I turned 18, seeing his behavior I sent him to the boarding school thinking it will be best for both of us. He just leave without asking any question to me. He visited me on every vacation until my graduation.

After my graduation I decided to join CID, not because of my father but because of my late brother. He always wanted to become a CID officer. He always used to say me "I will become a CID officer and will always protect you." he couldn't live his dream so I thought seeing me as a CID officer; at least it will make him happy.

In that year's vacation when RAJAT visited me, I asked him to not to see me or call me his sister ever again. I even told him not to recognize me in public. We were grown up enough, so we can live by ourselves now.

He never complained or asked me anything like always and just went away. After that day he never visited me nor did I try to contact him. And now it's been 5 years since we were living like this.

TARIKA sighed as ABHIJEET looked at her. It was almost night and the two were sitting in the dimly lit empty waiting room of the hospital.

ABHIJEET looked at her as she continued looking down fidgeting with her hands: I didn't know sending him away like that will be more dangerous for him. I didn't wanted him to be my weakness. But I was wrong like always. They targeted him to get me.'

TARIKA looked up at ABHJEET asking: you know why I am a terrible person?' ABHIJEET looked at her as she answered: I hated his mother and resented him all my life for no reason. The truth was something else…

FLASH BACK: Green Warehouse –

After KAJAL told TARIKA about RAJAT'S whereabouts on call TARIKA asked: um… KAJAL.'

KAJAL: yes ma'm.'

TARIKA: can you do me a personal favor?'

KAJAL: sure ma'm.'

TARIKA: Can you find out all the detail and minute information about former CID officer PRITHVI and VASUDHA, specially the one which co-relates or has connection between the two.'

KAJAL: Of course I can but I will need a little time for it.'

TARIKA: take your time and as soon as you find anything just inform me.'

KAJAL: yes ma'm. By the way ma'm, who are they?' And why do you want to know about them?'

TARIKA: I will tell you everything later. Just find out everything about them.'

KAJAL: ok ma'm.'

TARIKA: and yes KAJAL, keep it personal.'

KAJAL: you can trust me ma'm.'

TARIKA: Thanks, KAJAL.'

KAJAL: Sure ma'm.'

Next Day Morning:

Before ending up in the jungle, on the way TARIKA gets a call from KAJAL. She pulled her car aside and picked up the phone: yes, KAJAL.'

KAJAL: Ma'm, as you asked me to find about former CID officer PRITHVI and VASUDHA. Though there were no much records of them as it's been more than 25 years, but there are some interesting facts I found about them that co-relates the two.'

TARIKA asked: What is it?'

KAJAL: 23 years ago the two officers PRITHVI and VASUDHA were together on a collaborate mission in Goa and they successfully completed the mission. After a month of the mission, VASUDHA voluntarily retired from CID and there is no after record of her. But…'

TARIKA asked curiously: But?'

KAJAL: After six years she was found dead in Mumbai. It is said that she had a kid with her. She was stabbed in front of her son. The only witness of the murder, her son, went missing from there. Police wasn't able to find the murderer or her son and eventually the case got closed.'

KAJAL continued: And do you know she was murdered just after the two days of PRITHVI'S whole family died in a road accident. Not a month later that PRITHVI was also found dead.'

TARIKA asked holding her breath: What's the connection between the two cases?'

KAJAL: It's a major connection no one can guess. It was the same timing the criminal got released from the jail whom the two officer has caught 6 years ago in the collaborate mission. Don't you find it a bit strange?'

TARIKA: Do you mean that after 6 year the criminal took his revenge releasing from the jail.'

KAJAL: It's the only conclusion I came up to after joining all the dots.'

TARIKA remembered the call from Mr. Z and his words 'I want to kill you just like I killed your father and family.'

TARIKA's trance break as KAJAL continued: I have mailed you all the details about that case. You can check it by yourself.'

TARIKA: KAJAL, I am a bit busy. I will talk to you later.'

KAJAL: Ok, ma'm.' and she hung up the phone.

Flash back end.

TARIKA cried looking down as tear fell through her eyes unstoppably. ABHIJEET kept his hand around her to comfort her as TARIKA said: I thought it was me who went through all this but I had no idea how he would have felt seeing his mother stabbed right in front of his eyes. I never wondered why he didn't ask about his mother nor did I try to know.'

She continued while sobbing: I mistreated him all the while without knowing the truth. Now I feel like hating myself.'

She kept crying while ABHIJEET let her empty her heart on his shoulder as the night slowly passes by.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's Ok.

Hospital -

DAYA and SHREYA who came to meet PURVI at the hospital were looking for ABHIJEET everywhere. The two entered the waiting room only to stop in their track with wide open eyes at the scene.

SHREYA heaved a sigh before DAYA kept his palm on SHREYA'S mouth and the two turn around to go back quietly only to hear SACHIN asking aloud entering from the door: Did you guys find ABHIJEET sir?'

Before the two could stop him, SACHIN peeked through the two to see ABHIJEET and TARIKA sitting side by side on the bench were sleeping with their heads on each other's shoulder.

SACHIN goggled at them with wide open mouth in shock the same time ABHIJEET and TARIKA's sleep breaks at SACHIN's voice and they see three utterly surprised pair of eyes on them.

It was really something shocking and surprising for the CID team to see their senior officer ABHIJEET or ABHIJEET sir this close to a girl.

DAYA and SHREYA who tried to hold back SACHIN a moment ago let go of their hold on him that made a still SACHIN stumble forward right in front of ABHIJEET and TARIKA worsening the embarrassing situation a bit more.

SACHIN straightened himself walking two steps back joining DAYA and SHREYA in line as TARIKA too got up from the bench standing aside realizing the awkwardness of the situation while ABHIJEET remained flushed to his place in front of his colleague cum friends.

DAYA tried to excuse them-selves turning back with SHREYA and SACHIN: I think we are at wrong place.' Only to hear ABHIJEET calling his name at which three of them stopped and again turned around at ABHIJEET and TARIKA.

TARIKA quickly excused herself: I should leave now.' And she swiftly walked out of the room as three pair of eyes followed her out of the room and then back at ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET pretended to clear his throat and explained: it's nothing like that you are thinking.'

The other three looked at each other then back at ABHIJEET as DAYA said: we didn't say we are thinking something like that.'

ABHIJEET nodded: yeah. You didn't say something like that.'

DAYA assured his fazed friend: It's ok.'

ABHIJEET nodded and asked: By the way, what are you three doing here?'

SHREYA answered: we couldn't visit PURVI yesterday so that's why we come. PURVI said she hadn't seen you from last night. So, that's why we were looking for you.'

ABHIJEET: yeah, let's go.'

ABHIJEET stood up walking towards the exit as the three followed him wondering at them-selves.

Hospital Corridor –

PURVI gets discharged from the hospital. ABHIJEET sees TARIKA across the corridor and ask DAYA and SHREYA to take PURVI home as he will directly go to the bureau.

DAYA asked him: Is it necessary to go bureau when PURVI just got discharged from hospital.'

ABHIJEET: yes, it's necessary. I told her I will catch those criminals as soon as possible.'

DAYA agreed: ok. SHREYA and I will take PURVI home. You can go bureau with SACHIN.' ABHIJEET nodded.

DAYA and SHREYA left with PURVI to ABHIJEET'S home while ABHIJEET asked SACHIN to wait for him at the parking. He will be there in a minute. SACHIN nodded and left and ABHIJEET went to TARIKA who was talking on phone with someone.

TARIKA cut the call and turn around to see ABHIJEET there. She felt a bit awkward and embarrassed seeing ABHIJEET after how she cried in front of him last night. No one has ever seen her crying. She always carried the cold hearted image in people.

Finally looking at him she said: I am sorry about last night.'

ABHIJEET seeing her uneasiness said: It's ok.' with a pause he again said: It's ok to cry when you can't hold back your tears.'

TARIKA looked up in his eyes as he continued: It's ok to be weak when you are not all right. It's ok to speak out when the heart is in pain.'

ABHIJEET looking in her eyes said with a smile: And it's also ok to be embarrassed sometimes when you are too perfect to do stupid acts.'

TARIKA'S serious face expression loosens to a gentle one at the last statement and she said to ABHIJEET: I am not someone to act like that but I felt a lot lighter after talking to you. Thank you.'

ABHIJEET smiled at her: I think now I know more than needed about you. So, whenever you feel like to talk, you can ask me. I will listen to you like a stranger anytime, anywhere.'

TARIKA nodded to her own surprise: I will.'

ABHIJEET smiled and said: I just come to ask about your brother. How is he?'

TARIKA remained silent, just when a nurse came informing her that her brother is awake. TARIKA looked at the nurse and then ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET smiled at the news and said to her: you still have a chance. Don't miss it.' TARIKA again looked at him.

ABHIJEET said with smile before leaving: And it's never too late to begin something.'

CID Bureau Mumbai:

ABHIJEET and SACHIN arrive at the bureau. Not a minute later DAYA too enters the bureau.

ABHIJEET asked him: you returned to bureau quite fast?'

DAYA: yeah, I can't chill until we catch those kidnappers.'

ABHIJEET nodded and asked: Where is SHREYA?'

DAYA: she stayed with PURVI.' ABHIJEET again nodded.

ABHIJEET asked to NIKHIL: NIKHIL, did you find out anything about that private number I asked you that day.'

NIKHIL: sir, those are the VIP numbers used by the VIP'S of our country but I exactly couldn't find the owner of the number.'

DAYA: VIP number.'

SACHIN: VIP numbers are mainly used by the politicians, top businessman or celebrities.'

NIKHIL: in this case we can cut out the celebrity list.'

SACHIN: then what will a businessman want from ABHIJEET sir by kidnapping PURVI?'

DAYA: and why would any politician will mess with CID doing so?'

ABHIJEET: he wanted me to do something for him.'

DAYA: Who is this Mr. X and what it could be that he has to go that far to kidnap PURVI?'

ABHIJEET: only RAJAT can answer this. He was mistakenly taken by PURVI'S kidnapper. He can surely give us some lead about the kidnapper.'

DAYA: until he doesn't wake up, we can't get his statement.'

ABHIJEET: he gained conscious this morning. We can get his statement tomorrow.'

DAYA: that's good news. What about the kidnapper who wanted to kidnap RAJAT?'

DAYA asked ABHIJEET: Do you know about it anything?'

ABHIJEET looked at the three officers looking at him and answered: I think his sister found out who is it and soon he will be get arrested. For now we have to find about Mr. X.' others nodded and all went back to their work.

Next Day Morning: ABHIJEET'S House –

PURVI was sitting on the dining table as ABHIJEET served her breakfast.

PURVI: Wow, you made everything my favorite but wasn't it my turn of cooking today?'

ABHIJEET settling himself on the chair opposite to her said: yes but as your camp night got spoiled, you got kidnapped, then lost in the jungle and even have to stay a night in hospital because of me.'

PURVI: it's ok BHAI. As I told you before, I really enjoyed being kidnapped.'

ABHIJEET smiled and happily declared: I know you enjoyed it but being your brother I should give you some allowances. So, I decided to do all the house chores for the whole week.'

PURVI looked at her brother admirably: you know, you are the greatest brother of the world.'

ABHIJEET proudly smiled at his sister as she continued: you know everything before asking.' ABHIJEET happily nodded.

PURVI chomping on her sandwich, said: I was about to tell you this but see you told it by yourself before me. Thank you.'

ABHIJEET's looked perplexed: What?' Then he realized and asked PURVI: you were planning to ask me to do all the house chores for a week?'

PURVI gleefully nodded: yes.'

ABHIJEET: you really wanted to ask me that?'

PURVI again with a happy smile nodded: yes.'

ABHIJEET looked vacant in oblivion: Nobody loves me here.'

PURVI smiled at his brother as she pulled both of his cheeks saying: you look so cute like this. And I love you a lot. Don't you know what's the day is today?'

ABHIJEET looked clueless: What's it?'

PURVI with a serious expression asked: you really don't know?'

ABHIJEET nodded in no.

PURVI: you don't remember anything except your CID duty, right?'

ABHIJEET looking at his angry sister said: Sorry. But what is it today?'

PURVI shook her head at him disappointedly only to hear the door bell ring. Her face lightened up at it as she said running toward the door: He is here. I will see.'

PURVI opened the door and smiled at the person standing in front of the door saying: Awe… you are looking very handsome today.'

The person bowed his head a little with a smile and said: Thank you.'

PURVI happily said: get in.'

He get in and PURVI closed the door as the two walked to the dining table.

ABHIJEET seeing the person spoke up: Wow DAYA… You are looking extra handsome today.'

DAYA asked: but why are you looking extra ugly today?'

ABHIJEET glared at him and DAYA smiled asking PURVI: does he again forget it?'

PURVI nodded yes and then the two together showed their disappointment at ABHIJEET saying: Today is Rakshabandhan.'

ABHIJEET nodded: Today is rakshabandhan.' And then realized today is Rakshabandhan and looking at the two he asked: it is? Today?' and looking at the look of their faces he tried to defense himself: I remembered it till last night.'

PURVI: but you forgot it this morning, right?'

ABHIJEET sheepishly smiled at her nodding in yes.

PURVI sighed: I thought you did all house chores because of it. But still you did it on the right day, so I will forgive you for this time.'

ABHIJEET: really?' PURVI nodded.

ABHIJEET: thank you. Then I should get ready as well.'

PURVI: it's ok. You are looking fine'

She motioned both her brothers at the seat of dining table saying: you both just sit here. I have readied everything.'

The two seats in chair side by side and PURVI bring her POOJA THAAL.

She first did their AARTI and TILAK and finally tied RAKHI in their hands feeding them sweets.

DAYA asked PURVI: Didn't you forgive him too easily?'

PURVI: no. He is going to do all house chores for a week.'

DAYA looking at ABHIJEET: You are just terrible. Why don't you get marry instead of doing hous chores?'

PURVI: Why are you asking him that now when everyone is tired of asking him the same question?'

DAYA: I think it's the right time for him to get married.' DAYA winked at ABHIJEET: isn't it ABHIJEET?'

ABHIJEET had the flashes of Hospital waiting room and understood DAYA's intentions. He knew DAYA is going to make a song out of it and before he could sing it in front of PURVI he stuffed few sweets in DAYA'S mouth saying: I will tell you myself when the right time will come. So, don't worry about my marriage. By the way, where is your wife?'

PURVI asked DAYA: yes, where is she?'

DAYA gave him an intentional look as he tried to change the topic and answered: she went to her brother's place.'

PURVI nodded: Right.' And then looking at the two brothers she asked: my gift?'

DAYA smiled brightly handing her the gift he brought with him at which PURVI said thanks to him. Then PURVI turned at ABHIJEET hopelessly.

ABHIJEET: I forgot the day but that doesn't mean I don't have a gift for you.' He gave her a beautifully wrapped small box.

PURVI looked at him unbelievingly: you were acting all this while?'

ABHIJEET: Just a bit. You just look like mom when you are angry. So I couldn't help myself making you angry.'

PURVI smiled and asked: what's in it?'

ABHIJEET: see it yourself.'

PURVI opened the box and happily hugged her brother seeing the anklet in it she lost in the jungle.

ABHIJEET: this is your favorite one right?

PURVI nodded: I thought I lost it. Thank you.'

ABHIJEET parted the hug and smiled at her: Why do you like it so much?'

PURVI: It's lucky for me.' ABHIJEET and DAYA smiled at her.

ABHIJEET gets ready in the mean time DAYA and PURVI were having their remaining breakfast.

ABHIJEET said to PURVI: I am going to hospital to meet RAJAT.'

PURVI now looked serious: Can I come with you too?'

ABHIJEET: your ankle hasn't recovered yet.' PURVI'S face dropped.

ABHIJEET: Let him recover fully then I will take you myself to meet him.'

PURVI smiled: ok. And say him thank you from me.'

ABHIJEET: I will.'

DAYA said: then I will see you directly at bureau.' ABHIJEET nodded.

PURVI: What? Isn't a holiday today?'

ABHIJEET and DAYA both nodded in negative at PURVI: CID is 24\7 on service.'

PURVI: you had promised to take me somewhere out today.'

ABHIJEET: I am sorry, but as soon as I will get time, we will go out together.'

PURVI murmured as the two left: I doubt.'

Hospital Corridor -

ABHIJEET reached hospital and saw TARIKA and both greeted each other.

ABHIJEET asked: How is RAJAT?'

TARIKA: he is doing fine. Dr. said he will be fine.'

ABHIJEET: I come to take his statement. Did you talk to him?'

TARIKA looked down: I didn't meet him yet.'

ABHIJEET looked surprised at her: you haven't met him yet? He must be waiting for you to come to see him. How could you do this?'

TARIKA: I don't know how to face him?'

ABHIJEET: I haven't expected it from a courageous lady like you.'

TARIKA: He is not a criminal. And this time I am the one who is guilty.'

ABHIJEET understood her reason and said: Start from your heart. Tell him everything you want or just simply apologize to him. He will understand you.' TARIKA just looked him.

ABHIJEET: I am going in to see him.' ABHIJEET gave the file in her hand that he was carrying with him and said: if you want, don't be late.'

Note:

Sree and thedamsellnshiningarmour, Thank you for the suggestion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Truth (Part-1)

Hospital: RAJAT'S Room -

ABHIJEET enters to RAJAT'S room. RAJAT was resting on his half raised bed. He smiled seeing ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET asked him: how are you now?'

RAJAT: fine.'

ABHIJEET: I am here to take your statement and also to thank you. My sister PURVI told me, how you saved her from those kidnappers.'

RAJAT asked: How is she?'

ABHIJEET: she is fine. She wanted to see you but I said her next time. So, she told me to say thank you.'

RAJAT: tell her I am thankful her too.' Then looking at ABHIJEET he said: I even couldn't properly thank you in the jungle for saving me.'

ABHIJEET said: I should be the one to be grateful to you. I really don't know how to thank you for protecting my sister in the jungle.'

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET said: It's ok. I know how you feel.'

ABHIJEET looked back at him and said: yeah, no one can know better than you how I feel. You too have a sister.'

RAJAT: Is she ok… my sister?'

ABHIJEET said: she was really terrified the day you got hurt?'

RAJAT: how can she be terrified when she herself can be given another definition for terror?'

ABHIJEET: how could you say something like to your sister?'

RAJAT: you don't know anything. So you won't understand.'

ABHIJEET: I think I know.' RAJAT looked at him as ABHIJEET said: She told me everything.'

RAJAT: she isn't someone like to say you everything.'

ABHIJEET: she really isn't someone like that she pretends to be.'

RAJAT: She is my sister. Do you think I don't know that?'

ABHIJEET: Then be nice to her.'

RAJAT scoffed: you are telling me to be nice to her when I was never mean to her.'

ABHIJEET: She was really worried for you. She cried all night that day.'

RAJAT: how do you know she cried?'

ABHIJEET: I know because I was with her all night.'

RAJAT absentmindly repeated: you were with her all night…' suddenly he flustered: What? What were you doing with my sister all night?'

ABHIJEET realized: No! It's not like that. I mean I was with her at the hospital. She was crying…'

RAJAT reacted like a typical brother: She was crying so…?'

ABHIJEET felt himself a fish out of water at the moment as he tried to explain: I was just trying to pacify her, nothing else.'

Before RAJAT could say anything the two heard door opening sound the only saving grace of ABHIJEET at the time as the two look at the door to see TARIKA entering the room.

ABHIJEET had a sigh of relief for her perfect moment to enter while RAJAT kept looking at her as she stood far from them. She stood there strong but failed to stop her tears as soon as her eyes met RAJAT's.

Seeing tears in her eyes RAJAT asked her: Is it because I got hurt or I got hurt because of you?'

Tears went down her cheeks helplessly as she managed to whisper loud enough: I am sorry.'

RAJAT: if it's because you couldn't able to save me from getting hurt or I got hurt instead of you, then you need not to be sorry or guilty.'

Seeing the file in her hand RAJAT asked: you can take my statement. I am ready.'

TARIKA shut her eyes tight letting the last tear fell down her eyes, tightening her fist. She opened her eyes looking at RAJAT letting out the breath she held back and threw the file direct at RAJAT darting towards him: you little monster!'

ABHIJEET was quick to block it and hold her back just an inch away from grabbing RAJAT, who was totally aback by her reaction as TARIKA let out her frustration: Yeah! I was sorry because I wasn't able to save you from getting hurt and guilty because you got hurt because of me.'

ABHIJEET who was trying his best to hold her back asked: What are you trying to do? He is hurt.'

TARIKA struggling to get free from his grip furiously yelled: but his mouth doesn't seem to be. He was on the verge to die the day before yesterday and he thinks I come here to take his statement? Does he had any idea how scared and worried I was? He would have been dead by now, if it wouldn't have been me. He is alive today because of me!

Offended RAJAT quickly replied pointing at ABHIJEET: I am alive because of him. He is the one who saved me in the jungle.'

TARIKA with sharp eyes looked over her shoulder at ABHIJEET. ABHIJEET realized his both hands are around her waist and he quickly leaves her standing aside.

ABHIJEET stuttered: yes… yes, I was the one who saved him. He is alive today because of me.'

RAJAT gave a nod to her agreeing with ABHIJEET.

She furiously looked at the two saying to RAJAT: I shouldn't have saved you. Then you would have better known how you were alive.'

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET said: you were asking me to be nice to her?'

TARIKA too asked ABHIJEET: and you were asking me to apologize to him?' Both the siblings looked at each other.

ABHIJEET felt him-self stuck between the two and murmured aloud: I guess I was very wrong at the first place. So better I leave it up to you two.'

RAJAT protested: please, don't leave me alone with her.'

TARIKA glared at RAJAt but by the time a doctor and nurse arrives at the room as the dr. asked: what is this all commotion? You can't shout like this in front of a patient. Please go out.'

RAJAT taking the advantage of the moment asked the Dr.: yeah, yeah, please take her out.'

TARIKA was again about to approach towards him but ABHIJEET dragged her out of the room with Doctor.

Outside of the room the doctor in a serious note told TARIKA: he has survived a fatal injury. Please do take good care of him.'

TARIKA nodded and thanked the doctor.

While inside RAJAT in a whisper asked the lady nurse pointing at TARIKA: can you see the lady out there?'

Nurse: your sister?'

RAJAT: how do you know?'

Nurse: she told me yesterday that you are his brother.'

RAJAT again asked her: When she came here, was she injured heavily somewhere, specially on head to suffer any mental illness?'

Nurse: no, she was perfectly fine.'

RAJAT: not even too shock or surprise to act different from usual behavior?'

Nurse again answered: no. she was the sanest person here all this while.'

RAJAT said to himself: of course, why would she even care?'

Nurse: but the day you were admitted here later that night she cried a lot.'

RAJAT looked at the nurse and then out at his sister talking with ABHIJEET.

Outside RAJAT's Room –

As the dr. went away ABHIJEET asked TARIKA: were you two always like this?'

TARIKA sighed: I wish we were always like this, then things wouldn't have this worse between us. We were never like this though I enjoyed it. He never listened to me ever. Every time I asked him not to call me sister, next moment the only word came out of his mouth was Sister. He doesn't change a bit.'

ABHIJEET: It's a good thing he doesn't changed. Things are not that worse yet between you two.' TARIKA looked at him thoughtfully.

ABHIJEET: you know, it's never too late...'

TARIKA completed the sentense for him: to begin something good, right?'

ABHIJEET nodded and surprisingly found her smiling. He felt his heart beating suddenly at her smile. This was the first time he saw a smile on her face.

ABHIJEET smiled: I left the file in the room. I should get it.' TARIKA nodded and he again went to RAJAT's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Truth (Part-2)

RAJAT's Room -

ABHIJEET comes back in the room to take the file. While he was taking the file RAJAT asked him: What about the statement?'

ABHIJEET looked at him and said: if you feel better to do.'

RAJAT: I am all fine.'

ABHIJEET: ok.'

ABHIJEET records as RAJAT tells him everything how he got kidnapped and found himself at an old mill with the wrong kidnappers. And then how he escaped with PURVI into the jungle.

ABHIJEET asked: so you haven't seen Mr. X's face?'

RAJAT: I saw him but it was really dark so I exactly don't remember how he looked.'

ABHIJEET: anything else that can get us a lead to Mr. X.'

RAJAT: what about his henchmen in the jungle?'

ABHIJEET: five of them were hired just for the kidnapping and their leader RAJESH escaped from the scene. So we couldn't get much information from them about Mr. X.'

RAJAT: Mr. X must have gone underground by now but it won't be hard to track him down once you find out why he kidnapped your sister?'

ABHIJEET: what do you mean?'

RAJAT: I don't think Mr. X would take a risk of kidnapping a CID officer's sister all by his own unless there is someone very powerful behind him.'

ABHIJEET: do you mean that there is someone else behind my sister's kidnapping?'

RAJAT nodded his head: yes. Mr. X must be just a contractor or middle men to this kidnapping.'

ABHIJEET asked: Why do you think so?'

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET said: When Mr. X found me in your sister's place, he was freaked out and knowing that you must be on your way to get them, he vacated the whole place within few minutes. He used defensive strategy than attacking unlike Mr. Z whose target was my sister. That says your sister wasn't their target but just their shield. It was more like a professional deal than personal for Mr. X. It may be something related to your work.'

ABHIJEET thoughtfully said: your theory makes sense.' ABHIJEET looking at RAJAT said: he wanted me to do something for him. But are you sure it wasn't Mr. X but someone else?'

RAJAT remembered when he tried to escape from the old mill, he mistakenly ended up in a room instead of exit and a shadowed figure within a moment seized him knocking him against a table where a laptop and few things were lying. The room belonged to the boss of the gang, Mr. X.

RAJAT said to ABHIJEET: Although Mr. X was really skillful to be the boss of the gang but he doesn't seem like a threat and all of his men were bunch of fools. I would have escaped a lot earlier from there only if I hadn't ended up in Mr. X's room than exit. I am sure there is someone else behind all this.'

ABHIJEET looking at him said: Now when I think about it I wonder, were they really a bunch of fools or you over smart them.'

RAJAT looked at him confused.

ABHIJEET: All right, I will look in to it. Thank you.' RAJAT nodded.

But before leaving ABHIJEET looked at RAJAT and asked: can I ask you something?'

RAJAT looked at him: sure.'

ABHIJEET remembered when he was dragging furious TARIKA out of the room, he has saw RAJAT was smiling looking at his sister. And it was an adoring smile.

ABHIJEET asked RAJAT: I saw you smiling when I was dragging your angry sister out of the room. You don't hate your sister, right?'

RAJAT giving him a look said: Why should I hate my sister?'

ABHIJEET smiled: that means you really don't hate her. Then why do you infuriate her like that?'

RAJAT looking at oblivion said: it is better sometime to let someone angry on you then seeing them in pain because of you.'

ABHIJEET never expected such an answer from him as he looked at him.

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET said: it becomes easy that way… It's easy to bear someone's anger than their pain. There were tears in her eyes that I had never seen before. Not even at the news of our father's death. I don't want to see her hurt because of me. She has already suffered a lot because of me and my mother.'

ABHIJEET: it's not the truth.'

RAJAT: Still you can't change the truth I have.'

There was a silence as ABHIJEET doesn't had anything to say after that as he sighed and said: Take care of your-self.'

RAJAT smiled and nodded.

TARIKA who was standing out of the room overheard their conversation. She quickly moved away from there before ABHIJEET could see her.

RAJAT'S Room -

A little while later TARIKA enters to his room. RAJAT who was sitting on his bed saw TARIKA entering his room but he doesn't say anything.

TARIKA silently sits at the chair near his bed staring the wall in an awkward atmosphere and asked him: Do you know what's it today?'

RAJAT simply answered without looking at her: I even don't know what the day is today?'

TARIKA said in oblivion: you know, having someone my own all this while, I lived my life all alone. And it's been too late after I realized you are the only family I have.'

RAJAT kept staring down at his fidgeting hands as she continued: Then someone told me, it's never too late to begin something.'

TARIKA looked up at him and asked: If I ask you to forgive me, will you be able to forgive me?'

RAJAT finally looked at her and said: How could I forgive you, when you didn't do anything to ask for forgiveness.'

TARIKA looked at him: Do you hate me that much?'

RAJAT asked back: do you hate me?'

TARIKA with a pause said: I hated your mother but couldn't do to you.'

RAJAT: you couldn't hate me then why do you think I should hate you?'

TARIKA: there are lots of reasons…'

RAJAT cut her in mid: it doesn't matters.'

TARIKA: Why?' With a pause she asked: Why you don't hate me?'

RAJAT looked at her and remembered the flashback of yesterday morning before he gain conscious.

Flashback –

After running out of the waiting room, TARIKA went to the rest room to clear her mind. Reflecting upon all the happenings, she walked towards RAJAT'S room and collecting a lot of courage she entered his room.

She saw him lying unconscious on his bed and went near him taking the seat beside his bed, she stared him for a while.

She took his hand in her and whispered: please, wake up. You have to wake up for me to apologize to you for all the things I have done wrong to you.'

Tears went down her eyes as she silently cried on with her head on his hand she held: Please wake up.'

RAJAT faintly saw his sister and before he could move TARIKA'S phone vibrates and she goes out of the room to pick up the call. RAJAT vaguely saw her walking out of the room.

Flashback ends.

RAJAT asked her: Do you remember the day I gave you mother's day card and you got angry on me?'

TARIKA with a slight smile at the memory said: how can I forget that? I thought you really left the home that day.'

RAJAT: that day I saw you at the park walking back to home. I followed you to the home and at the door I saw you picking up the torn pieces of the cards and also the one you throw in the dustbin. You glued the torn pieces and kept that in your drawer.'

TARIKA don't know how to look at her brother.

RAJAT continued: and my friend told me, you also beat up the boy breaking his one or two teeth after I went to the boarding school.'

TARIKA reasoned: he was bullying your junior friend again that's why I beat him. Your friend told me how that guy bullied your friend and talked ill about me and you got into a fight with him.'

RAJAT said: I even saw you at my boarding school. You didn't meet me but you come to check on me if I am doing well there.'

TARIKA: why are you saying all this now?'

RAJAT: I am saying all this now because I want tell you… May be I am not your brother but you're my sister. No matter what, you will always be my sister.'

A tear drop from her eyes as a smile crept up on her lips. She looked at him asking: Can we live like a family again?'

RAJAT remained silent for a second and asked doubtedly: Can we?'

TARIKA: let's try it.'

Though it was uncomfortable but the two siblings couldn't resist smiling at each other.

TARIKA: I have something for you?'

RAJAT looked at her as she stood up taking out her gun. RAJAT's expression changes to shock as the first thought crossed his mind 'Does she wants to shoot me?' but to his relief she put the gun on the table taking out a handcuff from her jeans as RAJAT wondered 'or want to arrest me?'

One by one TARIKA took out her ID, phone, and wallet as RAJAT kept looking in panic. Finally she took out a small pouch from her jeans and RAJAT took a sigh of relief as it wasn't something as dangerous as he had expected.

But what come out of the pouch almost gave a heart attack to RAJAT.

TARIKA taking out a RAKHI from the pouch looked at RAJAT as he asked: What are you going to do with that?'

TARIKA: There will be no nice day than this for us to start afresh. Today is RAKSHABANDHAN.'

RAJAT: you never did that before.'

TARIKA: That's why I want to do it now.' RAJAT stared her blank.

TARIKA: why are you staring me like that?'

RAJAT: you are making me uncomfortable.'

TARIKA: my brother wasn't this rude before.'

RAJAT: my sister wasn't this senti before.'

TARIKA: Give me your hand.' RAJAT didn't respond.

TARIKA looking at him asked: What happened?'

RAJAT: Isn't it for TARUN?'

TARIKA: I have already lost a lot before but not anymore. Because of the past I don't want to lose what I have now.'

She took his hand by her-self and remembered a little flashback.

Flashback-

A 10 year old TARIKA, after tying RAKHI to his brother TARUN she asked him: My gift?' Her brother showing himself chirped: I am your gift.' TARIKA's eyes narrowed as he continued: And as a brother I will always protect you.'

TARIKA's face fall as she looked at her parents and then said to her brother: Dad will protect me. You just give me my gift.'

TARUN teasing his sister a little more said: Then I promise when I will grow up, I will become a CID officer like dad and always protect you. Is that ok?'

TARIKA looked annoyed: No. That's not fair.'

Before TARIKA get angry TARUN took out the gift and gave her. TARIKA happily took the gift from him as their parents smiled at them.

Flashback end.

TARIKA sighed at the memory staring the RAKHI in her hand.

RAJAT: you don't have to do it… if it's hard.'

TARIKA smiled at him: I don't like easy things either.'

RAJAT stared her dumbfounded. She is not like his sister he used to know. Her face was always stern; eyes fierce, tongue sharp and the anger was always used to be on the top of her nose. He liked his that sister more who always use to scold him.

TARIKA while tying the RAKHI in his wrist without looking at him said: I know I am looking crazy to you now. It's not easy to change your mind overnight. I need something to hold on to you to make myself believe that I am related to you. I believe this thread will help me to do that.'

Finishing the knot she looked at him and found him extending his other hand to her with close fist. She looked confused at him.

RAJAT: Right now I don't have anything to give you except this.'

He kept the thing on her palm and when she looked at it, it was a micro SD card.

TARIKA looking at the micro chip asked: what's it?'

RAJAT: I don't know?'

TARIKA: you don't know what you are giving me?'

RAJAT: I didn't get the time to see what's in it.'

TARIKA: then why you are giving me this?'

RAJAT: I got that chip from Mr. X's table when I was trying to escape from there. I needed something to pay them back so I picked it up then.'

TARIKA looked at him unbelievably.

RAJAT: I think nothing will be a best gift to give a CID officer than this. May be it come out useful to you.'

TARIKA: why didn't you give it to Officer ABHIJEET then?'

RAJAT: I wasn't sure I have it or not after all that chaos. So I asked the lady nurse to check it with my stuffs. She found it and gave me just a while ago after the officer left. Check it if you find anything against Mr. X.'

TARIKA looked at the microchip and said: I will check it.' RAJAT nodded.

TARIKA: I have some unfinished works to do. I will see you the evening.'

RAJAT nodded and she walked out but stopped at the door and turning around at RAJAT, she said: Thank you for the gift.'

RAJAT smiled as she left.

Note:

Basically the story was a Rakshabandhan special on Rajat and Tarika but as my imagination grew wider, the story went deeper. That's why it's Rajat-Tarika centric.

For now Abhijeet and Purvi don't have any sad or past story. They just have a happy present.

And I will try to add hindi wherever it fits.

Thank you for liking the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Moon.

CID Bureau Mumbai –

ABHIJEET returns to the bureau and sees DAYA and NIKHIL busy with case files.

ABHIJEET asked DAYA: what's the progress with SHIRISH murder case?'

DAYA: it is as it is where you left it.'

ABHIJEET asked: It's not good.'

DAYA asked: I know. By the way, you went to take RAJAT'S statement. Have you found any lead on Mr. X?'

ABHIJEET: not specific but something important. Where are others?'

Just then a happy SHREYA with SACHIN entered from the door.

DAYA looking them said: there is the sibling duo.'

ABHIJEET turn to look at the two siblings in good mood.

SACHIN never had a sister and SHREYA a brother so they called each other brother-sister and become sworn siblings from the time they are in CID.

ABHIJEET asked the siblings: It looks like you two enjoyed the sibling time.'

SHREYA happily: of course.' Then with a disappointed tone she added: We would have enjoyed more only if it wasn't a working day.'

SACHIN: And I have to see my sister work on such a day.'

ABHIJEET added his plea: I broke my promise to my dear sister.'

DAYA sighed: I could have given a surprise visit to my wife surprising her.'

NIKHIL came from behind saying: And I would have been able to visit my sister, though she sent me RAKHI.'

NIKHIL turning at SHREYA asked her: Ma'm, will you tie it in my hand?'

SHREYA smiled: sure.'

She took the RAKHI from NIKHIL and tied it on his wrist.

SHREYA asked: but did you sent her gift.'

NIKHIL: yes ma'm. She must have got it by now.'

SHREYA smiled: ok.'

NIKHIL gave her a chocolate box: this is for you ma'm.'

SHREYA: Aw… you are so sweet NIKHIL. Thank you.'

NIKHIL smiled: It's my pleasure ma'm.'

Looking at the chocolate box DAYA asked NIKHIL: why didn't you ask me before. I would have tied it for you.'

NIKHIL looking at DAYA said: I wanted a sister's feeling in the RAKHI not yours.'

NIKHIL quietly walked back to his desk as DAYA glared him with narrowed eyes while others tried to hide their grins.

SACHIN patting on DAYA shoulder said: I will surely ask you on brother's day.'

DAYA now glaring at SACHIN said: there is no such day.'

ABHIJEET from other side patted DAYA's shoulder saying: then we will make one, someday.'

DAYA looked confused at ABHIJEET not getting the sentence was to console him or to tease him.

ABHIJEET: ok jokes apart, now let's focus on the case. We have to finish SHIRISH murder case as soon as possible that ruined all of ours holiday.'

Everyone comes to their serious selves.

ABHIJEET: Any lead on the murder suspect DHANRAJ?'

NIKHIL said: He is the brother-in-law of the famous politician of the town, Mr. DEVRAT. That made things a bit hard.'

SHREYA: we have evidence that co-incidence with him but it is not enough to get an arrest warrant on him.'

SACHIN: And ever since the day DHANRAJ has become one of the suspects of the murder of the club owner SHIRISH, it became hard for us to even get to see his face.'

ABHIJEET: Of course, elections are near and Mr. DEVRAT is trying to protect his brother-in-law because if DHANRAJ gets arrested, it will affect him in the upcoming elections.'

DAYA: And Mr. DEVRAT will do anything to protect his political career.'

'That can also include kidnapping a CID officer's sister.'

All looked at SHREYA. SHREYA looked back at them nodding her head negative and five of them turned at the door to see TARIKA at the door, the owner of the voice.

TARIKA walked to them as all looked a bit startled at her though they know her from PURVI's kidnapping case.

TARIKA looking at the team said: I have got something on DHANRAJ.' She handed the micro chip to NIKHIL asking: can you play it?'

NIKHIL nodded taking the microchip and played it on the computer.

It was a video of one of the personal man of Mr. DEVRAT confessing that DHANRAJ has killed the club owner SHIRISH to someone whose face wasn't in the video.

ABHIJEET asked TARIKA: Where did you get this?'

TARIKA: RAJAT said he sneaked it from Mr. X's stuff while in an unsuccessful attempt to escape from the old mill.'

DAYA: what this video is doing with Mr. X?'

TARIKA: it's because PURVI's kidnapping has direct connection with this case.'

All except ABHIJEET looked surprised at the revelation.

ABHIJEET remembering his conversation with RAJAT understood the whole scenario as TARIKA explained to others: Mr. DEVRAT knew one day or other day CID will find the truth and the culprit behind the murder that is his brother-in-law DHANRAJ.'

DAYA got her point: That's why he wanted to bury the matter using ABHIJEET.'

SHREYA fill the dot: and to blackmail ABHIJEET sir, they kidnapped PURVI hiring Mr. X.'

ABHIJEET out of the blue shouted: That bastard!'

All except TARIKA startled at him. He is not someone to use such words losing his cool as he continued: How dare he involve my sister in his dirty schemes! He kidnapped my sister to cover the truth. Now I am going to bury his whole political career.'

DAYA: it will be hard to go against DEVRAT. He is really powerful politician with his filthy tactics.'

SHREYA looked shocked: I thought he is a well reputed man.'

SACHIN: Only by name.'

SHREYA: then why he is at such a higher position in the society?'

SACHIN: all by dirty schemes. In politics there is no end to it.'

SHREYA unbelievably said: that's absurd. He tried to mess up with a CID officer's family. We should expose him?'

ABHIJEET: it is not that easy SHREYA, as SACHIN said politics is a dirty game. You can't keep yourself from getting dirty once you enter in it. If you find a thread against them, it will turn out to be a whole sheet. But the fact is, the deeper you will go after them, you will only find yourself trapped in there.'

DAYA: So, fight against DEVRAT won't be easy. We even couldn't get his brother-in-law till now. Then think what it will be to take him down? We even won't be able to touch him.'

TARIKA: we can't touch the king but we can raid the king's kingdom.'

All looked at her and she continued: This video will be enough to get an arrest warrant on DHANRAJ sending him behind the bars for a while. That will do the enough damage to DEVRAT in the upcoming elections.'

DAYA agreed: Politics is DEVRAT's weakness.'

TARIKA: Let's start it from there hammering his political reputation.'

This time all looked quizzically confused at her.

TARIKA finding all the weird eyes on her said: I just forget to tell. She looked around the office and asked: Where is ACP PRADYUMAN?'

DAYA answered: ACP sir is on a vacation with his family for a month.'

TARIKA asked: Then who is the reporting in charge officer in his absence?'

DAYA pointed at ABHIJEET.

TARIKA turned to ABHIJEET walking a step near him and handed him a letter saying: This is my transfer letter to Mumbai CID.'

She walked back two steps and saluting at ABHIJEET said: Senior officer TARIKA reporting on duty!'

PYAAR MEIN DIL PE MAAR DE GOLI…,

LE-LE MERI JAAN…!'

Her words went straight like a bullet hitting ABHIJEET's heart as the file in ABHIJEET's hand almost flung out of his hand, having the flashes of reckless TARIKA in the Jungle.

While others just gaped at her with open mouth as TARIKA continued: I am a day late on the duty because of the recent happening.'

TARIKA looking at the others said: from today I will be working with you all.'

ABHIJEET who was thrilled by the thought of TARIKA joining the team stood speechless until DAYA nudged him bringing him out of his stupor and ABHIJEET in a haste of moment blurted: oh… yeah, Welcome to CID Mumbai.' TARIKA nodded.

DAYA came forward extending his hand to her: I am senior officer DAYA.' TARIKA shook hand with him.

While SHREYA, SACHIN and NIKHIL introduced themselves to TARIKA, DAYA asked his lost colleague cum friend in mischievous whisper: BHABHI ko dekhke tumhare hosh kyu ud gaye, Boss?'

Dazed ABHIJEET answered: Hosh ke alawa abhi bahot kuch udna baki hai mere Dost.'

DAYA looked amused at ABHIJEET: Lagta hai tumhare dil me bhi laddoo footne lage hai Boss.'

ABHIJEET: Wo laddoo nahi RDX hai. You will know it later.'

After introduction ABHIJEET asked NIKHIL: Did you find anything about the man in the video?'

NIKHIL informed the team: yes sir. The man in the video is DEVRAT's personal manager, JEEVAN. He is one of the trusted men of DEVRAT. He takes care of all his personal matters. Right now JEEVAN is on leave and DEVRAT is out of town.'

ABHIJEET asked: What about DHANRAJ?'

NIKHIL informed: DHANRAJ must be at the party office right now in absence of DEVRAT.'

DAYA: That's great. We should arrest him from there if we want to leave a dent in DEVRAT's reputation.'

SHREYA: Sounds like a good plan.'

ABHIJEET said: This case has become pain in the neck from a long time. Let's finish it catching that…'

ABHIJEET found all the eyes on him and he said: I wanted to say… that politician's brother-in-law.' All nodded believing him.

ABHIJEET: SACHIN and NIKHIL go and get JEEVAN before DEVRAT causes anymore trouble for us.'

SACHIN and NIKHIL: yes sir.'

ABHIJEET: I and DAYA will handle that DHANRAJ.'

DAYA: That guy won't give us a damn. He won't even talk to us without an arrest warrant.'

TARIKA: then SHREYA and I will get the arrest warrant and meet you there.'

ABHIJEET nodded: All right.'

On the Way-

DAYA while driving asked a much calm ABHIJEET: Don't lose your temper in front of DHANRAJ.'

ABHIJEET without looking at him answered: don't worry! I won't. And it's not DHANRAJ but DEVRAT who kidnapped my sister.'

ABHIJEET looking at driving DAYA said: Anyways I am thankful to him for that.'

DAYA suddenly pulled the break looking at ABHIJEET in surprise.

ABHIJEET asked: what happened?'

DAYA asked in surprise: you are thankful to him who kidnapped PURVI?'

ABHIJEET: you know last time when PURVI got kidnapped, after that she was so much terrified that she closed herself within a shell. It took her days to get back to normal life. I was hell scared knowing she again got kidnapped but this time she returned much braver, stronger and confident. She smiled at me saying she enjoyed the time being kidnapped. Now instead of making me worry for her, she gets worried for me. It feels like she grew up so suddenly.'

DAYA again started the SUV smiling at ABHIJEET saying: Daughters are like that!'

ABHIJEET too smiled looking out of the window: I feel blessed to have one.'

DEVRAT'S Party Office-

As expected, DHANRAJ made a scene in front of the two CID officers bragging about his power and status giving ABHIJEET and DAYA a hard time to tolerate him.

DHANRAJ in his arrogant tone asked the CID officers: Do you have any proof that I killed that GIRISH or SHIRISH. Do you even have an arrest warrant to question me like this?'

'Here is the arrest warrant.' DHANRAJ and few guards in the room looked behind ABHIJEET and DAYA as SHREYA walked straight to DHANRAJ showing him the arrest warrant.

TARIKA appeared saying: We are not fools to arrest someone without evidence. We have enough evidence to prove that you killed the club owner SHIRISH.'

DHANRAJ tore the arrest warrant taking it from SHREYA and angrily walked at TARIKA saying: do you think you can arrest me with this arrest warrant? Do you even know who I am?'

TARIKA stood facing him head on as the other three officers started to get tense at the situation.

But before DHARAJ could open his mouth again to blurt some nonsense TARIKA kicked his shin bone making him bend holding his leg only to get a knee kick on his face from TARIKA.

The guards in the room tried to approach them to rescue their boss only to jump and step back to their places as SHREYA fired few rounds of gunshots near their feet warning them: he is been confirmed as the murderer. If anybody wants to join him in the jail for violating the law, then come forward.'

No one moved from their places at SHREYA's warning.

Meanwhile in a blink of eye TARIKA yanked DHANRAJ twisting his hand behind handcuffing him.

ABHIJEET and DAYA just stared the two lady officer dumbstruck.

DAYA without taking his eyes off of the two lady officers asked ABHIJEET: Boss, what was that?'

ABHIJEET coming out of the moment smiled to himself answering: A change for the better. If we are the sun, they are the moon. They will shine bright in the dark and show the path in our absence. The sun and moon together makes the day and the world go round. They deserves all the glory and honor that we have failed to give them till now.'

The duo looked them as TARIKA and SHREYA walked past them with a handcuffed DHANRAJ cursing to his guards.

DAYA smiled saying: I am liking this change already. I am having a good feeling about it. I think CID is going to shine brighter than ever.'

ABHIJEET looked at his friend and both smiled proudly following the lady officers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Angel.

CID Bureau Mumbai:

Arresting DHANRAJ wasn't as difficult as it was taking the CID to make him confess his crime let alone his VIP tantrums added to CID's frustration. ABHIJEET took a break leaving DHANRAJ alone in the interrogation room.

The clock ticked 11:30 of the night.

SHREYA who was working on the computer looking at frustrated ABHIJEET asked: What happened sir?'

ABHIJEET: He says he won't say any word without his lawyer. He also demanded to call his brother-in-law.'

SHREYA: DEVRAT must have known by now about his arrest and will try to release him.'

ABHIJEET nodded and said: And before that we have to make the charges strong against him.'

ABHIJEET looked at SHREYA and said: SHREYA, you can go home now. We will handle the rest here.'

SHREYA: but sir, the report isn't complete yet.'

ABHIJEET: I will ask NIKHIL to do it.'

SHREYA: Sir, they went to JEEVAN's hometown to get him.'

ABHIJEET realized: They are not back yet.'

SHREYA: It's ok sir, I will do it.'

ABHIJEET: no, you can go home. You also gave up your only holiday today.'

SHREYA: no problem sir, I will complete it.'

ABHIJEET now in a strict tone said: It's very late and tomorrow you have to come early to do all the pending works. That's why I am asking you to go now.'

SHREYA couldn't say much above that and obeyed: ok, sir.'

As soon as SHREYA left, TARIKA took SHREYA's place saying: I will complete the report.'

ABHIJEET looking at her said: you should leave too now. Your brother must need you. DAYA and I will handle here.'

TARIKA without looking at ABHIJEET while continuing her work at the monitor answered: my brother will do well without me. And as I was a day late to join, I can do little overtime.'

ABHIJEET left from there shaking his head.

Outside the bureau:

DAYA who was driving back to bureau from the head quarter saw SHREYA at the road looking at her watch.

DAYA stopped the SUV in front of her asking: SHREYA, are waiting for someone?'

SHREYA: I was waiting for my husband.'

DAYA: it's been too late. I don't think he is going to come. Shall I give you a ride?'

SHREYA looking at her watch said to DAYA: sure.'

SHREYA sits at the passenger seat putting the seatbelt.

DAYA started the SUV telling her: you did well today.'

SHREYA smiled at him: Thank you.'

DAYA smiled back as he drove off putting the music on.

A beautiful music played that was her favorite one and DAYA went back to the time remembering their times together. It has been his habit to drop her to her house everyday while listening to melodious music all the way.

Kahte hai khuda ne is jahan me

Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye,

Tera milna hai us rab ka ishara

Maano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye

Kuch to hai tujhse raabta

Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata

Kuch to hai tujhse raabta2

There was a day all the CID male officers were trapped by a villain and there she came to their rescue saving the day for them.

She put herself in danger ensuring the safety of her teammates knowing once they are safe, they won't let anything happen to her and she wasn't a bit wrong about it.

The villain must have forgotten that there is another member in the team and he would regret all his life to take lightly a single member of CID.

That was the day he had seen all the emotions in her eyes, her weakness and strength, her fear and courage, her despair and faith.

That day he found an innocent and beautiful SHREYA behind the CID officer SHREYA and couldn't help himself falling for her.

Tu hamsafar hai phir kya fikar hai

Jeene ki wajah yahi hai marna isi ke liye

Kahte hai khuda ne is jahan me

Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye…

Ever since that day he had a crush on her but couldn't tell her till her marriage. He glanced at her to find her asleep resting her head on the window pane and smiled at the feeling of having her by his side as he drove.

CID Bureau Mumbai: late night –

Meharbaani jaate jaate mujhpe kar gaya

Gujarta sa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya

Tera nazara mila roshan sitara mila

Takdeer ki kashtiyo ko kinara mila..

ABHIJEET was walking by the working station but just stopped to see TARIKA fallen asleep on the desk she was working.

He silently walked to her and peeped at the monitor to see the report was complete.

He had the flashes of the first time he met her in the jungle, his legs were on the verge to shake and heart to shatter worried sick of his sister just when she come like a ray of relief to him. Twice the time his confidence was on the shake in the jungle, he found her fighting by his side.

Sadiyo se tarse hai jaisi zindagi ke liye

Teri sohbat me duaaye hai usi ke liye

Tera milna hai us rab ka ishara

Maano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye

Kuch to hai tujhse raabta

Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata

Kuch to hai tujhse raabta2

He watched her sleeping figure and had flashes of each of the emotions he has witness in her.

Every time he looked in her eyes it felt like he had seen those eyes before but they were much innocent than how cold they are now. He felt an unknown connection towards her.

Next Day: Morning -

Somewhere else PURVI has fell head over heel for RAJAT lost in his thoughts.

Tujhse kiya hai dil ne bayaan…

Kiya nigaahon ko zubaan…

Waada wafaa ka kiya.

Tujhse liya hai khudko mila…

Liya duaoo ka sila…

Jeene ka sapna liya…

PURVI reminisced her time with RAJAT in the jungle. Ever since her eyes met RAJAT's for the first time, a strange feeling filled her heart that she had never felt before. She felt an unknown attraction towards him. It felt like she had found something, the feeling that made her being complete.

Hospital: RAJAT's Room-

RAJAT opens his eyes and almost jumped up falling aback seeing PURVI watching him from so close.

He kept his hand on his pounding heart as he said: oh god! You just scared me.'

PURVI asked: I'm sorry. Are you ok?'

RAJAT sitting up said: I am fine. What were you doing just now?'

PURVI: I was waiting for you to wake up.'

RAJAT: how long you are here?'

PURVI: It's been half an hour.'

RAJAT: why didn't you wake me up then?'

PURVI: you were sleeping so peacefully, so I didn't want to disturb you. I was worried for you but couldn't come before to see you.'

RAJAT: it's ok. I am glad, you are fine.'

PURVI: I am glad too seeing you fine.'

PURVI gave him a chocolate box saying: I know I am little late to say still this is for you to get well soon.'

RAJAT chuckled looking at the chocolate box and said: I am all fine now. You didn't have to do it.'

PURVI: It's because I wanted to do It.' she smiled and he returned it.

RAJAT asked: By any chance do you know where my sister is?'

PURVI: I forgot to tell you she is at CID bureau.'

RAJAT: yesterday she told me, she will visit me in the evening but she didn't come.'

PURVI: you should get habituated with their excuses now. Even my brother didn't come home whole night. They are always busy with their duty.'

RAJAT: I guess.'

PURVI: they caught the person behind Mr. X. They must be busy with that case that's why your sister wasn't able to visit you. Thinking that, you must be worried for her, my brother asked me to visit you before going to college.'

RAJAT: it's good, the criminal got caught.'

PURVI agreed nodding her head and said: Dr. said you will get discharged today.'

RAJAT: Finally, I can go back.'

PURVI: where will you go?'

RAJAT: I will return to Bangalore. I don't know if I will ever be able to come again here.'

PURVI's heart wrenched hearing about his leave but still she forced a smile asking him: Can I hug you once?'

Before RAJAT could even react she stood up wrapping her arms around him. RAJAT remained speechless.

Dil ke makaan me tu mehmaan rahaan… rahaan.

Aankhon ki zubaan kare hai bayaan kahaa… ankahaan…

Kuch to hai tujhse raabta, Kuch to hai tujhse raabta…

Kyun hai yeh kaise hai yeh tu bata…

Kuch to hai tujhse raabta.

The tears that she fought back a moment ago slipped down her eye as soon as she hugged him having all the flashes of the jungle, how RAJAT held her hand and ran into the jungle, he walked through the jungle piggybacking her, and how he thrown himself to protect her, he didn't left her hand even while he was asleep.

She whispered to him: A thank you won't be enough to say how much I owe to you. My brother says a hug from the heart cures all your pain, worries and despair, making one's heart at ease. Stay well and happy, wherever you live.'

She quickly wiped her tears and broke the hug saying: I should leave now.'

She turns around in hurry to go only to stop in her next step.

She looked back to see RAJAT held back her hand and then looked at him.

RAJAT realizing quickly leaves her hand and asked: can you stay with me till my sister comes back?'

PURVI stared him with a heavy heart. She wanted to stay but if she stayed anymore with him then her heart won't be able to return to her, so she excused: I am sorry I have to go to college…'

RAJAT sadly smiled: it's ok. You can go.'

PURVI looked at him realizing the time she has spent with him were the best times of her life. She doesn't know if a chance like this will ever come again to her. If she misses this chance to be with him then she will regret all her life, so she said: but I still have one hour for that. I can stay a little longer.'

RAJAT smiled brightly: thank you.' PURVI smiled.

Strangely RAJAT too felt his heart heavy feeling something in his heart when she hugged him but the thing caught his attention was her words that she said after hugging him.

A day before, before tying RAKHI to him TARIKA gave an instinctive hug to him saying the same words "My mother used to say, a hug from the heart cures all your pain, worries and despair, making one's heart at ease. I hope this can put my heart at ease too."

RAJAT wanted to ask PURVI about it but then looking at her he noticed something and shrugging off his thoughts he asked her: there are tears in your eyes.'

She quickly wiped it off and pretending to be normal, she smiled saying: I think I will miss you. You look strangely familiar to me.'

She asked playfully: Have we ever met before?'

RAJAT in wonder: how could you forget it so quick? Don't you remember we have met before in the jungle, between the kidnappers?'

PURVI gave him her unbelievable look before breaking into laughter with him.

PURVI: were you always like this?'

RAJAT: I feel strangely comfortable around you. Thank you for coming to see me. I thought I won't be able to see you again. I am happy to see you before leaving.'

PURVI: why do you wanted to see me?'

RAJAT: I wanted to thank you for being with me in the jungle. I wouldn't have tried hard against those kidnappers, if you weren't with me. Back then at the jungle I thought my sister won't come for me or either she will come as a CID officer with her colleagues but she come alone as sister to look for me.'

RAJAT looked at her saying: When you said that your brother will come on time to your rescue, I believed in your faith and that faith gave me a hope. Thank you for being my hope. First you came saving my hope and then your brother saving my life.'

PURVI watched him as he smiled at her saying: "Angels really do come in disguise, when you expect them least but need the most." I haven't thought this trip will change my life this way. The journey has given me a lot that I haven't even expected to happen in my life. This will remain the most beautiful journey of my life. I am happy to meet someone like you. I know a mere thank you won't be enough...'

He gets down his bed and gave her a warm gentle hug saying: Thank you for everything.'

PURVI smiled with the thought, some way she will be in his heart and that feeling is more than enough for her to be happy.

She can let him go with the hope, if her feelings are true for him then one day or some day she will be surely able to meet him again.

He broke the hug and looked at her with a smile saying: Don't get kidnap again.' PURVI smiled: I won't... without you.' RAJAT looked confused while she smiled.

Note:

First song- Kahte hai khuda ne (Male Version)from movie Agent Vinod.

Second song- Raabta (Female version) from movie Raabta.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Surprise.

CID Bureau Mumbai

SACHIN and NIKHIL bring JEEVAN from his hometown to CID bureau but at the interrogation he too denied to testify against DHANRAJ adding to the team's problem.

SHREYA asked him: we have the video footage where you clearly confessed that DHANRAJ has killed the club owner SHIRISH.

JEEVAN looking at SHREYA said: then prove it in the court through the video footage.

DAYA looked away in frustration as ABHIJEET and TARIKA watched them from a little far.

SHREYA in a frustrated tone: How can you work for people like that who can kill someone? Don't you have your own conscience?

JEEVAN: he is my boss. He takes care of my family not your government. I can t betray my boss for your social service.

SHREYA: He is a criminal. Don't you know helping a criminal is also a crime?

JEEVAN: I didn't do anything dirty. I just obeyed the order what my boss asked to me to do.

DAYA: How can you pass the order of kidnapping a girl who is the same age of your own daughter?

JEEVAN looked up at him as DAYA continued: you have two daughters, right?

JEEVAN: Don't force me to do it. If I say a word against them they will kill my family.

SHREYA: nothing will happen to your family as long as CID is here.

JEEVAN chuckled mocking at CID: A CID officer himself couldn't protect his sister from getting kidnapped. And you are asking me to trust your words? CID can't be all the time with my family to protect them. As long as I am with them they will take care of my family. Whatever you want to do, do it but I won't testify against DHANRAJ.

TARIKA sighed and walked back to the work station as ABHIJEET watched her.

SHREYA and DAYA too left the interrogation room walking to ABHIJEET.

DAYA said to ABHIJEET: I don't think he will testify.

SHREYA: he is too loyal to do that.

Interrogation room

This time DHANRAJ was in the interrogation room as he mocked at CID: Don't try hard. That JEEVAN won't say a word against me. He is the most trusted man of my brother-in-law.

Now it was TARIKA's turn to mock him: Do you think your brother-in-law loves you more than his position or career?

DHANRAJ looked at the two officers in suspicion to see TARIKA smiling to herself. His face color fades as he saw ABHIJEET with the same expression as TARIKA.

TARIKA in her casually cold tone said: Surprise!'

DHANRAJ looked on as ABHIJEET said: Where loyalty works, money doesn't. CID caught your driver AMAR, whom you gave money to give fake alibi for you to the police plus the CCTV footages of your car on the route of SHIRISH'S murder place where it fits with the timing of the murder.'

TARIKA smiled at his fear growing face and said: isn't it solid evidence against you? Now what do you think, what your brother-in-law will do? I think no one knows your brother-in-law better than you.'

ABHIJEET: The first thing he will try to do was to secure his power and position.'

TARIKA looking in DHANRAJ's eyes said: Just wait and watch... Your brother-in-law is just back from his trip. The news of the arrest of famous politician Mr. DEVRAT's brother-in-law for a murder has been break out in the country like fire. A little pressure from the party members and soon he will feel things getting out of his control.'

TARIKA continued: Its 9 o'clock now. In an hour Mr. DEVRAT will call a press conference cutting off all his ties with you and to keep his well known reputed image upright in the public, he will himself order a thorough investigation on you and punishment to you if found guilty.'

TARIKA added with a smile: And also to gain public sentiments he will add the line 'A guilty should be punished for his crime even if it's my relative.'

ABHIJEET concluded: making our job much easy. The conference will be over by 11 o'clock and from there prosecution will start their job. By 12 o'clock we will hand you to the prosecution with all the evidence and reports that are enough to convict you as the murderer of SHIRISH getting our job done.

TARIKA said to DHANRAJ: Congratulations for the rest of your life in prison.

TARIKA and ABHIJEET looked at each other with a proud smile and walked out of the interrogation room together.

CID: Working desk -

For CID, things went just like TARIKA and ABHIJEET predicted and after handing DHANRAJ to the prosecution CID celebrates their little victory.

ABHIJEET appreciated his team for their efforts and hard work to solve the case: Good job everyone!

The seniors were individually appreciating the juniors when DCP CHITROLE breaks in to the office shouting furiously: What is happening in the CID bureau in absence of ACP?

All the officers remained to their places looking at an enraged DCP as he continued: What did you guys did? You guys break into a party office of a politician, did open firing in the office and arrested the politician's brother-in-law in front of the whole media.

He said each line looking at ABHIJEET-DAYA, SHREYA and TARIKA respectively.

Now looking at the whole team he said: 500 crore ki DHOOM 3 ne bhi itni dhoom nahi machai thi jitni tumhare iss case ne macha rakhi hai pure shahar me! Subah se 15 calls aa chuke hai mujhe.

His phone again rings. He takes out his phone showing it to the team saying: See. Kis kisko kya jawab du mai tumhare karnaamo ke bare me?

ABHJEET and DAYA respected him being quiet, SACHIN and NIKHIL didn't dared, TARIKA wasn't familiar with the situation but SHREYA lost her cool.

SHREYA in a breath: What do you mean by sir? Making day and night together we have collected the evidences and witnesses, abiding by the law we have caught a criminal who has done the crime of murdering someone. Do you want to say we have done wrong arresting a criminal just because he is the brother-in-law of some famous politician of the country?

Finally SHREYA took a breath as ABHIJEET and DAYA exhaled theirs that they had been holding back from the moment she has started.

CHITROLE in bewilder: No! I just wanted to say you all did a great job and I am proud of you all.

DCP pointing at TARIKA and SHREYA said: Especially you too.

DCP: Our job is to catch a criminal and make him punish for his crimes irrespective of their power or position. That is what CID is for and you once again prove justice is above all.

DCP: I have met that DEVRAT few times in high profile meetings and every time he just got on my nerves trying to dominate over others. Now he will know what real power is.

DCP looking at the team said: You all did well today. And to reward you for your hard work I am granting you three days leave. In fact after wrapping up the remaining formalities you can also have day off today.

Listening to the word 'leave' SHREYA, SACHIN and NIKHIL appeared right in front of DCP asking in surprise: Really?

ABHIJEET in concern asked: Are you all right, sir?

DCP: yeah, I am perfectly fine.

DAYA asked from other side: and what you said a moment ago wasn't a joke, right?

DCP: of course not!

Then looking at all the indifferent faces DCP asked: You don't believe my words.'

All except TARIKA nodded their head in agreement.

DCP looked dumb and then explained: This was something very big and DEVRAT will surely try to cause problems for you but for that you have to be on duty. Until the matter gets cool down enjoy your-self and l will handle the rest here. And I think you really deserve this much.'

CHITROLE leaves the bureau leaving the officers in rejoice.

NIKHIL asked ABHIJEET: Sir, in enthusiasm we have already finished all the reports and paper work and now as there is nothing left to do, can I leave?

ABHIJEET said: sure.

NIKHIL leaves happily saying: Thank you, sir.'

TARIKA looking at the senior duo asked: I will leave too. My brother will get discharged today from hospital.'

The duo nodded and she left.

ABHIJEET looking at DAYA said: DAYA, handle the rest. I am leaving.'

He grabs his coat and car keys and ran towards the exit as DAYA asked him from behind: Where are you leaving in rush?

ABHIJEET stops at the door for a brief moment before running out of the office to say: After 3 years I have got 3 days long leave. I don't want to waste even 3 seconds of it. I will see you after the mini vacation. Don't try to look for me till then. Bye!

DAYA looking at his direction grumbled: Kahte hai shaadi ke bad dost badal jate hai. Lekin yaha to ulta ho raha hai. Shaadi meri huyi hai aur badal ye gaya hai. Apne Dost ko bhool gaya.'

Now DAYA, SHREYA and SACHIN remained at the bureau.

DAYA looked at SHREYA and asked her: Um... SHREYA, will you have a coffee with me?'

SHREYA thinking a second answered: sure.'

DAYA: let's go then.'

SHREYA said: ok.'

The two walked side by side when SACHIN jumped in between them asking: going for coffee? Then I will come too.'

DAYA stopped glaring at SACHIN and pulled him aside whispering: Itni mushkil se SHREYA ke sath time spent karne ka mauka mila hai. Kyu kabaab me haddi ban raha hai.'

Now SACHIN stared him incredulously: Shaadi ho gayi lekin abhi tak meri bahen pe crush nahi gaya.'

DAYA: Kyu shaadi ke bad crush nahi ho sakta. And crush hai koi crime nahi hai. Agar coffee peeni hai to apne liye koi girlfriend kyu nahi dhundh leta date pe jane ke liye.'

Saying that DAYA happily left with SHREYA leaving a flabbergasted SACHIN behind.

On the way -

TARIKA drives back from hospital with RAJAT and stops somewhere. She gets out of the car and opened the other door for RAJAT asking him to get down.

RAJAT looking at place asked: Where is this place?

TARIKA looking at the house said: This is our new house.

RAJAT repeated: Our house?

TARIKA looking at him said: from now we will live here.

RAJAT stared her blank: We will live in Mumbai?

TARIKA nodded in yes.

RAJAT: What about your job?

TARIKA: I was transferred to CID Mumbai a day before you got kidnapped.

RAJAT: but my college...'

TARIKA cutting him in mid said: I have done your transfer from Bangalore College to Mumbai College. You will complete your degree in Mumbai. Your stuffs is already arrived from hostel and I have shifted it in your room.

RAJAT: What? You even didn't ask me before?

TARIKA: Have I ever asked you before doing anything?

RAJAT muttered: of course not.

TARIKA: Now get down.

RAJAT gets down the car and follows his sister into their new house.

Rajat looked around the house and asked: Are we really going to live here together?'

TARIKA looked at him and said: PRITHVIRAJ ki do talwaare ek mayaan me nahi rah sakti. That's why you will live upstairs and I will live downstairs.'

RAJAT gave her a weird look thinking 'And people says I am weird.' and walked upstairs.

On the way -

ABHIJEET was driving back to home with PURVI.

PURVI asked him: Usually you look happy solving a case but today you are looking extra happy. I haven't seen you this happy before. What's the matter? First you picked me up from college then took me out for lunch. Is there any special occasion today?'

ABHIJEET while driving answered: No. There is no such occasion but the next three days are going to be very special so tighten your seatbelts and ready for the surprises!'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Trip.

Coffee café-

DAYA and SHREYA were enjoying their coffee.

SHREYA asked DAYA: what did you said to SACHIN?'

DAYA sheepishly said: I just asked him to find a girlfriend in these 3 days time. It will be good for him.'

SHREYA nodded skeptically and asked: By the way, what are you going to do in these 3 days?'

DAYA: I couldn't give much time to my wife after the wedding. So I am thinking to take her on a vacation.'

SHREYA: that's a nice plan.'

DAYA: what are your plans?'

SHREYA: I just want to spend each moment of this three days with my husband.'

DAYA smiled and asked: Can you suggest me some places to go on a mini trip with my wife?'

SHREYA: There are many beautiful places to visit.'

DAYA: Like?'

SHREYA counted: Shimla, Manali, Darjeeling etc.'

DAYA: Where do you think my wife would like the most to go?'

SHREYA: Why don't you ask her?'

DAYA nodded: Good idea.'

And he took out his phone to message his wife. Soon the two got busy in their phones.

SHREYA asked to DAYA: I have to go. I have some plans with my husband.'

DAYA nodded: Sure. Let me drop you.'

SHREYA nodded and the two walked out of the café.

ABHIJEET's place –

ABHIJEET stops the car in front of their house and both the siblings got down from the car.

PURVI asked: Would you tell me bhai what's going on? You also serviced your car on the way.'

ABHIJEET happily replied: It's because we are going on a long drive.'

PURVI asked: Long drive?'

ABHIJEET nodded: Yes. I couldn't take you out on Rakshabandhan. So today we are going on a long drive. Now quickly get ready and pack your bags.'

PURVI: Wait, why do I need to pack bags to go on a long drive?'

ABHIJEET: Long drive means, we are going on Mumbai to Goa road trip.'

PURVI asked in surprise: What?'

ABHIJEET nodded: Yes. This was the surprise for you.'

PURVI skeptically asked: What about your duty?'

ABHIJEET: Don't worry about that. I got three days leave. And now don't ask any more questions. It's 3 o'clock now. Just go and quickly pack your bags like there is no tomorrow and meet me here at sharp 4 o'clock. Ok.'

PURVI happily nodded: ok.'

An hour later –

ABHIJEET was waiting for PURVI near the car when PURVI comes out of the house with her luggage and was surprised to see her brother as she saw her brother in total holiday mood in Hawaiian attire with a hat and goggles on.

ABHIJEET happily took the luggage from her to keep in the car trunk. ABHIJEET asked her to get in car taking the driver seat. PURVI gets in the car and ABHIJEET drives off while humming.

PURVI looked amused at her brother and asked: What's the matter brother? Aaj aap, aap nahi lag rahe. Aakhir in sabke raaz kya hai?'

ABHIJEET giving a look to her asked: Raaz? Kaisa raaz?'

PURVI mischievously sang: Ye badle-badle andaaz, ye badle se hosho awaaz, uspe ye dil khushmizaaz. Koi to baat zaroor hai, warna aap pahle aise to nahi the.'

ABHIJEET looked at his sister in surprise as PURVI continued: Kahi aapko bhi to wo nahi ho raha hai jo ek baar DAYA bhai ko hua tha.'

ABHIJEET asked: Kya hua tha DAYA ko?'

PURVI: Pyaar.'

ABHIJEET coughed suddenly and then stuttered: Kk.. Ky..Kya? Aisa kuch nahi hai.'

PURVI: Achha... To phir kaisa hai?'

ABHIJEET: It's just because I am happy that for next three days there will be no crimes, criminals or cases. It will be just me ABHIJEET and his sister PURVI.'

PURVI still showing doubt asked: Really...?'

ABHIJEET nodded answering: In these three days I want to do everything we have missed in last three years because of my hectic job and your studies.'

Night Time: TARIKA place -

RAJAT sits on floor in front of a round floor table as TARIKA served food for both of them sitting opposite to him. They stared each other in an awkward silence. It's been a long time they had a meal together. TARIKA breaking the silence said: start it.' RAJAT looked and nodded.

As soon as the food passed down RAJAT's throat, he coughed hard. Seeing that, TARIKA passed him the water glass.

After sipping water RAJAT casually asked her: Have you ever cooked before?'

TARIKA: No. this is first time I cooked.'

RAJAT looking down mumbled under his breath: was she experimenting her cooking on me? I don't want to visit hospital again after eating this.'

He looked up at her as she asked: Did you say something?'

RAJAT: Did you hear anything?'

TARIKA nodded negative saying: I thought you said something.'

RAJAT quickly answered: I said you don't need to cook. I will cook from tomorrow.'

TARIKA looking at him asked: you can cook?'

RAJAT: Khane layak to bana hi leta hoon. Zinda rahne ke liye to bana hi lunga.'

He mumbled the last line but TARIKA with her CID instinct got the hint and asked him showing the food she cooked: Is it that bad?'

RAJAT nodded his head in no thinking it's not just bad it's too bad.

TARIKA tried to read his face but couldn't and tasted the food herself. This time she coughed hard and RAJAT slowly pushed the water glass towards her.

TARIKA drank the water and asked him: Why didn't you tell me before that it's terrible.'

RAJAT simply said: it's good for the first time.'

TARIKA asked: Should I cook something else for you?'

RAJAT almost shout in horror: No!' and after realizing he was a bit aloud, he slowly said: It's ok. The rice is fine. I will eat it.'

And looking down he started eating silently.

TARIKA pulled back the bowl of horrible daal from him as RAJAT watched her.

TARIKA slowly pushed the rice bowl towards him saying: Eat that.'

Unaware of TARIKA, RAJAT smiled at the gesture of his sister.

After the dinner RAJAT was heading to upstairs but stopped and turned back to his sister asking: I am going Bangalore tomorrow.'

TARIKA who was cleaning the table looked at him quizzically.

RAJAT: I disappeared from there without any words. At least I should say goodbye to them.'

TARIKA remembered how she too left from her office in haste hearing about RAJAT's kidnapping.

TARIKA asked him: But today only you got discharged from hospital.'

RAJAT: I will be fine.'

TARIKA: I will come with you.'

RAJAT: It's ok. You don't have to come. I can go alone and you also have your duty.'

TARIKA remembered something…

Flashback –

Hospital: RAJAT's Room –

Before RAJAT got consciousness, she got a call from a private number and walked out of his room to receive the call.

She picks up the call to hear from the opposite end: Hello officer TARIKA.'

TARIKA very well know the voice as she answered: Mr. Z.'

Mr. Z chuckled from the other side: I am glad to know that you remember my voice.'

TARIKA: I am not someone to have that weak memory.'

Mr. Z: I guess. By the way, I heard about your brother. How is he, dead or alive?'

TARIKA spat: you don't need to worry about him.'

Mr. Z smiled: I am really surprise to see the love between you two siblings. And now I am really confused, whom should I kill first you or your brother? Either way you both will suffer the same pain for each other.'

TARIKA: I am thankful to you for making me realize it.'

Mr. Z: It's not really you officer TARIKA. I thought you will go mad by now looking for me who killed your family and now almost killed your brother. But you seem calmer than I had expected.'

TARIKA: Why should I hurry when you are the one in need Mr. Tony Marques?'

The color fades from Mr. Z's face as he asked in reflex: How do you know my name?'

TARIKA: Are you surprised? I havn't expected you to take me that lightly. Wasn't it a fair game to know each other better?'

Mr. Z: I must say you are playing better than I had expected. You are making the game more interesting.'

TARIKA: Then you will be glad to know this. 23 years ago your girlfriend whom you loved the most got killed in the encounter where officer PRITHVI and VASUDHA arrested you. And to take revenge of that you killed my family but that didn't lessen the pain in your heart. Then suddenly you got to know that the kids of PRITHVI are still alive, so you decided to take my father's revenge from me killing someone my own to see me through the same pain you have suffered all this years. Right?'

Mr. Z was shocked to hear that and after a silent moment he replied in a grave tone: yes, you are right. I want to see you to feel the same pain I have suffered through all this while.'

TARIKA warned him: Don't you ever dare to touch my brother! You have already tried once and very well know what happened to your most loyal right hand man KISHOR.'

Mr. Z chuckled: The game won't stop here until I kill one of you to end this game.'

TARIKA: Try it but don't forget that I am a CID officer and RAJAT is the son of CID officer PRITHVI and VASUDHA. It won't be that easy to get us Mr. Tony.'

Mr. Z remained shocked as TARIKA continued: I won't come for you. I will wait for you to come to me and the day you show up to me I will make sure to end the game my way. Till then, goodbye!'

She even didn't give the chance to Mr. Z to react and cut the call.

Flashback End.

Present:

TARIKA said to RAJAT: I have 3 days leave. I can come with you.' RAJAT nodded.

TARIKA: Then I will book the tomorrow morning tickets to Bangalore. Be ready in the morning.'

RAJAT nodded and went upstairs to his room.

On the way: Dhaba -

ABHIJEET and PURVI were enjoying their dinner at a road side Dhaba under the open sky twinkling with stars.

PURVI looking at the sky said: Wow… It's so beautiful.'

ABHIJEET too looked at the star filled sky with a contended smile and asked PURVI: Are you enjoying it?'

PURVI happily replied looking at him: very much. By the way, how do you get the idea to have a Mumbai to Goa unplanned road trip?'

ABHIJEET looked at her and said: I want to tell you something that dad taught me through this road trip.'

PURVI looked at him at the mention of their father asking: What's it?'

ABHIJEET: you were very little, so you won't remember. Dad use to take us on a road trip every year.'

PURVI: He was really cool then.'

ABHIJEET added: And adventurous too. After all he was a journalist.'

PURVI listen to her brother as he continued: He told me once in one of the road trip "Manzil tak pahochne ke liye hum safar ko bhool jate hai par haqiqat me to manzil bas ek zariya hai safar ko poora karne ka. Jo khushi safar tay karne me hai wo manzil pe nahi. Safar zindagi hai aur jab bhi jeene ka man kare to yu hi safar pe nikal jaya karo. Wahi safar me tumhe zindagi milegi aur zindagi ko tum."

PURVI asked him: Dad humesha aisi baate karte the?'

ABHIJEET smiling to himself: Tab unki baate sar ke upar se jaya karti thi par ab samajh aati hai.'

ABHIJEET looking at her asked: Tumhe samajh aayi?'

PURVI nodded her head in no: Aap samjha do.'

ABHIJEET: This trip will give us a change of air, break from our daily hectic routines, more sibling time with each other, lots of unexpected fun & adventure of life and above all forgetting all your tension and worries you can be just yourself.'

ABHIJEET looking at her said: It means... it is life or road trip, regardless of the destiny just enjoy the journey you are in.'

PURVI nodded in understanding as ABHIJEET smiled at her.

Note:

Thank you all the reader and reviewers for liking the story.

Abhirika and Rajvi will meet on their way back to Mumbai. So please till then wait and enjoy the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Hi and Goodbye. (Part-1)

Next Day Morning: Goa -

The loving siblings ABHIJEET and PURVI said hi to the Goa morning as the two lying on beach chair facing the sea sipped their coconut water under the umbrella shade relaxing in leisure after their long journey from Mumbai to Goa.

PURVI staring at the sea said: Bhai, agar humare sath Bhabhi bhi hoti to kitna achha hota.'

ABHIJEET sipping his drink without looking at her answered: Pahle batana chahiye tha na. Mai DAYA ko bhi sath le aata. Mujhe DAYA ki company mil jati aur tumhe Bhabhi ki.'

This time PURVI removing her goggles looked annoyed at her brother's direction: Bhai mai aapki shaadi ki baat kar rahi hu, DAYA bhai- Bhabhi ki nahi. Why to spoil the newlywed lovey-dovey couple's honeymoon?'

ABHIJEET turned at PURVI in surprise: Honeymoon?'

PURVI: yeah, DAYA bhai went on his long awaited honeymoon to Ooty with Bhabhi.'

ABHIJEET in shock: Sirf suna tha par aaj dekh bhi liya, shaadi ke baad dost badal jate hai. Ooty chala gaya aur mujhe bataya tak nahi.'

PURVI defended: DAYA bhai ne message karke sabse pahle aap hi ko bataya tha par aapka phone silent tha aur aap so rahe the to maine padh liya. Aapne DAYA bhai ko nahi bataya is Mumbai to goa trip ke bare me?'

ABHIJEET: Wo to surprise than na?'

PURVI: mere liye par DAYA bhai ke liye thodi tha.'

ABHIJEET sheepishly said: Wo actually excitement me mai bhool gaya tha.'

PURVI: DAYA bhai nahi badle, badal to aap gaye ho wo bhi bina shaadi ke.'

Offended ABHIJEET looked at his sister: Aisa kuch nahi hai.'

PURVI: Achha, to phir kaisa hai? Aaj aap bata hi do?'

ABHIJEET asked confused: Kya bata doon?'

PURVI: Yahi ki aap shaadi kyu nahi karna chahte? If you like someone then you can tell me. I don't have any objection for it.'

ABHIJEET giving his sister a look said: Aisa kuch nahi hai.'

PURVI asked: College me kisi ladki ne aapko ditch kiya tha jisliye aapko koi bhi ladki pasand nahi aati?'

ABHIJEET: Aisa bhi nahi hai.'

PURVI guessed: To aapka koi pahla pyaar hai jiski shaadi ho gai aur aap use aaj tak nahi bhoola paye?'

ABHIJEET almost cried: No.'

PURVI: To phir koi childhood crush, jo aaj bhi aapke sapno me aati hai.'

At mention of childhood crush ABHIJEET remembered a flash of a little girl and unaware of him a smile crept up on his face.

PURVI smiled at the smile of his lost brother and asked: Kya naam tha uska?'

ABHIJEET subconsciously replied: TRISHA.'

PURVI hit the jackpot as she appeared beside his brother asking him: Kaun hai TRISHA?'

ABHIJEET replied in trance: Pata nahi?'

PURVI exclaimed disappointedly: Pata Nahi..?'

ABHIJEET come out of his stupor realizing what he has blurted and tried to cover it: TRISHA? Kaun TRISHA? Mujhe nahi pata?'

PURVI eyed his brother: you should never lie to a girl. It doesn't last long. I know your childhood crush's name is TRISHA. Where she is now?'

ABHIJEET gave in shrugging: God knows. It's about childhood.'

PURVI looked incredulous at her brother and in a breath completed: What? TRISHA jiska koi ata-pata nahi hai uske chakkar me aapne aaj tak shaadi nahi ki? TRISHA ki abtak shaadi ho chuki hogi, do bachche ho chuke honge. Aur aap ab bhi uska intejaar kar raho ho? BHAI ab aapko bhi TRISHA ko bhool jana chahiye.'

Poor ABHIJEET has nowhere to escape as he said aloud: Aisa nahi hai meri maa.'

PURVI: Agar aisa nahi hai to aapko bhi abhi apne liye koi dhundh leni chahiye. Umar ho rahi hai aapki. 35 ke ho chuke ho.'

ABHIJEET replied: It's 34.'

PURVI: 34 year, 9 months, 2 days. Round figure 35 hi hota hai.'

This time ABHIJEET shot a dead glare at her. PURVI flashed a troubled smile to his brother realizing it's not a good idea to provoke a chilling CID officer.

She put on her goggles looking here and there to avoid his brother's gaze and walked straight to her chair silently lying back on it not to offend his brother anymore for the day.

ABHIJEET finally took a relief of sigh.

Bangalore: -

RD College of Science & Technology -

A group of young college students were playing football at the ground. The captain of the football team was running ahead toward the goal post of the opponent team expecting the ball from his mate.

He saw his mate running parallel to him defending the ball from the opponent players and finally passed the ball towards the captain.

Captain kicked the ball straight into the goal post scoring a goal and joyously turned around to celebrate the goal with his mate only to halt in his track when he saw the person who passed the ball to him was RAJAT.

RAJAT just stared his enemy cum friend, the captain of football team SAAHIL. SAAHIL walked straight to him giving a hard punch on his face.

Outside the ground TARIKA was shocked to see the scene and was moving to their direction only to stop at the thought that RAJAT didn't reacted to it but just stood there holding his punched faced staring the ground.

RAJAT would have reacted if there was something wrong. If he didn't then there must be a reason for it so she just waited there and observed the situation.

At the ground an unbelievably pissed SAAHIL said as RAJAT looked up at him still holding his aching jaw: Bastard! First you disappeared from the camp site and after that you just suddenly got transferred from the college. Then you asked the hostel authority to send your stuffs.'

SAAHIL vent out his anger cum frustration at RAJAT: Do you have any idea how much worried I was for you? You even didn't felt the need to show your face, right?'

SAAHIL looked away embarrassed to show the tears welling up in his eyes as he said: I don't believe I will say these words… I hated to share room with you and now when you really left the room, I don't know why but I don't like it either… I hate to say it that I missed you.'

RAJAT smiled at it and pulled him into a surprise hug. SAAHIL let go his ego letting the tears flow as he hugged back his friend.

RAJAT remembered a line from a diary he read with a memory of a female voice "Care for the people who loves you but care a little more for the people who hates you because they thinks for you unnecessarily, worries for you uselessly and they are the people who are going to miss you the most in your absence."

For SAHIL, RAJAT was someone to whom he could blurt out anything good or bad without thinking twice, he could shout on him, let out his all day anger or frustration on him and even can have a fight with him because RAJAT just listened to him without bothering and never reacted to any of his mischief giving SAHIL full liberty to dominate over him without any fear.

But from few days living alone in that room SAHIL realized, how important it is to even have an enemy in life and how much he really missed RAJAT's silent presence in that hostel room.

You really need someone to fight in life and RAJAT was that person in his life. He can't hate anyone else like he hated RAJAT and probably can't share the same bond with anyone else that he shared with RAJAT.

RAJAT break the hug and looking at SAHIL, he said by all his heart: I am sorry.'

SAAHIL looked at him miserably and said: I am sorry too.'

The two friends smiled at each other and talked as TARIKA watched them from a far thinking it was the right decision to not to interfere between them.

RAJAT come to TARIKA with SAHIL and introduced SAHIL and TARIKA to each other: She is my sister TARIKA and he is my roommate SAHIL.'

TARIKA and SAHIL greeted each other with smile.

RAJAT gave all the answers of their questions bidding a proper goodbye to his friends he had lived with for last three years as he walked out of the college gate with his sister waving at his friends having a satisfied smile on his face with the feeling that may be they never liked him but now he is assured that they won't hate him either for sure.

Bangalore: Bus Stop -

TARIKA asked tickets for OJAS mall at the ticket counter.

RAJAT asked her: Why are we going at OJAS mall?'

TARIKA answered: I have to meet someone there.'

RAJAT thinking a second asked her: Till then can I go to meet my friend.'

TARIKA denied flatly: No.'

RAJAT: Why?'

TARIKA: I can't let you here alone.'

RAJAT: I am not a kid. I can take care of myself.'

TARIKA: Mr. Z knows you are my brother and now you are his open target. So, you have to be with me.'

RAJAT asked in surprise: That's why you come with me all the way here?'

TARIKA nonchalantly answered: No. I have my reasons to come here. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you come here at all.'

Flabbergasted RAJAT stared his sister as she took the ticket from the counter and walked towards the bus.

Note:

About Dareya: Don't be confused or disappoint about Daya and Shreya. Dareya will be Dareya only.

Next part will have Kajal, Vivek and Vineet in special appearance. Anybody likes them?

After this, one more chapter and Abhirika and Rajvi will meet there at the end of this trip.

Thank you all the readers and reviewers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Hi and Goodbye. (Part-2)

BANGALORE: OJAS MALL –

At the OJAS mall near an escalator TARIKA was trying to call someone and other side of the same escalator parallel to TARIKA a girl was talking to someone on phone.

Unaware of each other both the girls turned around, TARIKA to the left and the girl to the right opposite to each other as someone called them from behind: Hey!'

TARIKA saw RAJAT smiling and waving at her. She felt weird as it's been only five minute they have parted in the mall, then why he is waving her like they are meeting after a long time.

Other side the girl turned around to see a guy, actually her younger brother waving and smiling at her brightly walking towards her. The color fades from her face as soon as she saw him wondering: What is he doing here?'

She and her brother are like tom & jerry. They never get well together and there wasn't a single day they haven't fought if they are under a same roof. He is four year younger to her and she believes he is just born to ruin her life, specifically her love life.

He flirts with every girl of the town but never let her have a boyfriend all through her college life either playing a prank on her boyfriends or scaring them to the point to break up with her.

She is eagerly waiting for the day he truly falls in love and she could ruin his date teaching him a lesson for lifetime but unfortunately such a day never come till date. So, she is really not happy to see him there doubting now what trouble to cause he is here?

TARIKA in surprise and the other girl in shock watched as their brothers happily approached towards them waving and smiling but to their surprise their brothers just passed by them like strangers totally ignoring their presence leaving the two ladies in utter bewilder as the girl said behind his brother: Bastard.'

While TARIKA whispered behind RAJAT: Rude Monster.'

Both the girl's turn around to see the two guys went straight and hugged each other delightedly in the middle of the way. Both the guys looked happy seeing each other.

RAJAT didn't have anyone to visit in vacations but he had someone to visit him. On every vacation the guy visited RAJAT to college hostel. The two friends had fun laughing, cooking and playing basketball together in that empty hostel.

While watching their brothers both the girls eyes fell on each other and they walked up to each other near the two guys.

The girl asked in surprise: Ma'm! What are you doing in Bangalore?'

TARIKA too in surprise: I am here because of some work but glad to see you here.'

The girl happily: me too.'

Now the two guys stared at the two girls in wonder whispering to each other: What's going on?'

The girl's brother asked RAJAT: Does they know each other?'

RAJAT asked him: Do you know them?'

The guy answered showing the other girl: Unfortunately, she is my sister, KAJAL.'

RAJAT exclaimed: Hi-tech Sister!'

VINEET nodded unhappily.

RAJAT said showing TARIKA: She is my sister, TARIKA.'

VINEET jumped up in surprise almost shouting, bringing the attention of the two girl's back on them as he excitedly exclaimed: Curly hair sister?'

RAJAT nodded.

VINEET excitedly walked near TARIKA asking her: You are curly hair sister! Do you remember me?'

TARIKA nodded her head negative clumsily.

VINEET excitedly: It's me whom you saved in school from that bulky bully giving him a nice beating and even broke his front tooth. You don't remember it?'

TARIKA remembers it he was the same junior friend of RAJAT and said: You are VINEET, right?'

Since the day she saved him from the bully, VINEET has got a crush on her in a respected way for her cool style and felt himself on cloud nine as he happily asked: you still remember my name? Yes I am VINEET, school friend of RAJAT.'

TARIKA nodded as KAJAL asked: Do you guys know each other?'

TARIKA and VINEET nodded at her.

Then KAJAL showing RAJAT asked TARIKA: He is your brother.'

TARIKA Nodded.

Then KAJAL looking at RAJAT and VINEET asked: and you two are school friends?'

RAJAT and VINEET happily nodded at KAJAL.

FLASHBACK:

VINEET was a class junior to RAJAT in school. There was a day weird RAJAT was sitting alone at the playground of the school and a passing by mischievous VINEET asked him: What happened? You are looking sad.'

RAJAT answered looking at him: My sister scolded me.'

VINEET laughed: You are lucky.'

RAJAT: Why?'

VINEET: She just scolded you. My sister doesn't talk without hitting me. Today she even pulled out few of my hairs.'

Then VINEET laughed a bit saying: It's because I messed her science project.'

And that's the day they become friend sharing their Curly hair and Hi-tech sister stories with each-other.

FLASHBACK END.

KAJAL asked: You guys already know each other. How come I am the only one don't know anything?'

VINEET answered: First set your antenna to your nearby area. Then maybe you will be able to know about your surroundings.'

KAJAL disclose the gun in her jeans to VINEET putting it back as she said him with gritted teeth: If I lose my antenna, you will lose your life. Didn't I warned you to stay out of my radius.'

VINEET a bit cowardly: Papa ne tujhe sar pe chadha rakha hai warna tujhe dekh leta.'

KAJAL retorted: Kya kar leta warna bata? Mammi ka chamcha! Jasoosi karne aaya hai yaha meri?'

VINEET: Excuse me? I come here to meet my friend.'

KAJAL looking at RAJAT said: You are his friend? Don't hangout with him. He is a virus that will corrupt all your system.'

VINEET retorted: Hey! You are instigating my friend against me? Janglee Billi!'

KAJAL counterback: And what you are? Even a chameleon doesn't changes it's color like you change in a day!'

TARIKA and RAJAT looked at each other dumbfounded. How can be someone worse than them?

Both shouted together 'Stop it!' jolting the two bickering siblings and startling the nearby public.

KAJAL and VINEET looked at them as TARIKA shouted: Stop it right now! Otherwise no one will be worse than me here!'

KAJAL realised and said: Sorry ma'm, please don't mind it.'

VINEET too apologized: Sorry!'

Finally RAJAT explained: Sister told me she want to meet someone here. So, I thought when I am here I should meet VINEET and I called him here.'

KAJAL turned to TARIKA asking: By the way, whom are you meeting here?'

TARIKA said: I come here to meet VIVEK.'

VIVEK said from behind: and here I am.'

Four of them turned around to see VIVEK but VIVEK was surprised to see KAJAL as he asked: you are here too. Are we having a get together here?'

KAJAL looking at him answered: As we are all here by chance, then we should have one.'

VIVEK: great idea!'

VINEET asked: Three of you are CID officer?'

The three CID officers looked at VINEET as VIVEK asked: Who are they?'

TARIKA and KAJAL introduced their brothers to VIVEK. They all shook hand greeting each other.

The three officer head first towards the food court as VINEET and RAJAT left behind to catch up with each other.

Food Court:

As three of the CID officers sits at the table, VIVEK passed a car key with a pen drive in the key chain to TARIKA saying: Here what you have asked me. It has all the details of him from his daily routine schedules to his diet menu.'

TARIKA remembered...

FLASHBACK -

The day DHANRAJ got arrested ABHIJEET has asked her: Mr. X's mystery got solved but what about Mr. Z? He is still free out there.'

TARIKA to ABHIJEET said: Don't worry. I will handle him myself. He is playing a game with me. I will play along till the game ends.'

ABHIJEET: It could be dangerous.'

TARIKA: I know but his fight is with me and I can't involve others in it.'

ABHIJEET: Still if you need any kind of assistance you can ask me... anytime.'

TARIKA smiled at him: When I will feel I can't handle it alone, you will be the first person I will ask to help but till then I will handle it alone.'

ABHIJEET smiled at her: I will trust your words.'

FLASHBACK END.

TARIKA took the pen drive saying: Great job, VIVEK.'

KAJAL asked confused: What's it?'

VIVEK looked at TARIKA and TARIKA assured him: She knows about him.'

VIVEK then said: Ma'm asked me to find out the whereabouts of an ex-convict Tony Marques.'

KAJAL remembered Tony Marques is Mr. Z who tried to kidnap RAJAT and asked in surprise: You really found out his whereabouts?'

VIVEK gave a devilish smile as a flashback comes.

FLASHBACK -

After knowing from KAJAL who is Mr. Z, TARIKA right away called VIVEK to find about the whereabouts of him without telling him her connection with Mr. Z.

The next day VIVEK landed in Goa, checking in the same hotel as the hood boy next door to Mr. Z's room. He did all sorts of part time jobs in two days following each and every hangout places of Tony Marques aka Mr. Z.'

FLAsHBACK END.

This time KAJAL and TARIKA both proudly smiled at him as KAJAL said patting his back: you are amazing, VIVEK!'

VIVEK smiled: I know.'

TARIKA: We are proud of you.'

VIVEK felt overwhelmed hearing the appreciated words from his senior and he said with a smile: I hope to never let down your trust in me.'

VIVEK asked curiously: But Ma'm, you suddenly disappeared after the office farewell without even saying bye before leaving Bangalore. And I didn't know you even have a brother. In fact as much as I know, you have no one in your family.'

TARIKA get a bit uncomfortable at his question and KAJAL notices it.

VIVEK doesn't know about her past but she told everything to KAJAL after patching up with RAJAT. She never hides anything from KAJAL.

VIVEK and KAJAL were the only people close to her. So, she asked the two not to call her Ma'm outside the office sharing a friendly rapport with them. And being a girl, KAJAL was someone with whom she could share anything.

Seeing TARIKA's uneasiness KAJAL come to her rescue asking VIVEK: Did you ever let us know that you have a girlfriend?'

VIVEK chocked on his food as TARIKA looked at him in surprise: Do you?'

KAJAL added: That too from two years. Janab ko training academy me first day at first sight love ho gaya tha apni batch mate se. Miss abhi CID branch Kolkata me hai.'

TARIKA looked at VIVEK in surprise.

VIVEK opened his mouth to say something but couldn't say anything and just glared at KAJAL for revealing his secret.

KAJAL teasing him a bit more: Kya naam hai Miss Kolkata ka...?'

KAJAL pretends to remember it: AASHA…, ABHILASHA…, JIGYASA…? No, NATASHA!'

VIVEK gave up saying: TASHA, TASHA naam hai uska.'

KAJAL: yes! Miss KOLKATA, VIVEK ki TASHA.'

TARIKA smiled and said to VIVEK: It's not something to hide VIVEK. It's good you have a girlfriend.'

VIVEK blushed shyly as he said to TARIKA: That's why I called her here to meet you.'

KAJAL asked: Really?'

TARIKA: That's good.'

VIVEK: She is in Bangalore for some work. So I thought it's the best occasion to introduce her to you. She will be here in few minutes.'

RAJAT and VINEET return to them as VINEET asked taking the seat: Who's coming?'

KAJAL answered: Our most eligible bachelor of CID, VIVEK's girlfriend is coming.'

VIVEK: I am not the only one bachelor here.'

VINEET agreed: right.'

RAJAT pointed out: how can he be the most eligible when the senior most of your team itself is bachelor?'

VIVEK and VINEET both agreed and realizing the fact KAJAL too agreed with them: yeah, you guys are right.'

TARIKA found all the gazes on her realizing the comment was for her and she looked at her brother.

RAJAT realizing her sister's gaze on him asked: What? You are getting old. You should find someone for you.'

TARIKA remained astound staring her brother. She never expected something like this would come from him for her. He really started acting like a sibling.

VIVEK broke TARIKA's trance as he smiled and pointed them towards a girl walking to their table saying: There she is…'

All looked at the direction to see a girl with a angelic beauty in a beautiful bright skyblue dress with a soulful smile waved at them or say at VIVEK as all the four people except VIVEK said in unison: She is so pretty…'

VIVEK smiling like a fool at TASHA said: yeah, she is...'

VIVEK stood up and escorted TASHA to the table and introduced her with everyone.

KAJAL said to TASHA: your voice is as sweet as you.'

TASHA smiled: Thank you.'

TARIKA: We are really glad to meet you.'

TASHA again smiled: Me too.'

TASHA joined them as VINEET said: You guys are so cool. Now I am thinking to join CID after my graduation.'

KAJAL: Don't you even dare to be nearby my office.'

VINEET scoffed: Who wants to work with you? You left me with that cruel bully but curly hair sister saved me. I will join CID Mumbai to work under curly hair sister.'

And they had their lunch together chatting and sharing stories of each other laughing and having fun as TARIKA looked at the happy faces of her junior colleagues.

She often had a clash with her senior colleagues in the CID Bangalore bureau because of her reckless nature but despite of that these two juniors of her always believed, supported and respected her. It was the best thing to say a proper goodbye to them after disappearing suddenly.

After the lunch TARIKA and RAJAT bid bye to them walking down the steps as KAJAL, VIVEK, VINEET and TASHA waved at them.

TARIKA showing the car key to VIVEK, said aloud: Thanks for this VIVEK!'

VIVEK thumbs up at her shouting back: I hope you have great fun!'

TARIKA smiled and waved at them thinking she will really miss them.

RAJAT asked TARIKA: Where are we going now?'

TARIKA showed him a red color open jeep parked in front of them.

RAJAT looking at the Jeep asked: What about it?'

TARIKA answered: We are going Bangalore to Mumbai by road.'

RAJAT: What? By road? Why?'

TARIKA: We have somewhere to visit on our way.'

RAJAT asked: Where?'

TARIKA: Belgaum.'

GOA: Amusement Park -

After chilling at the beach, the happy siblings ABHIJEET and PURVI went to an amusement park.

Standing at the entrance gate of the park ABHIJEET asked: Isn't it a bit childish for me?'

PURVI happily chirped in: Come on bhai! Someone has nicely said it doesn't matter how old you get but your heart should be young forever.'

PURVI looking at her hesitated brother asked: Do you know why kids are so careless?'

ABHIJEET looked at her.

PURVI: It's because they don't think like adults. They see wonder in everything. That's why there life is easy, simple and beautiful. So it's not that bad to sometime act childish. Every adult should have a child in them to keep their innocence alive and see the beauty and wonders of life just like road trips.'

PURVI smiled and asked: Shall we go?'

Next Scene:

ABHIJEET and PURVI stared the roller coaster ride as ABHIJEET asked: You really want to ride that?'

PURVI answered: Hm.'

ABHIJEET: Aren't you scared of that?'

PURVI: It's not me. It's you who is scared.'

ABHIJEET looked at her.

PURVI nodded positive turning at her brother adding: Your face is saying it all.'

ABHIJEET can't deny the fact as he said: Then why you are not seeing it? Why don't you go and ride it while I wait for you here.'

PURVI: No. We are going to ride it together.'

ABHIJEET: Why?'

PURVI looking at her brother said: If you have even one person to hold your hand then doesn't think about the world, just think about the happiness of that person.'

ABHIJEET looked confused while PURVI smiled as she held his hand and said: At this moment you have me.'

PURVI showing him his hand in her said: I am with you and I will protect you. And even if I fail to do so, then an angel in disguise will surely come to your rescue.'

ABHIJEET asked in amaze: When did my sister grown up so big?'

PURVI: After getting kidnapped I realized life is not that hard we make it by our own fears and insecurities. It's a lot easier than we think. We can make best out of our worst only if we believe it.'

PURVI happily asked: To chale?'

ABHIJEET smiled: let's go!'

ABHIJEET hold tight PURVI's hand as the ride started and screamed out of fear while PURVI out of joy.

After few seconds, scared ABHIJEET opened his eyes and find the ride fun and he too shouted with PURVI in joy.

After getting down the ride ABHIJEET with his thrilling heart said: Wow! That was fun!'

PURVI: I told you.'

ABHIJEET really missed DAYA at the moment wishing he was here too as he said to PURVI: Next time we will come on a family trip with DAYA.'

PURVI: Only after you get married.'

ABHIJEET looked at her and the two kept talking.

After enjoying at the park, they had nice lunch, and then visited a church praying for each other followed by visiting few tourist places.

At the dinner ABHIJEET said to PURVI: Enjoy the last night at Goa as much as you can.'

PURVI asked: Why? Don't we have one more day to stay here?'

ABHIJEET: We have to stay somewhere on our way. So we will leave Goa a day before.'

PURVI asked: Where?'

ABHIJEET answered: Belgaum.'

Note:

It's the longest chapter of till now. I hope nobody gets bored.

Sree, I wanted keep it within 2k words but crossed 3k to compensate the last chapter. And thanks.

Dear guest, to be honest I am an action-thriller fan and romance is not my interest zone. I can create moments but not romance.

If you like the story till now, you won't be disappointed either in future. So please keep reading.

A heartily Thank you to all the readers and reviewers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Memories In Belgaum.

BELGAUM:

RAJAT's sleep disturbed with a jerk as TARIKA pulled the break. RAJAT looked groggy after driving till morning before TARIKA took the driving seat. He looked at the direction his sister was staring to see a big house.

RAJAT asked: Where is this place?'

TARIKA still staring the house said: This is the place where I had last happy moments with my family. It was my grandpa's place.'

The gate opened and both the siblings saw a lady around 70 come out of the house with a pooja thaal in her hand.

Seeing the two strangers at their gate the old lady asked them: Kaun ho beta aap?'

RAJAT looked TARIKA as she answered: Ajji, mai Narayan Murthyji ki naati hoon, TARIKA. Kuch saal pahle wo yahi rahte the.'

The old lady smiled: Achha… Narayanji ki naati.'

Then the old lady shifted her gaze at RAJAT and TARIKA answered: yeh mera...chhota bhai hai, RAJAT.'

The lady smiled and asked: Achha hai… Kaha se aaye ho tum dono?'

TARIKA: Ji Bangalore se.'

Lady: Kaafi lamba safar tay kar ke aaye ho.' and said with a smile: NARAYANJI kaafi ache insaan the. Chalo andar chalo. Pahle thoda aaram kar lo phir baat karte hai.'

TARIKA: Iski koi jaroorat nahi hai Ajji.'

Lady held TARIKA'S hand: Arre apne hi ghar aake koi aise jata hai kya. Chalo aao andar chalo.'

RAJAT smiled at the lady getting down the jeep: Thanks Ajji! Waise bhi mujhe washroom use karna tha.'

TARIKA glared him but he just shrugged off.

Ajji said to TARIKA: Jyada socho mat. chalo.' TARIKA does so.

Rajat asked Ajji showing the pooja thaali in her hand: Waise aap kahi jaa rahi thi.'

Lady: Jab bhagwan khud ghar ke samne aaye ho to unhe dhundhne me door kyu jau?'

RAJAT: Ji…?'

AJJI laughed at confused RAJAT: Mehmaan bhi bhagwan ka hi roop hote hai. Haven't you heard 'Atithi Devo Bhavah.'

The two siblings looked at each other as Ajji lead them into the house.

TARIKA was familiar with each corner of the house. She heard giggling of her and her brother echoing in the house and then her mother's voice calling out their names in the whole house as she look around the house.

Her trance breaks as Ajji called her daughter-in-law JANKI and told her that they are their guest.

The mid age lady, JANKI warmly welcome them inside the house calling her 19 year old daughter Anu to help the guest in the house.

TARIKA and RAJAT gets ready taking bath and have warmly served breakfast by JANKI. After breakfast Ajji took the two siblings to the temple with her.

On the way -

PURVI asked: Why we are going Belgaum?'

ABHIJEET: We lived shortly there before our father's death.'

And the remaining journey went in silence before ABHIJEET stopped in front of a big house.

Both the siblings got down the car as PURVI asked: What's this place?'

ABHIJEET: someone I know lives here.'

And the two walked inside the gate greeted by a mid-age lady.

The lady asked: Who are you?'

ABHIJEET: JI… I am ABHIJEET.'

Showing PURVI, he said: and she is my sister PURVI. Is it SHARDA JI's house?'

Lady: Yes. I am her daughter-in-law JANKI. Do you know her?'

ABHIJEET smiled: We use to be neighbours at SANGAM society.'

JANKI: That's why you are looking very familiar. You are son of journalist PRAKASH, right?'

ABHIJEET smiled and nodded: Yes, yes.'

JANKI: Please come inside.'

ABHIJEET asked: Where is SHARDA AJJI?'

JANKI: She had guest this morning. She went to the temple with them. Please come and wait inside.'

And the two went inside with JANKI.

BELGAUM: TEMPLE –

At the temple AJJI told TARIKA, 10 years before after the death of her only son and husband they were going through a hard time when TARIKA's grandpa helped them.

He had no one after the death of his only daughter and her family. He gave them the house before moving to the old-age home with his wife.

After few years of that the news come that his wife passed away of some illness and after six month of his wife's death he too passed away.'

TARIKA took blessing of god with AJJI and RAJAT just followed them listening to their conversation.

On the way -

On the way back from temple, TARIKA asked RAJAT who was driving to stop the jeep.

TARIKA got down the jeep asking RAJAT to drop Ajji to the house and she will come by herself a little later.

RAJAT drove away with Ajji leaving TARIKA there only to come back dropping AJJI at the gate of the house.

Parking the jeep aside RAJAT walked further the direction he left TARIKA a while ago and found a beautiful place. There was a pond and a wooden pier above it.

He saw TARIKA was sitting at the edge of the pier hanging her legs staring the pond. He knew she must be disturbed and need time to think over.

RAJAT walked and silently sit at the other side of the pier parallel to her. TARIKA saw him but didn't say anything.

They sit there silently for a long time before RAJAT got up walking back.

TARIKA saw him walking back and asked: where are you going?'

RAJAT stopped at the end of the pier answering: This is no fun.'

Before TARIKA could react he took a run from there and jumped directly into the pond.

TARIKA laughed seeing TARUN swimming and splashing water around having fun in the pond soon to realize it was RAJAT not TARUN as her laugh turn into silence.

RAJAT have lot of traits similar to her brother TARUN. That is another reason she wasn't able to accept RAJAT completely.

She remembers the promise to his father before leaving to Bangalore with RAJAT.

Her father told her to protect RAJAT because he was too young then and told to RAJAT to take care of each other in his absence.

RAJAT didn't forget his promise to their father and now it's her turn to keep that promise.

She smiled and asked RAJAT: Why did you come back here?'

RAJAT: How could I have left you in middle of the road alone?'

TARIKA: It was my favorite spot. Whenever we visited Grandma's place, we used to come here with dad.'

RAJAT hesitantly asked: You already knew about your grand-parents?'

TARIKA: Hm. 6 years ago I tried to contact them and found that they moved to an old-age home. I went to the old-age home but it was too late.'

RAJAT remained silent.

TARIKA: It's almost 2 hours we are here. Let's go!'

BELGAUM: AJJI'S House –

Meanwhile AAJI was delighted to see another sibling guest at her home. She welcomed the sibling by a warm hug.

ABHIJEET's father was a journalist and a single father. Because of some work he had to live in BELGAUM for 2 months where he landed to SANGAM society next to SHARDA AJJI's house.

In those 2 months ABHIJEET shared a nice bond with AJJI but they lost contact after ABHIJEET went back to PUNE.

ABHIJEET told her, he went to SANGAM society and got to know that the building they used to live were demolished and a new apartment was built there.

From the old neighbors of the society he found AJJI's new address and come to meet her. AJJI was glad to meet them too.

ABHIJEET had a lot to catch up with AJJI so does she as they talked for long while PURVI found a nice company with ANU.

After finishing his age long talks with AJJI, ABHIJEET saw PURVI was enjoying with ANU. So he left PURVI there on AJJI's request to go to look around the neighborhood.

BELGAUM: PLAYGROUND –

ABHIJEET was standing in the middle of a big playground opening his arms wide with closed eyes to feel the same old days.

The greenery around was intact, it has the same coolness in the air.

Nothing has changed much except the growing buildings but he still missed the feel of old days.

When he first time came to the town, he didn't liked the new place because he missed his home, his friends and his best friend DAYA. So, he used to come to the ground every morning and evening to spent the days as fast as he could.

And one day on his way to the ground he met someone. A smile crept up on his face and he walked to the direction.

At the 10 minutes distance of walking he saw a bench under a tree in front of a narrow pave way that lead towards the playground. He was happy to see the bench is still there.

He saw the little TRISHA of his memory sitting on the bench and his smile widens.

FLASHBACK -

Young ABHIJEET was on his way to the ground when he saw a little girl sitting on the bench was crying. He went near and sit beside her asking: Why are you crying?'

The little girl looking up at him sobbed and innocently said: Mere papa mujhse pyar nahi karte. Wo hume chhodke chale gaye.'

ABHIJEET: Isme rone wali kya baat hai?'

The girl looked at him a bit dangerously but answered sadly: Mai apne papa ke bina nahi rah sakti.'

ABHIJEET: Meri AJJI kahti hai, jo humse pyar karte hai wo humse jyada din door nahi rah sakte. Agar tumhare papa tumse pyar karte hai to wo tumhe lene jaroor aayenge.'

Girl: Aur agar wo sach me mujhse pyar nahi karte to?'

ABHIJEET: Par tum to unse pyar karti ho na?'

The girl nodded and ABHIJEET said: Hum jinse pyar karte hai wo ek din humare paas lautke jaroor aate hai ya phir kisi na kisi tarah bhagwan hume unke karib le jate hai.'

Girl: Sach?'

ABHIJEET didn't know how much truth AJJI's words had but it can surely stop someone's tear as he noticed the girl stopped crying.

ABHIJEET nodded with a smile: Aur tum to itni pyari ho. Phir wo kaise tumse door rah sakte hai.'

The girl smiled back at him.

ABHIJEET: Maine tumhe pahle kabhi nahi dekha yaha. Tum yaha nayi aayi ho?'

Girl: Nahi. Mai yaha apne grandma ke ghar aayi hoon.'

They heard a voice calling aloud from far: TRISHA!'

The girl looked at the direction and said: My brother is calling me. I have to go.'

And she ran towards the direction of the voice calling her name.

FLASHBACK END.

Thinking about TRISHA, reminds him of TARIKA. They have lot of similarities in common.

And there he saw TARIKA in place of TRISHA sitting at the bench as she turned towards him with a smile. And there goes his heart...

Drums started to play around…

_**Ishq Jaise Hai Ek Aandhi, Ishq Hai Ek Tufaan!**_

He remembered the reckless TARIKA's entry in his life with gun in the jungle.

_**Ishq Ke Aage Bebas Hai Duniya Me Har Insaan!**_

He remembered how helpless he felt and his heart ached seeing tears in her eyes.

_**Ishq Me Sab Deewane Hai, Ishq Me Sab Hairaan!**_

He remembered how peaceful she looked while fallen asleep on his shoulder.

_**Ishq Me Sab Kuch Mushkil Hai, Ishq Me Sab Aasaan!**_

He remembered how she smiled at him, first time making his heart fluttered.

_**Dekho Pyare Ye Nazaare, Ye Deewane, Ye Parwane**_

_**Hai Ishq Me Kaise Gum…**_

ABHIJEET dreamily saw TARIKA got up from the bench and walked towards him through the fog.

_**Haaye... Tumse Milke Dil Ka Hai Jo Haal Kya Kahein…**_

_**Ho Gaya Hai Kaisa Ye Kamaal Kya Kahein…**_

TARIKA stood in front of him and he smiled like a fool.

ABHIJEET shyly: Kya TARIKAJI, pahle to aap sirf sapno me aati thi par aajkal to din me bhi dikhai dene lagi hai.'

TARIKA: Mai tumhare sapno me aati hoon?'

ABHIJEET blushed: Roj… Jabse aapko jungle me pahli baar dekha hai tabse.'

TARIKA cleared her throat loudly bringing ABHIJEET out of his reverie.

Shoot! It wasn't his hallucination or day dreaming but real TARIKA in front of him.

ABHIJEET looked fixed: TA… TA…TA… TA…'

TARIKA helped: TARIKA.'

ABHIJEET: TTTARIKA JI, Aap yaha?'

TARIKA: Haan, Mai hi hoon yaha, TARIKA.'

FLASHBACK -

At the crossroad, ABHIJEET's car turned to right and TARIKA jeep comes in from left missing each other.

TARIKA stopped in front of AJJI'S house. TARIKA ringed the door bell and JANKI opened the door to see a top to toe wet RAJAT stood shivering hugging his hands smiling at his glaring sister.

JANKI asked: How did you get wet?'

RAJAT just smiled sheepishly.

JANKI: get in and change first.'

RAJAT: Thank you Aunty.'

TARIKA handed him his bag and said: Go and change. I am just going to look around the neighbourhood and will be back before evening.' RAJAT nodded.

RAJAT went inside with JANKI and she called ANU who was upstairs in her room with PURVI watching photos in her PC.

ANU excused PURVI: you stay here. I will right back.' PURVI nodded.

ANU returns to he room after 5 minutes. PURVI: Do you have work to do?'

ANU: No. Mom just called me to give towel to Bhaiya.'

PURVI: Do you have a brother?'

ANU: No. We have another pair of guest this morning before you came. They are staying here tonight.'

PURVI nodded and again started to watch photos.

PURVI asked looking a photo: Wow... They are so beautiful! Where did you take these photos?'

ANU smiled looking the photo: I have created a mini garden at the terrace corner. Do you want to see?'

PURVI excitedly: yeah!'

AJJI House: Terrace -

PURVI was admiring the beautiful flowers of ANU's mini garden when she saw someone tossed a bag into the red jeep parked in front of the house and she felt like she saw RAJAT.

She took a good look but couldn't see the face of the person as he was standing facing his back to her combing his hairs in jeep's rearview mirror.

PURVI looking back at ANU asked: Who is near the jeep?'

ANU without looking answered: He must be RAJAT bhaiya.'

PURVI skipped a heartbeat at the name as ANU continued: I told you about the guest. He came with his sister.'

PURVI asked: By chance his sister's name is TARIKA?'

Surprised ANU: yes. How do you know?'

PURVI remembered RAJAT's words "I will return to Bangalore. I don't know if I will ever be able to come again here."

PURVI ran towards downstairs as ANU asked from behind: Where are you going?'

PURVI without stopping answered: I will be back soon.'

PURVI ran out of the door but till then RAJAT drove out of the house. PURVI ran out of the gate but he was gone. PURVI panted out of breath not to know what to do.

She heard AJJI from verandah asking: Are you going somewhere?'

PURVI: Wo... Mai... Wo...'

She looked at the direction RAJAT went and then at AJJI: AJJI, if my brother comes tell him I went to look around the place.' And she ran out to the way.

AJJI smiled behind her thinking "Dil me Bechaini, Nazaro me bemanzil talaash aur hotho par hadbadahat liye insaan do hi waqt aise bhagta hai. Ek, jis din uske dil ke do hisse ho jate hai aur dursa jis din use apne dil ka dusra hissa mil jata hai."

FLASHBACK END.

**Special Addition:**

Somewhere else PURVI ran like there is no tomorrow and hugged an oblivious RAJAT.

_**Dil To Hai Ek Raahi Jana, Dil Ki Tum Manzil Ho**_

_**Dil To Hai Ek Kashti Jana, Jiska Tum Saahil Ho**_

_**Dil Na Phir Kuch Maange Jana, Tum Agar Haasil Ho**_

_**Dil To Hai Mera Tanha Jana, Aao Tum Mahfil Ho**_

PURVI remained holding him tight while RAJAT stood stunned.

Note:

Song: Tumse milke dil ka haal song from movie Main Hoon Na.

Next chapter, Rajvi again on trouble tour together.

Dear Dareya Guest, initially the story was a sibling story. So, Dareya doesn't have much part in it but definitely have their presence.

Thank you all the readers and reviewers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Unwanted Thriller.

RAJAT was admiring the beauty of the nature alongside the road. It was so peaceful and eye pleasing far from the busy and stressful city.

Out of nowhere a sudden force of wind hit to him wrapping him into its tight embrace as RAJAT stood still to his place with his hands up in the air.

He remained stunned at the sudden act for a long moment and then slowly shifted his gaze down to see a girl holding him tight.

He tried to take a close look at the girl to see it was PURVI and he said aloud: TUM!'

PURVI parted looking at him as RAJAT asked: Tum yaha kyaa kar rahi ho? Aur kya tum aise hi bich raste kisike bhi gale lag jati ho?'

PURVI: Excuse me? Kisike bhi matlab? Wo to maine dekha tum ho isliye.'

RAJAT: Mai hoon isliye?'

PURVi: Leave all that! First save me from them.'

RAJAT looking at the direction she pointed asked: Whom?'

After seconds he saw from the street end five men, 3 black and two fair complexions, fat and strong having bearded and mustaches with different kind of dangerous looking scythe in their hands were following their aggressive leader looking furious on their way to them.

RAJAT asked PURVI: Why they are running behind you like that?'

PURVI answered: They were laughing on me so I smashed ice-cream on that man's face.'

RAJAT politely asked: Apni ice-cream uske muh pe de maarne ki kya jaroorat thi?'

PURVI nodded negative explaining: Maine uski ice-cream usike muh pe de maari.'

RAJAT looked incredulous and then asked: Phir bhi sirf itni si baat ke liye wo tumhari jaan lene ke pichhe is tarah to nahi daudenge?'

PURVI nodded.

RAJAT asked suspiciously: Then what did you do?'

FLASHBACK:

After smashing ice-cream on that man's face PURVI clenched her fist tight and took a long breath as she started: Manhoos, Kaale Mangoos, Third grade Villain, Ludo Ke Saap, Nazayaz Baap, Khudke Baarat me Paise Lootne Wale Dulha, Purani Kabar Se Nikli Hui Bhootni Ki Aulaad, Wagar Madari Ka Bandar, Aadha Andar Aadha Bahar, Abbe Sukhe Chukandar, Andhe Ke Katore Se Paise Churane Wale Besharam, Kutte, Jale Huye Bhutte… Luchche, Tuchche, Baazaru Mohalle Ke Guchchhe, Baasi Tarkari, Ek Number Ke Bhikhari... Etc... Etc...'

Taking a breath PURVI warned him furiously: You don't know who I am. Agar Himmat Hai To Haath Lagake Dikhao Mujhe! You will spend rest your life in prison breaking rocks!'

The man eyed her dangerously for a moment, wiped off the ice-cream on his face and then shouted: Bala! Guru! Dodda Anna! Chikka Anna, Chikka Thamma!'

That was enough for PURVI to realize her comedy turned into an unwanted thriller!

FLASHBACK END.

Stunned RAJAT covered his open mouth with his hand and asked: Tumne unhe ye sab kahaa?'

PURVI miserably: Lagta hai Golmaal 3 kuch jyada baar hi dekh li.'

RAJAT: Aur phir tumhe Chennai express ke Shahrukh khan ki tarah pata chala ke thangbali ko hindi aati hai, right?'

PURVI nodded with a puppy face.

RAJAT: To phir tumhe ye bhi pata hona chahiye ke Chennai express ke Shahrukh Khan ki tarah mujhe fight karna nahi aata.'

PURVI: Jungle me to bada bhage the mujhe leke.'

RAJAT: Miss, bhagne aur ladne me farq hota hai.'

PURVI: Agar lad nahi sakte to bhaag bhi sakte ho. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai tumhare sath bhagne me.'

RAJAT looked flabbergasted: Hein?'

PURVI: Won't you save me from them?'

RAJAT: I would have saved you if they attempted to murder or kidnap you but how can I save you when you yourself chose to commit suicide. You invited them after you. Kya jaroorat thi tumhe unhe wo sab kahne ki? Itna kuch sunke to koi murda bhi apni kabar se bahar aa jaye. Ye to jeeta jagta insaan hai jo apni puri gang leke aaya hai.'

PURVI:To tum nahi bhagoge?'

RAJAT: Nahi. Waise bhi wo tumhare pichhe hai mere nahi.'

PURVI: Achha to thik hai, mai unse kahungi ke tum mere husband ho. Phir sabse pahle aake wo tumhe hi pakdenge.'

RAJAT: What? How could you do so? Maine to tumhe sharif samjha tha.'

PURVI: Sharafat chhodne ke bad har sharif itna hi khatarnak ban jata hai. Maine bhi to tumhe apna savior samjha tha.'

RAJAT looked her incredulously.

PURVI blowing her nails said: Soch lo… Ab ya to sath bhagenge ya sath marenge.'

RAJAT look fixed!

_**When I was a ten years boy**_

_**Daddy told me everyday**_

_**When did you feel to be changed**_

_**Take your time and try it again**_

One side a crazy girl who just left her decency and other side 6 dangerous looking guys who doesn't seemed to be in a mood to show any kind of decency.

_**Now I stand here on crossroads**_

_**It maybe reason for my life**_

_**It will be a little scared**_

_**It will be a little hard**_

RAJAT found himself stuck in the situation. There were no people around to call for help neither his sister knows where he is in this strange town. He asked PURVI: Don't we have any other option?' PURVI nodded in no.

_**Doesn't work that way**_

_**Running out of time**_

_**I can't wait it anymore**_

His jeep was parked past the running goons on their way. It was impossible to get to the jeep. The goons were coming closer with every second and they have no other choice except running to the other way. Finally he took PURVI's hand.

_**Now I'm running to the end**_

_**No one ever has been through**_

_**I know I'm a weirdo**_

_**I can't stop running my own way**_

And he ran, just ran for their life through the dirt road holding PURVI's hand in his like there is no tomorrow as the 6 goons chased them behind.

_**I'm a shining man on sky**_

_**Places where I've been dreamed of**_

_**Feels like I'm on cloud nine**_

_**I can't stop running my own way**_

While running PURVI looked at her hand RAJAT held and a smile appeared on her face. She ran giving her everything her heart, mind, body and soul to him without a doubt.

RAJAT pulled PURVI between the two trucks parked aside the road and hide behind it.

RAJAT: Sapne me bhi nahi socha tha, aisa din phir aayega.' He said miserably: Oh god! I even left my phone in the jeep. Now how will I call help?'

PURVI: I can call help.'

RAJAT looked hopeful at her: Can you?'

PURVI proudly: I can even call SWAT to your rescue.'

RAJAT: We don't need SWAT, just call your brother or my sister. That will be enough.'

PURVI: I don't have your sister's number but I can send a message to my brother that we are in danger.'

RAJAT: But you don't have a cell phone with you.'

PURVI showed her wrist watch: But I have this?'

RAJAT: What about it?'

PURVI: It's not a normal watch. Looking at the dangerous happening around me DAYA Bhai gifted me this on Rakshbandhan.

One click will send a message to my brother that I am safe, two click will save me from any awkward situations giving a ring to my own phone that I don't have now and 3 clicks will send a message to my brother that I am in danger with my location.'

RAJAT: That's great!'

PURVI smiled: yup.'

RAJAT: Then what are you waiting for? Do it, fast.'

PURVI click the button 3 times and looking at RAJAT said: Message sent.'

RAJAT sighed: I hope he comes soon.'

BELGAUM: Playground -

TARIKA asked: You were saying something?'

ABHIJEET: Was I? Yeah I was. But what was it?'

The great ABHIJEET, senior officer of CID found himself a fool at the moment lost of words and prayed to god even a needle in the desert will be enough to save him from this situation and that needle indeef come like a message to him as his phone beeped long.

He quickly took out his phone and soon his expression changes to worry reading it.

TARIKA notices it and asked: What happened?'

ABHIJEET looked up at her: PURVI. PURVI is in danger. I got a message from her safety device.'

TARIKA looked concerned: Where is she now?'

ABHIJEET: She just activated her location. I can track her.'

TARIKA: I will come with you.'

ABHIJEET nodded and the two drove off from there in ABHIJEET's car.

ABHIJEET drove worriedly while TARIKA call to PURVI's number.

ABHIJEET looked at TARIKA as she asked on phone: Hello PURVI?'

The person said: PURVI is not here. I am ANU.'

TARIKA recognized ANU's voice as she repeated 'ANU' and asked looking at ABHIJEET: PURVI was at AJJI's house?'

ABHIJEET nodded.

TARIKA asked ANU: hello ANU, where is PURVI?'

ANU: she left the house a while ago and even left her phone at home.'

TARIKA asked: Is RAJAT there?' ABHIJEET looked surprised at this.

ANU: He was but he left just before PURVI.'

TARIKA: Were they together?'

ANU: No. They didn't meet each other. Is there any problem?'

TARIKA: No. I will call you later ANU.'

As TARIKA cuts the call ABHIJEET asked confused: Where is RAJAT?'

TARIKA: At AJJI's house.'

ABHIJEET: SHARDA AJJI's house?'

TARIKA nodded and tell him about their visit to AJJI's house.

ABHIJEET: So you were the guest AJJI was talking about.' TARIKA nodded.

ABHIJEET: PURVI and RAJAT are with each-other now?'

TARIKA: No, they didn't meet each other and left the house separately.'

On the Street: Near the truck -

RAJAT and PURVI heard the voices of those men and the two quickly gets into the truck hiding quietly each corner of the cargo truck door.

They remained quiet praying for those men to go away from there but instead of that they realized the truck they are in started moving as the two look at each other in surprise.

RAJAT removed the tarpaulin cover to look out of the truck only to cover it again as PURVI asked at his reaction: What happened?'

RAJAT: We are done for this life.'

Confused PURVI: What?'

She peeked through the cover only to sit back with same horror expression seeing the same man she pasted with ice-cream was driving the truck right behind them.

PURVI: Aasmaan se tapke aur khajoor me latke!'

RAJAT corrected: It's Atke not Latke in the proverb.'

PURVI giving him a look: Atke or Lakte, does it matter in this situation? The fact is we are trapped in this truck.'

Just when her eyes fell on the woods in the truck and she frantically asked: are this woods?'

RAJAT: Why are you looking more afraid of woods than the goons?'

PURVI looked frightened at the woods: I heard snake lives in woods.'

RAJAT: These are normal woods. They live in sandal woods not this wood.'

PURVI: How can you be sure? At the end of the day woods are woods and snakes are snakes. You can't say anything.'

Now the two looked at each other a bit frightened then at the woods and next moment the two were sitting side by side in the middle keeping an eye at the woods if by chance any creature creeps out of it.

PURVI without taking her eyes off the woods asked: Pichhe Kuaa Aage Khaai.'

RAJAT again corrected: It's Aage Kuaa Pichhe Khaai.'

PURVI: It doesn't matters. The question is where will we end up like this?'

RAJAT: We will know after reaching at the end.'

PURVI: Are you serious?'

RAJAT: Do you think I will joke in a situation like this? I don't know why I always end up in a situation like this with you?'

PURVI: Always? It's only twice.'

RAJAT: Whatever! I just hope my sister find out soon that I am missing.'

PURVI: But how will our siblings know that we are together?'

RAJAT: They are CID officers. They must have found out by now that we are together. I left my phone and jeep there from where you went missing.'

On the way -

TARIKA was trying to call RAJAT. The phone was ringing but he wasn't picking up.

ABHIJEET glancing at her asked: Isn't he picking up?'

TARIKA answered: No.' and then suddenly she asked him to stop the car.

ABHIJEET stopped the car asking: What happened?'

TARIKA quickly got down the car followed by ABHIJEET.

TARIKA pointing at a red open jeep parked aside the road, said: RAJAT was here.'

They went near the jeep and saw RAJAT's phone in it but RAJAT was nowhere around.

ABHIJEET said: Even PURVI's location device got activated from here.'

TARIKA looked at him as he continued: Does that mean...'

TARIKA confirmed his doubt: They are together.'

They looked around and saw a shop at a distance.

They inquired the shop owner about the owner of the red jeep.

Shop owner: yeah, he was here looking amazed at the beautiful nature around.'

ABHIJEET: Was there a girl with him?'

Shop owner: No, he was alone but yes, for a moment I went in my room that is attached to the shop and while going in, I saw a girl came running this way but I don't know what happened after that because no one was here when I come back.'

TARIKA looking around the place asked: If they were together then why did RAJAT left his phone and jeep here like these?'

ABHIJEET: PURVI's location is moving. PURVI didn't have vehicle with her and RAJAT's jeep is here. Then why their location is moving so fast?'

TARIKA looked at him as he asked: Does they get kidnap again?

TARIKA: you lead the way. I will follow you.'

ABHIJEET nodded and left in his car while TARIKA followed him in her jeep.

Note:

Song Name: 'Run' by 2morrow from Korean Drama The Beauty Inside.

Oh my DDG (Dear Dareya Guest), you asked so cutely but I don't think I will write any other story than this. Don't worry, the story has long way to go and Dareya will return in the frame in next one or two chapter.

A very very thank you to all the readers and dear reviewers. Thank you so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Familiar Stranger.

The sky covered with darkness as ABHIJEET and TARIKA drive through the town following the tracker connected to each other via Bluetooth.

Other side RAJAT and PURVI stuck in the truck waited for the destiny where it takes them.

PURVI eyes were still on the woods and she said: It feels so familiar.'

RAJAT: What? You were stuck in a truck before also?'

PURVI: No. I am just having a déjà vu. As if it happened before also.'

RAJAT asked: Waise itni bhi kya jaldi thi? Chor ke pichhe bhaag rahi thi ya ghar chhodke bhaag rahi thi?'

PURVI looked at him to realize his gaze on her bare feets.

She pulled her leg to her chest hugging it and said: Chor ke pichhe ghar chhodke bhaag rahi thi. Khush!'

RAJAT smiled looking away and started to untie his shoe lace taking them off.

PURVI noticing it asked: What are you doing?'

RAJAT kept his shoe in front of her: Wear it.'

PURVI gave him a look: Why would I wear your shoe.'

RAJAT: I am having a feeling that we have to run long way and you can't run bare footed. You will get hurt.'

PURVI looked him asked: What about you then?'

RAJAT: I am a boy. So it won't look that bad.'

PURVI: Kyu tumhe chot lagegi to dard nahi hoga.'

RAJAT: Hoga par... Mere liye tum ho na...'

PURVI looked up at him in surprise and RAJAT completed: Doctor!'

He continued: Mujhe chot lagegi to chalega par tumhe chot lagi to mujhe achha nahi lagega.'

PURVI looking in his eyes: Tumhe kyu achha nahi lagega?'

RAJAT: I have told you before, the moment I held your hand, you are my responsibility and I can't let you get hurt under my protection.'

PURVI couldn't help but smiled as RAJAT smiled back and motioned her to wear the shoe. PURVI slipped into his shoe to see RAJAT tying the shoelaces for her.

She stared him with full of admiration as he tied the shoe laces looking down.

_**Har Baar Yu Samne Aata Hai,**_

_**Jaise Aaspaas Apne Hone Ka Ehsaas Dilata Hai.**_

_**Jab Meri Nazre Dhundhe Tujhe,**_

_**To Kahi Chhup Sa Jata Hai.**_

_**Jab Chhod Du Saari Ummide,**_

_**To Achanak Samne Aakar Khada Ho Jata Hai.**_

_**Na Pyar Hai Tujhse,**_

_**Na Hi Mera Dil Chahta Hai Tujhe.**_

_**Phir Kyu Tujhe Dekhkar,**_

_**Ye Dil Dhadak Hi Jata Hai.**_

_**Roku Mai Jitna Khudko,**_

_**Ye Teri Hi Orr Chala Jata Hai.**_

After tying both the shoe laces RAJAT asked: Waise aisa kya chura liya tha chor ne?'

PURVI looking in his eyes said: Mera dil!'

RAJAT looked up at her and smiled taking his seat back beside her leaning to the truck door.

RAJAT: Are you joking with me now?'

PURVI: You know we don't joke in a situation like this.'

RAJAT smiled: Yeah. To chor mila?'

PURVI turned to him with her head leaned to the door saying: Tum mil gaye.'

RAJAT again smiled: Sorry, because of me you lost the thief. Whenever I am around people it only causes trouble.'

PURVI: I am glad I found you and I am not an exception to this. If you think carefully, whenever I was around you, you get in trouble.'

RAJAT: Everything happens for a reason and it happens for good.'

PURVI: What is good being in trouble?'

RAJAT: Last time when I was in trouble, I come close to my sister and now we live together. So, I believe it was a good thing.'

PURVI thought about it and realized if she wouldn't get kidnapped that day, then she wouldn't have met RAJAT either. Even if she had met him other way then would have she fell for him the same way?

PURVI said loud: No.'

RAJAT looked at her: Why?'

PURVI realized and smiled: I mean you are right. I had learned and gain many things from it. It really meant for something good.'

On the Road:

Sitting on the bonnet of his car ABHIJEET complained like a teenager: What is good about this? First PURVI went missing, car ran out of fuel, phone's battery got dead and now we are here in the middle of nowhere.'

They were on a isolated road in the only light of TARIKA's jeep and there were no traces of any human as far as they could see.

TARIKA silently listened to his rant leaning to the car and when ABHIJEET completed, TARIKA extending a water bottle to him said: A bad day in life teaches you a lesson to live through the hardship and a good day is just to feel how good it feels after a bad day. So, a bad day is worth living.'

ABHIJEET looked up at her and she said: After RAJAT got kidnapped, I got to know the truth and a lot of misunderstandings I have been living with got cleared. So I believe everything happens for a good reason.'

ABHIJEET gave a thought to her words and realized after that kidnapping even PURVI become braver and more opened to him. He made time for her and their relation got much stronger than before. And he found someone who always shows up in his hard times making it easier for him.

TARIKA gestured him towards the water bottle and he took it as she said: Don't worry about your sister. RAJAT is with her.'

ABHIJEET drinking water from the bottle, said: That's the only relief I have but what if...'

TARIKA: Don't worry! Even if he has to die, first he will make sure the safety of the girl with him.'

ABHIJEET looked at her speechless.

TARIKA: Trust me, I don't know what kind of brother he is but he is a man of man. He will protect your sister with his life.'

TARIKA then in an authoritative voice: Shift your luggage to the jeep. You have to leave your car here. We can't wait here more.'

Showing his phone she said: We have to switch it on back to track them.'

She gave her hand to him saying: Let's go!'

ABHIJEET looked at her hand and remembered PURVI's words "If you have even one person to hold your hand then don't think about the world, just think about that person and trust them."

He took her hand and get down the bonnet and followed her to the jeep with his luggage taking the passenger seat beside her.

TARIKA put his phone on charge and drove the jeep.

ABHIJEET asked her: RAJAT told me, you are not someone to easily share your feelings with anyone then why you are not like that to me?'

TARIKA glanced at him and after a silence answered: I don't why... You remind me of someone I don't remember.'

Confused ABHIJEET: Strange?'

TARIKA chirped: yeah, you feel like a familiar stranger.'

ABHIJEET thought so I am not the only one who feel like that.

After half an hour they reach to a truck stop with Dhaba and refuel facility, where no customers have been seen as it was the very less used route.

ABHIJEET waited while TARIKA refuels her jeep tank and talked to the people there.

TARIKA returns to ABHIJEET with a food parcel in her hand. She gave it ABHIJEET saying: They have only this at this time.'

ABHIJEET looked at the food parcel and then her as she continued: I have talked to them. As per the tracker timing, only two trucks passed from here and they were just normal villagers who transports goods from the village to city. So it is confirmed that they aren't kidnapped.'

ABHIJEET: Are you sure?'

TARIKA nodded: yes, but still we have to get to them soon. They must have caused some trouble to themselves otherwise PURVI won't send the message for no reason.' ABHIJEET nodded.

Next Day: Early Morning -

In the Truck -

RAJAT opens his eyes to find PURVI was comfortably sleeping, clinging to his shoulder. Sometime later PURVI stirred and open her eyes to see RAJAT's eyes on her.

RAJAT seeing her awake instantly kept his finger on his lips: Sshhh...'

PURVI followed his gazed to see a snake staring them sitting on the woods. PURVI's eye widens and before she could scream, RAJAT pressed her mouth with his palm whispering: He won't do anything if you stay still.'

PURVI barely manage to whisper: How can I stay still when he is right in front of me?'

They heard some voices behind them and both of their eyes went wide.

A man opened the door of the truck to see the snake right in front of him and he called his brothers: Anna! Bala! Guru!'

RAJAT and PURVI quietly leaned at the either corner of the truck holding their breaths.

The men talked something in their local language. The man who opened the door kept the scythe in his hand near the truck door and all of them bowed with closed eyes folding their hands giving respect to the snake regarding it as god Subhramanya.

When they open their eyes they saw RAJAT and PURVI standing in front of them who just got down the truck.

RAJAT quickly picked the scythe and wielded it towards them making way for themselves as the men stare them.

As they moved aside RAJAT dropped the scythe and ran holding PURVI's hand. The men stare them for a while and then ran after them.

The two ran to the unknown streets of the town only to bump with a man.

The man who was talking in the phone was about to shout at them but stopped looking at their faces and asked in shock: RAJAT-PURVI?'

RAJAT and PURVI looked at the man and kept running not before giving a warning to the man 'BHAAGO!'

The man didn't understand anything as he looked their direction confused but after a moment he saw 5 dangerous looking men from the other end were following them and the only words come out of his mouth: Durgeshwar ke gunde!'

Instinctively his hand went to his jeans to realize, he don't have his gun with him as he is on holiday and seeing scythe in their hand he ran behind the two shouting: Mammi Bachao!'

The man took a turn while RAJAT and PURVI ran straight entering into an abandoned railway station.

While running the two had a strange feeling as they left their hands staring each other weirdly.

They saw the men still chasing them. PURVI ran but RAJAT didn't. PURVI turned around to see RAJAT is still standing there.

RAJAT heard a voice calling 'Raksh!' as he turned at PURVI.

He saw PURVI calling his name but couldn't hear her voice. As if time got slowed and everything went numb around him. He blurrily looked back at the goons to see them running towards PURVI and one of the men stabbed her.

RAJAT stood breathless as tears drop from his eyes. He slowly approached his feet towards her and before PURVI could understand he took her in a hug whispering repeatedly: I am sorry.'

PURVI realized something was wrong with him as she called aloud his name in a fearful tone: RAJAT!' bringing him out of his trance as he looked at PURVI to see her fine.

They heard a voice to see the 6 men standing at a distance as one of them said: Wo ri ludka ludki.'

The two remained to their places with their senses off but before the goons move towards them, a man came from nowhere running into the two dragging them along with him. He was the same man they bumped earlier at the street.

The three ran directionless to an empty yard and were almost caught by the 6 goons as one of the men moved towards them only to hear a screeching sound.

TARIKA stopped the jeep with a skid with ABHIJEET beside her and took out her gun and handcuff shocking ABHIJEET once more.

ABHIJEET: Why do you have gun and handcuff on vacation?'

TARIKA jumped down the jeep: For an emergency situation like this.'

PURVI felt relieved seeing them but RAJAT looked scared of his sister than those 6 men.

None of the men said anything seeing the gun in TARIKA's hand as she went straight to RAJAT glaring him deadly and pointed her gun at him.

RAJAT closed his eyes out of fear as she said: I told you not to go anywhere without telling me.'

RAJAT opened his eyes to see handcuffs in his hand as he looked at his sister in disbelief who now turned towards those men.

One of the man asked TARIKA something in their local language and TARIKA replied the same way.

Then the man angrily said something to her and TARIKA seemed to explain something. After a little talking the man smiled at her.

The men bowed a little with a smile to TARIKA. TARIKA too smiled at the man saying something.

ABHIJEET didn't like the fact she was smiling and talking so sweetly with them.

TARIKA said looking at ABHIJEET: It was a misunderstanding and got cleared now!'

ABHIJEET asked: What was it?'

TARIKA: They are woodcutters and transport it from village to the city. They didn't know the two were in the truck. They didn't intend to harm them but...'

ABHIJEET asked: But what?'

TARIKA turning at PURVI asked: Did you really say them all that?'

PURVI embarrassingly nodded and TARIKA tried to hide her smile leaving ABHIJEET more confused.

ABHIJEET: Why they were chasing the two?'

TARIKA: They wanted to ask them why they were running from them. I told them they have been kidnapped recently and misunderstood them as kidnappers because of their appearances. So, they understood the situation. It's all settle now.'

Right then a taxi rushed in full speed stopping in front of them followed by a car, two bikes, a police van from different directions and finally a helicopter above them.

All at the ground watched the present scenario in surprise as RAJAT asked PURVI: Did you really call SWAT to our rescue?'

PURVI looked at him with the same surprise: Anio! I mean No.'

RAJAT: What is it then?'

Note:

Poem Name: 'Ajnabee' by Tulipbeauty, that's me.

Anio: korean word for 'No'. I just felt it will sound good. So I added it.

Thank you all the readers and reviewers.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Reunite.

DAYA and SHREYA come out of the taxi, KAJAL and VINEET get down the car, Two bikers removed their helmet to reveal VIVEK and TASHA and a young girl in her early 20's get down the helicopter through the rope ladder.

Funally police got down their van surprised at the chaotically confused scene.

ABHIJEET asked: DAYA, SHREYA? What are you two doing here?'

DAYA: Boss, I went to Ooty for two days holiday with my wife and to spend more time with each other we were returning to Mumbai through long route via Bangalore by train. I got message from PURVI's device yesterday evening. We got so worried and left the train. What were you doing with your phone? Whenever I tried to call you either it was busy or unreachable.'

Then looking at PURVI, DAYA continued: Are you all right? And where is your phone? I called to your number and it was received by some ANU.'

Then DAYA's eyes fell on RAJAT and TARIKA as he asked: You two are also here?'

ABHIJEET came forward to calm down his friend: DAYA, first take a breath. It's a long story and everything is fine now. RAJAT and PURVI got in trouble because of a misunderstanding so we ended up here together.'

SHREYA looking at RAJVI asked: Again?'

PURVI bite her tongue realizing: l forgot DAYA BHAI S number was also on my emergency list and he too got the message. I just ruined their honeymoon.

RAJAT exclaimed: Honeymoon?

While TARIKA asked DAREYA in surprised: You two are married?

ABHIJEET asked her: You didn't know?'

TARIKA nodded in no as DAYA and SHREYA looked at each other.

ABHIJEET said: It happens. Sometime they themselves forget that they are married.'

Now turning at KAJAL and VINEET, TARIKA and RAJAT whispered at a time: KAJAL/VINEET.'

KAJAL came forward asking: Where is he?'

ABHIRIKA and RAJVI asked: Who?'

Finally the man popped up between RAJAT and PURVI, who was hiding all this while behind the two.

Seeing him ABHIRIKA and DAREYA exclaimed: SACHIN?'

SACHIN shrugged off and VINEET was in shock to see the man for whom his sister break the traffic rules all the way here.

FLASHBACK -

CID Office Mumbai -

After DAYA left with SHREYA, SACHIN said behind his back: Why do I need to find a girlfriend when I already have one.'

He left the office, packed his bag and took the bus for Bangalore.

Next Day: OJAS Mall -

KAJAL was talking to SACHIN in phone as they planned to meet at the mall and seeing VINEET there she got fazed.

She postponed her plan to meet SACHIN explaining him the situation. And they met after the get-together lunch.

After spending two days with KAJAL, SACHIN was returning to Mumbai by bus.

The bus stopped for half an hour to a stop for passengers to have breakfast there.

SACHIN get down the bus walking to the street, talking to KAJAL on phone where RAJAT and PURVI bumped to him.

KAJAL on the phone heard him exclaiming RAJAT and PURVI's name and then whispering 'Durgeshwar ke gunde'.

KAJAL worriedly asked in phone: Hello SACHIN... SACHIN, what happened? SACHIN answer me.'

SACHIN while running realized the phone is still on so he answered: Hello KAJAL, Aaj agar mai zinda bacha to phir milenge.'

And he cuts the call running from the goons.

KAJAL saw from her flat window, VINEET who just dropped her to her flat and was returning home was still there. She ran down the building and pushed VINEET to the passenger seat taking the driver seat.

Startled VINEET: Hey! This is open intrusion!' KAJAL: Just keep your mouth shut and seatbelt tight! Otherwise your existence will be extruded from the earth.'

And she drove recklessly breaking 15 signals, 2 check posts and 1 toll plaza covering one and half hours distance within half an hour.

FLASHBACK END.

ABHIJEET and DAYA looking at VIVESHA asked in surprise: VIVEK, TASHA?'

VIVEK come forward: CID officer Bangalore, sir.'

TASHA: CID officer Kolkata, sir.'

Duo stare the two in amaze and proud.

TARIKA to Duo and KAJAL to VIVEK asked: Do you guys know each other?'

VIVEK and TASHA nodded with a smile and ABHIJEET explained: We were invited at the training academy to give a speech about the real life experience of the officers at the field to the candidates.'

DAYA continued: There we met the two. He was the quickest and she was the smartest in the batch.'

ABHIJEET: It's great to know that you become CID officers.'

DAYA: And it's really nice to see you two again.'

ABHIJEET: But how do you two are here?'

VIVEK: Sir, we were on a bike tour. I got a call from KAJAL knowing something is wrong and we were nearest to the location. So we rushed in here.'

KAJAL explained: I heard RAJAT and PURVI's name in SACHIN's phone. So for any worse case I call him for back up.'

Then everybody turned at the unknown girl.

Reading the questioning look on their faces the girl came forward introducing herself: I am RUHANA, daughter of Home Minister. I aspire to become a CID officer in future. I assist the patrolling team as part time. I was monitoring the traffic route and ended up here following the reckless vehicle here.'

But the truth in her eyes that nobody knows was, she was worried about the person in the vehicle.

Meanwhile RAJAT notices it and asked VINEET: Who is she? She was staring only you all this while?'

VINEET whispered back: College me udti huyi rumor aayi thi ke Minister ki daughter ko mujhpe crush hai aur aaj ye khud udte huye aayi hai. I didn't care about the rumors then...'

RAJAT cut in: But rumor actually turned out to be a reality.'

VINEET nodded and PURVI who was standing beside RAJAT overheard it, said to VINEET: You are lucky.'

RAJAT and VINEET looked at her as she said: Girlfriend nahi hai phir bhi tumhari itni care karti hai. To socho girlfriend banne ke baad kitni care karegi?'

RAJAT agreed: She has a point.'

PURVI: Don't lose her.'

VINEET smiled looking at RUHANA and said: I won't.'

Then he turned back at the two asking RAJAT about PURVI: By the way, who is she?'

RAJAT: She is PURVI.'

PURVI: And we are...'

She looked at RAJAT who looked back at her not knowing what to say.

PURVI finally said: We are known strangers.'

RAJAT gave what's that look to PURVI and VINEET asked confused: Known strangers?'

RAJAT tried to explain: Um... We are fellow humans who fell in trouble again and again together.'

PURVI: And our siblings turn out to be colleagues, so that's why we are... known strangers.'

RAJVI satisfied with their explanation finally nodded at VINEET: Yes.

VINEET looked confused and amused at a time: Wow... You two complement each other so well.'

He asked flabbergasted: RAJAT! How could it possible on earth that you found a girlfriend and I don't know about it at all?'

RAJAT answered annoyed: It's possible on earth because she is not my girlfriend.'

VINEET cut him saying: Then make her. You both are single and one man/woman person. You two will make a perfect weirdo couple together.'

Glancing at RUHANA's direction he said the two: I am going to protect mine and don't let go of each other either.'

And he headed towards RUHANA's direction.

PURVI asked RAJAT: How does he know I am single?'

RAJAT: He is the love guru of his college. Just looking in people s eyes he can say about their personality. Anyways, don't mind his words. He is a bit cynical.

PURVI smiled: but he is nice.'

RAJAT looked at her and she said: Let s go there.'

Other side ABHIJEET asked RUHANA: So, you came with police?'

RUHANA nodded in no.

ABHIJEET now surprised: Then who call the police?'

KAJAL looked uneasy while VINEET shook his head walking to the police officer and requested: Sir, that girl (showing KAJAL) hijacked me with my car causing all the troubles behind. I am the victim here not criminal. Please let me go and arrest her.'

KAJAL glared him from her place cursing: You jerk. I will see you later.'

KAJAL walked to the police officer explaining the situation.

All the couples stood in front of the police as they called someone and get confirmed that except the 4 students and villagers, they all are CID officers.

Police let go the matter and leaves the scene not before giving a warning to KAJAL for her reckless driving.

Now all the couples looked at each-other and others.

_**Ishq Se Saari Khushiya,**_

DAREYA happily held each other's hand smiling at each other.

_**Ishq Hi Barbaadi,**_

SAJAL looked at each other as they never expected that their relationship will get revealed to others this way.

_**Ishq Hai Pabandi Lekin,**_

RUVI looked at each other with admiration and a bit hesitation too.

_**Ishq Hi Aazadi,**_

The love birds VIVESHA smiled at each other lovingly.

_**Ishq Ki Duniya Me Yaaro Khwabo Ki Aabadi,**_

ABHIJEET looked at TARIKA with his confused yet longing heart.

_**Kho Gaya Wo Jisko Manzil Ishq Me Dikhladi,**_

PURVI and RAJAT looked at each other clueless.

_**Dekho Pyare Ye Nazaare, Ye Deewane, Ye Parwane**_

_**Hai Ishq Me Kaise Gum **_

Time stopped for them as they looked in each other's eyes.

_**Haaye Tumse Milke Dil Ka Hai Jo Kya Kahein,**_

_**Ho Gaya hai kya Kamaal Kya Kahein **_

There was different kind of emotions in each heart, love, respect, admiration, uneasiness, nervousness, hesitation and a feeling of fear.

But still they have the satisfaction that everything is fine and they have the person they like right by their side as they smiled at each other.

Their moment break as they heard a horn. A man comes to them asking for TARIKA.

TARKA came forward and the man gave her a car key. TARIKA thanked the man from the truck stop to drive the car all the way there after refueling it.

TARIKA tossed the key at ABHIJEET who catches it as TARIKA said: your car is here. Pay the bill.'

ABHIJEET was happy to see his car and paid the bill.

All the CID Officers greeted each other shaking hands as it wasn't a normal incident when they get to meet the aspiring officers and the officers of different branches of the organization they work for.

VINEET was With RUHANA, DAREYA was busy with SACHIN taking his class for hiding about his girlfriend and TARIKA was talking with her Bangalore team when RAJAT nudged ABHIJEET from behind.

ABHIJEET turned around to see RAJVI standing in front of him as showed his handcuffed requesting him with innocent eyes to open it.

ABHIJEET: Why don't you ask your sister?'

RAJAT: She will shoot me right away.'

ABHIJEET feigned an angry look at them scolding: Why won't she?'

ABHIJEET stared the two from top to toe to see PURVI in shoes, taping her feet in nervousness while RAJAT was just in socks.

ABHIJEET said angrily making the two look up: Bhaagne ki bhi had hoti hai. Do you even know where are you two standing right now?'

The two nodded negative clueless.

ABHIJEET gestured them towards a nearby building board and the two was shocked to see at end of the address written: Bangalore?'

ABHIJEET continued: Agar yahi speed rahti to parso tak Sri lanka pahoch jate.'

RAJAT: I am sorry sir, next time bilkul nahi bhagunga aur aapki sister ko leke to bilkul bhi nahi bhagunga. Please, forgive it this time.'

PURVI coaxed her brother: BHAI, it's really all my fault not his. Please unlock it.'

ABHIJEET's heart melt but he again doubted: No, I don't risk with your sister. What if I release you and the next hand in the handcuff will be mine.'

RAJAT: No sir, my sister is really nice to you that she was not to anyone in her whole life. She won't do such a thing to you. Please.'

ABHIJEET: Ok, just for this time.'

RAJVI at a time: Thank you.'

ABHIJEET unlocked the handcuffed and asked: By the way, why they were chasing you?'

RAJAT looked at PURVI and PURVI looked other way making an excuse: Oh, they are leaving. We should say bye to them.'

She ran towards others direction and ABHIJEET looked at RAJAT.

RAJAT gave him a quick smile and escaped following PURVI.

After the Bangalore team left, Mumbai team looked at each other.

ABHIJEET asked DAYA: Do you want to continue your journey by train?

DAYA: What Boss? God itself bring us together, then how can I go separate ways.'

SHREYA: And we really missed you in last two days.'

DAREYA looking at each other said: So, we will complete rest of the journey together with you two.

PURVI: That s great! Finally at last we are having a family trip.

DAYA looked at SACHIN: What about you?

SACHIN: Nothing is great than having accompany as long as they are your family. I am in!

Then they turned at the weird sibling.

TARIKA said: All right, we have two vehicles and 7 persons. So, decide who is going with whom?

PURVI and SACHIN undoubtedly walked to TARIKA standing beside her.

ABHIJEET looked between DAREYA and TARIKA and tossed his key DAYA saying: You two should have some privacy. So take the car.

DAYA mischievously smiled at ABHIJEET getting a glare from him in return and thumbs up at him: All right and thank you.'

DAYA drove with SHREYA in car while TARIKA drove the jeep behind them with ABHIJEET beside her and RAJVI & SACHIN at the backseats of the open jeep.

ABHIJEET smiled to himself thinking someone has truely said everuthing happens for good.

Note:

Song Name: Tumse milke dil ka jo hai haal from Main Hoon Na movie.

I don't know who paired RUHANA opposite VINEET that become a epic pair because I didn't find RUHANA's character anywhere in the CID cast but I am using the character in my story. So, I hope nobody feels bad about it.

Please forgive me for any kind of mistakes.

Thank you all the Readers and Reviewers.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Beautiful Evening.

As the nightfall they made their stop to a village of Maharashtra. The village people kindly welcomed them with open heart providing them food and cots to rest.

They all get fresh & up there and sit out under the open sky on the cots around a bonfire.

TARIKA and RAJAT sat in one cot, ABHIJEET and DAYA shared one, PURVI and SHREYA in one and SACHIN had the whole cot for himself.

The family kindly served them food and the group was overwhelmed by the hospitality of sweet and simple village peoples. The villagers leave them by themselves to have dinner peacefully.

While having the village meal, SHREYA spoke up: Wow, the sky looks so beautiful.

All looked up at the sky as SHREYA continued: Our mind and body are so occupied with our work that we even didn't realize how the air feels when it touches our body. Everything around us is so beautiful and yet we don't know about it. In last two days I learnt World is beautiful.

SHREYA turned at DAYA and he said: I learnt Life is beautiful.

SACHIN added his, thinking about KAJAL: Love is beautiful.

PURVI remembering her time with RAJAT said: Journeys are beautiful.

They looked at RAJAT and he answered thinking about all the nice people touched their hearts and said: Peoples are beautiful.

It was TARIKA's turn and she answered looking at the group: Having Family is beautiful.

Finally they looked at ABHIJEET and he answered: This moment is beautiful.

DAYA: I think we should do this more and explore the beauties of life.

All of them agreed and soon they started to talk about their holiday fun and adventures.

There SACHIN shared how he met KAJAL first time...

'He was on a DELHI trip for work and met KAJAL there and eventually got to know that they both are CID officers and come to DELHI for work.

They spend a good time together and fell for each other by the evening. From there their love story begun.'

SHREYA noticed TARIKA and RAJAT are the only silent people there and diverted the topic asking TARIKA: By the way ma'm, I wanted to ask you one thing from long time.'

TARIKA looked up at her as she asked: How did you turn to CID officer from forensic expert?'

PURVI excitedly: Yeah, even I want to know this. I heard so much about your forensic work and was surprised to see you as a CID officer.'

Now even RAJAT who was busy with his food looked curious at his sister.

Seeing all the eyes on her TARIKA narrated her story...

'3 years before she joined CID Bangalore as forensic expert and one day she was returning to the forensic with the dead body in ambulance while her team mates were investigating the murder scene.

On the way she was attacked by a group who wanted to steal the dead body to prevent it from postmortem.

As soon her team get to know about the attack they rush to the spot for her rescue but when they arrived at the scene, they were surprised to see the sight in front of them.

The dead body was unharmed, TARIKA was unscathed and the group of attackers was tied down to the ground in front of the ambulance.

The thing attackers didn't know TARIKA was a good fighter with martial art skills from childhood.'

TARIKA: After that incidents, few times I came good help to my team on field and our superior got impressed by it and appointed me as a full time CID officer in the team. From last one year I kept my title intact with my work.

RAJAT smiled, two girls admired her, DAYA and SACHIN looked impressed, and ABHIJEET remained amazed by her not realizing his phone was ringing.

DAYA nudged him and he took out his phone to see a video call from NIKHIL. He picked up the call and NIKHIL said hello to him.

ABHIJEET: NIKHIL, why did you call at this time? Is there an emergency case?

All looked alert at him.

NIKHIL on phone: No Sir, there is no case, but a good news I wanted to share.

DAYA looking at the screen asked: What good news?

NIKHIL: Sir, you two are together?

DAYA took the phone from ABHIJEET and moved it around showing everyone there: We all are here.

NIKHIL: Why are you all together, sir?

DAYA: We will tell you later. First tell us what the news is?

NIKHIL shyly: Sir today is my engagement.

SHREYA teased: That's why you were so desperate to leave to your sister's place, right?

NIKHIL looked shy while PURVI asked: By the way, where is your fiancé?

NIKHIL pulled the girl beside him into the frame and said: This is DIVYA, my fiancé.

DIVYA said hello to them getting compliments from SHREYA and PURVI for her looking beautiful and one by one all of them congratulated the couple adding to their happiness.

After the dinner all get scattered.

They were running late by their schedule but there is no urgency than spending a happy time with your loved ones.

From tomorrow, they will again get busy with their work, making excuses, breaking promises, postponing and finally canceling their plans with their family.

But right now, this is the moment to live, live with your dear ones whose one smile is enough to make your heart happy than anything.

As ABHIJEET turned around to see the smiles of his family, the people he works with and lives for.

_**Sham bhi koi jaise hai nadi**_

_**Lehar lehar jaise beh rahi hai**_

_**Koi unkahi, koi unsuni**_

_**Baat dheeme dheeme keh rahi hai**_

_**Kahin na kahin jaagi hui hai koi aarzoo**_

DAYA and SHREYA were cuddled to each other sitting on the cot lovingly talking to each other in front of the bonfire.

SACHIN had a smile on his face watching the photos of him and KAJAL in his phone they took recently and RAJAT & PURVI stood either side of him ready to tease him.

And PURVI snatched the phone from him tossing it to RAJAT as he chased PURVI and RAJAT running around.

_**Kahin na kahin khoye hue se hain main aur tu**_

_**Ke boom boom boom para para**_

_**Hai khaamosh dono**_

_**Ke boom boom boom para para**_

_**Hai madhosh dono**_

_**Jo gummsum gummsum hai yeh fizayein**_

_**Jo kehti sunti hai yeh nigahein**_

_**Gummsum gummsum hai yeh fizayein hai na**_

And finally there she was sitting alone watching all this with the same smile on her face must be wondering the same thoughts as him.

At the same time TARIKA turned toward him to see him watching her with the same smile. They felt a bit uncomfortable at the sudden encounter.

_**Suhani suhani hai yeh kahani**_

_**Jo khamoshi sunaati hai**_

_**Jise tune chaha hoga woh tera**_

_**Mujhe woh yeh batati hai**_

_**Main magan hoon par na jaanu**_

_**Kab aane wala hai woh pal**_

Other side SACHIN succeeded snatching his phone from the two and turned around walking to the bonfire happily looking at his phone without noticing that in their tug of snatch RAJAT tripped and fell with PURVI over him who lost her balanced at the same time falling along with him.

_**Jab haule haule dheere dheere**_

_**Khilega dil ka yeh kamal**_

_**Ke boom boom boom para para**_

_**Hai khaamosh dono**_

_**Ke boom boom boom para para**_

_**Hai madhosh dono**_

_**Jo gummsum gummsum hai yeh fizayein**_

_**Jo kehti sunti hai yeh nigahein**_

_**Gummsum gummsum hai yeh fizayein hai na**_

Both of their eyes were closed and they could feel each other's breath with their heartbeats.

Finally the two open their eyes at a time remaining like that for a moment before RAJAT asked: Would you?'

PURVI asked clueless: Huh?'

RAJAT: Would you get off me so I can breathe?'

PURVI: Do you mean I am that heavy that you can't breathe?'

RAJAT genuinely nodded yes. PURVI gave him a look and gets off him sitting beside him. RAJAT sits up dusting off his hands and sleeves.

PURVI kept her palm on his forehead as he asked surprised holding her hand: What are you doing?'

PURVI: Are you all right?'

RAJAT: I am all right. What's wrong with you?'

PURVI: What was wrong with you earlier at the abandoned railway station? You were hysterical there.'

RAJAT: Hey, that was hallucination. I saw someone stabbed you and it felt so real. I got so scared there. I must have lost my mind then staying a night in that dark closed truck.'

Thinking a second he continued: I didn't tell you then but even I had a feeling of déjà vu.'

PURVI excitedly: That means we have really met each-other before also.'

RAJAT giving her a look: No, I didn't have that déjà vu feeling.'

PURVI: But I have.'

RAJAT asked doubting: What?'

PURVI: My brother says, Jo ek baar hota hai wo dusri baar nahi hota. Aur agar dusri ho jaye to teesri baar bhi jaroor hota hai.'

RAJAT: Who says such things to you and your brother?'

PURVI: AJJI.'

RAJAT: Now I remember, I have something to ask your brother how he knows the exact words my sister said to me.'

Just then SHREYA arrives there asking the two: Are you two all right? You must have gone through a lot from yesterday.'

Both flashed there most affectionate smile to her.

SHREYA: Why are you two smiling like that?'

PURVI: you are so nice. Everyone is scolding us from morning.'

RAJAT: But you are the first person to ask if we are all right.'

SHREYA smiled and gave her hand to them: They scold you because they care for you. We are leaving. Let's go!'

Both got up and followed her near the bonfire.

The group bid bye to the villagers showing gratitude for the villagers selfless kindness and walked near to their vehicles.

DAYA said: There will be cold breeze at night. RAJAT and PURVI get in the car.'

Tired RAJVI obediently gets in the car.

ABHIJEET said to DAYA: You go ahead, we will follow you.'

DAYA nodded and drove away in car with SHREYA and RAJVI.

ABHIJEET said to TARIKA: You must be tired driving all day, I will drive from here.'

TARIKA without any argument gave the key to ABHIJEET and sits to the passenger seat.

SACHIN without any choice walked to the jeep settling himself at the backseat and ABHIJEET drove with TARIKA next to him.

On the way: DAREYA car -

SHREYA asked: Doesn't they look good together?'

DAYA looked at the rearview mirror to see RAJAT and PURVI fallen asleep at the backseat leaning to each other.

DAYA: Why?'

SHREYA: They came so close to each other in a short time.

DAYA: What do you mean?

SHREYA: Have you ever seen PURVI this lively before meeting RAJAT? She was always calm, composed and immersed in her studies.'

DAYA looked at her in shock: You mean to say?

SHREYA: She has changed so much for good after meeting RAJAT. Don't you think the two have some kind of connection with each other?'

DAYA unbelievingly: I thought its just ABHIJEET.

SHREYA: What about ABHIJEET?

DAYA: Then it wasn't a coincidence SHREYA, it must be fate that brings this four together again and again.'

SHREYA asked: What are you talking about?'

DAYA: It was not only PURVI who has changed. Four of them have changed.'

SHREYA: You mean ABHIJEET ? DAYA smiled: I will be happy if he finally finds a partner of his heart.

SHREYA smiled: So... lots of good things are on its way. DAYA: let s see... How they realizes it.'

_**Yeh kaisa samay hai, kaisa sama hai**_

_**Ke shaam hai pighal rahi**_

_**Yeh sab kuch haseen hai, sab kuch jawan hai**_

_**Hai zindagi machal rahi, jagmagati jilmilati**_

They smiled at each other as SHREYA lock her hand in his resting her head on his shoulder as he drove.

_**Palak palak pe khwaab hai**_

_**Sun yeh hawayein gungunaye**_

_**Jo geet lajawab hai**_

_**Ke boom boom boom para para**_

_**Hai khaamosh dono**_

_**Ke boom boom boom para para**_

_**Hai madhosh dono**_

_**Jo gummsum gummsum hai yeh fizayein**_

_**Jo kehti sunti hai yeh nigahein**_

_**Gummsum gummsum hai yeh fizayein hai na**_

ABHIJEET glanced at sleeping TARIKA and smiled as he drive through the way.

NOTE:

Song name: 'Sham' from Aisha movie.

The Dialogue: Jo ek baar hota hai from Telugu movie Chal Mohan Ranga.

I know the story is half way to end and the main course of the story hasn't started yet. Actually when I started to write the story I didn't thought it will take this long just to reach here.

Finally, the trip is over and from next chapter I will try to move the pace of the story.

Thank you so much everyone.

And...

Happy Dhanteras to All!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Destiny.

A 3 storey building on top of which written "AD College of Science & Technology." The huge hall of the building divides it into two departments. The left wing had Medical department and right wing Engineering department.

PURVI's feet suddenly stopped at the left wing corridor way and...

_**Main dekhoon jo tujhko toh pyaas badhe**_

_**Tu roz, tu roz, do ghunt chadhe**_

_**Mujhse tu na mujhse kabhi bichde**_

_**To roz, tu roz, do ghunt chadhe**_

She could feel beats of her heart as soon as her eyes fell on RAJAT coming from the opposite corridor way.

Her eyes shone with happiness and surprise at a time to see the person she just can't stop thinking about right in front of her.

_**Yeh jo halka halka suroor hai**_

_**Yeh jo pehla pehla suroor hai**_

_**Tera ishq mera fitoor hai**_

_**Tera ishq hai ya fitoor hai**_

_**Maine khud ko tujhpe luta diya**_

_**Tera hooke khudko mita diya**_

RAJAT and PURVI both slowly walked towards the hall. Unaware of PURVI, RAJAT's eyes were on ABHIJEET in the middle of the hall.

Other side ABHIJEET was lost at the sight of TARIKA in white shirt and black jeans, her curly hairs tied up in a single ponytail as she climbed up the building steps becoming the prettiest morning of his life.

_**Yeh jo halka halka suroor hai**_

_**Yeh jo pehla pehla suroor hai**_

_**Tere husn ko yeh guroor hai**_

_**Mere huns ka yeh qusoor hai**_

_**Maine khud ko tujhpe loota diya**_

_**Tera hooke khudko mita diya**_

TARIKA stopped at the building door seeing ABHIJEET in front of her in the hall and paused there only for a moment looking in each other's eyes.

TARIKA spoke: ABHIJEET?'

ABHIJEET: TARIKA JI aap yaha?'

TARIKA: I just come to sign some papers of RAJAT's college transfer and forgot my key at the office.'

ABHIJEET: Oh, PURVI studies here. I came to drop her and she forgot her notes in the car. So, I was going to give it to her.'

Just then they saw RAJAT and PURVI came to them. RAJAT and PURVI bowed their head a little in respect seeing each other.

RAJAT extended the key to TARIKA: I came to give the keys.'

PURVI: I came to take the notes I forgot in car.' and took it from ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET smiled: It looks like we are destined to meet each other.'

TARIKA: Now we will see each other every day. So it won't be surprising anymore.'

ABHIJEET: yeah, you are right. They are in same college and we are in same bureau.'

They all looked at each other.

ABHIJEET asked TARIKA: Are you going to the bureau?'

TARIKA nodded: yes.'

ABHIJEET: I am heading there only. Let's go then.'

TARIKA nodded and the two walked out the building leaving RAJAT and PURVI.

Someone called PURVI from behind and she turned around to see a fair and healthy guy with big spectacles waving her with both hands from the corridor.

PURVI sighed closing her eyes. How could she forget about this tragedy of her life?

FLASHBACK -

Right after the kidnapping incident, the first day she entered the college, this sweet looking tragedy hit her life.

Professor introduced the new guy in the class, asking students to be friendly with him and help him with the studies he missed.

The boy in the class of 60 students walked straight to PURVI and with a goofy smile extended his hand to shook: Hi, I am PANKAJ. Can I sit next to you?'

Unluckily PURVI was alone that day on the bench and she reluctantly nodded shaking hand with him in front of the professor.

First scene -

At the first lecture he asked so many questions about a single paragraph to PURVI disturbing her every single minute.

PANKAJ again nudged her in ongoing lecture asking: PURVI, what is orthopaedics?'

Annoyed PURVI glared at him: Are you really a medical student?'

PANKAJ remained mum after getting the glare from her but then PURVI saw him seriously struggling with the lesson and couldn't stop herself helping him.

Next scene -

Outside of the class VANI asked PURVI: Let's first fresh our mind with a cup of coffee in canteen.'

Before PURVI could answer PANKAJ came from behind asking: You two are going canteen. Let's go then.'

PURVI and VANI stood dumb looking at each other and then the uninvited guest being the host between them as he lead the two girls to canteen.

And from there he unnecessarily followed PURVI everywhere like her wings of butterfly from class to canteen, library to lab tagging along with her crashing the line of her solitude.

And it was the limit when he followed the two asking: PURVI, where are you going now?'

Irritated PURVI showed him the board on the room in front of them: Girl's Toilet. Do you want to come with me there also?'

PANKAJ kept his hand on his mouth feeling embarrassed and bolted from there with the speed of bullet.

After that he tried to hide himself from PURVI almost for an hour in the classroom and PURVI really felt bad for him.

PURVI could have get angry on him but she didn't seeing the sweet guy's polite language, kind heart and respecting behaviour.

So, she accepted him in her friend circle that she never had except VANI making the moment sweetest tragedy of her life.

FLASHBACK END.

Present -

PURVI turned around to RAJAT to see him nowhere there.

PANKAJ asked her: Are you looking for someone?'

PURVI once again looked around and not seeing RAJAT, she disappointedly said: No.'

Outside college -

ABHIJEET come out of the gate to see his car punctured and a young boy in his early 20's was sitting on the fence wall.

This wasn't the first time it happened. From last three years whenever he left his car alone near the college boundry, it meant to be punctured and every time the same boy was found sitting alone nearby the scene.

Three years back ABHIJEET has asked the boy if he has seen who did that to his car and the boy's answer was same 'I don't know.' from last 3 years.

Sometimes ABHIJEET really doubted him but never scolded or accused him of doing so without any proof or say he couldn't do it because of the affection he has grown for the mysterious looking kid from watching him growing up every day from last three years.

His trail of thoughts break as he heard TARIKA's voice: Your tyre is puncture.'

ABHIJEET looked at TARIKA beside him: yes.'

TARIKA: you can come with me in my jeep and can call the mechanic on the way.'

ABHJEET: Sure. You go ahead. I will be there in a minute.'

TARIKA nodded and walked towards her jeep while ABHIJEET looked angrily at the young boy walking towards him dangerously.

This time even the boy felt a bit scared seeing a never seen furious ABHIJEET approaching towards him.

ABHIJEET going very close to him, out of the blue smiled saying: Say a very-very thank you from the bottom of my heart to the person whoever did it.'

And ran after TARIKA, smiling at the confused boy.

On the way-

TARIKA was driving while ABHIHEET sit silent beside her after calling the mechanic to fix his car in front of the college.

TARIKA breaking the silence asked: Should I put the radio on?'

ABHIJEET: No, it's fine.'

TARIKA: By the way, our conversation remained unfinished at Belgaum.'

ABHIJEET: Which conversation?'

TARIKA: Near the playground bench.'

ABHIJEET squirmed at the mention of that conversation and forced a laugh saying: You have a very sharp memory.'

TARIKA: Hm, you were saying something like I come to your dreams, right?'

ABHIJEET smiled uncomfortably and said: Yeah, the day I saw you at the jungle in a reckless way that I couldn't forget you since then and it comes in my dreams at night. That was I meant by it.'

TARIKA: Are you sure, it was only that?'

ABHIJEET: yeah, yeah. It's only that.'

TARIKA nodded convincingly.

ABHIJEET: By the way, what were you doing there? It felt like you had memories with that place.'

TARIKA: I had promised someone that I will come to meet him there. I couldn't keep that promise. So, I just thought I would see that person there again if I go there.'

ABHIJEET: Who was it?'

TARIKA: I don't know?'

ABHIJEET: You don't know? Strange.'

TARIKA had a Flashback -

Belgaum: Bench under the tree -

Little TARIKA was happily running towards the bench near the tree and stopped at a distance seeing the same teenage boy she met two days ago sitting at the bench and she smiled.

She excitedly approached towards him but her smile dropped as soon as she saw him in tears.

She asked the boy: Why are you crying?'

The boy quickly wiped off his tears looking at her and asked: What are you doing here?'

TARIKA: I came here to see you.'

Boy: See me? Why?'

TARIKA with a smile: As you told me earlier, my father came to take us. He really loves me and we will live together.'

Boy smiled at her: That's nice! You should be happy.'

TARIKA: But why you are sad?'

Boy: My father is going back to PUNA leaving me here. I don't want to live here. I don't have any friends here. I really miss my friend and want to go back there.'

He looked at her and with a smile said: But I am happy for you at least you can go back to your home.'

TARIKA could see the sadness in his eyes behind that smile.

She walked a step close to him and gave him a surprise hug saying: My mother says, "A hug from the heart cures all your pain, worries and despair, making one's heart at ease."

Girl continued: Just like my father came back to me, you will be able to go back to the place and people you love.'

Breaking the hug she said: Don't you remember the words you told me that day 'Hum jinse pyar karte hai wo ek din humare paas lautke jaroor aate hai ya phir kisi na kisi tarah bhagwan hume unke karib le jate hai.'

Boy smiled at the little girl's gesture to pacify him and said: Thank you for reminding it to me. I will always remember this.'

They again heard a voice calling her name 'TRISHA! Where are you?'

Girl looking at the boy said: My brother is looking for me. I just came to tell you that I am leaving.'

Boy: leaving?'

TARIKA: I am going back to my home.'

Boy: Now?'

'TRISHA!' They again heard the voice and looking at the boy, TARIKA said: I have to go. Bye!'

And she ran at the direction only to stop in the mid way turning back to the boy, who was looking at her.

TARIKA felt a little bad to leave him sad and said aloud: Don't cry ever. I will come back again to meet you.'

Boy felt nice listening to those words from her that touched his heart and he smiled: Would you?'

TARIKA smiled: I promise!' And she waved him bye running back to his brother's direction.

Flashback end.

Present: In the car -

TARIKA pulled the brake and nodding negative to ABHIJEET sighed: I don't know. I never asked who he is or what his name is.'

ABHIJEET looked at her and she looked at him saying: We reached to the bureau.'

ABHIJEET looked at the CID building and got down the vehicle as the two walked in the building.

Note:

Song name: Halka Halka from Fanney Khan movie.

No Sree, I don't know Telugu. I just watched the movie in hindi but I can speak Gujarati and Bengoli.

Sorry for being late. The week went very engaging one after one celebration with family. I hope you all had a great time too.

Thank you all the readers and reviewers.

And...

Happy Belated Diwali and New year!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Crook Case & Crazy in Love

Morning: CID Bureau:

DAYA coughed aloud to draw the attention of SHREYA and gestured her towards the door from where ABHIJEET and TARIKA entered together.

NIKHIL noticed the scene but exactly couldn't get the idea of what s going on as he saw DAREYA had a mischievous smile on their faces seeing ABHIRIKA together.

DAYA asked ABHIJEET: Arre ABHIJEET, you both are together.'

ABHIJEET who was lost in his own thoughts looked at DAYA and explained him what happened at college.

DAYA: Oh, that was good.'

ABHIJEET looking at him asked: What's good in it?'

DAYA: I mean it was good that you met TARIKA otherwise you would have get late for bureau.'

ABHIJEET nodded convincing and asked: Any case reported?

SHREYA: Yes sir. There is a complaint from the famous businessman of the town Mr. AANAND SINGHANIYA. Lately someone was harassing him breaking the window glasses of his house, spreading public garbage in front of his place, painting the wind screen of his car, puncturing all the wheels of his vehicles and so on.'

ABHIJEET felt a little irritated at the last sentence and showed his surprise: What the...'

He saw all the attentive eyes on him and said: ...rubbish? We solve cases not complaints. He should go to police station for that.'

DAYA explained: Our first reaction was that only but...'

TARIKA: But..?'

SHREYA: He has reported police complaint but even the police failed to catch the crook.'

TARIKA: That's ridiculous.'

'Exactly!' SACHIN entered with a file and gave it to NIKHIL saying: I am coming from police station. Police didn't find a single clue about the person in 2 weeks. They took the case very lightly. This little-little act of the crook is giving huge stress to Mr. AANAND.'

DAYA: So, that's why Mr. AANAND came to us for help.'

ABHIJEET: I don t believe now CID will solve cases like this but when the police itself failed, then let's do it.'

DAYA asked NIKHIL to brief about the case.

NIKHIL: All this begun a month ago. First Mr. AANAND didn't mind it thinking it a co-incident or prank but then it started to happen repeatedly and he realized someone is doing it deliberately to harass him. 2 weeks before he filed a complaint at the police station. Police used all of their ways to catch him but couldn't do so.'

SACHIN added: MR. AANAND has no idea who could do this to him and why? There is nothing to doubt the neighbors because they have a good relation with Mr. AANAND.'

NIKHIL: The person leaves no traces behind him. He comes in the dark of night in a black hooded jacket fully covered breaking or manipulating the CCTV camera's and does whatever he wants to do even fooling the constables who are posted there to catch the crook.'

DAYA chuckled: What a unique way to harass someone. Criminal these days have become so smart.'

ABHIJEET: Why would someone do all this just to harass a businessman?'

SHREYA: It seems someone really resents Mr. AANAND and must have a reason to do all this.'

TARIKA: One thing is sure whoever it is, he is not a criminal but an amateur.'

ABHIJEET and DAYA nodded agreeing with her and NIKHIL asked: Why?'

The duo smiled as TARIKA explained: Then he wouldn't have just punctured the wheels but failed the breaks of his car. That shows he is not a criminal.'

NIKHIL nodded in understanding.

ABHIJEET: Let's check the area first from where did that crook comes.'

DAYA: You and TARIKA go to Mr. AANAND's house. I and SHREYA will go to his office.'

They nodded and walked out of the office to investigate the scene but didn't find anything unusual.

Afternoon: College Playground -

After the classes VANI sits in one of the benches near college playground facing the college backdoor platform: PURVI, let's just sit here for a while. I am really tired.'

PURVI sits facing the ground: If I had known before, I would have come here first.'

VANI: We have almost made a whole round of the college campus. PANKAJ must have been looking for us madly.'

PURVI: Don't worry about him. I have taken care of him.'

College: Library -

PANKAJ was surrounded by books having a hard time to write down the notes that PURVI had asked him write down before going home so that he won't disturb her asking questions in next lecture.

PANKAJ busy in writing remembers about PURVI and thinks what I am doing here? He looked at the books and then at the door confused what to do.

Finally he decides 'I shouldn't leave PURVI alone.' He quickly packs his bag and run out of the library looking for PURVI.

College: Playground -

PURVI: I want to join football cheerleader's team.'

VANI: There is no such team in our college.'

PURVI shocked: What? Why? We should have one.'

VANI looked flabbergasted at PURVI and noticed her eyes were lost with a love struck smile at the ground on a group of boys playing football.

VANI felt it very strange and asked jolting her: PURVI, what happened to you?'

PURVI smiling at the direction, blurted: Love..'

VANI thought she skipped a beat of her heart listening to such word from her book worm friend as she again asked: What did you say?'

PURVI: I am in love, VANI.'

VANI in shock: What? Kisse?'

PURVI pointing at RAJAT playing in the ground said: With that sky blue T-shirt guy.'

VANI looking at the direction: What? How could you fell in love with just anyone?'

PURVI: He is not just anyone. Do you remember one more guy went missing from the jungle camp other than me?'

VANI nodded: yes.'

PURVI: He is that guy.'

VANI: What?'

PURVI: I was with him in the jungle.'

VANI: But wasn't he from Bangalore?'

PURVI: Kahte hain ki...Agar kisi cheez ko dil se chaaho to puri kaaynaat use tumse milane ki koshish me lag jati hai.'

VANI in disbelief: This is not love. This is called crazy in love.'

PURVI: Love is always crazy.'

VANI: And so are you.'

PURVI: The whole world falls in love then what's wrong in me falling in love.'

VANI: Are you the same PURVI I use to know or you just left our PURVI somewhere in the jungle or Goa taking her face?'

PURVI turned at her asking: Why, you don t like this PURVI?'

VANI: It's not like that but you were... You were never like this before. Either you used to be in library or medical lab except than classes. I can't believe you bunked a class in last three years for the first time. You never had a crush in your whole life and you just fell in love with someone in a day. It's really hard to digest.'

'PURVI!' They heard a voice and rolled their eyes very well knowing whose voice it is and PURVI asked her: What do you think about him then? He is causing me indigestion since the day he came.'

VANI answered: He is a hypothesis case.'

And both looked at the direction to see PANKAJ running towards them.

EVENING: CID BUREAU -

ABHIJEET: As mentioned earlier, the neighbors around Mr. AANAND are clear.'

TARIKA: No one hold any grudges with Mr. AANAND to do such things.'

SHREYA: Same with his office staff.'

DAYA: All the employees at work have a nice relation with Mr. AANAND and even Mr. AANAND believes no one from his office could do this.'

After discussing the case and their plans the team calls the day off.

Next Day Morning: TARIKA house -

As promised RAJAT cooked and served warm breakfast to TARIKA.

After eating breakfast, TARIKA put some money in front of RAJAT: You must need pocket money.'

RAJAT felt shyly good at his sister's concern and took the money: Thank you. You don't need to give me this next time. I got a part time taxi driver job.'

TARIKA with a impassive look nodded and walked out hiding the proud smile she had from RAJAT.

TARIKA from the door asked: If you are ready then I can drop you to college on my way to office.'

RAJAT smiled and took his bag from the hall running after her: Yeah, I am coming.'

CID Bureau:-

The team worked on the case to catch the crook setting their trap and planting hidden camera's outside Mr. AANAND's house and waited for their bait but the crook didn't showed up in two days.

When the team got little relaxed, the crook strikes on the third day causing trouble for the team.

Finally on the fourth day ABHIJEET and TARIKA decided to stakeout near Mr. AANAND's house to catch the guy while other members of the team got busy in a murder case.

College:-

While at college crazy in love PURVI followed RAJAT everywhere she could in three days.

_**Tu har ek pehlu si khas lage**_

_**Tu paas hai aaj toh pyaas lage**_

_**Mehki si tu koi mithas lage**_

_**Tu paas hai aaj toh pyaas lage**_

In the library PURVI pulled down the book she was pretending to read till her nose level to have the glimpse of RAJAT immersed in a book across the table staring him admiringly.

_**Yeh jo halka halka suroor hai**_

_**Yeh jo pehla pehla suroor hai**_

_**Tera ishq mera fitoor hai**_

_**Tera ishq hai ya fitoor hai**_

_**Maine khud ko tujhpe loota diya**_

_**Tera hooke khudko mita diya**_

PURVI hiding behind the wall at the hall was looking RAJAT at the corridor talking with some guys.

VANI called PURVI and she gestured her '2 minutes!'

VANI left and PURVI again looked at the direction to see RAJAT was gone and got sad.

Someone asked her from behind: Kisiko dhundh rahi ho?'

PURVI absentmindly: Haan.'

PURVI recognized the voice and turned around to see it was RAJAT skipping a heartbeat.

RAJAT looking at the direction she was staring, asked: Mai madad karu?'

Little hazed and nervous PURVI looked in his eyes and said: No. Mai khud dhundh lungi.'

And walked off towards canteen with a nervous smile and RAJAT smiled behind her.

_**Yeh jo halka halka suroor hai**_

_**Yeh jo pehla pehla suroor hai**_

_**Tere husn ko yeh guroor hai**_

_**Mere huns ka yeh qusoor hai**_

_**Maine khud ko tujhpe loota diya**_

_**Tera hooke khudko mita diya**_

In the compulsory class of Sanskrit which was an initiation by the college to protect the ancient language of the country among the future youths of India.

Different faculty student shared the lecture each year wise and PURVI got lucky to share the lecture with RAJAT.

She couldn't keep her eyes off RAJAT sitting at the parallel bench next to a guy.

RAJAT felt a gaze on him and looked at the direction catching PURVI's gaze on him with a revered smile at the adjacent bench sitting next to VANI .

RAJAT raised his brows at her in question and she just nodded nothing with a smile to get a return smile from RAJAT as he again got busy in the lecture.

_**Teri chah mein teri raah mein**_

_**Teri behki behki nigaah mein**_

_**Maine khudko tujhpe loota diya **_

RAJAT was playing practice match at the ground for the upcoming Medical v/s engineering football match with medical team and made a goal for his team to be applauded with huge whistling and hooting by the crowd with a familiar voice.

He turned at the crowd to see PURVI cheering for him than anyone blowing the whistle on her neck to the loudest while few of the people who know her watched her in shock to see the medical student cheering for the engineering team.

RAJAT couldn't help but shook his head and smiled looking at the cute antics of the girl who every time succeeds drawing his attention to her giving a feel good feeling and comfort to his heart.

Fourth day: After College -

PURVI angrily barged in RAJAT's taxi shutting the door hard and with a cold tone said: My brother told me from now on you will drop me home.'

RAJAT sensed something was wrong with her: Yeah, my sister told me. By the way, are you all right?'

PURVI asked angrily: Who are you to ask that?'

RAJAT has never seen this angry side of PURVI as he said: Your driver ma'm.'

PURVI: Don't talk to me. Just put the radio on and drop me home.'

RAJAT felt weird and put on the radio and with a smile and said: Sure ma'm.'

RAJAT drive while the song played...

_**Madhuban mein jo Kanhaiya kisi Gopi se mile**_

_**Kabhi muskaaye, kabhi chhede kabhi baat kare**_

_**Radha kaise na jale, Radha kaise na jale**_

_**Aag tan mein lage, Radha kaise na jale**_

_**Radha kaise na jale.**_

PURVI shouted: Stop that!'

RAJAT: Huh?'

PURVI: Stop that song!'

RAJAT: should I play another?'

PURVI: No, just keep it off.'

RAJAT put the radio off: All right.'

RAJAT stopped the car in front of her house. PURVI got down the taxi walking straight towards her house barging the car door behind her angrily as RAJAT flinched: My taxi...'

RAJAT was confused at her behavior as he watched her retreating figure. She was so nice to him till yesterday then what happened in a day to make her this mad.

**Note:**

**1st song: Halka Halka from Fanney Khan movie.**

**2nd song: Radha kaise na jale from Lagaan movie.**

**Abhirika will realize their connection by the end of this case and Rajvi connection will take a little time to reveal.**

**Guys...**

**When you like a chapter I should be the one to be thankful. So, thank you.**

**Your reviews boost me to write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thank you very-very much all the Readers and each Reviewer.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Real Punishment.

Night: Mr. AANAND's House -

In CID SUV, ABHIJEET at driver's seat and TARIKA next to him were monitoring the hidden camera's outside of Mr. AANAND's house in their tab waiting for the crook to come and catch him red handed.

The clock ticked to its pace as the two waited and waited...

After almost for 2 and half hours past 12 o'clock, they noticed a figure clad in black same as the crook guy was approaching towards Mr. AANAND's house from backside.

ABHIJEET and TARIKA got alert and put on the Bluetooth connected to each other. The two quickly got the down the vehicle, splitting in two direction both ran towards the backside of the house ABHIJEET from outside the boundary wall while TARIKA from inside the gate of the house.

ABHIJEET saw the crook guy at the first try climbed up the 6 feet long boundary wall as he shouted at the guy: Hey! Stop there.'

The guy looked him and jumped inside.

ABHIJEET tried to climb the wall and made it at the third attempt when TARIKA arrived there asking him: Where he is?'

ABHIJEET up from the wall showed the other way and TARIKA ran at the direction.

TARIKA come at the front gate and saw the gate was close as she left after entering the yard and the guy was nowhere.

TARIKA asked: Where did he go?'

ABHIJEET came running from the other side and said panting: He is a great athlete. Probably he jumped off the wall.'

They looked at each other and again ran out of the gate in two directions around the house.

While running ABHIJEET stopped seeing some movements near their SUV and ran there.

The crook guy who was near the SUV saw ABHIJEET and tried to run but ABHIJEET was quick to get him.

ABHIJEET tried to unmask him and the crook tried to escape from him clutches. ABHIJEET succeeds pulling the mask off his face but in that process the knife in crook hand's brushes against ABHIJEET's hand and ABHIJEET fails to see his face as the crook runs dropping the dagger.

Other side TARIKA goes around the house and sees no one neither the crook nor ABHIJEET and again comes in front of the house to witness the scene between ABHIJEET and the crook.

She runs towards their direction and ABHIJEET looking at the shallow cut on his hand again runs after the crook. ABHIJEET almost catches up with the crook and get hold of his hood making the crook stumble and fall on knees with ABHIJEET's tight grip on his hood.

ABHIJEET was shocked to see the face of the person. He was the same mysterious kid of college always found near his punctured car.

ABHIJEET remembers SHREYA's words about puncturing the wheels of car and every time he found his car punctured having the boy nearby it always sitting up on a high places like the boundary walls or fences and just freezes to his place. The boy runs away taking the advantage of ABHIJEET's moment.

TARIKA runs after him but stops in mid to walk back to ABHIJEET who was still to his place and asked: Why did you let him go?'

ABHIJEET: I know him.'

TARIKA: What?'

ABHIJEET: Don't worry. We will get him tomorrow.'

TARIKA looking at the cut on his hand asked: Are you all right?'

ABHIJEET just nodded.

TARIKA gave her hand to him: You are in bit shock. Get up.'

ABHIJEET after a second held her hand getting up and TARIKA lead him towards the SUV.

TARIKA bring the first aid kit from the SUV and asked him to sit.

ABHIJEET sits on the bonnet of the SUV and she cleans his wound and dresses it asking: Who was he?'

ABHIJEET tells her everything: I don't know why but every time I see him I feel a concern towards him.'

TARIKA: You are also his target that means he resents you too for some reason.'

ABHIJEET agreed with her: Yeah, whenever I talked to him there was coldness in his eyes.'

ABHIJEET emphasized: Colder than yours.'

TARIKA got offended as she eyed him: What do you mean..?'

ABHIJEET fumbled: It's very late. We should go home now.'

TARIKA: He punctured our SUV so that we can't follow him.'

ABHIJEET: WHAT?'

He looked down at the wheel to see it flat with an unbelievable expression: That little kid!'

Next Morning: CID Bureau -

ABHIJEET entered the bureau asking NIKHIL: NIKHIL, did you find out the information of the student I asked you?'

NIKHIL: Yes sir. The student name is VIDIT SHARMA.'

TARIKA who was already there reading a file hands it to ABHIJEET saying: The case is something more than we had expected. We got his address.'

ABHIJEET: Then let s go.'

VIDIT s HOUSE:

ABHIJEET rings the door bell and a mid age lady opened the door. ABHIRIKA showed their ID card and asked for VIDIT.

The lady got fazed and angrily yelled: Now what do you want from my son? My husband wasn't enough that you came after my son? Just leave from here.'

ABHIJEET and TARIKA looked at each other shocked. The lady was about to shut the door but stopped listening to ABHIJEET: Ma'm if you won't help your son than he could be in big problem.'

The lady opened the half closed door looking at the two: What do you mean my son will be in problem?'

ABHIJEET tells her the whole story and the lady in tears said: My son is not a criminal. Please help him. He is my only son.'

Inside the house the lady tell them the story...

4 years ago her husband used to work in Mr. AANAND s office and was framed in fraudulent case. Despite of being innocent he was sentenced for 7 years. From last 1 month he stopped visiting his family in jail and two days before he killed himself.

VIDIT loved his father more than anything and he believes all this happened because of Mr. AANAND who wrongly framed his father and CID who couldn't do their job properly sending an innocent in jail.

The lady begged to the two officers: VIDIT is not in his right mind. He has become furious after his father s death. He even didn't come home from last night. I am afraid he will do something. Please save him.'

ABHIRIKA looked at each other having a flashback of last night, VIDIT who did harmless damages had a knife with him.

ABHIRIKA together: He wants to kill Mr. AANAND.'

The lady: What?'

ABHIJEET to the lady: Don t worry! We won t let him do anything wrong.'

And the two ran out towards the SUV.

ABHIJEET got a call on the way and picked it up as TARIKA took the drivers seat driving towards AANAND's house.

ABHIJEET on phone: Hello.'

Person: Sir, he didn't come college today.'

ABHIJEET: Are you sure?'

Person: Yes sir, I am standing at the college gate from the morning. He didn't come.'

ABHIJEET: Ok.'

ABHIJEET cuts the call informing TARIKA: VIDIT is not in college.'

TARIKA: He will again try to kill Mr. AANAND.'

ABHIJEET calls Mr. AANAND but he wasn't picking up.

ABHIJEET frustratingly: He is not picking up.'

TARIKa speeds up the SUV.

Mr. AANAND House:

The door was close from inside and Mr. AANAND was sweating in fear in front of VIDIT wielding a gun at him.

Suddenly both of them jumped at the barge of the door hearing ABHIJEET's voice to open the door.

Mr. AANAND felt relieved but not for long seeing the smirk on VIDIT s face as he said: The gun is in my hand and CID is outside. If I have to go jail, I will go gladly but after killing you.

ABHIJEET banging the door shouted: VIDIT, I know you are there. Please don t do anything stupid!'

Meanwhile TARIKA unlock the door with the master Keys of the house they had asked Mr. AANAND a day before the stakeout in case they need it.

They rushed in the room to see AANAND at VIDIT's gun point as VIDIT stop them near the door only warning: Don't dare to come near otherwise I will shoot him.'

AANAND requested ABHIJEET: Officer please save me.'

ABHIJEET: VIDIT, listen to me.'

VIDIT: Just like my father trusted you and died?'

ABHIJEET: What?'

VIDIT: Mr. SUBHASH SHARMA was my father whom you arrested from SINGHANIYA enterprises 4 years ago. How could you forget it so easily?'

ABHIJEET confused: I arrested your father?

VIDIT: Yes, you were the one who arrested him. You must not remember my father but I couldn't forget your face all this years.'

ABHIJEET got a shock listening to that remembering his each encounter with VIDIT at college. There was a deep down pain in those mysterious cold eyes of the boy whenever he looked in them.

VIDIT continued: Every time I met my father in jail he told me that he didn t do anything wrong for me to be shameful.'

VIDIT looking at ABHIJEET said: He was innocent and he believed that CID will find the truth eventually. He trusted in you till the last but you just believed the paper evidences not the truth of the human who devoted his whole life to this evil person's company. And this man made him the scapegoat of all his dirty bussiness. My father didn't kill himself.'

VIDIT showing AANAND said: This guy killed him.'

VIDIT turning at ABHIJEET said: And you are an equal murderer of my father.'

The words come like a knife stabbing ABHIJEET's heart as he felt it hard to breath. The guilt took over him hearing the boy's words that had pain and agony and he felt relentless with his legs growing weak.

TARIKA looked at ABHIJEET who was taken aback at the accusation of the boy and tried to control the situation: VIDIT, we will find the truth and we will clear your father's name.'

VIDIT: It s too late to do that. Today, this person will die here.'

TARIKA: Please don't do anything that can ruin your future.'

VIDIT doesn't listened to her focusing the gun at AANAND.

AANAND begged him: I will confess my crime. Please don t kill me.'

VIDIT cried: Will that bring my father back? Tell me then I will spare you?'

VIDIT shouted: Can you bring my father back?'

Tear went down ABHIJEET's eyes as he looked at VIDIT asking those words.

VIDIT said to AANAND: You can't! You can't bring him back to me. So die.

TARIKA: VIDIT, don't!'

VIDIT: Even if I have to die, I will after killing him.'

VIDIT tightened his grip on the gun to press the trigger and heard TARIKA saying: Will you let him die that easily?'

VIDIT looked at TARIKA.

TARIKA: Your father suffered for 4 years. And killing him at once won t be an easy death for him without any suffering?'

ABHIJEET and AANAND looked shocked at TARIKA.

VIDIT asked TARIKA: What you have done if you were in my place?'

TARIKA: We are smart VIDIT but the people before us were considerate. They made the Law and decided the Punishments having some thought behind it. Death, killing someone out of revenge is a very easy punishment. Let him rot for his whole life living in loneliness, doing nothing between the four closed walls regretting each minute of his life in prison in an undying suffering. That would be real a punishment for him.'

A lone tear went down VIDIT's eyes as he downed the gun and said: I want to trust you… but you are talking like a cop. And I don't trust cops.'

VIDIT pointed the gun at AANAND and pulled the trigger but TARIKA was quick to pull out her gun and shot at AANAND's leg.

AANAND bend down holding his leg and VIDIT's bullet missed AANAND going straight to the wall behind him, giving ABHIJEET the chance to snatch the gun from VIDIT.

All three looked shocked at TARIKA as Mr. AANAND asked her: Why did you shot me?'

TARIKA in her usual self tucked the gun back taking out the handcuff and answered cuffing him: You are the criminal here. And if I hadn't shot you then the other bullet would have passed through your heart. Anyways you will live and live in jail. So, it doesn't matters.'

ABHIJEET and Mr. AANAND looked shocked at the brazen cop and VIDIT without any struggle just slumped down to the floor breaking down.

They heard the siren of police vehicles that the officers informed on their way to Mr. AANAND's house.

The police arrested Mr. AANAND for the fraud he caused 4 years ago and responsible for the death of an innocent employee of his office.

When police was taking VIDIT with them, TARIKA looked around for ABHIJEET but he wasn't there.

So, she approached VIDIT and said to him: We are sorry we couldn't save your father but we will clear his name from all the false accusations. And we will also try to resolve your case quickly to let you free.'

VIDIT bowed his head a little and said: I don't trust cops but I trust your words. Thank you for stopping me there otherwise after killing him I would have regretted all my life for giving him such an easy death.'

Police took VIDIT and TARIKA went around to look for ABHIJEET.

**NOTE:**

**I know the whole chapter went in the case. The next chapter will reveal the reason behind PURVI's angry behavior and ABHIRIKA's realization of their connection.**

**Haha Sansriti, you got me all the way just by the first line of your review and Thank you so much for liking the story. I really wanted to know if I am good or not? And your review let me know I am going good. Thank you.**

**Thank you so much all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Heart Break.

College: Medical Wing -

Meanwhile at college VANI comes to PURVI sitting alone in the empty classroom and asked: Hey PURVI! The whole college gathered at the ground. What are you doing here? And where is PANKAJ? '

PURVI: I don't know. I haven't seen him from morning.'

VANI: Strange. I thought he is with you. He must be at ground. Let's go to the ground. The match is about to begin.'

PURVI sadly: You go. I don't want to come.'

VANI in shock: What? Why? Today is the D-Day of college's Medical v/s Engineer students. We are equal in every field and this is the only match that decides who is the best, Medical or Engineers.'

PURVI: Please VANI, I don't want to come.'

VANI looked at her for a moment and asked: Why are you behaving like old PURVI? Who is going to cheer your hero when the cheerleader is here?'

PURVI: VANI please I am not in a good mood. So just leave me alone for some time.'

Knowing very well about her nature VANI didn't bothered and left her alone: All right, as you wish.'

As soon as VANI leaves, PURVI remembers yesterday morning flashback.

FLASHBACK -

PURVI was happily waiting at the hall with her eyes on the engineering wing corridor to get a glimpse of RAJAT but what she saw next froze her heart.

RAJAT was running towards the hall and behind him was a girl with her hands in his. RAJAT ran out of the building door with the girl without even noticing her and she just stood there watching them fading from her sight.

Her heart breaks there only and unknown to her tears slipped down her eyes.

_**Jab Bhi Muskurate Huye Aata Hai,**_

_**Mujhe Khushiyo Se Bhar Jata Hai.**_

_**Jab Mera Dil Kuch Kahna Chahta Hai,**_

_**Tu Nazare Pher kar Chala Jata Hai.**_

_**Baato Se Apni Takleefe Saari,**_

_**Meri Tu Door Kar Jata Hai.**_

_**Jate-Jate Meri Aankho Me,**_

_**Phir Se milne Ka Intejaar De Jata Hai.**_

_**Kabhi Mujhe Sochte Chhod Jata Hai,**_

_**To Kabhi Kuch Na Soch Saku,**_

_**Is Kadar Dil Tod Jata Hai.**_

_**Pal-Pal Tu Khudko Kyu itna Badalta hai,**_

_**Ke Har Pal Mere Liye Ek Ajnabee Ban Jata Hai.**_

She thought it was only her right to be with him and hold his hand and she can't even imagine anyone else in that place other than her.

AANAND's House -

TARIKA was looking for ABHIJEET around the house and saw him sitting on porch with head down. She walked towards him only to stop at a distance to see him crying silently. She doesn't know why but her heart wrenched seeing him like that.

She walked near him and sitting next to him asked: Are you crying?'

ABHIJEET quickly wiped off his tears trying to normal and avoiding eye contact asked: What are you doing here?'

TARIKA: I was looking for you.'

ABHIJEET: you can go back to office.'

TARIKA after a pause said: It's ok to cry when you can't hold back your tears.'

ABHIJEET couldn't fight back the tears anymore and let it out all: That kid hates me from last four years. I am watching him from last 3 years and didn't have a clue about it that he resents me that much.'

TARIKA: Our job is not an easy job. So, don't be harsh on your-self. They are harsh because they see us from their point of view. They will understand when they see from our point of view.'

ABHIJEET: His father wouldn't have died if I had done my duty properly. It's all because of me.'

TARIKA: He didn't die because of you. It's because of that AANAND SIGHANIYA who manipulated with the documents and evidences and fooled the law.'

ABHIJEET: Still, he would have lived if I had been more precise.'

TARIKA: Things that happens are decided. You can't change them. Instead of regretting the past, just protect what you could in the future.'

ABHIJEET tried but he couldn't put off the guilt of the loss of a life because of his mistake: I just can't. It's breaking my heart.'

TARIKA: You are not a superhuman who could save everyone. You are just a human and humans are bound to make mistakes.'

TARIKA saw fresh tears going down his eyes helplessly and wrapped him in a hug saying: My mom used to say 'A hug from the heart cures all your pain, worries and despair, making one's heart at ease. It hurts but it's not your fault. You did your well.'

ABHIJEET blurted: TRISHA…'

TARIKA paused for a moment and got up breaking the hug in shock looking at ABHIJEET: That was my childhood name.'

Now ABHIJEET looked at her in surprise.

TARIKA: But how do you know that?'

ABHIJEET said: Hum jinse pyar karte hai wo ek din humare paas lautke jaroor aate hai ya phir kisi na kisi tarah bhagwan hume unke karib le jate hai.'

TARIKA remembers the words the teenage boy said to her under the tree bench and looked at him unbelievably: you were the...'

TARIKA looked away amused only to look back at ABHIJEET. They both were speechless not knowing what to say after meeting or realizing it like this.

ABHIJEET faintly smiled looking at her: Same eyes, same curly hair and the same smile. How could I have not realize it before?'

TARIKA helplessly smiled and sit beside him: you still remember that name?'

ABHIJEET: Just like you, I couldn't forget it either.'

TARIKA looked at him as he asked: you come at the tree bench that day hoping to see me again. Weren't you?'

After few moment of silence TARIKA spoke: Now when you know it, I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise before.'

ABHIJEET: Was it the day your family got into the accident?'

TARIKA nodded: After my family's accident my father kept the fact from the world that I am alive and before sending me and RAJAT to Bangalore he even changed our names so his enemies won't know about us and we could live a normal life.'

ABHIJEET: you were not the one who left. I am sorry too... because I never went to that place again.'

TARIKA looked at him and ABHIJEET told her the story...

After that day even my life changed forever. The next day my father went to Mumbai for some work and my little sister tagged along with him who couldn't live without him.

Before leaving to Mumbai, my father told me that he will return in 2-3 days and after that we will settle in Belgaum forever because it was my mother's place.

4 days later a man came to pick me. I was a bit scared when the man didn't tell me why he came to pick me. He just said he knows my father and asked me to go Mumbai with him.

After reaching to Mumbai my fears turned to reality when the man informed that a day before my father was found dead in a godown. I always feared that moment but didn't expect it to come so soon.'

Getting threats wasn't new for him and he always assured me saying, his job is his passion. A lot of people loved and respected him for his truth and honesty. He even found his love of life, our mother who fell for his heroicness. So, he just wanted to remain the same person in the eyes of his deceased wife. He said to me "Never change your originality for the sake of others. Because no one can play your role better than you."

He was helping the police to expose some illegal business. He even got threats before and that's why he wanted to settle at Belgaum to protect me and my sister.

He had some evidence with him that he wanted to give the police on that day but before that he was murdered by some gangsters.

The only thing I could ask at that moment was where my sister is. Fortunately she was alive and was with that man. The man was no one but senior inspector PRADYUMAN. PURVI was at his place. He said he found PURVI 2 days before at the railway station.

PURVI wasn't the same PURVI. She didn't talk for 2 months after that incident. No one knows what happened with PURVI and father that day except PURVI but she don't remember anything about that day neither I tried to ask her ever.

ACP sir wanted to take us to his home but I decided to live where we used to live before shifting to Belgaum. ACP sir supported us with all he could till I become able to do it myself.

ABHIJEET looked at TARIKA who was listening to him all this while: I got what I wanted but never thought things will turn out that way.'

TARIKA looked away asking: Do you think if we hadn't wished that day to get back to our loved ones. Then things would have been better today?'

ABHIJEET: You never know. What if things would have been worse than this? What if your parents really got divorced? Would you have been happy then? What if those gangsters killed me and PURVI with my father? Then I wouldn't have been here right now.'

TARIKA: Still I can't stop doubting. Was all that happened for good? How?'

ABHIJEET: I had a cool father who lived his life fully with pride, a cool mother who fell for my cool father and died with a smile having no regrets for life. I am blessed to have a sister like PURVI, proud to have my job and happy to have a friend cum brother like DAYA who partially raised PURVI with me and all the peoples around me. So, I believe things won't have been any better than this.'

Then looking at oblivion TARIKA, ABHIJEET said: You will also find something good with time.'

TARIKA looked at him and her phone rings.

She answers to the person's question: Yes.'

And after listening to the matter TARIKA asked shocked: What? Yes I am coming right now.'

She cuts the call to see ABHIJEET looking curious at her: What happened?'

TARIKA: RAJAT has caused some problem in college. Nothing seems happening good in my life right now.'

ABHIJEET: Anything serious?'

ABHIJEET: No, they just asked me to come college but...'

ABHIJEET: It's ok, you can go college. I will go bureau and report about the case.'

TARIKA nodded: Thank you. Let me drop you to the bureau on the way to college.' ABHIJEET nodded.

TARIKA stopped the vehicle in front of the bureau and ABHIJEET got down.

ABHIJEET was walking towards the bureau when he heard TARIKA calling him from behind: ABHIJEET...'

He turned around at her and she said with a smile: Never cry like that ever.'

He smiled and nodded and she drove away saying: I will be back soon.'

College: Dean's Office -

TARIKA entered the cabin to see a furious dean and RAJAT standing aside in the cabin with his head down.

RAJAT had a quick glance at her as the dean asked TARIKA: You are his guardian?'

TARIKA glared at RAJAT and nodded.

Dean: Miss TARIKA, despite of having full length, I have give him admission on your request. It's not even a week he has join the college and he started having fights in college. He beat up a student in front of the whole college. I understand when two team plays they have little rivalry between them but who beats up their own team members?'

TARIKA sighed unbelievably as the dean continued with his complains and TARIKA listened to him.

Medical Wing: PURVI's Class -

VANI came to PURVI asking her: You are still here after all that happened?'

PURVI asked: What happened?'

VANI: You don't know?'

PURVI nodded clueless.

VANI: Tera silent hero to violent nikla.'

PURVI: Why?'

VANI: After winning the match he bashed his captain having a huge fight between him v/s his team and the other team has to interfere to stop them.'

PURVI: What? Is he all right?'

VANI: He is but not his captain. He is going to be in trouble for this because he is new to the college, don't have any friends to side him, then he caused the fight beating up his captain getting in the eyes of his own team members.'

PURVI couldn't stop herself and ran out of class to stop at the hall to see RAJAT walking behind his angry sister.

TARIKA stopped at the hall to see PURVI at the opposite corridor and asked her: PURVI…'

PURVI looked alert at her.

TARIKA: Come with me, I will drop you home today.'

PURVI nodded walking to her and TARIKA turned furiously at RAJAT in his football uniform staring him from top to toe in a disheveled condition and asked: And you are not going around your customers in this state, right?'

RAJAT without meeting his eyes with her nodded in no.

TARIKA: Get home. I need to talk to you.'

RAJAT left in his taxi while TARIKA followed him after dropping PURVI to her house.

TARIKA'S House: -

RAJAT silently followed a silent TARIKA inside the house. The silence showed the signs of upcoming storm as TARIKA went straight into the kitchen and drank a whole bottle of water from the fridge walking back to RAJAT at the hall.

RAJAT jolted a bit as TARIKA stomped the empty bottle on the table before starting at RAJAT angrily: What do you think you are school kid or what? And am I your guardian?' I had to listen to all those things from your dean and I had nothing to answer him back.'

RAJAT tried to say: Sist…'

TARIKA cut him in: Don't! Don't even utter it! This is not the first time I was called by your principle or dean? I had to run to your college in the middle of my work instead of reporting at the bureau. What should I answer to my superior that I was called by my brother's college's dean because he had fight in the college? How do you manage to do so every time? It wasn't a week and you caused such a trouble that the dean had to call me to complain about you.'

And she kept going on and on and RAJAT just listened to her with his head down. It was almost half an hour since she was scolding him and now there were 2 and a half empty bottle of water on the table.

RAJAT remembered the 18 year old TARIKA scolding him same way and he stood in front her listening to her scolding. RAJAT smiled to himself thinking: She doesn't change a bit.'

TARIKA brings him back saying: You haven't changed a bit from then.'

Suddenly her phone rings and she looks at the bureau number answering the call : Yes, I am coming right away.'

RAJAT sighed as TARIKA giving him one last glare left for bureau.

**Note:**

**Poem: Second half of "Ajnabee" by Tulipbeauty.**

**Thank you all the Reader and the Reviewers.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Shocks or Surprises?

CID Bureau:

ABHIJEET enters the bureau in a very happy mood lost in TARIKA's thoughts.

The other team in the bureau except NIKHIL was happy as well, as the criminal of the murder case was caught and confessed his crimes.

DAYA sees ABHIJEET and asked him about their case and where is TARIKA?

ABHIJEET tells them the whole story about Mr. AANAND case.

DAYA looks at ABHIJEET and walks to him giving him a light hug and said: Don't take it on your-self. It was team's fault not alone yours.'

SHREYA: I can't believe after doing all that Mr. AANAND had the gut to come to CID to ask for help.'

SACHIN added: Now he will get the right punishment for messing with law.'

NILHIL enters the bureau: Right sir, Mr. AANAND's office is seized and the IT department will take over the case from here.'

DAYA looking at ABHIJEET asked: Are you really ok?'

ABHIJEET smiled and nodded: yeah, I am fine now.'

ABHIJEET proudly smiled and appreciated his team: Good job everyone!'

All smiled happily at each other and again heard a voice as they all turned around at the door to see a furious DCP yelling from the door: What is happening here?'

ABHIJEET muttered: Nothing will be fine after this.'

Staring the team angrily, DCP asked again: What is happening? Who shot Mr. AANAND?'

The team looked at each other.

CID Bureau: 30 minutes later -

TARIKA enters the bureau and sees all the team members standing near the working desk.

They all looked at her as ABHIJEET informed: DCP sir is waiting for you inside.'

TARIKA asked: Is he mad?'

SHREYA: Usually he is quite irritating but today he really seemed angry.'

Looking at their concerned faces TARIKA assured them: Don't worry! I am facing such storms from last one year. It's not new for me.'

ABHIJEET said: No-no. He is not a storm. He is like hawa ka jhoka. Aakar chala jata hai.'

SACHIN: Or say aata jata rahta hai.'

SHREYA irked: Aur aaj kal to kuch jyada hi aata hai.'

NIKHIL: It's because our boulder is not here to keep him away.'

TARIKA looked confused and DAYA explained: He means our ACP sir.'

TARIKA nodded in understanding and had a feel good moment looking at the team and said: I should go in then.'

All nodded.

ACP's Cabin -

TARIKA entered the cabin and DCP asked her: You shot AANAND SINGHANIYA?'

TARIKA answered confident: Yes sir.'

DCP: Was it really necessary to shoot him? He filed a complaint against CID officers. Do you have any explanation for your act?'

TARIKA: Yes sir. I do reckless things not nonsense. I don't hold any personal grudges against Mr. AANAND to pull such an act. I was just doing my duty to protect the guilty's life. If I hadn't shot him on time then he would have died by VIDIT's shot.'

ABHIJEET enters to the cabin forwarding a tab to DCP: Here is VIDIT's statement to the police, he has confessed, if officer TARIKA hadn't shot Mr. AANAND, then Mr. AANAND must have died from his gunshot.'

DCP looked at the tab screen to see the statement and smiled helplessly at ABHIJEET: You are protecting your officers well in ACP's absence. Send a copy of the statement to the headquarters. And I will see that AANAND-FANAND and his complain.'

Then turning at TARIKA, he said: You have a long way to go from here. Don't get suspended or dismissed by such acts. Be careful from now on!'

DCP left leaving ABHIJEET shocked and TARIKA surprised as she said looking at ABHIJEET: Kabhi-kabhi ek hawa ka jhoka bhi rahat ke pal de jata hai.'

ABHIJEET smiled as the other members entered listening to the inside story of the cabin.

DAYA said in surprise: Now-a-days DCP is totally out of understanding.'

ABHIJEET: Well, all is well if the end is well. Now everyone complete the report and paper works and wrap the day up for today.'

All nodded and went back to their desk.

Night: ABHIJEET's Flat -

ABHIJEET enters the house and sees all the lights off except a dim light. He walked further to hear a music playing in PURVI's room.

The door was open to her room and she was sitting gloomily with her face in her palm as the song went on...

_**Love is blind**_

_**Love is crying**_

_**Love is blue**_

ABHIJEET switch on the lights of her room asking: What happened to you?'

PURVI: I don't know?'

_**Though you may not know**_

_**Love is pain**_

_**Love is lie**_

_**Love is cold**_

ABHIJEET: And what's this song I have never heard before?'

PURVI: You will hear it again and again once your heart breaks and longs at a time for someone.'

ABHIJEET confused: What?'

PURVI looking at ABHIJEET said: Bhai, I like someone.'

ABHIJEET: Hainn…?'

PURVI: I am falling for him helplessly and he even doesn't look at me.'

ABHIJEET: How can you tell it to me so casually? You are not suppose to tell me all this. I am your big brother.'

PURVI: Then whom should I share it with? Why don't you bring a sister-in-law for me then?'

ABHIJEET looked her impossibly and PURVI with a smile said: You are the only one I have to share my feelings and I don't want to hide anything from you.'

ABHIJEET smiled: I am really blessed to have a sister like you.'

Next Scene: Kitchen -

ABHIJEET was cooking and PURVI sitting on the kitchen platform sadly explained her problem to ABHIJEET: I like him but he doesn't like me?'

ABHIJEET: What? How can someone not like you? He must be a fool to not like you.'

PURVI: I mean he is nice with me but he doesn't even treat me like a friend. And it breaks my heart.'

ABHIJEET: How dare he make you feel sad? I won't like you to like a guy who makes you sad. So stop seeing him.'

PURVI: Bhai, he doesn't know that I like him.'

ABHIJEET in surprise: He doesn't know?'

PURVI nodded in no.

ABHIJEET: If you like someone, confess it right away. If they reject, you will be sad for once and all rather than regretting all your life for not confessing it breaking your heart again and again.'

ABHIJEET stopped in his process looking at her as PURVI said: You are my only family and whole world to me. I don't want to bring someone in our little world without your permission.'

ABHIJEET smiled: You don't have to ask for my permission for that. You are already a nice sister and I want to be a cool brother to you.'

Next Scene: Dining Table -

PURVI: You won't be mad if I like someone?'

ABHIJEET smiled: Why should I? I know you will never make a wrong decision for yourself. So, I will never object on any of your choice or decision...' He emphasized: Until it's necessary.'

PURVI: You are really not shocked like other brothers?'

ABHIJEET: Actually I am surprised and glad too that you shared it with me first. I don't want to be a possessive brother as long as it's about your safety.'

PURVI: Is it ok for you if I like someone?'

ABHIJEET: When it's about your heart just listen to it and enjoy the moment. So, don't think about anything else and just enjoy what your heart says. I just want you to be happy. Ok?'

PURVI got up from her place and hugged her brother: You are the best brother of the world indeed.'

ABHIJEET was thrilled by the level of her happiness and asked: Do you like him that much?'

PURVI: I tested my-self again and again trying to stay away from him but how much I tried, every time I found him closer to me. And when I saw him with someone else, my heart ached and I realized how much he means to me.'

Next Scene:

ABHIJEET was soaping the dishes and PURVI was washing them under the tap.

ABHIJEET: Do you like him more than me?'

PURVI: No. You both are equally dear to me.'

ABHIJEET: What if you have to choose between one of us, whom will you choose then?'

PURVI: I can't choose any one between you two. You are my life and he makes me alive. I will never leave you for him neither want to imagine my life without him.'

ABHIJEET asked: Why do you like him?'

PURVI: I like him because of the care in his eyes and respect in his heart for me. Without promises, he comes by his responsibilities. He moved my heart that no one could do before.'

ABHIJEET looking in her eyes asked: Is that person RAJAT?'

PURVI looked shocked at her brother: How do you know?'

ABHIJEET: I am your big brother and your eyes tell everything. You look happy around him that I have never seen you before with anyone else.'

TARIKA's Place:

TARIKA enters the house and puts on all the lights. She looked around and saw RAJAT wasn't at home.

She went to the kitchen to see the dinner was ready and there was a note from RAJAT.

She read it "Don't worry about me. I didn't left home. I will be a little late. Food is ready just heat it and eat it."

She threw the note saying: Who says I care?' and had her dinner.

Morning: TARIKA's Place –

The door bell rings. TARIKA opens the door to see an old man and lady.

She stared the unknown guest and the old man asked: Does RAJAT lives here?' TARIKA nodded.

The lady smiled asking: Then you must be RAJAT's sister?'

TARIKA nodded: Yes.'

The man showing a young girl in her early 20's standing behind them said: She is our daughter. We came here to see RAJAT?'

TARIKA froze for a moment and then welcome the guest inside with thousand weird thoughts running her mind.

She made the guest sit at the hall and went upstairs to call RAJAT.

She knocked RAJAT's door calling his name but he didn't answered. The door was open so she enters the room to see him sleeping.

She walked near his bed angrily and wanted to call him but then saw a bottle of water on the bedside table. She picked it and poured it all on a peacefully sleeping RAJAT's face.

RAJAT opens his eyes to see TARIKA standing in front of him and annoyingly sighed.

This was not the first time she used such trick to wake him and said: It's Sunday and I already prepared your breakfast.'

TARIKA: It's not for that.'

RAJAT: Then why?'

TARIKA: Someone is here to see you.'

RAJAT: Except the address of my college, CID bureau and this house no one knows me here.'

TARIKA: Someone come with your marriage proposal.'

RAJAT almost trips down while getting down the bed standing in front of TARIKA unbelievably: What? Just because of yesterday's incident you want to marry me off? Waise bhi shadi ki umar aapki hai meri nahi.'

TARIKA in pissed tone: I really wish I could marry you off but unfortunately it's the girl who leaves the house after marriage not the boy.'

RAJAT: Is it? Then you must be joking, right?'

TARIKA: Have I ever joked with you?'

RAJAT seriously nodded in no.

TARIKA: Come down. They are waiting for you.'

RAJAT saw from the stairs an old man and a lady with a girl sitting on the couch with their backs to him and realizes it wasn't a joke.

He almost trips in his next step before TARIKA held him straight.

TARIKA whispered to him: Why are you acting like a shy bride?'

RAJAT giving her a look said: Ise sharmana nahi, sadme me aana kahte hai.'

He went down the stairs and tried to look at the people as he walked around the couch in front of them and had a breath of relief seeing the faces of the guests.

TARIKA too come down as the man and lady stood up seeing RAJAT.

The lady walked up to RAJAT and caressed his face. She took both his hands in her saying "I don't know how to thank you..." and couldn't held back her tears as she silently cried holding his hands not able to speak further.

RAJAT helplessly looked at the girl and then at TARIKA who doesn't have a clue about what's going on.

**Note:**

**Song: 'Love Is' Korean song by Joo Yoon Ha.**

**Sorry for being late...**

**RAJAT's reasons with his captain and the girl with RAJAT will be revealed in next chapter.**

**Yes, RAJVI has a connection but it can't be revealed so soon because there is a lot to come ****before that.**

**So stay tuned and…**

**Thank you all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Girl.

Flashback:

Fourth Day Morning: College -

There were not much students in the campus except who comes early to college.

Engineering Wing: SY Class -

Before the class hours RAJAT in the empty class of SY was changing the tube light standing on the Prof. desk.

He doesn't understand it is the reward for being an engineering student, a senior or a newbie at the college to do all the odd jobs.

After fixing the tube light he jumped down the desk and with that a paper fly down near his feet that was kept on the desk.

He picked up the paper to see it was a note and as soon as he read it his eyes went wide.

He left the paper to let it flew down under the desk as he ran out of the class. He ran up all the stairs of three floors almost tripping and falling to the terrace.

He barge into the terrace door and rested his hands on knees to get back his breathing and looked up to see a girl in a pink CHUDIDAAR with her back to him was standing on the edge of the railing.

He gently called out her name: TARANA...'

The girl prettier than her name turn around startled by the voice as RAJAT continued: I have never heard such a beautiful name in my life. Please don't die.'

TARANA: Who are you? What are you doing here?'

RAJAT stood straight: I read your note. Don't kill yourself for that guy.'

TARANA: That guy made my life hell. I don't want to live anymore.'

RAJAT: Do you want to kill yourself for a jerk like that?'

TARANA: Who are you to say that? You are also a man and all men are jerks only.'

RAJAT: Then who are you? Do you know what girls do? They make a guys life hell. That guy should be standing there in your place not you. Killing yourself won't change his life. He will smile, laugh and live his life without any guilt. You will never get such a beautiful life to live again.'

TARANA: Don't try to distract me with your words. I am already tired of my life. Please just let me end it.'

RAJAT: What about your family? Your parent hates you or loves your siblings more than you?'

TARANA rebuked: No! I am their only child and they love me a lot.'

RAJAT: Are you crazy? Because of that jerk who is nothing to you, you wanted to destroy the beautiful world of your parents? Do you even know what will they go through just hearing about your death? They will be a living dead! '

The girl turned at him again as a tear drop from her eyes: I hadn't thought about them.'

RAJAT: Then think about them. They have no one in this world except you. There world will turn upside down.'

RAJAT slowly but cautiously walked near her: Please don't do that.'

TARANA: What do I do then? That jerk won't let me live peacefully. I am from a very simple family and I can't even tell my parents about him. Last year on fresher's day he proposed me saying he likes me. When I rejected him, he started harassing me showing up in my neighborhood. If a word got out about me then it would have created havoc about my family in the neighborhood. He made it so uncomfortable for me around people and I had to say yes to stop him. He says he loves me but never respects me. He looks down on me in front of his friends treating me as if I am his slave. He keeps threatening me to be his girlfriend because he wants to show off that he has the prettiest girlfriend in college. I am tired of living like this.'

RAJAT: TARANA... I have read somewhere... "It is your life, live the best. You are the heroine of your own story." I have a sister TARIKA. She is a CID officer because she doesn't give a damn to the world and writes her own story. She becomes TAARKA from TARIKA when it comes about jerks taking hell out of them. Don't kill yourself for a guy like him who even doesn't know your value.'

TARANA: Why are you making it hard for me? Just go away from here.'

TARANA looked at him as RAJAT extended his hand to her pleading with his eyes: Please... Your parents are waiting for you at home. How can you forget all the good memories of 20 years with your family for a guy you know barely for 2 years? Don't do this to them.'

Thinking about her family fresh tears runs down her eyes and she looked at RAJAT: What if he threatens me again?'

RAJAT: Who is that jerk?'

TARANA: His name is ARNAV.'

RAJAT asked: ARNAV... football team's captain?'

TARANA nodded.

RAJAT: My friend VINEET told me girlfriends are best at dumping their boyfriends. Be like a girlfriend and dump him in front of the whole college. He won't come after you for his reputation's sake. And if he tries anything stupid, there are thousand ways to turn the table on him to make his life hell.'

He emphasized showing his hand: And I will help you… Only if you live...'

TARANA looked at his hand and RAJAT said: Trust me please…'

TARANA took his hand and got down the railing giving a breath of relief to RAJAT as he asked: You are not doing anything like this again, right?'

TARANA nodded wiping her tears.

RAJAT: Thank god you didn't leave a note at your home.'

TARANA looked shocked at him.

RAJAT in horror: Did you?'

RAJAT opened his mouth in shock witnessing the fear in TARANA's eyes as she said: I left one saying sorry to them. My father is a heart patient. What if they found it?'

RAJAT asked: Where do you live?'

And the two took a run downstairs towards the hall. TARANA tripped and fell down at the last step.

RAJAT walked back to her giving his hand to her asking: Are you all right?'

TARANA nodded getting up and RAJAT again ran in hurry holding her hand.

He passed through the hall not even noticing PURVI standing there as PURVI watched them running out of the building.

RAJAT stops his taxi in front of TARANA's house and the two got down to see TARANA's mom ran out of the house calling for help.

RAJAT and TARANA looked at each other in horror and ran inside as her mother informed that her father is having chest pain.

Hospital:

In no time they rushed her father to the hospital. Her father was taken to the ER as a worried TARANA and her crying mother stood out of the room while RAJAT just stood at the corridor leaning to the wall watching the two ladies.

After doctor confirmed patient's condition is stable and the family can meet him, RAJAT left the hospital without disturbing the family.

He got back to the college on time to pick PURVI that TARIKA had asked him in the morning and had to face a furious PURVI.

Next Day: Medical v/s Engineers Football Match Day -

RAJAT played well with his team according to their strategy but he ignored his captain ARNAV all the while.

After winning the match ARNAV calls him from behind but RAJAT didn't paid heed to him walking out of the ground getting on the nerves of his captain.

Captain run towards him and pulled him around to face him: What's wrong with you? Why aren't you answering me?'

RAJAT didn't say anything adding to ARNAV's anger.

ARNAV angrily pushes him backwards: Yesterday you missed the practice match without a word. Still I let you in the team and today you are ignoring me from the morning. Will you say something?'

He again pushed RAJAT not getting any answer from him: Can't you listen to me? I am asking you.'

RAJAT didn't minded him at first, controlled himself at the second push but lost his cool at the third push giving a right hook punch on his captain's face ending up in a chaotic tussle with his captain and team until the other team interfered and break them apart with RAJAT ending up in dean's cabin.

Flash back end.

TARIKA's Place:-–

The lady cried holding RAJAT's hand: I don't know what would have happened of my family if you weren't there. You saved my only daughter and my husband. I don't know how to thank you...'

RAJAT hugged the lady comforting her: It's ok.'

He breaks the hug wiping her tears and smiled looking at her: Everything is fine now. Please don't cry.'

TARANA's father came in front giving a hug to RAJAT and said: You don't know how much precious thing you have saved for us. I would have died if something happened to her. Thank you so much for saving my daughter.'

RAJAT looked at TARANA for help and she came telling: That day after meeting my father when I came out to look for you, the nurse told me you are gone. My father wanted to see you. I am sorry I got your address from college and came like this.'

RAJAT said: It's all right.'

TARIKA smiled: We are glad that you came.'

TARANA's mother caressed TARIKA too blessing her as TARIKA uncomfortably looked at RAJAT.

TARANA to RAJAT: I am sorry. All jerks are not bad. Some are really nice. Thank you so much for that day.'

RAJAT smiled.

TARIKA realized how much she scolded him for that day and asked him: That's why you bashed your captain. Why didn't you tell me before?'

RAJAT: I tried but you asked me not to utter a word and after that you didn't asked me why I did that.'

TARIKA sighed and felt proud but didn't show it in front of him.

TARANA's family was leaving when RAJAT asked her parents: Uncle if you won't mind can TARANA stay a little longer with us. I will drop her home on time.'

Uncle smiled: Sure.'

After her parents left TARANA asked TARIKA: You are CID officer?'

TARIKA nodded amused seeing the excitement on her face.

TARANA said: You are so cool!'

She said each word RAJAT said about TARIKA including the TAARKA line to TARIKA.

RAJAT shut his eyes as TARIKA glared at him and he murmured to TARANA: It wasn't supposed to tell in front of her.'

TARANA realized her mistake but TARIKA said: He is right TARANA. Just like MAA KALI was one of the avatars of deity PARVATI. Every girl should have a fierce side in them to teach a lesson to the jerks.'

RAJAT nervously smiled at the glare of TARIKA and asked her: Can you make her like you, bold and brave?'

TARIKA looking at TARANA said: You need a makeover to boost up your courage first. Let's go.'

Next Day: College -

Canteen -

PURVI and PANKAJ were sitting at the canteen when VANI comes there.

PURVI: Why are you so late?'

VANI: So many things are going on in our college from last few days?'

PURVI: Why? What happened now?'

VANI asked PANKAJ to get a coffee for her and PANKAJ happily left to the counter.

VANI: The most beautiful girl of our college, Miss College of last two years, sweet and kind girl TARANA, terrifically dumped her boyfriend in the middle of the college hall. Poor football team captain ARNAV first got beaten by his team player and now left heart broken by his girlfriend.'

PURVI: Why are you telling me this?'

VANI: It's because… After ARNAV held back her asking for the reason of break up, the talk of the college, I mean your hero RAJAT came and declared taking her hand from ARNAV's in his "Because she is my girl now".

PURVI stood up shocked from her chair and shouted 'What?' gaining the weird gazes of all the students in canteen.

Flashing her troubled smile she fell back to her chair as VANI said: Socha na tha teri single angle love story me ek triangle bhi hoga.'

PURVI with a sad face: Maine bhi nahi socha tha mere straight angle me ek cross angle bhi hoga.'

Just when she heard someone called her name: PURVI…'

She looked at the canteen entrance to see RAJAT.

She helplessly skipped a beat of her heart first time hearing her name from him as he smiled waving at her.

**Note:**

**SY: Second Year.**

**I hope you will like the other character too.**

**Thank you all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Childhood Crush.

Morning: CID Bureau-

Freddy who was talking to DAYA felt surprised to see ABHIJEET walking in with a lady totally lost in their conversation with a love struck smile on his face.

FREDDY asked DAYA: Ye mai kya dekh raha hoon sir? Jis galiyaare se aap aur aapki dosti gujra karti hai us galiyaare se aaj aapka dost ek ladki ke saath gujar raha hai?'

DAYA looked at the direction to see ABHIJEET coming with TARIKA and said: Kya batau FREDDY, ye bewafaa insaan pyaar me kitna deewana ho gaya hai.' Freddy: DEEWANA?'

ABHIJEET's eyes fell on FREDDY and he delightedly asked walking to him: Are FREDDY, when did you come back from your abroad trip?'

FREDDY: I just returned yesterday sir.'

ABHIJEET: How was your vacation in abroad?'

FREDDY: It was wonderful sir.'

FREDDY asked ABHIJEET in surprise: Ye mai kya sun raha hoon sir. Mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha.'

ABHIJEET: Kya suna tumne? Kya yakin nahi ho raha?'

FREDDY looking at TARIKA behind ABHIJEET said: Yahi sir ke aapko bhi pyaar ho gaya hai.'

ABHIJEET: Kkya? Pyaar? Kisne kaha tumse?'

FREDDY showing DAYA: DAYA sir ne.'

ABHIJEET glared at DAYA and looking at ABHIJEET's savage expression DAYA tried to handle the situation before FREDDY makes further assumption about TARIKA excusing: I mean FRRDDY, ABHIJEET ko apni long lost childhood crush mil gayi hai. Isliye ABHIJEET deewana ho gaya hai.'

ABHIJEET wondered how he knows when he didn't tell DAYA that he found TRISHA.

DAYA totally unaware of the fact that TARIKA is ABHIJEET's childhood crush TRISHA, asked: Uska naam TRISHA hain na ABHIJEET?'

TARIKA glared at ABHIJEET and ABHIJEET looked miserable at DAYA thinking 'Ye DAYA TARIKA JI ke samne mujhe bachane ki koshish kar raha hai ya meri hi bajaa raha hai.'

FREDDY cheerfully said: Congratulations sir! I am so happy for you. Finally aapki kabhi na hone wali shaadi I wish year end tak ho hi jaye.'

Before ABHIJEET could answer FREDDY showing TARIKA asked: Who is she sir?'

TARIKA came forward extending her hand: I am senior officer TARIKA transfered from Bangalore CID.'

FREDDY got another shock shaking hand with her: When ACP sir said a senior officer is going to join the team, I thought it will be male officer.'

FREDDY with a smile said: I am really glad to see a lady senior officer in the team.'

He smiled at TARIKA and she returned it: Thank you FREDDY. I have heard a lot about you from the team. It's nice to meet you.'

TARIKA asked looking at duo: By the way, when will ACP sir return from vacation?'

FREDDY: He will stay a week long spending a little more time with his grandson ARJUN.'

TARIKA asked: Where did he go?'

ABHIJEET smiled: New York.'

TARIKA: New York?'

DAYA: He is there to visit his son NAKUL. NAKUL studied abroad, married abroad and settled down there only. So ACP sir went on a family vacation to New York.'

TARIKA nodded and looking around bureau asked: Where are others?'

DAYA: They are slacking off at cafeteria as there is no case.'

FREDDY asked: But sir, ACP sir has told that with a senior officer a junior officer was also going to join CID.'

ABHIJEET: He is already assigned to his job, FREDDY.'

College: Canteen-

PURVI stood up from her chair helplessly skipping a heart beat just looking at the smiling RAJAT waving at her from the canteen door.

RAJAT smilingly walked to her but out of no where PANKAJ came between blocking him and asked: Who are you?'

RAJAT stared the human block confused thinking now who are you to ask me such question.

PANKAJ again asked with a serious expression: Who are you and how do you know PURVI?'

PURVI came between telling PANKAJ that he is her friend and she knows him.'

PANKAJ: Then why I don't know about him?'

Now PURVI looked at him unbelievably asking: He is my friend. How would you know him when you are new here?'

PANKAJ doubtfully: But…' then he didn't said anything.

PURVI asked RAJAT: Hi. How you are here?'

RAJAT smiled asking: Actually I need a favor from you.'

PURVI asked: What's it?'

RAJAT moved aside to reveal TARANA behind him.

PURVI and PANKAJ remained mesmerized by the beauty of the girl. PURVI has seen her in normal indian dressing but she didn't knew after a makeover she can be beyond beautiful.

RAJAT introduced her to PURVI: She is TARANA my friend. I don't know anyone here except you. Can you include her in your group?'

Keeping her personal feelings aside PURVI smiled: Sure.'

RAJAT to TARANA: TARANA, she is PURVI. She is very nice and the only person I trust in this college. You will like her too. Be with her.'

TARANA nodded.

RAJAT to PURVI: Thank you so much.'

Smiling at the two girls he said: I have to go. Bye!'

Both the ladies stared his direction until he disappeared from their sight.

PURVI was hesitant towards TARANA but after spending time with her she realized TARANA is really simple and easy going just like VANI said before a sweet and kind girl and ended up liking her.

She can understand if she can like TARANA than it's normal for RAJAT to like her.

After class PURVI asked TARANA: Hey TARANA, I am going to practice for JANMASHTAMI performance at the auditorium. Do you want to come?'

TARANA: Sure.'

On The Way:

ABHIRIKA were on their way to headquarters. TARIKA was driving and ABHIJEET was sitting nervously next to her. He knows TARIKA isn't someone who beats around the bush.

She is straight and on the spot and there came her first shot at him: So, TRISHA was your childhood crush?'

ABHIJEET: No-no. It's not like that.'

TARIKA having a glance at him said: Don't lie when your eyes can't.'

ABHIJEET remembered PURVI's advice 'You shouldn't lie in front of a woman. They are lie detectors.'

He said: Yes, kind of.'

TARIKA: Do you still like her?'

ABHIJEET stammered: No..no.. It's about ch..ch..childhood only.'

TARIKA: Are you sure?'

ABHIJEET: Yes. Of couse.'

TARIKA: Then why didn't you get married yet?'

ABHIJEET looked shocked at her but her eyes were focused on the road.

ABHIJEET: Aajtak aisi koi mili hi nahi.'

ABHIJEET asked her back: Why didn't you get married?'

TARIKA stopped the SUV in front of headquarter building and looking at ABHIJEET answered: I didn't find any reason to get married till date.'

ABHIJEET collecting his courage asked: What if you find a reason to get married?'

TARIKA: I don't think I will need to get married.'

ABHIJEET: What if someone needs you?'

TARIKA looked at him and said: I can't decide that myself without considering my family.'

ABHIJEET looked quizzical and TARIKA added: RAJAT is my only family and I can't take any decision of my life without considering him.'

ABHIJEET had another flash of flustered RAJAT at the hospital just at the mention of him being with his sister and realized this road is not going to be an easy road.

College: Auditorium -

RAJAT was volunteering the team in the JANMASHTAMI celebration preparation as a part of his punishment by dean for beating up his captain.

He was setting up the curtain when the tinkling sounds of ankle bells from the other side of the curtain caught his attention and he felt his heart held back in that sound.

RAJAT followed the sound of ankle bells walking along with it but someone called him who was fixing the curtain from up asking: Is this all right?'

RAJAT looking at the setting nodded: Yes.'

He removed the curtain to look at the otherside but saw no one was there and someone just closed the back stage door. He shrugged off his thought and again went back to his work.

Next Day: Early Morning -

Park -

A tired PURVI catching up with jogging ABHIJEET asked: Bhai I am already fit to run a marathon, then why do you want me to jog with you?'

ABHIJEET continuing his jogging answered: Being fit is not enough. You have to keep up with your fitness.'

But all this while his eyes were looking for someone around the park and finally his eyes caught the person and ABHIJEET with a broad smile ran towards the direction not noticing PURVI has stopped following him a long back.

The person was none other than TARIKA. TARIKA was jogging and saw someone jogging beside her. She looked at the person to see ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET jogged pretending he hadn't seen her and then looking at her asked surprised: Are TARIKA JI aap yaha!'

TARIKA: I come every day to jog here but I have never seen you here before.'

ABHIJEET excused: After VIDIT's case I realized I need to excersize more to catch up with todays youngsters.'

TARIKA nodded convincingly but reality was something else. Yesterday early morning ABHIJEET was on his way to meet one of his informers and has seen TARIKA jogging towards the park.

Other side of the park, DAYA was jogging after SHREYA: Are SHREYA naraz ho kya?

SHREYA: Yes.'

DAYA: Why do you nag so much about little-little things?'

SHREYA keeping up her jogging said: Because I am your wife.'

DAYA: You were never like this before.'

SHREYA: Because I wasn't your wife then. Now I am your wife and wives are like this only.'

DAYA stopped with a puzzled face: Hein?'

SHREYA said: You should be thankful to ABHIJEET sir warna aaj mai Mrs. SIDDHARTH hoti.'

DAYA gave up: Achha Sorry.. Sorry.. Sorry.'

DAYA thought jabse husband bana hoon yahi bol raha hoon.

SHREYA asked: Achha.. Mai na milti to kya karte?'

DAYA: Tum na milti to mai shaadi hi nahi karta. ABHIJEET ki tarah puri life kunwara hi rahta.'

SHREYA stopped in her track saying: Don't know about you but I don't think ABHIJEET sir would have been bachelor any more.'

DAYA followed her gaze to see ABHIRIKA together jogging towards their direction.

ABHIJEET seeing DAREYA in front of them asked surprised: DAYA-SHREYA, you two?'

DAYA was also surprised to see ABHIJEET and said: We come every day to jog.'

And seeing SHREYA and TARIKA greeting each other casually ABHIJEET asked DAYA: You see each other every day?'

DAYA nodded: Yeah, that's why they become friends. But what are you doing here?'

ABHIJEET pointing behind said: I came to jog with PURVI.'

He looked back to see PURVI was not there.

TARIKA realized RAJAT was also not there and said: Where did this RAJAT go now?'

SHREYA pointing at a direction asked the two: Are you two looking for them?'

Four of them sees RAJAT and PURVI sleeping either side of the bench.

Flashback: Few moments back -

A half sleepy RAJAT who was forcefully brought to jog by TARIKA getting a nice chance escaped from her behind and found an empty bench in the park.

He ran there and dropped himself on it to notice someone else too dropped at the same time at the other end of the bench.

Both startled people looked at each other saying: PURVI/RAJAT.'

RAJAT asked: What are you doing here?'

PURVI: My brother dragged me to jog saying I need to be fit.'

RAJAT: My sister brought me to jog saying I need to be good in defense if I have to face my whole team alone. Though I don't understand what's the connection between this two.'

PURVI: Exactly!'

RAJAT: I am so sleepy.'

PURVI: And I am so tired.'

Both leaned back to the bench closing there eyes.'

Flashback end.

TARIKA and SHREYA walked towards the bench while ABHIJEET pulled DAYA aside asking: Tujhe pata tha TARIKA JI roz yaha jog karne aati hai aur tune mujhe bataya bhi nahi.'

He gave a angry look to DAYA.

**Tu Mera.. Tu Mera.. Tu Mera Bhai Nahi Hai.**

DAYA counter back: Achha Boss, ek hafte pahle to mera bhoot aaya tha na tumhe jogging pe le jane ke liye par tumhe to itni nind aa rahi thi ke tumne use room se dhakke marke nikaal diya tha sone ke liye. Kuch yaad aaya?'

ABHIJEET: Sidhe-Sidhe bhi to bol sakta tha na ke TARIKA ji aati hai waha.'

DAYA: Wah Boss, ye sila de rahe ho meri dosti ka. Chor ulta kotwal ko daate? Ek to mai madad karne aaya tha aur tum mujhi pe bhadak rahe ho. Huh!'

Now DAYA turned away giving angry look to ABHIJEET.

**Tu Mera.. Tu Mera.. Tu Mera Bhai Nahi Hai.**

ABHIJEET: Achha bhai sorry yaar. Mujhe pyaar ho gaya hai. Agar tu help nahi karega to aur kaun karega?'

ABHIJEET gave him a persuasive look...

**Tu Mera.. Tu Mera... Tu Mera Bhai Nahi hai?**

DAYA looking at him: Chalo is baar maaf kiya.'

ABHIJEET smiled: Thank you so much.'

ABHIJEET told him that TARIKA is his childhood crush TRISHA.

DAYA: What? That means your childhood and current crush is a same person?'

ABHIJEET nodded.

DAYA asked: Then what's the problem?'

ABHIJEET told him about his indirect proposal to TARIKA and her answer.

Both looked at RAJAT who just stood up from the bench with PURVI almost terrified looking at the half of the CID team there.

Back to duo, DAYA said looking at ABHIJEET: You should be happy. Brother is easy than the sister.'

ABhIJEET looked at him with an are you sure look.

DAYA nodded assuring his doubt.

**Note:**

**Don't worry, PURVI's heart won't break instead it will take off to new heights. Just wait a little.**

**Thank you so much all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Heartbeats.

Morning: CID Bureau -

The weather was partly cloudy outside and here ABHIJEET sees TARIKA totally engrossed in the monitor working on something wearing a serious expression.

ABHIJEET stopped their and watched her from far...

**Subah Ko Baadlo Ne Ooda Hai,**

**Zami Ko Phir Aasma Ne Akela Chhoda Hai.**

**Baras Jaye Jo Baarishe dilo Ki,**

**Tay Hongi Dooriya Aasma Se Zami Tak Ke Faaslo Ki.**

He tried a lot of times to read her eyes but fails every time.

She smiles at NIKHIL and SACHIN's jokes, talks friendly with SHREYA, scolds her brother mercilessly and always shows her wise side to him but then again turns to be cold and serious while alone.

He has seen all the emotions in her eyes except love. Why she can't love? Why it is so hard for her to love and to fall in love?

He felt a poke on his shoulder and come out of his trance to see DAYA.

DAYA: Why are you watching her from here? Just go and ask her straight.'

DAYA pushed him forwards and ABHIJEET ended up getting TARIKA's attention as she looked up at him.

ABHIJEET blurted: Hi!'

TARIKA felt a bit weird and asked: Hi. Do you want to say something?'

ABHIJEET nodded and asked: Can you go on dinner with me tonight?'

TARIKA looking at him quizzically: Are you asking me to go out on dinner with you?'

ABHIJEET: Yes.'

TARIKA asked: Why me?'

ABHIJEET: Because I need you.'

There TARIKA for the first time skipped a beat of her heart feeling unusually uneasy remembering her conversation with him in front of the headquarters as she dumbly looked on at ABHIJEET.

College: Canteen -

PURVI was sitting at the canteen with VANI and PANKAJ.

RAJAT and TARANA after class meet at the corridor and RAJAT walks her to the canteen greeting PURVI's group. TARANA joins the group and RAJAT leaves from there.

PURVI and TARANA again watch him going with a smile before PURVI catches TARANA's gaze.

PURVI looking at TARANA asked: Do you love him?'

TARANA still looking at RAJAT's direction answered: After knowing him well no body can help but love him.'

PURVI thought 'Who will know it better than me.'

PURVI asked TARANA: Will you two get married?'

TARANA chocked hard on her coffee and coughed badly.

VANI and PANKAJ stood up worried as PURVI bring water and made her drink asking: Are you all right?'

TARANA getting normal nodded and PURVI sits back to her chair relieved saying: You just scared me.'

TARANA still in shock asked: What's wrong with you? RAJAT is like my brother.'

PURVI and VANI looked at her then each other with wide shocked eyes: What?'

Flashback: TARIKA's Place –

TARANA to RAJAT: I am sorry. All jerks are not bad. Some are really nice. Thank you so much for that day.'

RAJAT smiled at her and TARANA asked him: Can I call you brother?'

RAJAT looked blanked and then looked at TARIKA. She is his only family his sister and he can't give that place to someone without her permission. TARIKA smiled giving her consent to him.

RAJAT smiled looking at TARANA: Sure. TARIKA and TARANA sound nice. You two are meant to be my sisters.'

TARANA smiled: I never needed it but I really want to have a brother like you. Thank you so much.'

RAJAT smiled: But... be like a friend to me not just like typical brother-sister. You will always have me as your back up brother but till then you have to be the heroine of your own story. Ok?'

TARANA nodded with a smile and her parents too smiled at it.

Flashback end.

TARANA told them the whole story.

PANKAJ asked her in shock: That means he is your brother not boyfriend?'

TARANA: I love him as a brother.'

PURVI's heart filled with extreme joy and her happiness reflected through her eyes as she stood up giving a quick but heartily hug to TARANA and sprinted out of the canteen as the three stared her in surprise.

PURVI ran all the way to the Engineering wing to RAJAT's class and not seeing RAJAT in class she asked a student: Do you know where RAJAT is?'

Student: He didn't come to class. He must be at ground.'

College: Playground -

PURVI came running to the ground and looked at the players practicing football searching for RAJAT.

Not seeing RAJAT there also she asked one of the players: Have you seen RAJAT?'

Player: He didn't come for practice yet. He must be in his class.'

PURVI: He is not there.'

Player: Then he will be in locker room.'

PURVI said thanks to him and ran towards the direction only to stop in mid seeing RAJAT coming towards the ground.

PURVI's heart bounced with joy and she couldn't control but cheerfully called out his name: RAJAT!'

RAJAT was surprised to see her there. She was happily waving at him with both hands.

RAJAT was confused to see her like that but looking at her happiness he smiled and waved at her.

PURVI can't help but just smile. She has stepped back once before also but not this time nor anymore.

She just smiled watching him in front of her but RAJAT's expression changes and he gestured her to turn around.

PURVI doesn't understand him and RAJAT repeatedly signals her to look back with his hands shouting: Look back.'

PURVI got him a bit late and turned around to see what he was warning her about but it was too late as the football came with full force hitting her forehead.

And she fell back but didn't hit the ground as someone's caught her in mid air.

Few boys ran towards the direction only to freeze at a little distance to see RAJAT caught her on time before she could hit the ground.

One of the boy asked RAJAT: Is she all right?'

PURVI opens her eyes briefly to see RAJAT held her in his arms looking worried at her and smiled at him before passing out.

RAJAT felt his heart beating suddenly and asked to himself why this feeling is making me uncomfortable.

Another boy spoke up bringing RAJAT's attention: I think she is knocked out by the hit.'

First boy to RAJAT: She was looking for you. Take her to the infirmary first.'

RAJAT nodded and picked PURVI up in his arms walking towards the college infirmary and laid her to the infirmary bed.

After the lady doctor in her 40's with grey hairs checked her, RAJAT asked her: She is all right?'

Lady Doctor smiled signaling him towards PURVI saying: She is absolutely fine.'

RAJAT looked at PURVI to see her a bit hazed but conscious.

RAJAT walking near her bed asked: Are you all right? Is it hurting?'

PURVI nodded in no.

RAJAT sighed in relief: You just scared me.'

PURVI just smiled in return.

RAJAT: You should rest here for a while. I will go and inform others to come to you.'

RAJAT turned around to go but stopped and looked back to see PURVI held back his hand.

RAJAT looking at her asked: Do you want something?'

PURVI nodded gesturing him to come a little closer.

RAJAT bending down a bit asked: What's...'

But before he could complete his sentence or understand anything he felt an abrupt yanked falling towards PURVI as PURVI pulled him by his arm catching him off guard making her lips touch with his and said: I Love You.'

The tune of O saathi... played behind...

RAJAT's heart stopped and he froze to his place as PURVI shyly ran out of the infirmary.

RAJAT shifted his gaze up at the lady doctor who stood their equally surprised but with a playfully teasing look.

**Allah mujhe dard ke kaabil bana diya**

**Toofan ko hi kashti ka saahil bana diya**

RAJAT kept his hand on his lips and slowly walked out of the room still in shock watching PURVI out to the ground way from the corridor.

**Bechainiyan samet ke saare jahaan ki**

**Jab kuchh na ban saka toh mera dil bana diya**

He stopped at door and watched PURVI as she walked backward spreading her arms wide open in air looking at him and shouted happily...

'I Love You... I Love You RAJAT...!'

**O saathi**

**Tere bina.. Raahi ko raah Dikhe na**

**O saathi**

**Tere bina... Saahil Dhuaan dhuaan...**

RAJAT remembered all of the time his heart beat fluctuated unusually around her.

The first time she hugged him at the hospital, the time she came like a wind and hugged him at the Belgaum and the village they stopped by on their way back to Mumbai from Bangalore where she fell on him on.

His hand automatically went over his heart as he stared her and asked to himself 'what this uneasy feeling is?'

PURVI just smiled looking at him. This moment, this happiness is beyond eternity. There is no beautiful feeling than being in love and loving someone unconditionally.

Both looked up at the sky in amaze as it looked like her call was heard and accepted by the almighty and he showered it's blessing on her in the form of rain.

**Jhoom Uthenge Har Rang Saawan Ke,**

**Khil Uthenge Phool Phir Kudarat Ke Daaman Me.**

**Jo Bujhegi Pyaas Iss Baar Suni Dharti Ki,**

**Barsengi Khwahishe Bankar Duaaye,**

**Milenge Jahaan Dil Se Dil Lekar Rang Naye Indradhanush Ke.**

EVENING: TARIKA's Place –

TARIKA entered the house to see RAJAT at home. He was lying on the couch watching The Oggy and Cockroaches on TV. It was his working time but surprisingly he was at home.

She didn't say anything and went to her room.

She comes back after a while getting ready and said: I am going out for dinner. Don't wait for me.'

She gets no response from RAJAT and finds him lost somewhere else.

TARIKA feeling strange asked: Are you all right?'

RAJAT sits up asking: My heart can't stop beating.'

TARIKA: Duffer, you will die once it stop beating.'

Lost RAJAT: It never beat so loud before.'

RAJAT looking at her asked: What is it when someone says they love you and your heart beats goes up helplessly?'

TARIKA sits next to him remembering ABHIJEET's words and again her heart beats goes up just thinking about it.

She kept her hand on her heart saying: I don't know.'

Both the sibling looked clueless at each other and then watched TV in oblivion till they heard a horn.

TARIKA got up saying: I am leaving.'

RAJAT didn't ask her where and why like he never did before.

Night: Restaurant -

TARIKA was eating her meal and ABHIJEET was feeling uneasy sitting in front of her.

TARIKA: Why are you nervous like we are on a date?'

ABHIJEET: What if we make it one?'

TARIKA asked shocked: What?'

ABHIJEET: I don't think I will ever get the courage to ask you for a date…'

ABHIJEET looking in her eyes said in a breath: It was true that I see you in my dreams. It was true that TRISHA was my childhood crush and I still like her. From the day I met you in the jungle I just can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop but smile like fool whenever I see you. I can't help but ends up walking to you. I just lose my heart every time to you. I don't know what the meaning of all this…is'

TARIKA looked shocked at him and ABHIJEET took a long breath and said: but the fact is... I like you.'

TARIKA took a moment to grab all that and said: He is here.'

ABHIJEET looked at the direction to see a man sitting at a table and cursed him internally for appearing at such a moment.

TARIKA: Where is the team?'

ABHIJEET: They are at stand by outside the restaurant.'

TARIKA: He is our only lead. We can't afford to lose him.'

ABHIJEET nodded in his duty mode and warned the team outside to be ready through the Bluetooth.

ABHIRIKA looking at each other nodded and walked towards the man MANISH.

MANISH instantly recognized ABHIJEET and took a run but eventually got caught by the team.

Flash back –

Actually ABHIJEET came to ask TARIKA for dinner because they got the tip that MANISH is going to visit the restaurant who is their only lead to get to the main dealer of a drug racket.

Flashback end.

ABHIRIKA was silent all the way as ABHIJEET stopped the car in front of her house.

TARIKA got out but stopped as AbHIJEET said: Whatever I said to you at the restaurant is true. If not much just think about it once. I will wait for your answer.'

TARIKA looked at him and he said bye to her driving away.

**Note:**

**Poem: 'Baarishe' by Tulipbeauty.**

**Song: O Saathi from Baaghi 2 movie.**

**I am sorry guys, I updated the previous chapter without running a re-check. There were few spelling mistakes in it but you guys are so nice that no one complained or mentioned about it. Thank you.**

**Hey Shweta, I want to give my best to this story that's why I am not writing another story.**

**Sansriti, thank you so much dear. Umm... Few more troubles with little fun on way and then soon all the suspense will start to unfold with the end of the story.**

**I wrote this story thinking it will be my one and only story here. That's why it's a bit long story. Please bear with me till then.**

**Thank you so much all the Readers and all the dear Reviewers.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: It's Love.

Morning: ABHIJEET's Flat -

The rain poured outside and radio played in the house...

_**La La Lala La Lala La Laaa**_

_**Lal La Lala Lalaalaal Lala - (2)**_

_**Tera Mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_

_**Yunhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi - (2)**_

_**Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na...**_

_**Maane Tu Ya Maane Na...**_

ABHIJEET sing along playfully looking at PURVI. PURVI too join his brother singing along as the two swayed with the tune side by side at the kitchen platform making breakfast together.

_"It's not something to Adjust, Compromise and Sacrifice for anything..."_

Next Door: DAREYA Flat-

_**Tera Mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_

_**Yunhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi**_

_**Dekho Abhi Khona Nahin**_

_**Kabhi Juda Hona Nahin - (2)**_

DAYA sitting at the dining table sang for SHREYA, who was making breakfast at the kitchen. SHREYA smiled walking towards the table and kept the breakfast tray on it.

_**Ab Ke Yunhi Mile Rehenge Dono**_

_**Vaada Raha Yeh Is Shaam Ka**_

_**Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na...**_

_**O Maane Tu Ya Maane Na...**_

DAYA playfully took her hand twirling her around and danced with her.

_"It's the feeling to Love, Live, Long and Cherish your whole life..."_

TARIKA's Place -

_**Tera Mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_

_**Yunhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi **_

TARIKA comes to the kitchen to see RAJAT was humming the song playing in the radio while making breakfast and realizes it's a genetic family inheritance.

RAJAT almost jumps up seeing her in the kitchen and said: Breakfast is ready.'

TARIKA nodded: Ok. I will set the table then.'

_**Tera Mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi**_

_**Yunhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi **_

RAJAT nodded and the two settled down to have their breakfast.

TARIKA remembers the moments how her whole family in their happy times singed that song together.

TARUN asking their father...

_**Aaaaaaa Aaghe Kya Hai Daddy**_

(TARUN used PAPA instead of daddy.)

_**Mein To Bhoool Hi Gaya**_

And their father sang...

_**Vade Gaye Baatein Gai**_

_**Jaggi Jaagi Raatein Gai**_

_**Chaha Jise Mila Nahi**_

_**To Bhi Humein Gila Nahi**_

_**Apna Hai Kya Jeeye Mare Chahe Kuch Ho**_

_**Tujhko To Jeena Raas Aa Gaya**_

Somewhere TARIKA still couldn't forgive her father for whatever he did and then leaving her alone like that.

She remembered he gave her his diary written "Whenever life gets hard..." before sending her off.

It was the diary he wrote in his hardships whenever he gone through a hard time for his Childs. So, they could learn from his experiences if he is not there for them.

TARIKA looking at RAJAT answered his previous day's question: When our heart has feelings for someone, our heart beats automatically goes high around them.

RAJAT looked shocked at her: How do you know? Have you ever have feeling for someone or do you like someone?'

TARIKA looking casual at him: No.'

_**Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na**_

_**Ho Maane Tu Ya Maane Na**_

But then she had flashes of ABHIJEET and remembers each time she hide her smile seeing ABHIJEET stammering in front of her.

Her heart beats with double speed when ABHIJEET directly said her that he likes her.

Finally, after ABHIJEET drove away saying he will wait for her answer, TARIKA kept her hand on her racing heart smiling at his direction.

_**La La Lala La Lala La Laaa**_

_**Lal La Lala Lalaalaal Lala - (2)**_

After a pause she asked RAJAT: What if someone likes me?'

RAJAT took a moment before answering: Before him liking you, I have to like him. I won't allow anyone to like you if I don't like him for you.'

TARIKA was a bit aback by his reaction and looking at his aggressive eyes asked: What's wrong with you?'

RAJAT: Half or step, a brother is brother and you are my sister. No matter what, I will always protect you. Whatever it is!'

Saying that RAJAT left from there saying he have to go college early for the JANMASHTAMI function leaving a dumb but amused TARIKA behind.

_"...with the same faith, innocence and gentleness."_

CID Bureau: -

TARIKA and SHREYA with SACHIN and NIKHIL were listening to FREDDY s abroad adventure stories smiling and laughing sharing a nice team moment.

Outside seeing them ABHIJEET was walking back and forth. Two steps towards the door and four step back not able to enter the bureau to face TARIKA after his yesterday's bold confession and bumps with DAYA.

DAYA: BHAI kya kar raha hai? Subah ki saari jog yahi kar raha hai kya?'

ABHIJEET nervously: You won't understand.

DAYA: What I won't understand?'

ABHIJEET: That how should I face TARIKA JI?'

DAYA: After getting the courage if you had said all that to her then why are you afraid now to face her?'

ABHIJEET: How do you know what I said to TARIKA JI?'

DAYA laughed: Boss! The whole team knows it. Yesterday at restaurant your Bluetooth was off but not TARIKA's. You should be happy FREDDY is still not aware of the fact otherwise you would have been the topic of the discussion right now in the bureau.

ABHIJEET lose the color of his face: What?'

And DAYA tried to stop his laugh at the condition of his best friend.

ABHIJEET was just thinking to find a place to hide his face right now from his team.

DAYA: Come on! If she had to reject you she would have did it on the spot but she didn't that means you still have a chance.'

ABHIJEET: Are you sure she isn't mad at me?'

DAYA: Of course not. Just look at her how comfortable she is around the team knowing the fact that they know everything. Otherwise she would have been either angry or upset.'

DAYA looking at his miserable friend said: Someone has nicely said "There will always be a reason why you meet people. Either you need them to change your life or you are the one who will change theirs." You two are meant to change each other's lives.'

ABHIJEET: What about team?'

DAYA: Don't worry about the team, we are really happy that finally you found someone. So, don't worry about anything and let's go. You will find all your answers once you face her.'

ABHIJEET was still a bit scared but having his friend by his side he entered the bureau taking a long breath.

The juniors tried to hide their smile walking to their desk trying their best to hide their smiling face from ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET could sense that but a mild smile from TARIKA made him forget everything and he smiled back at TARIKA guessing things aren't bad as he had expected.

FREDDY seeing everyone disperse like that asked in surprise: What happened to everyone?'

ABHIJEET cleared his throat aloud answering: Fun time is over. What happened with the MANISH case?'

FREDDY looked back to see ABHIJEET there and all gets back to their serious mode.

SACHIN: Sir, We couldn't get much information from him. He said he doesn't know who supplies the drugs. He brought that drug from KRIPAAL who already died in the police encounter a few days ago.'

SHREYA: So, we handed him to the local police.

FREDDY asked a bit doubtful: Sir, if he brought those drugs from KRIPAAL then where is that drugs now?'

NIKHIL: Good question. MANISH said he sold those drugs to some students.'

ABHIJEET: Students?'

NIKHIL: but he don't who were they.'

TARIKA: Young college students must be their target customers.'

ABHIJEET: Keep an eye on the suspicious clubs and pubs.'

NIKHIL: Right sir.'

DAYA: We have to wait to make them some movement to get to the main drug supplier for now.

ABHIJEET: I don't think we will have to wait much.'

All looked at him.

College: Auditorium -

The host announced the first performance without mentioning the name of the performer.

_**Oh oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**Pavan prabhaati jag ko jagaati**_

_**Bhanwre bhi karte hain gunjan**_

_**Pankh pasaare ude pakheru**_

_**Sindoori sindoori aangan**_

_**Mangal mangal bela mangal**_

_**Saurabh saurabh saara bhuvan**_

_**In charnon mein phool chadhaane**_

_**Aayi teri radha mohan**_

_**Man basiya**__** o kaanha**_

_**Rang rasiya**__** o kaanha**_

Just by the first note of the song, the whole auditorium went silent focusing their attention to the stage.

A girl in traditional attire with open hair revealed to be PURVI grabs the attention of the audience looking simply beautiful as she does the Aarti of the Krishna idol at the stage offering the flowers on Krishna's feet.

_**Main baanwariya sudh budh bhooli**_

_**Mujhko laagi teri lagan**_

_**Tere dwaare saanjh sakaare**_

_**Tera naam jape mera mann**_

_**Jo hai mera sab hai tera**_

_**Tujhpe hai yeh jeevan arpan**_

_**In charnon mein phool chadhaane**_

_**Aayi teri radha mohan**_

_**Man basiya**__** o kaanha**_

Her elegantly graceful semi classical dance moves keep the audiences enchanted to her.

Even the DJ RADHEN a junior from EW, leaving his work on RAJAT to handle the music system who was there double checking all the settings and RADHEN come front to watch the performance as he wasn't able to see the performance from his place at the corner of the down stage.

_**Gopi jan ras raas abhilashi**_

_**Kaurav kaling kans vinasi**_

_**Himkar banuk san prakasi**_

_**Sarva bhut hi vas vaiyakhi**_

_**Bolo jai kanhaiya ki!**_

The performance didn't ended yet as PURVI wore anklet bells in front of lord Krishna and RADHEN's phone vibrated again and again showing RAJAT's name.

Irritated RADHEN looked at RAJAT's direction only to get an angry glare from RAJAT in return.

Dejected RADHEN went back to his place so that RAJAT could leave making faces at RAJAT for not letting him watch the performance.

_**Jamuna ke tat par **_

_**Jab natkhat bansiwale ki bansi baajegi**_

_**Raadha naachegi... Aa...**_

Other side PURVI danced imagining and longing for her very first love, RAJAT...

_**Dhim taa daa re daa nii**_

_**Dhim taa daa re daa nii**_

_**Dhim taa naa de re naa - (2)**_

_**O daa nii o daa nii dir dir daanii taa naa dir naa - (2)**_

PURVI danced in classical form with the rhythm of her joyful heart leaving the atmosphere spellbound.

Other side RAJAT who wasn't interested in the function at all was leaving without even looking at the stage as he has to pick his customers but his feet stopped as soon as his ears caught the sound of the anklet bells that held back his heart...

_**Natkhat bansi wale gokul ke raja**_

_**Meri ankhiyaan taras gayi abtoh aaja**_

_**Aaja... - (2)**_

_**Aaja aaja aa bhi jaa...**_

_**Aaja aaja aa bhi jaa..**_

_**Aa...**_

RAJAT from the auditorium end slowly turned to look at the stage to see it was PURVI dedicating her heart and soul dancing while finally PURVI's eyes caught him in the crowd and she stopped there only staring him.

RAJAT kept his hand on his pounding heart and remembered TARIKA's words from morning _When our heart has feelings for someone, our heart beats automatically goes high around them. It's a feeling that has no definition. We like someone for no reason and we like them without any condition or expectation. Sometime it's sad and sometimes happy..."_

Now he knows what's this feeling is and he smiled looking at her earnest eyes and said to himself: _It's Love."_

_**J**__**o Hai Albela Madnainowala…**_

_**Jiski Deewani Brij Ki Har Bala**_

_**Woh Kisna Hai... (4)**_

_**Kisna Hai... - (2)**_

PURVI's heart bloomed like summer flowers and she smiled resuming her dance twirling around the stage forgetting the whole world losing her everything to the peak of her happiness and the song ended with PURVI falling on lord Krishna's feet.

The whole auditorium echoed with loud applauds as all stood up from their places after watching the stunning performance blocking RAJVI's trance.

RAJAT smiled at himself helplessly and walked only to bump with someone.

He looked up to see it was ABHIJEET who come to see PURVI's performance.

ABHIJEET: Where were you looking while walking?'

RAJAT instinctively pointed at the stage on PURVI blurting: I was looking your sister. She is so pretty.'

ABHIJEET's eyes went wide and RAJAT realized what he said in front of him.

RAJAT said: She is your sister but she is looking so pretty. I have never seen her this much pretty before.'

RAJAT bit his tongue for blurting all the nonsense at a time in front of ABHIJEET and excused: I will leave first.'

He left as ABHIJEET weirdly looked at his direction and then smiled saying to him-self: Frank and honest.

PURVI came running to ABHIJEET and hugged him: You really came. Thank you so much for coming.

ABHIJEET happily: How I wouldn't have come when it was your performance.'

PURVI excitedly asked: Have you seen my performance? How was it?'

ABHIJEET: Yes and it was beautifully beautiful.'

PURVI smiled and ABHIJEET said: I have to go. I have some work and will be a little late. I will see you at home. Ok?'

PURVI: Ok. Bye!'

**Note:**

**Songs-**

**1\. Jaane tu ya jaane na from Aa Gale Lag Ja movie.**

**2\. Man Basiya from Tere Naam movie.**

**3\. Dheem ta dare from Thakshak movie.**

**4\. Radhaa Nachegi from Saudagar movie.**

**5\. Wo kisna hai from Wo Kisna Hai movie.**

**Sorry for too much songs.**

**To Shweta, it's because I just wanted to share this story with CID lovers that's why I come here with the intention to write only one story.**

**There was a request from a guest. It's really a nice concept but I am really sorry because as I said before I won't write any other story than this right now.**

**Sree, don't worry. There is lot more to come in this story and I am not leaving so soon.**

**So guys don't worry, till then I will keep writing.**

**Thank you so much for first accepting me and supporting me all this time. I am really overwhelmed by your response.**

**Thank you so much all the Readers and Each Dear Reviewers.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Secret.

Night: Farm House-

In a farm house a party is going on in full swing. Young college students were drunk and high in their pleasure.

Their high time was interrupted by CID raiding the place with local police as CID got the tip of a rave party with drugs going at the location.

The police start to arrest the drunk and high on drug students.

In the middle of that ABHIJEET's eyes went wide seeing RAJAT there while RAJAT's eyes went wide scared seeing his angry sister's ferocious eyes on him.

TARIKA walked to RAJAT and her each step felt like a landmine explosion to him. Even ABHIJEET got nervous by her look.

Before anyone could understand anything, RAJAT felt a sharp pain on his cheek by a tight slap from TARIKA and his hand automatically went to his slapped cheek while ABHIJEET stood shocked.

If look could burn, RAJAT would have turned into ashes by now by TARIKA's deadly glaring eyes.

ABHIJEET tried to intervene asking TARIKA: TT.. TARIKA JI, he is not drunk nor had any drugs. Shall we let him go?'

TARIKA still glaring at RAJAT said flatly: No. Arrest him and let him spend a night in lockup with others.'

RAJAT looked at ABHIJEET and ABHIJEET tried to persuade TARIKA: But TARIKA JI...'

One look from TARIKA made ABHIJEET silent as TARIKA with angry glaring eyes said: He must get punished for his acts.'

And RAJAT was taken with other students to the police station.

CID team didn't get a lead of the drug supplier but they stopped the illegal party with drugs and succeeded to strike one more hammer on politician DEVRAT's reputation as the party was held by DEVRAT's younger son AKSHAT at DEVRAT's farm house.

Late Night: TARIKA's place –

ABHIJEET stopped the car across the road of TARIKA's house and saw a tense RAJAT fidgeting with his hands sitting next to him.

ABHIJEET can understand his fear while having a sister like TARIKA who can just shoot criminals while pissed then what she can do while real angry and said to him: Your sister seemed really detached and vulnerable. Will you be ok?'

RAJAT unsurely answered: I don't know. You will found it in the morning if I won't make it alive.'

ABHIJEET nodded: All the best.'

RAJAT with a disheartened face looked at him and got down the car walking towards the house.

ABHIJEET's phone rings showing DAYA's number and he picks it up to talk: Yeah DAYA. Actually I went to the police station to release RAJAT.' And he kept talking on phone.

Other side RAJAT enters the house to see TARIKA was awake sitting in the hall.

TARIKA stoop up seeing RAJAT and walked furiously towards him.

RAJAT just opened his mouth: Sister…''

And there he again got a slap by TARIKA at the same cheek not daring to utter a word more in front of her.

Enraged TARIKA: How dare you to come to the house to show me your face after all that?'

Her eyes were red of anger as she yelled at him: My brother, a CID officer's brother was found in a rave party with drugs. If not mine at least you should have thought about our parents.'

TARIKA: How could you do that? I thought you have grown up to be a nice human. I thought you will become a better person than our father.'

She pushed him hard that RAJAT stumbled 2-3 steps backwards but he could see in her eyes how devastated she was with his act.

TARIKA with little moist in her eyes disappointedly said: I started to like you. I was so proud to have you as my brother and you just shattered it all! You proved me wrong this time.'

RAJAT realized he just broke his sister's heart not able to say anything and letting her vent out her anger as TARIKA again pushed him towards the door saying: It's making me angry just by seeing your face. Just leave out my sight before I do something to you. I don't want to see your face. Just… Just leave from here!'

She pushed him out of the door closing it on his face.

ABHIJEET who was still talking on phone sees RAJAT stumbling out of the door and gets down the car.

ABHIJEET in the phone said: DAYA, I will talk you tomorrow.'

RAJAT lost in his thoughts walked out to the road with his one hand still on his right cheek.

ABHIJEET walking to him asked: What happened? Did she say something to you?'

ABHIJEET again asked: Why aren't you talking? And why your hand is on your cheek? Do you have a toothache?'

RAJAT in his lost trance nodded negative: Sister slapped me.'

ABHIJEET shocked: Hein?'

RAJAT continued with a sweet smile on his face: and threw me out of the house.'

ABHIJEET: Why are you smiling like a fool if she slapped you and throw you out of the house?'

RAJAT with wide smile said: She really cares for me. That's why she scolded and slapped me.'

ABHIJEET: Are you out of your mind or you really took some drugs at the party? Why are you talking nonsense that is not making any sense to me and…'

ABHIJEET looking frustrated at his smile: and… what about this smile? Why are smiling like that? Stop smiling like that first.'

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET said: I thought she was keeping me close to her because of Mr. Z's threat. But she really loves me as her brother.'

ABHIJEET understood his emotions and said: That's all right but how can she throw you out of the house in the middle of the night? Didn't you tell her that you were helping us?'

RAJAT looked shocked at him as ABHIJEET pulled him by his arm saying: Let's go. I will talk to her.'

RAJAT shouted: No!'

ABHIJEET looking at his terrified eyes: What… What? What's wrong?'

RAJAT: Once at childhood I told her that after growing up I will become a CID officer and next day she sent me to the boarding. For now she just threw me out of the house but if she gets to know that I was helping CID, she will throw me out of the country. Please don't tell her.'

ABHIJEET looking at him asked: It wasn't for your bad record at school that she sent you to the boarding?'

RAJAT nodded in no: She was more afraid of me becoming a CID officer. Please don't tell her for now.'

ABHIJEET thinking a second agreed and asked: But where will you go at this time? Do you have any place to go?'

RAJAT nodded negative: It's ok. I will manage at the garden.'

ABHIJEET looking at the weather said: The weather is not good. It can rain anytime. Come with me to my place.'

RAJAT shocked: What? How can I stay at your place?'

ABHIJEET: Why? Is there any problem at my house?'

RAJAT: No. I mean I don't want to be a trouble for you.'

ABHIJEET: If I am not having any trouble then why are you having a trouble? And you were my responsibility. How can I leave you here like this? Get in the car and you can return home tomorrow whenever your sister's anger gets cool down.'

Just as ABHIJEET completed his sentence, the rain started to pour.

ABHIJEET gets inside car saying: Get in.'

RAJAT just stood there drenching in rain looking at their house's direction before ABHIJEET again shouted him to get in the car or he will catch cold.

In the car -

ABHIJEET was driving and RAJAT silently sitting beside him.

Flashback -

Night time:

Someone was following AKSHAT sneakily. AKSHAT walked through the narrow streets of the town with a Shadow Figure following him.

The SF stops as AKSHAT entered to a house and come out with a boy and walks to the main road where already a car was waiting for them. The two gets in the car and drove away.

The SF left his bike far behind while following a walking AKSHAT and looked around to see a private taxi.

He quickly gets into the taxi asking the driver to follow the other car.

The taxi driver wanted to say no but seeing the urgency on the face of the customer, he followed the car.

The first car stopped in front of a club while the taxi driver felt something suspicious as the SF asked him to stop the taxi a little far calling someone on phone.

SF: Hello ABHIJEET sir, there is nothing unusual around AKSHAT till now. He first went to his friend's house and then come to a club with his friend. What should I do? Should I go into the club or just follow him?'

ABHIJEET from other end: PANKAJ, hold on a second. I am getting another call.'

PANKAJ kept the phone on hold while the driver asked PANKAJ: Do you want to catch him or just follow him?'

PANKAJ, who was busy looking at his phone screen, looked shocked as the driver continued: I can do both for you.'

The driver turn around at PANKAJ saying: If you tell me everything honestly, who are you and what are you doing?'

Color faded from PANKAJ's face as soon as he saw it was none other than RAJAT who knows him very well in college.

ABHIJEET's voice comes from the phone: Hello... Hello PANKAJ... PANKAJ...'

PANKAJ slowly raised the phone to his ears still staring at RAJAT and said: ABHIJEET sir... there is a problem...'

Next Scene:

In an isolated road two vehicles parked opposite each other and there ABHIJEET and PANKAJ confronted RAJAT telling him the truth.

CID was after a drug racket from a long time and to get to the source of the drug supply to the college students, they planted PANKAJ as a student at college who was appointed to join CID as a junior officer.

The other reason for it ABHIJEET didn't tell RAJAT was PURVI's safety. The night they were interrogating DHANRAJ, he personally gave an open threat to ABHIJEET saying 'I heard your sister studies at AD College. What if I am here, anything can happen to your dear sister there.'

PANKAJ was following the drug case while keeping a close eye on suspicious people around PURVI being always around her not leaving her alone even for a second.

After narrowing down his suspicion on AKSHAT, a senior from Medical wing and his group, PANKAJ started to keep an eye on AKSHAT's every movement following him around who was also the nephew of DHANRAJ and son of DEVRAT.

PANKAJ getting busy with following AKSHAT, ABHIJEET got worried about PURVI and asked TARIKA to tell RAJAT to drop PURVI home from college so she could reach home safely.'

After listening everything RAJAT looked at the two saying: All right. I will keep his identity secret in college as long as you want.'

Both CID officers got relieved and RAJAT said: And if you want I can help you. They were talking about having some party. May be it is something you are looking for.'

ABHIJEET with hopeful eyes: Can you?'

PANKAJ: But sir, how can you trust him?'

ABHIJEET looked at PANKAJ: You don't know who he is?'

PANKAJ nodded negative.

ABHIJEET: He is senior officer TARIKA JI's brother.'

PANKAJ looked shocked asking RAJAT: You never told me.'

RAJAT answered: You never asked me.'

ABHIJEET interrupted the two: You can talk about it later but...'

Looking at RAJAT he asked: How can you help us?'

RAJAT: After I bashed my captain in college, they got impressed with me getting friendly to me. I can get in their group and find out the party date and location for you.'

ABHIJEET: That's great.'

RAJAT: But I have one condition.'

ABHIJEET: What's it?'

RAJAT: You have to protect me from my sister after doing all this.'

ABHIJEET: Done! All this will remain a secret between three of us. Ok?'

PANKAJ and RAJAT: Ok.'

Flash back end.

Present: In the car -

RAJAT: I had asked you only one thing to protect me from my sister and you brought her direct in front of me.'

ABHIJEET while driving asked: I had told you to leave the party before 8:30. Then why didn't you left from there?'

RAJAT: Police always comes late. So I thought 5-10 minutes more won't cause any problem. Who would have known that surprisingly you will come on time?'

ABHIJEET looked incredulous and snapped: If you don't trust police at least you should have trust your sister. Were you enjoying the party there to stay 5 minutes more?'

RAJAT: Actually I was leaving from there when I heard AKSHAT talking to someone in a room saying 'NILESH will bring the new sample of drugs. So, I thought if I wait 5-10 minutes more than I can be able to see the supplier of drugs.'

ABJIJEET stopped the car asking: NILESH?'

RAJAT: Why? Do you know him?'

ABHIJEET: He is DEVRAT's elder son. He wasn't in India for a while. If he is involved in drug racket, we can get a lead about the main supplier of drugs and take down DEVRAT at a time.'

RAJAT not understanding anything, asked: Who is DEVRAT now?'

ABHIJEET looked at clueless RAJAT and said: Don't think about it too much. Just know that you did great a job.'

TARIKA's Place -

Other side seeing the heavy rain outside, TARIKA comes out to see RAJAT and not finding him there she got a little worried for him.

When she went back to the house, her phone beeped showing a message from ABHIJEET written 'Don't worry about RAJAT. He is with me at my place.'

**Note:**

**SF: Shadow Figure.**

**Thank you so much all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Confession (Part-1)

ABHIJEET's Flat: ABHIJEET' Room -

After having a quick bath RAJAT was changing to his own cloths from ABHIJEET's PAJAMA, when someone opened the door entering the room without any warning.

The person saw RAJAT shirtless and screamed.

RAJAT screamed back seeing the person hiding behind the bed head quickly putting on his T-shirt.

Other side in the bathroom water spits out of ABHIJEET's mouth at the scream, who was peacefully gargling after brush and comes out of the room to see PURVI standing in the middle of the room and RAJAT behind the bed head asking: What happened?'

Seeing ABHIJEET, RAJVI screamed together and ABHIJEET realized he was shirtless and ran back to the bathroom to come back in a second wearing his T-shirt.

ABHIJEET: What happened? Why were you two screaming?'

PURVI showing RAJAT: I screamed seeing him.'

RAJAT showing PURVI: and I screamed seeing her.'

PURVI: I came in to clean the room.'

RAJAT: I was changing clothes and she came without knocking.'

PURVI: BHAI doesn't wakes up this early in the morning. So, I thought I will quietly clean the room and leave before he gets up.'

RAJVI looked at each other and ABHIJEET at the two.

ABHIJEET clarified to PURVI: Actually he came with me last night. You were asleep, so I didn't wake you.'

RAJAT and PURVI looked at each other and RAJAT remembered what had happened to him after her confession.

**Flashback –**

College: JANMASHTAMI Function Day -

RAJAT with his hand on his pounding heart come out of the auditorium after PURVI's performance.

He was thinking about the moment how she confessed her feeling at the infirmary and his trance broke with his head hitting with a lamp post in front of him on the way of the building gate as he held his nose in his hand looking up.

The girls around giggled at him who were witnessing him all the while walking lost in his own world on the way before hitting the lamp post.

_**People's smiles are a rainbow light on this street**_

_**It makes me smile as well**_

RAJAT looked at the giggling girls and shyly smiled at them.

_**At the pleasant breeze, the flowers flutter with joy**_

_**Greeting everyone step by step**_

He walked through the gateway looking at the beautiful flowers bloomed either side of the gateway to pick his little customers from school.

_**The road leads me to you shines like that sunshine**_

_**My heart is beating**_

_**I want to confess to you today**_

_**I practiced a thousand times**_

He drove through the highway remembering the moment, the sound of her anklet bells stopped his feet and he looked at her moving gracefully to the dance moves finally meeting her full of love longing eyes with his and he lost his heart to her then & there only without any doubt.

_**Hello my love!**_

_**I always looked at you**_

_**I think about you all day**_

_**I'll shout out loud for you**_

_**Beautiful... Beautiful...**_

_**I'm happy with you here**_

_**Beautiful... Beautiful…**_

RAJAT was lost in PURVI's pearls of laughter of yesterday drenching in the rain after her confession to him that was still echoing in his ears bringing a heart fluttering feeling to his heart with a never ending smile on his face.

_**The whole world becomes clear**_

_**Beautiful... Beautiful...**_

_**I sing for you till the end of the blue sky**_

_**So that you can hear**_

_**Beautiful**_

RAJAT comes out of his reverie with a jolt by the twin school kids SATYAM and SHUBHAM at the backseat of his taxi in between the loud noises of vehicles and horns and looked out of the window to see a long queue of vehicles behind him realizing he has almost caused traffic jam at the traffic signal.

He smiles to himself being an idiot with the newly felt feeling of realization of love and drove away.

College: Auditorium -

_**I can hear the sound of your footsteps from afar**_

_**Why are you so lovely?**_

Other side PURVI was in the green room after changing into her casual outfits and felt a familiar feeling and come out of the room to see RAJAT at the auditorium talking to RADHEN and couldn't help but just stare him.

_**I can hear the sound of my heart beating loudly**_

_**I'm blushing**_

RAJAT saw PURVI and smiled bowing his head a little in respect making her heart flutter.

_**Hello my love!**_

_**I always looked at you**_

_**I think about you all day**_

_**I'll shout out loud for you**_

_**Beautiful… Beautiful…**_

_**I'm happy with you here**_

_**Beautiful… Beautiful…**_

PURVI couldn't help but smiled at him thinking about all the time he managed to win her heart by his little-little gestures and felt blessed to have him in her life.

RAJAT walking to PURVI said: If you are done then I will drop you home first.'

PURVI held his hand: I am done. Let's go.'

RAJAT looked shocked.

PURVI: What? Are you nervous to hold my hand?'

RAJAT: I am scared.'

PURVI: Why?'

RAJAT: What if your brother shoots me?'

PURVI: He won't. He only gave me the idea to confess you right away.'

RAJAT: Did he?'

PURVI nodded: Hm.'

And she lead him out of the auditorium with his hand in her.

PURVI: Won't you say anything?'

RAJAT stopped in front the building and looking at her said: I feel for you but It's... It's weird to say... I don't know what to say to you in return?'

RAJAT looking at her said: I have never seen people in love. I don't know how to like someone or love someone. How can I say it to you when I am myself not aware how to keep them?'

PURVI looking at him said: It's my first time too. Even I have never seen anyone in love before seeing DAYA BHAI and BHABHI. They laugh, smiles, and share every little-little happy moment with each other and also faces their problems by always being each other's side. They even fight a lot but at the end of the day they forget everything just looking at the smile of each other.'

PURVI looking in his eyes said: Life is very simple, just thinking about it makes it difficult. You don't need to do anything or change for me. Just be what you are to me because I like you for the way and what you are.'

RAJAT: What if I change someday?'

PURVI: People changes but not their love for the person they loves. If it's sad love, then I will be happy that I got to meet someone like you in my life and if it's happy love then it will be a beautiful life.'

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smiled back at her.

_**The whole world becomes clear**_

_**Beautiful… Beautiful…**_

_**I sing for you**_

_**Beautiful… Beautiful…**_

_**Till the end of the blue sky**_

_**Beautiful… Beautiful…**_

PURVI gave her hand to him asking: Chalein?'

Looking at her hand RAJAT looks at her and kept his hand on her with a smile walking happily towards his taxi with her.

He opened the door for her and she gets in as RAJAT drove away with her to drop her to her house.

_**To the lovely you**_

_**Beautiful… Beautiful…**_

_**I'm confessing in a song**_

_**Beautiful… Beautiful…**_

_**I sing for you till the end of the blue sky**_

_**So that you can hear**_

_**Beautiful**_

They journey went in a pleasant silence as the song played in the radio telling everything for them.

**Flash back end.**

Present: ABHIJEET's Room -

The alarm went off as the clock ticked 6 o'clock in the morning at ABHIJEET's bedside table bringing RAJVI back from their trance.

ABHIJEET instinctively extended his hand towards the table to put off the alarm only to stop an inch away as his eyes went wide with horror seeing a lizard on the little clock.

In the meantime the other two also noticed it and three of them shouted at a time getting on the bed.

DAYA entered the room within a second hearing the ear deafening scream as if he was waiting outside only and sees three peoples on bed jumping and screaming exactly looking like the 3 monkeys of GANDHIJI.

PURVI covering her mouth, RAJAT covering his eyes and ABHIJEET covering his ears were screaming at top of their lungs.

Seeing DAYA, ABHIJEET asked him pointing at the lizard on clock: DAYA lizard... Lizard! Please move it... Quick... Quick... Quickly!'

DAYA went near the table and picked up the lizard in his hand smiling at it only to hear the three screaming louder than before.

SHREYA too arrived to the room covering her own ears at the screaming, who lives next door with her husband DAYA.

DAYA amused at the lizard in his hand, delightedly said to the three: ARE WAH! I kept it here to scare ABHIJEET but all three of you got scared.'

The three of the screaming person's faces fell at the comment.

PURVI pointing at the lizard in DAYA's hand asked in disbelief: it's fake?'

DAYA nodded with a cute smile.

RAJAT sighed pressing his palm on his thudding heart while ABHIJEET stared DAYA unbelievably.

ABHIJEET to DAYA: This is ridiculous.'

DAYA agreed: Yes it is... Being a CID officer scared of this lizard is really ridiculous.'

ABHIJEET: I meant being a senior officer doing such kind of pranks are ridiculous.'

DAYA laughed: Really? Why don't you just accept that you are afraid of lizard?'

ABHIJEET: Do you want to get a beating?'

DAYA mocked laugh: Haha..! Let's see who gets beaten. Last time you need to call CID to your rescue.'

RAJAT looking at PURVI asked: Really?'

PURVI shrugged with denying sound: Tch.. tch. He just called SHREYA living next door to rescue him from her husband.'

RAJAT nodded in understanding.

Other side duo kept bickering and finally SHREYA shouted: Stop it! Stop it both of you.'

The duo stopped startled at SHREYA with the other two's attention as well.

SHREYA angrily looking at DAYA: That's why you were waiting outside, right?'

Then looking at the three persons on bed, SHREYA said: I can understand PURVI's fear but you two too?'

PURVI looked at RAJAT: you too?'

RAJAT defended: Everyone has one fear in their life.'

ABHIJEET agreed: Exactly.'

Then looking at RAJAT, SHREYA asked: Why he is here this early in the morning?'

DAYA: TARIKA caught him at the rave party.'

ABHIJEET: That's why she threw him out of the house.'

PURVI asked RAJAT: You were in a rave party?'

RAJAT nodded negative: I was there to help them.'

SHREYA: You didn't tell her that you were helping us?'

RAJAT: It would have made her angrier than this.'

DAYA: Why?'

ABHIJEET answered for him: DAYA, everyone has their own reasons.'

DAYA looking at ABHIJEET understandd there must be a reason for it.

**Note:**

**Song: English translation of Korean song 'Beautiful' from The Best Hit drama.**

**Don't worry TARIKA and RAJAT will patch up soon.**

**Thank you so much all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Confession (Part 2)

ABHIJEET's flat: Kitchen –

After getting ready ABHIJEET, DAYA and RAJAT were sitting at the dining table. SHREYA was cooking breakfast in the kitchen visible from the table and PURVI was serving them.

While serving PURVI asked RAJAT seeing his hand on his cheek: Are you having a toothache?'

RAJAT looked at her and asked: Have you ever been slapped twice at the same cheek by an enraged CID officer enforced by personal feelings?'

Confused PURVI nodded in no as the other three also looked weirdly at him.

RAJAT answered: You won't understand then.'

And forward his plate to PURVI asking: Can I get one more paratha?'

PURVI nods and gets him another one but even before ABHIJEET and DAYA could start theirs, RAJAT finished his second one asking PURVI: If you won't mind, can I have one more?'

PURVI in surprise: Hein?'

ABHIJEET: What's wrong with you? It's your routine or you really took some odd drugs at the party?

RAJAT: No. I am just hungry?'

ABHIJEET: Didn't you have dinner last night or what?'

RAJAT: No.'

ABHIJEET: Really?'

RAJAT: Police took me from party, you took me from lockup and sister threw me out of the house. Where did I get to have dinner?'

ABHIJEET: Why didn't you tell me yesterday?'

RAJAT: You gave me home in the middle of the night to stay then how could I have asked for food also.'

Then looking at PURVI, he forwards his empty plate: Please...'

PURVI gave him ABHIJEET's plate's untouched paratha.

RAJAT smiled at her: Thank you.'

ABHIJEET stared PURVI in disbelief to which she answered: You can wait a minute but he can't. He is hungry.'

PURVI taking her seat said to ABHIJEET: BHABHI do minute me aapke liye parathe la rahi hai.'

ABHIJEET looked at DAYA and DAYA shrugged off.

RAJAT looking at DAREYA couple so casual to the sibling in the house asked: I didn't know you guys are neighbors and so close to each other.'

PURVI answered to him: They are inseparable Buddies cum brothers from childhood. They lived in same neighbor, went to same school, same college and got the same job. They vowed to live together and die together. They even promised to marry together under the same aisle...'

PURVI stopped and RAJAT asked: To phir inhone (DAYA) inke (ABHIJEET) bina shaadi kaise kar li?'

ABHIJEET and PURVI looked at each other and DAYA a bit annoyed answered: Kyonki wo shaadi, shaadi nahi dhokha tha.'

The other three went silent halting in their process and DAYA realized SHREYA was standing just behind him with the tray of paratha.

DAYA instantly said: SHREYA mera wo matlab nahi tha.'

SHREYA angrily: Abse apna khana khud banake khana.'

SHREYA keeping the tray on the table went back to kitchen saying: I will bring curd.'

DAYA: I didn't mean that. You guys always make me blurt something stupid. Tum logo ke chakkar me lagta hai aaj mujhe bhookha rahna padega.'

RAJAT: Still she is your wife. You shouldn't have said that at least in front of her.'

ABHIJEET taunted DAYA: Even a college kid knows what not to say in front of wife.'

SHREYA comes back and joins them for breakfast serving more paratha's to DAYA.

DAYA surprised: Weren't you angry with me?'

SHREYA: Yes.'

DAYA: then why are you giving me extra paratha's?'

SHREYA: Mere hath ka jitna khana hai aaj kha lo kyunki kal se tumhe apna breakfast, lunch and dinner khud banana hai.'

DAYA shocked: Why?'

SHREYA: it's because I am going to my mother's place for a week.'

Poor DAYA: What? How could... You do so?'

DAYA: I just meant by that... ye shaadi bhi koi shaadi hoti hai jaha dulhe ko chhodke poori baraat ko pata ho ke dulha kaun hain.'

RAJAT asked: Matlab?'

DAYA: I went to Delhi to attend an officer's conference meeting. When I returned back I saw everyone was busy getting dressed for a wedding and they even asked me to get ready saying we are going to a wedding.

**Flashback:**

DAYA in the middle of the baraat can see a beautifully decorated car going ahead of the Baraat but he didn't know who is in it and asked ABHIJEET: ABHIJEET par shaadi kiski hai?'

ABHIJEET: Arre… CID walo ki shaadi hai.'

DAYA saw FREDDY, SACHIN, NIKHIL and even ABHIJEET were dancing in a group as baraati's and thought then who is groom from CID?'

DAYA with a doubt asked: ACP sir ki to nahi ho sakti. Kahi DCP CHITROLE ki to shaadi nahi hai?'

ABHIJEET making him dance with him said: Eat the mangoes, don't count the trees. You will know everything after reaching to the wedding venue.'

And ABHIJEET again got busy in dancing at the tune of _**Aaj Mere Yaar Ki Shaadi Hai…'**_ and the group pulled him making him dance with them.

**Flash back end.**

DAYA: All the way to the venue I kept asking whose wedding it is but nobody told me. Apni hi shaadi me pure raste mujhe baraatiyo ki tarah dance karvaya. And after reaching to the wedding venue, they gave me a heart attack.'

**Flashback –**

Soul mate wedding Hall:-

Reaching at the venue gate DAYA got a heartache seeing the board SIDDHARTH and SHREYA's wedding.

Shocked DAYA asked ABHIJEET: ABHIJEET, what is this?'

ABHIJEET: Can't you see, it's SIDDHARTH and SHREYA's wedding?'

DAYA: How could this happen? How can she marry SIDDHRTH when she loves me?'

ABHIJEET: How can she marry SIDDHARTH when she loves you?'

DAYA: Wahi to maine puchha ABHIJEET? How can she do this to me? I love her.'

ABHIJEET: If you love her then why didn't you asked her to marry you? How long will she wait for you?'

DAYA got silent looking at his friend understanding his reason and ran inside the wedding hall shouting loud: Ye Shaadi Nahi Ho Sakti!'

He saw the groom in sehra and the bride in veil who was taking blessings from the elders looked at him including all the startled guests in the hall.

The groom SIDDHARTH showing his face said: Shaadi to ho gai.'

DAYA: What? Aise kaise shaadi ho gai?'

Something broke inside DAYA's heart and he shouted at him: I love SHREYA and SHREYA loves me! The whole CID knows it. Then who are you to come between?'

The whole hall echoed with his words and the atmosphere turned a bit amused as DAYA noticed the smiles of people when he was on the verge to cry.

DAYA followed their gaze upstairs to see SHREYA standing there dressed up in red bridal Saree like a bride with PURVI and MANISHA (FREDDY's wife) each side of her.

_**Ankhiyan de kol reh jaane de**_

_**Kehna hai jo keh jaane de...**_

His eyes stopped on her staring her with almost teary eyes getting his breath in breath.

_**Tere khayalon mein beete yeh raatein**_

_**Dil mera maange ek hi dua**_

_**Tu saamne ho aur karun main baatein**_

_**Lamha rahe yoon thehra hua**_

SHREYA walked down the stairs looking the prettiest bride with other two ladies and stood in front of him with her eyes fixed only him.

DAYA looked at SIDDHARTH's bride who removed her veil to reveal PAYAL, childhood friend of SIDDHARTH and then he looked back at ABHIJEET confused.

ABHIJEET shrugged off indicating him towards a board and then DAYA realized SIDDHARTH and SHREYA's wedding meant SIDDHARTH weds PAYAL and SHREYA weds DAYA.

ABHIJEET walked to DAYA saying: Dost ki khushi hi dosti hai. I am sorry you didn't left me with any choice to get you married like this otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to get marry. She loves you and you love her. How long you are going to make her wait?'

DAYA shocked, surprised and amused at a time: But we promised each other that we will marry together under the same aisle.'

ABHIJEET: Jis din mujhe bhi koi mil jayegi mai bhi shaadi kar lunga par mere liye tu SHREYA ko jindagi bhar wait to nahi karva sakta na.'

ABHIJEET handing him a ring said: Sachcha pyaar jindagi me baar-baar nahi aata. Aur jab koi sachcha pyaar karne wala mile jaye to use jane nahi dena chahiye. Ab isse pahle koi aur SIDDHARTH aake chura le jaye, apni amanat ko apna bana lo.'

Overwhelmed DAYA smiled at his best buddy and hugged him.

Million stars in the sky would fall short to describe what friendship is. Somewhere it was nicely written…

"_Blood is thicker than water. Sometime it doesn't matter whether you are related by blood, if they love you truly, they are your family."_

DAYA broke the hug saying to ABHIJEET: I even can't say thanks to you because my friendship with you is above all that.'

ABHIJEET smiled: same here. Now go… she is waiting for you from for a long time.'

DAYA nodded.

_**Pehle toh kabhi yun mujhko na aisa kuch hua**_

_**Deewani lehron ko jaise saahil mila...**_

DAYA turned at SHREYA realizing how much he was scared for a moment only with the thought of losing her for forever.

_**O... Ek ladki ko dekha toh aisa laga**_

_**Ek ladki ko dekha toh aisa laga**_

DAYA walked to her and getting on one knee in front of her he said: I am sorry for making you wait so long. I know it's a bit late to confess but…'

_**O mere sohneya ve**_

_**Chhad saari galiyan main**_

_**Naal tere tur chaleya main**_

_**Le chal mujhko duniya se tu door**_

DAYA extending the ring asked her: Will you make me a part of your life for forever being my wife?'

SHREYA smiled as tears shone through her eyes and she nodded in yes giving her hand happily to him and DAYA quickly slid the ring in her finger in midst of the clapping of the friends, family and guests.

_**Chori chori jad tenu takkeya main**_

_**Khud ko sambhal na sakeya main**_

_**Chadh gaya sajna tera yeh fitoor...**_

FREDDY and MANISHA bring the varmala from each side and DAREYA happily put them on each other as SACHIN and NIKHIL clicked their pictures.

_**Langh jaani ve**_

_**Marjaani raat**_

_**Kehni jothi**_

_**Keh de woh baat2**_

_**Ho... Ek ladki ko dekha toh aisa laga**_

The couple took seven circles of the sacred fire taking seven vows to be each others for the next seven lives as they looked at each other seeing the happy faces of their CID team, friends and family happily showering flowers on them.

**Flash back end.**

Present:

RAJAT: Wow! That's how you got married.'

DAYA and SHREYA smiled looking at each other at the memory forgetting their fight: Yes.'

Now the other three looked at DAREYA lovingly lost in each other and ABHIJEET cleared his throat a bit loud to bring them back from their world.

DAREYA looked at all of them a bit shyly.

RAJAT asked ABHIJEET: When would you get married then?'

ABHIJEET: Why?'

RAJAT: You are getting old no.'

ABHIJEET looked dumb and DAYA cackled while the other two girls suppressed their laugh looking down.

DAYA getting it a nice opportunity asked RAJAT: What about your sister? Why she is single yet?'

RAJAT: She didn't bother about it living by herself. So I am thinking that I should look for a nice groom for her.'

SHREYA: You will choose groom for your sister?'

RAJAT: Hm. She won't do it for herself. So now I have to do it for her.'

DAYA: That's nice. So, what kind of groom you want for your sister?'

RAJAT thinking a second answered: He should be brave… responsible… and he should love & respect my sister equally.'

ABHIJEET's smile went wide with each word and RAJAT continued the list: He should know laundry, dishing, sweeping, moping and most important he should know cooking.'

ABHIJEET's expression is like happily done but DAYA asked: Are you looking for a groom for your sister or a girl for a boy to know household work?'

RAJAT: I am saying that for the groom's better only because meri sister ko ye sab bilkul nahi aata.'

Except ABHIJEET the other three: HEIN?'

RAJAT: Haan.'

DAYA tried to even accept that: Ok… then what else?'

RAJAT smiled: Finally the foremost thing he must not be a cop or CID officer.'

ABHIJEET and DAYA's face drops as they looked at each other.

ABHIJEET in mind said to DAYA: DAYA… ye ladka mere love ki story ban-ne nahi dega.'

**Note:**

**Song: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha To Aisa laga from the same name movie.**

**Thank you so much all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Confession. (Part-3)

ABHIJEET's Flat -

After breakfast DAREYA leaves first for bureau and ANHIJEET was preparing to leave while RAJAT was tying his shoe laces inside the door.

ABHIJEET asked RAJVI: Are you two going to college?'

PURVI: Today's holiday at college.'

ABHIJEET nodded: oh.'

PURVI: and I am going to movie with my friends in afternoon.'

ABHIJEET: Ok, but are you going only with girls?'

PURVI: No, PANKAJ is coming with us.'

ABHIJEET: Then ok.'

PURVI asked RAJAT: Do you want to come with us?'

RAJAT looked up at her: Actually I have something important to do.'

PURVI: Ok.'

ABHJEET taking his car keys said: I will leave then.'

PURVI nodded and ABHIJEET walked out of the house.

RAJAT after tying his second shoe lace saying a quick bye to PURVI ran out after ABHIJEET calling him: Sir.'

ABHIJEET looked back at him: I can't give you a lift now. Your home is opposite to bureau.'

RAJAT: No, I don't want lift.'

ABHIJEET: Then?'

RAJAT: Wo mujhe aapse puchhna tha ke girls ko kaise manate hai..?'

ABHIJEET: Kyaaa?'

RAJAT: I mean aapki bhi bahen hai na. To aapko pata hoga na jab wo gussa hoti hai to aap use kaise manate ho?'

ABHIJEET: Achha, you want to patch up with your sister?'

RAJAT nodded: yes. So, what do you do to make her happy?'

ABHIJEET: Nothing much, just...'

ABHIJEET counted the list walking towards the parking and RAJAT commented on each of them.

ABHIJEET: Sweeping, moping, laundry and dishing like that all the house chores I clear up even before she gets up.'

RAJAT imagines himself doing house chores at his house: Achha… Wo to mai roj karta hoon.'

ABHIJEET: And I allow her to do anything she likes.'

RAJAT's hand automatically went on his cheek as he said: She likes hitting and shooting. It's a bit dangerous.'

ABHIJEET said: And finally I say sorry to her.'

RAJAT imagining angry TARIKA: She even doesn't give the chance to speak.'

ABHIJEET: All the best then!'

RAJAT looked at him as he drove away in his car and RAJAT walked towards his own house.

Morning: CID Bureau -

ABHIJEET saw there was no one in the bureau except TARIKA working at the monitor and went near her.

TARIKA saw a coffee mug being kept on her table and looked up to see it was ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET: You didn't go with others to the cafeteria?'

TARIKA: I have some work to finish.'

ABHIJEET nodded.

TARIKA smiled a bit: Thanks for coffee.'

ABHIHEET smiled and finally asked: By the way, are you still angry with RAJAT?'

TARIKA kept the coffee mug on the table after taking a sip from it: If you are here to defend him then I am not interested to even start with.'

ABHIJEET: But it wasn't his fault. He was there to help us.'

TARIKA: I know.'

ABHIJEET: What? You already knew it? To phir use ghar se kyu nikala?'

TARIKA: he hid the truth from me.'

ABHIJEET: He didn't tell you because you will get mad and he was just helping us.'

TARIKA: And I don't want him to help us or CID.'

ABHIJEET: What's wrong with it?'

TARIKA: you are asking me that?'

ABHIJEET: I know what do you mean.'

TARIKA gets up from her place walking towards the cabin: Then just understand me. I just don't want him to involve with CID. That's all!'

ABHIJEET followed her: Ajib bhai-bahen ho tum dono. Bhai ko bahen ke liye CID ladka nahi pasand. Bahen ko bhai ka CID ki help karna nahi pasand. Samajh nahi aa raha tumhare liye tumhare bhai ko manau ya tumhare bhai ke liye tumhe manaau. Karu to akhir kya karu main?'

TARIKA stopped and looked at him weirdly: What are you talking about?'

Frustrated ABHIJEET: Yun to duniya bhar ke criminals' ke aankho me dekhkar jhooth pakad leti ho…'

His tone softens with his expressions as he looked in her eyes saying: Bas ek meri aankho ka sach nahi dikhta tumhe... I like you...'

TARIKA remained dumb to her place seeing the feelings for her in his eyes and managed to ask: Why... me...?'

ABHIJEET: It's because it's you. You are the first lady seeing whom my heart stopped, beat, and thudded, fluttered and even ached. I can't stop it now. It belongs to you...'

TARIKA smiled slightly but there was an unseen, unspoken sorrow in her eyes: I like you too... You are the only person in front of whom I can break down, I can cry, I can be weak and talk out my whole heart... I don't know when I started to like this (CID) family of yours. I want to do all kind of embarrassing and stupid things like others... But even if I want to, I can't be like that...'

ABHIJEET looked at her: Why it is so hard for you?'

TARIKA: Mr. Z is in Mumbai.'

ABHIJEET looked shocked at the information.

TARIKA: Being a CID officer my father couldn't save his own family nor his own life. I am afraid I will lose something I like. I can't stop things from happening. The only thing I can do is to protect what I have to. The last thing my father asked me was to protect my brother.'

TARIKA continued: Mr. Z killed my whole family. He brutally killed RAJAT's mother. And now he is here for us and he will do anything to get his revenge. It's already enough for RAJAT. Please don't involve him anymore with CID.'

TARIKA looking in his eyes said: My coldness keeps me alive and I fear if I lose it, I will lose my dear ones and this time I won't be able to see lose someone my own again...'

She couldn't complete it as tears brimmed in her eyes.

ABHIJEET just realized how much is still suppressed in her heart that she was silently keeping within her as he looked up in her tearful eyes.

He couldn't hold back himself and walked to her pulling her in a sudden hug realizing how all this while she kept her heart from getting broken pretending as she don't have one.

TARIKA released all her fear, worries and pain through tears breaking down in his arms as tear ran down her eyes helplessly hugging back him.

ABHIJEET couldn't stop a lone tear escaping his own eyes. No one can understand her feelings better than him because he shares the same fear, worries and pain or say they shares the same fate.

"First he lost his mother to a terminal illness and then got the news of his father murdered by some gangsters just because his father was trying to help the police.

And now he only has his sister, his only family, who always becomes the target of his enemies and he will do anything to protect her." and he let her cry to light her heart.

After few moments when TARIKA's sobs subsides, ABHIJEET broke the hug and pulled a chair making her sit on it.

He sits in front of her asking: Are you all right?'

TARIKA quickly wiped his eyes saying: I am fine. Don't tell others that I cried.'

Now ABHIJEET can't help but smiled and said: Ok but with one condition.'

TARIKA looked at him and ABHIJEET said: You have to forgive RAJAT this time.'

TARIKA glared at him and ABHIJEET said: He won't do anything like that from now on and I will take responsibility of that. Please…'

TARIKA: All right then.'

ABHIJEET asked: Sure?'

TARIKA: yes.'

ABHIJEET: Then you won't get mad seeing him, right?'

TARIKA: yes.'

ABHIJEET: And you won't scold him for that again, right?'

TARIKA: Yes.'

ABHIJEET smiled a bit playfully asking: Then it's true that you like me too?'

Frustrated TARIKA shouted: Yes!'

And then she realized what he had actually asked looking dumb at him.

ABHIJEET smiled: Don't try to hide it anymore as I already know you like me.'

TARIKA looked at him not knowing what to say...

ABHIJEET looking in her silent eyes said: TARIKA... there is no strength in this world than having a family because when it comes to family, you get all the courage, strength and power to fight back all the odds of life.'

ABHIJEET: I want to be your family so that I can fight for you.'

TARIKA looked up at him and ABHIJEET said: Let's fight these XYZ villains together. I know I am not a superhuman or magician but I know when you are by my side I won't lose.'

ABHIJEET extending his hand to her said: I want to protect you. I want to protect everything you care for. Trust me... I won't let you down. Will you allow me in your life to be a part of your family?'

TARIKA closed her eyes looking down remembering all the time she was in trouble, he was by her side. Every time she was upset or frustrated he was there with a mug of coffee and a smile for her in the bureau. He was the first person after her family she has seen care, concern and love for her in his eyes.

ABHIJEET got sad seeing her look down and was about to take his hand back when TARIKA looked up in his eyes and without any question or doubt kept her hand on his and said: I trust you...'

ABHIJEET don't know to be happy or surprise and asked: You like me too?'

TARIKA smiled: Yes I do.'

ABHIJEET smiled at her only to be startled by a sudden noise and both got up from their place as confetti showered on them with a song played in background.

'_**Congratulations and celebrations…'**_

They saw the team standing like statues in front of them in a queue.

The moment TARIKA said 'Yes I do' out of shock NIKHIL leave the trigger of the confetti blaster he was holding and the confetti flew out on ABHIRIKA as the two stood up startled.

And because of the confetti blaster noise the phone in shocked FREDDY's hand almost slipped and he caught it on time making the song played... 'Congratulations and celebrations...' that he has set to play.

SACHIN had a knife in his hand, SHREYA with a cake and DAYA with snack parcels in his both hands stood there in shock.

FREDDY: ye kab hua?'

NIKHIL: Kaise hua?'

SHREYA: Jab hua...'

DAYA: Jaise hua...'

SACHIN: Achha hua.'

FREDDY asked ABHIJEET: Par sir aapki childhood crush ka kya hoga?'

DAYA: FREDDY, ABHIJEET ki wo childhood crush TARIKA hi hai.'

SACHIN, NIKHIL and FREDDY together looked at DAYA: Kya?'

DAYA nodded as ABHIJEET and TARIKA looked at each other.

DAREYA asked the two: TO BAAT PAKKI?'

ABHIRIKA smiled embarrassingly in front of the team.

FREDDY: To sir, year end tak aapki shaadi pakki hai na?'

TARIKA: I think before that ABHIJEET has to take permission from my brother.'

ABHIJEET looked at TARIKA and she said with her mischievous smile: My brother said he won't like anyone to like me without his permission.'

ABHIJEET: Tumhe mana liya hai to use bhi mana lunga.'

TARIKA gave a let's see look to him and then ABHIJEET looking at the team asked: By the way, what's all this?'

DAYA: It's your birthday.'

SHREYA: Aapko surprise dene aaye the…'

FREDDY: par aapne hume hi surprise de diya.'

NIKHIL: Sir, meri wish thi ki DAYA sir ke baad meri shaadi ho par ab meri khwahish hai ke aapki shaadi me naachne ke baad hi mai apni life surrender karu.'

ABHIJEET looked at SACHIN: You don't have anything to say?'

SACHIN showing the knife in his hand said: I think we should cut the cake first for double celebration occasion.'

ALL together: sure.'

The song played again… _**Congratulations and celebrations...' **_as ABHIJEET cut the cake feeding everyone in between the good wishes.

After the celebration ABHIJEET said: Everyone let's get back to work.'

As usual the team gets back to their serious mode.

ABHIJEET: What's the progress with NILESH case?'

DAYA: NILESH is calm after the police's raid in his brother's party.'

TARIKA: If he has anything to do with it then he won't stay quiet for a long.'

SACHIN: That's why I and FREDDY sir are keeping an eye on him.'

SHREYA: We also got a lead of NILESH's man from our informers.'

NIKHIL: His name is JAGGA, we don't know who or where he is now but we are looking for him.'

ABHIJEET: Try to find out his whereabouts as soon as possible and inform me if you find out anything about the case.'

All juniors: Right sir.'

And the whole team gets dispersed in their particular work.

**Note:**

**Thank you all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Hero.

Same Day Afternoon: CID Bureau -

NIKHIL informed ABHIJEET: Sir, there is a case.'

ABHIJEET looked at him: Location?'

NIKHIL answered: On the way to the interrogation room.'

ABHIJEET gave him a weird look but he went away.

ABHIJEET got out of his cabin walking towards the office door to see from the glass, RAJAT in handcuff with FREDDY at the corridor approaching towards the office.

ABHIJEET quickly walked out and stopped them out of the door confronting RAJAT.

RAJAT seeing ABHIJEET spoke with a joyful smile: Hello sir.'

ABHIJEET real pissed: What did you do now?'

FREDDY asked: Aap ise jante ho sir?'

ABHIJEET looked at FREDDY and FREDDY informed him: Sir, he had a huge fight outside of a shopping mall.'

FREDDY moved aside to reveal 3 beaten and broken people behind them saying: Beating this people black & blue.'

ABHIJEET saw a man limped with a plaster on his leg; second one had a plaster on his hand and third one with a broken nose.

ABHIJEET with a troubled expression to RAJAT: Jaha sher ka dar hota hai, wahi jake teri shaam dhalti hai kya?'

RAJAT looking back at the three men said: Ye? Sher?'

ABHIJEET: Mai in sher ki nahi...'

ABHIJEET moves aside giving him the view of the CID office where TARIKA could be clearly seen through the glass door talking with NIKHIL and said to RAJAT: Us sherni ki baat kar raha hoon.'

RAJAT's eyes went wide in shock: Ye police station nahi hai?'

ABHIJEET: From which angle it looks like a police station to you?'

RAJAT looking at FREDDY asked: Mujhe pakdne to police hi aayi thi hospital me.'

FREDDY: Sir, Inspector SHINDE ne kaha ki ye aapka case hai isliye ise yaha bhej diya aapke paas.'

RAJAT shocked: Mujhe inhe hospital leke hi nahi jana chahiye tha. Kisine sach hi kaha hai "Har achha kaam karne ki sazaa milti hai."

ABHIJEET: Jisne bhi kaha hai bahot sach kaha hai.'

ABHIJEET walked inside with FREDDY pulling RAJAT with them inside.

RAJAT pleaded ABHIJEET: Sir... My sister will shoot me this time.'

ABHIJEET: Don't worry, your sister knows that you were helping us and she forgive you for that.'

RAJAT happily asked: Really?'

ABHIJEET stopped and turned to him: But I don't know the consequences of this act.'

RAJAT stood in horror and ABHIJEET followed his gaze to see TARIKA behind him.

CID Bureau: Interrogation room -

The three broken person were sitting on chairs in a queue and TARIKA angrily stared RAJAT after listening the matter from FREDDY.

TARIKA angrily to RAJAT: Do you want to become like one of them having roadside fight like this? Will you ever change for a good?'

RAJAT stood with his head down as TARIKA: asked: Why did you slap them first to initiate the fight?'

RAJAT: ARNAV ki naak toot gayi thi na. That's why I just slapped them first.'

TARIKA looked away in disbelief at ABHIJEET and he just shrugged off saying: Tumhara hi bhai hai.'

TARIKA: If they were misbehaving with girls, police is there in the country. Why didn't you inform them? Who are you to punish them?'

RAJAT raised his voice a little: Why? Only CID has the copyright to slap the convicts? A common man can't slap a wrong person doing something wrong?'

They heard a loud roaring voice that echoed the room: What's going on here?'

They looked at the door to see ACP PRADUMAN entered the room with DAREYA right behind him.

ABHIRIKA looked a bit shock to see ACP at sudden as he observed the room.

ABHIJEET: Sir aap? Aap ne to apni vacation extend kar di thi na?'

ACP: I am still on vacation. I just come to check how things are going in the bureau.'

Turning at TARIKA, ACP asked: You must be senior officer TARIKA, right?'

TARIKA: Yes sir.'

ACP: Are you doing well here?'

TARIKA: Yes sir.'

RAJAT in his joyfully curious while ACP in his roaring voice at a time asked looking at each other: Kaun hai ye..?'

RAJAT backed at his roaring voice and FREDDY told ACP about the fight he had showing the three beaten men.

ACP looked at TARIKA asking: It's police's case. Why they are here?'

TARIKA don't know what to say: Sir.. ye... ye...'

ACP looked at ABHIJEET asking: Why he is here?'

ABHIJEET: Sir... wo... wo... sir...'

ACP aloud: DAYA! Will you tell me what the matter is?'

DAYA: Sir ye wo... wo... ye...'

ACP: Kya ye wo, wo ye laga rakha hai? Can somebody tell me what's going on here?'

SHREYA came forward answering: Sir, He is RAJAT. He recently helped us in a drug case.'

ACP looking at RAJAT asked: Why did you beat them?'

RAJAT: In the broad day light they had the gut to misbehave with girls. I couldn't stand it. Indian police can't lock them up for sexual harassment instead of handcuffing me?'

ACP: You are right but right now they are looking the victims. It's an excessive use of force. You shouldn't have beaten them that badly. You can't take the law like that in your hand.'

RAJAT: What's the use of the law when it can't help the people it is made for? Police can't be everywhere for everyone in the country. Should I have waited for the consequences of their behavior? These little-little acts of theirs give encouragement to big crimes. People like them in the country are more dangerous than the terrorists.'

The blood of the officers in the room boiled giving dead glares to the 3 convicts while RAJAT looking at ACP said: And Sir, just look at them. They were 3 and I was alone. Agar mai unhe nahi maarta to wo mujhe maar daalte.'

Whatever he said was a fact and not a single person present there can deny it.

ACP asked: Was it your sister or friend they were misbehaving with?'

RAJAT furiously shouted glaring at those men: They asked me the same question to get those broken bones. Was it necessary to be my sister or friend to interfere to stop jerks like them. They can be anybody's sister. They are the daughters of the country. Shouldn't it be the duty of the sons of the country to protect them? How could you tolerate such a sight in front of you?'

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET asked: What would you have done sir if they misbehaved with your sister?'

ABHIJEET with gritted teeth: Mai uske haath pair todke, use chaupati ke paani me itna doobata itna doobata ke ladkiyo ko pareshaan karna to door apni khudki wife ko bhi nazar uthakar dekhne se pahle chaar baar sochta.'

ACP and other officers looked shocked at him and he simply shrugged off at the fact.

RAJAT smirking at the 3 men: you got off so easily. Aapne jinhe chheda tha wo inhi ki bahen thi.'

ABHIJEET from behind asked: Kyaa?'

RAJAT turning at ABHIJEET said: Inhone jinhe chheda tha unme se ek aapki bhi bahen thi.'

ABHIJEET called PURVI putting the phone on speaker for others to listen as well and asked on phone: Where are you now?'

PURVI: home.'

ABHIJEET: Are you all right?'

PURVI: Yes, what would happen to me?'

ABHIJEET: What happened at the shopping mall?'

PURVI a bit tense answered: Nothing… Nothing happened. As I told you I went to movie with my friends.'

ABHIJEET: PURVI, RAJAT got arrested. Tell me what happened?'

**Flashback:**

After completing her shopping to surprise her brother at his birthday PURVI was waiting outside of the mall with VANI and TARANA for RAJAT to pick them up as PANKAJ has to leave urgently saying he called RAJAT to drop them home.

TARANA walked a little further trying to call RAJAT when she heard a man making comment on her.

She ignored it walking towards her group but a man blocked her way as she looked up startled.

TARANA gave a kick to his shin bone leg just like TARIKA taught her. The man jumped holding his aching leg and TARANA walked to her way only to get pulled by her dupatta as she turned around in shock.

PURVI saw this and approached towards them followed by VANI to see another man held TARANA's hand tightly as she struggled to free it.

PURVI came like a wind giving a slap to the man's face.

The man angrily looked at her and pushed off TARANA hard to grab PURVI in rage.

Just an inch away his hand stopped and the two looked to see RAJAT who held stumbling off TARANA and with other hand held the man's hand before he could touch PURVI.

TARANA smiled looking up at his brother as he asked: Are you all right?'

TARANA nodded standing straight and RAJAT turned at the man: Don't even dare to touch her.'

The man jerking his hand off asked: Kyu teri bahen ya biwi lagti hai kya?'

Only to get a hard slap by RAJAT and RAJAT turning at the girls said to PURVI: You can drive, right? Don't spoil your day for them. Take the taxi and go home.'

PURVI: But…'

PURVI had never seen those savage eyes of his before as he sternly said: I said go home, three of you.'

He saw PURVI taking the driver's seat, looked at him and he gestured her stretching his thumb and index finger to smile.

PURVI nodded with a smile at him as she heard VANI saying 'He is really your Hero.' and she drove off while RAJAT felt something hit hard on his back as he turn around to see the man holding a stick with his two friends. And what next, in his self defense RAJAT beat those guys as long as he could before taking them to hospital.

**Flashback end.**

Present:

PURVI: BHAI, he didn't do anything. Some people were harassing us and he got involved with them because of me.'

ABHIJEET: Why didn't you tell me before?'

PURVI: You would have almost put them in coma being an obsessive brother. I am really sorry but it's not RAJAT's fault. Please don't put him in lockup.'

ABHIJEET: Ok, I will talk to you after getting home.'

ABHIJEET cuts the phone and glared at the 3 people.

Seeing that ACP said: ABHIJEET emotions are not allowed in our duty. Act like a leader of the team.'

ABHIJEET: Right sir.'

ACP: After solving the matter meet me at the cabin.'

ACP left as NIKHIL entered the room with a sketch his hand and said to ABHIJEET: Sir, SACHIN sir has sent a sketch of JAGGA.'

ABHIJEET still staring the 3 man took the sketch from him.

NIKHIL: Sir JAGGA!'

ABHIJEET looking at him: Haan NIKHIL suna maine ye JAGGA ka sketch hai.'

NIKHIL took the sketch from ABHIJEET's hand showing the sketch and pointed at one of the three men.

NIKHIL: Sir JAGGA... JAGGA.'

ABHIJEET looked at the sketch and at the man: Ye to isi ka sketch hai.'

TARIKA, DAREYA and FREDDY too looked shocked.

ABHIJEET asked the man: What's your name?'

Man scared: JAGAN.'

DAYA holding the man by collar angrily: Sach-sach bata?'

JAGAN: Sir, mera poora naam JAGAN AAGLAGE hai. Isliye log mujhe JAGGA bhi bulate hai.'

ABHIJEET: Do you know NILESH?'

The man got a bit tense that was enough for CID to know the fact.

SHREYA: Jise CID poore shaher me dhoondh rahi hai wo CID bureau me hi baitha hai.'

RAJAT shocked: He is involved in drug case?'

ABHIJEET looking at RAJAT: Well done! Galat jagah se sahi banda uthaya hai. You are born to become a CID officer.'

TARIKA: ABHIJEET..!'

ABHIJEET to TARIKA: just think it, his whole family is involved with CID then how he won't.'

ABHIJEET to NIKHIL: NIKHIL, keep him to interrogate and send other two to the police station.'

NIKHIL: Yes sir.'

FREDDY showing RAJAT: Sir, iska kya karu?'

ABHIJEET: Let him go.'

RAJAT: Thank you sir.'

Night: ABHIJEET's flat -

After the hectic day ABHIJEET opened the door of his house to see all the lights off and felt strange.

With his each step in the house light covers the darkness and he heard the sweetest voice of his life...

_**Happy birthday to you...**_

_**Happy birthday dear BHAI...**_

_**Happy birthday to you...**_

As the room flooded with light ABHIJEET looked surprised to see PURVI with a cake in her hand with his whole CID family including ACP PRADYUMAN and even TARIKA waiting for him as all happily shouted...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

ABHIJEET couldn't help and smiled looking at them.

**Note:**

**Shweta, happy… :)**

**From next chapter little by little all the secrets will start to unfold.**

**RAJVI lovers, RAJVI moment are on the way. So be with me till then…**

**Thank you all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Best Gift.

ABHIJEET's flat -

ABHIJEET was really surprised by the surprise because he hadn't expected it and smilingly said: That's why you all left me behind at the bureau.'

All shrugged happily and he just shook his head walking to them.

PURVI: Quickly cut the cake and tell me how it is? I baked the cake myself for you.'

ABHIJEET looks at the team and they all gives a nod to him and he cuts the cake as all happily sang for him.

After cake cutting ABHIJEET had no bound to his happiness as he looked around his whole family.

PURVI smiled looking at him and said: All day I thought what to gift you on your birthday that could make you happy. I searched the whole shopping mall but couldn't find that one thing. Finally I found it here.'

ABHIJEET looked at her and she answered: It was your smile. The smile, that directly comes to your eyes from your heart. Always keep smiling like that.'

ABHIJEET's smile widened as he took her in a side hug: Having you and my team is the best gift I ever had in my life.'

PURVI playfully: I know mai aapki jaan hoon aur aapki team aapki khushi. Bas aapke life me kami hai pyaar ki.'

ABHIJEET looked at her impossibly but PURVI opened a little a box showing him two beautiful couple rings in it and said: This is your birthday gift and in return gift I want a sister-in-law to fit that ring completing the love of your life.'

ABHIJEET unbelievably looked at her and PURVI said: You lived all your life for me. Now I want to you to live your life for yourself.'

DAYA: We want to see you happy.'

ACP came forward: That's why I am here to say, it's the time you should get married.'

ABHIJEET looked unbelievably at them.

ACP: You don't need to be shy or scared of me. I know everything.'

ACP looking at PURVI: We have a strong network, right PURVI?'

PURVI smiling at DAREYA said: Right sir!'

ABHIJEET: So, that's how my information gets leak.'

ABHIJEET now looking at TARIKA smiled saying: Well, as you all know everything… I really found someone special... Bas unke ghar ke bade bujurgo ka aashirvaad mil jaye to mai ye ring unhe pehna doon.'

TARIKA gave him a look while others shouted: Ye bade bujurg hai kaun..?'

Just then they heard a loud crash at the door as ABHIJEET and PURVI turned around to see RAJAT landed on his face on a pile of shopping bags at the door and the cause of his fall PANKAJ stood right behind him holding a pile of Ice-cream boxes that covered his face as he apologized: Sorry.. Sorry… Sorry. I didn't see you.'

ABHIJEET asked RAJAT: Are you ok?'

RAJAT looked up to see all the eyes on him and flashed a troubled smile: I am ok. Sorry!'

TARIKA whispered looking at RAJAT 'He is such a troublemaker' while RAJAT stood up taking ABHIJEET's hand and explained: PURVI forgot this bags and asked me to bring Ice-cream. I needed help so I bring PANKAJ.'

PURVI takes the Ice-cream boxes from PANKAJ to keep in fridge and PANKAJ says hello to everyone.

Finding it a nice opportunity ABHIJEET introduced PANKAJ to the team shocking PURVI: He is PANKAJ, our new CID officer. He was undercover at college and as his job got done there, from tomorrow he will join us at the bureau.'

Everyone welcomes him happily in the team and ACP said: Well, I have one more announcement to make.'

ACP walking near ABHIJEET gave him a letter saying: This is your gift from CID for your unquestionable and selfless duty towards CID for past 12 years. You got promoted from senior inspector to ACP. Congratulations ACP ABHIJEET!'

ABHIJEET stood shocked and the team happy as ACP continued: And you are unanimously chosen as the leader of CID by your team.'

ABHIJEET: What? What about you, sir?'

ACP: It is my team. It was and it will always be my team. Now I am growing old to chase criminals.'

ABHIJEET: What are you saying sir? How can CID work without you?'

ACP: ABHIJEET, I am not leaving CID. I am just retiring from ACP's post. I did my best in my times and now I want to see you all doing your best in your time while keeping an eye on the team as your chief.'

ACP calls DAYA forward and said: Looking at your past records, the officials have decided to promote you too for your bravery and hard work.'

ACP gestured ABHIJEET handing him another letter as ABHIJEET looked at it and smiled at DAYA saying: I am really proud to say that you too got promoted from senior inspector to ACP. Congratulations ACP DAYA!'

DAYA hugged back his friend: Here we go again. We even got promoted together.'

ABHIJEET breaking the hug and looking at the team said: Today it-self is the best gift of my life. I got promoted, got my love, my life and my happiness altogether under the same roof. It's the best birthday I ever had. Each one of you, thank you so much for being in life.'

That was the proud and memorable moment for the team as they celebrated it congratulating each other and clicking pictures of the moments as ACP watched them from a far smiling at his team.

RAJAT bumps with SACHIN and said aloud: Oh! You are dating KAJAL no? I didn't see you at the bureau in the afternoon.'

RAJAT gestured pointing his two fingers from his own eyes to SACHIN's: VINEET told me, he is soon going to join CID Mumbai to keep an eye on you.'

SACHIN felt a bit uncomfortable in front of ACP and keeping his hand around RAJAT's shoulder, he took him away saying: I need to ask you something.'

SACHIN asked RAJAT: Was it a warning or a friendly alert?'

RAJAT looking at him said: You can take it as a friendly alert from me and warning from VINEET.'

PURVI comes there to call everyone for dinner.

Dining Table:

One by one all takes their seats at the dining table as DAREYA sits side by side and ABHIJEET without anyone's notice pulled TARIKA to the chair next to him as TARIKA looked a bit shocked at him and he just smiled at it.

They all helped themselves at the table as ABHIJEET asked FREDDY: Why didn't you bring MANISHA Bhabhi and SAKSHI (FREDDY's 15 year old daughter)?'

FREDDY: The two went to their MAMA's place to celebrate JANMASHTAMI and didn't return yet.'

ABHIJEET nodded while others talked, laughed and had fun sharing funny stories with each other.

ACP asked NIKHIL: Arre NIKHIL, when are you getting married?'

NIKHIL: Right after ABHIJEET sir.'

ACP looking at ABHIJEET said: Now when you found the love your life, don't make your juniors wait. Get married soon.'

Unaware of the fact RAJAT asked ABHIJEET: You are getting married sir?'

ABHIJEET: Yes, as soon as the girl's family members accepts me.'

DAYA intentionally raised the topic: Even RAJAT is looking for a nice guy for TARIKA.'

TARIKA coughed and DAYA told the team about his condition.

ACP asked RAJAT: Arre bhai CID ladke se kya problem hai? All the people here are CID officers only. Even PURVI wants to join CID's forensic department.'

PURVI: I changed my mind. I wanted to become a forensic expert like TARIKA Miss, but now she became a CID officer, I am thinking to become a full time CID officer.'

ACP: That's great.' And looking at RAJAT he said: See. What's wrong in CID?'

DAYA indirectly prompted: Yeah... For suppose take our ABHIJEET, he has all the qualities and even knows household chores. How can you reject such a person just for being a CID officer? Just think about it.'

RAJAT actually imagined TARIKA and ABHIJEET together but suddenly broke his own fantasy: Nahi.. Nahi... Ye shaadi nahi ho sakti.'

TARIKA felt bad looking at ABHIJEET but he just rolled his eyes with a smile to assuring her.

Kitchen -

After the dinner ABHIJEET comes to the empty kitchen to see PURVI and SHREYA with the help of RAJAT and PANKAJ already cleaned the kitchen except the dishes and others chit-chatted at the balcony enjoying ice-cream.

TARIKA comes to kitchen to see ABHIJEET near the sink and takes the dishes saying: I will help you.'

ABHIJEET was quick say: No TARIKA JI. It's ok.'

TARIKA: Please let me.'

She was soaping the dish when the first dish only slips from her hand but both manages to catch it together and looks at each other.

TARIKA: Sorry...'

ABHIJEET smiled: Tumhare bhai ne sahi kaha tha. It's ok.'

ABHIJEET took the scrubber from her hand and said: I will soap it. You can wash them.'

And they exchanged their places as ABHIJEET soaped and she washed the dishes.

TARIKA: I am sorry for RAJAT's behavior. I don't know what got into him to behave like an annoying brother.'

ABHIJEET looked at her: It's ok. Just like you had your reasons to keep him away from CID, he must have his own reasons behind it. And now I really want to win his heart to get you.'

He smiled at her saying: Wo manzil hi kya jaha mushkilein na ho... So don't worry about him. I will handle it.'

TARIKA smiled back at him resuming her work.

Hall -

ACP was walking by the hall and his eyes fell on tired RAJVI fall asleep on a same couch with PURVI's hold on RAJAT's hand and strangely he got a flash of a little girl and boy sleeping the same way.

His trance broke with ABHIJEET's voice as he came from behind asking: Arre sir, DAYA ne mujhe bataya aap ghar jaa rahe ho?'

ACP looked at ABHIJEET and showing RAJAT asked: ye kaun hai ABHIJEET?'

Just when ABHIJEET's eyes fell on the sleeping two and he explained: Sir, he is TARIKA JI's brother. PURVI likes him and... I like him too for PURVI.'

ACP: I am not asking that.'

ABHIJEET looked serious as ACP said: He looks very familiar. Does he have any connection with CID other than his sister?'

ABHIJEET said: Sir, his parents were… in CID.'

ACP was quick to guess: Is he CID officer VASUDHA's son?'

ABHIJEET shocked: Do you know her, sir?'

ACP looked at him.

**Flashback:**

After the death of his wife and son in the accident, PRITHVI saw the news of CID officer VASUDHA's murder.

He immediately contacted Senior Inspector PRADYUMAN asking him about VASUDHA's son and got to know that her son went missing after her murder.

PRITHVI told the whole situation to Inspector PRADYUMAN about the kid's life being in danger and PRADYUMAN assured him to find the kid soon.

Next day early morning PRADYUMAN got a call of a vendor from the railway station and reached to the location.

The vendor disclosed PRADYUMAN two kids around 5; a girl and a boy hiding in a big carton under the vendor's shop were fast asleep with the little girl's hold on the little boy's hand.

PRADYUMAN was quick to get the little kid as VASUDHA's son but he didn't have the idea of the little girl.

PRADYUMAN was relieved to see the kids alive without any harm. Seeing the kids calm but terrified not leaving each other's hand in front of him, PRADYUMAN took the two to his place first without informing the police.

On the way he informed PRITHVI and PRITHVI reaches to his place to take VASUDHA's son.

The little boy recognized PRITHVI seeing him as he called out his name 'RAKSH'. RAKSH walking to him hugs him tightly without any words.

PRITHVI showed his gratefulness to PRADYUMAN for finding the kid safe and requested him to keep it a secret for the kid's safety and bids farewell.

PRITHVI walks out of the house holding RAKSH's hand who kept staring back at the little girl standing at her place looking at him with earnest eyes as tears wells up in them and he walked out of the door with his father with a heavy heart unknown to his own knowledge.

And the very next day PRADYUMAN finds out that the little girl was PURVI, daughter of journalist PRAKASH who was helping them with a case from the photo in PRAKASH's wallet after finding his dead body in a godown.

**Flashback end.**

ABHIJEET remained shocked after hearing that as ACP said: Seeing how brutally their parents got killed, I never mentioned that incident to the police record for the safety of the two kids.'

ACP staring the sleeping duo: I wonder what happened that day with PRAKASH and VASUDHA that this two ended up together.'

ACP smiled saying: But I am really happy to see the two together again. Especially, the same way I saw the two 18 years ago for the first time.'

ACP looking at ABHIJEET said: We will talk about it later. I will leave early. You go and enjoy with your team. Good night.'

ABHIJEET nodded: Good night sir.'

ACP leaves and TARIKA arrives their looking for ABHIJEET but her eyes fell on sleeping RAJVI as she asked: What's this?'

ABHIJEET looked at her and then looking at the two said: Don't you think just like us they are meant for each other.'

TARIKA looked confused and he smiled at her saying: Now when I think about it, whenever the two are in trouble they are always together by each other's side.'

**Note:**

**Thank you all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: I Love You.

Next Day: College -

RAJAT was going upstairs when he felt a hard push from behind falling on the stairs.

He managed to prevent his head hitting the stairs with his hand but felt a sharp pain in his leg.

He turned looking up to see 2-3 guys standing in front of him and sits there only at the landing between upstairs and downstairs leaning to the wall looking at the person.

Other side PURVI was waiting outside the college gate for RAJAT as he said he will drop her home after college.

One by one all the students leaves but not seeing RAJAT coming, she walked to the Engineering wing and on the way she saw ARNAV and his group leaving in hurry.

While looking at them her eyes fell on RADHEN in the class and she went to him asking about RAJAT.

RADHEN hung his bag on his shoulder to leave and said: Someone came to him saying him to meet ARNAV at the terrace after the class. He must have gone there.'

PURVI remembers the worried faces of ARNAV and his friends and quickly ran towards the upstairs only to stop in mid way to see RAJAT was sitting at the landing to the upstairs leaning to the wall.

She asked him worriedly: Are you ok? Why are you sitting there? I just saw ARNAV and his group leaving.'

RAJAT with an impassive face looked up at her without answering anything.

PUTVI felt something odd seeing his quiet eyes and her eyes fell on his hand on his right lower leg bend close to his chest.

She sits in front of him moving his hand to see his jeans soaked in blood.

She looked at him in shock folding up his jean to see a deep wound and faltered: How did this happen? Did ARNAV do this to you?'

RAJAT looked in her eyes and stopped there only…

_**Pahle to maine yeh ijazat li khudaa se**_

_**Phir tera sajda kiya**_

_**Thahra huwa tha ki ibaadato ne teri**_

_**Dil mera dhadka diya -2**_

To see, the care and concern in her eyes as she panicked with tears filling them. He could see his pain in her eyes.

And without thinking anything he pulled her in a hug and said: It's ok. I am fine.'

PURVI broke the hug and said: What fine? It's bleeding so much.'

She stood up holding his hand to let him get up: Let's go to the hospital.'

RAJAT tiredly looked up at her not wanting to get up but PURVI was adamant: RAJAT, it can be worse if you had a fracture. Let's go to the infirmary first.'

Infirmary Room –

The lady doc checked his injury and he screamed at her touch: Ah!'

Doc looking at him: How did this happen? Did you have fight with someone?'

RAJAT: I didn't, that's why it happened. Otherwise the next three beds would have been occupied right now.'

RAJAT got shut with a glare from PURVI and the doc smiled at the cute couple.

RAJAT just stared PURVI…

_**Dekhna...hai yun hi tujhe dekhna...**_

_**Aankhon se tujhe chahna...,**_

_**Dil mera, tujhse yeh**_

_**Keh raha hai...**_

In surprise as she tightly held his hand all the while doc cleaned and dressed up his wound.

Doc: You still need to go to the hospital. You may have a hairline fracture and it's going to pain a lot. So don't roam around much.'

PURVI said: Let's go to the hospital first.'

RAJAT: My kids must be waiting for me at school.'

PURVI couldn't deny it looking in his infatuated eyes and asked extending her hand: I will drive then.'

RAJAT smiled looking at her and gave the keys to her.

_**Ishq mein..., Tere ishq mein...**_

_**Neendo se breakup hone laga hai**_

RAJAT just watched her all the way she drove the 7 year old twin SATYAM & SHUBHAM from school to their house.

_**Ishq mein, Tere ishq mein**_

_**Seene se mera kuch khone laga hai**_

_**Ishq mein, Tere ishq mein..,**_

_**Neendo se breakup hone laga hai**_

The little kids happily waved her giving her flying kisses as she return them back with a heartily smile and RAJAT can't stop admiring her.

RAJAT's House -

PURVI drive RAJAT home from hospital stopping the car in front of his house and opened the door for him.

Seeing her worried face RAJAT showing his bandaged leg asked her: I don't think I can walk. Carry me.'

Shock took over PURVI's worried face as she asked: What?'

RAJAT casually: Carry me.'

PURVI falter: How… How can... I... I carry you?'

RAJAT: Just like I carried you in the jungle, can't you just carry me into the house?'

PURVI looked miserably shocked looking at the house and then at him.

RAJAT couldn't hold back anymore and broke into laughter looking at her troubled expression: I was just joking.'

PURVI looked at him angrily only to smile looking at him.

RAJAT smiled: Just give me your hand. That will be enough for me.'

PURVI gave her hand helping him walking into the house and asked: So, here you live.'

RAJAT: You come here first time, right?'

PURVI: Hm. Where is your room?'

RAJAT: Upstairs.'

PURVI looking at his injured leg asked: Can't you stay in the downstairs room?'

RAJAT: You shouldn't enter a tigress cave with a broken leg if you can't run at the time of need.'

PURVI understood it was TARIKA's room and asked: Why do you fear your sister so much?'

RAJAT: I just like it. She scolds me knowing I fear her. That's the only emotion she shows to me that keeps us together.'

PURVI nodded and both looked up at the stairs as PURVI asked: What should we do now?'

While RAJAT looked on the stairs in horror with his already aching leg and seeing that PURVI playfully asked: Do you want me to carry you?'

RAJAT staring the stairs said: I won't mind if you could. Can you please...?'

RAJAT again mischievously smiled turning at her only to get a light slap from her on the shoulder as she left her hold on him.

Next second PURVI realizes it as RAJAT stumbles with his broken leg and screamed while falling: O... O..! ...oO!'

But PURVI held his hand on time pulling him towards her managing both of their weight as he fell on her.

RAJAT falling on her with a thumping heart managed to say in a breath: I love you. Don't ever leave my hand like that.'

PURVI looked shocked at him: What did you say?'

RAJAT looking in her eyes said: Don't look me like that… I mean it. Probably after my mother and sister, you are the third woman I held hand of. So, never be sad or angry on me because you are the only woman I look for.'

_**My feeling for you**_

_**It's three time so true**_

_**Life after life**_

_**I love you - 2**_

There again goes PURVI's heart looking at him and she smiled: Do you know... I become the luckiest girl on earth right now.'

PURVI gave her hand to him and looking at the stairs said: Just held my hand and this stairs will be nothing to cross.'

_**Hawaon mein teri...**_

_**Aaj kal uda uda sa rahta hoon...,**_

_**Toota hoon khud se**_

_**Tujhse juda juda sa rahta hoon**_

RAJAT smiled holding her hand and the two climbed up the stairs each step by step as she helped him up asking questions to him.

PURVI: Why do you love me?'

RAJAT: Umm… because you are pretty.'

PURVI: "Her chiz ki khoobsurati humesha ek si nahi hoti." You won't love me if I won't be pretty anymore?'

RAJAT: Look may change but not love for the person. Love is where your heart belongs not where your eyes look. And you are the only lady I look up to. So you will be forever pretty in my eyes.'

PURVI: When did you start loving me this much?'

RAJAT said: Little by little... every day.'

PURVI: But why do you think I will be sad or angry?'

RAJAT: Weren't you angry on me the day you saw me with TARANA?'

PURVI: How do you know that?'

RAJAT: TARANA told me everything.'

PURVI sighed: TARANA..! How could she tell you everything?'

RAJAT: You are forgetting she is my sister before your friend.'

Night: RAJAT's room -

After having night meal with RAJAT, PURVI informed him: I got a message from my brother in the evening. They are going on a stakeout. So, they will be late.'

RAJAT held back her hand asking: You won't go until my sister returns, right?'

PURVI touched his forehead to check his temperature: You are having fever.'

She gives him medicines and water: This will relieve your fever. Have it and sleep well. I won't leave anywhere. Ok.'

RAJAT smiled taking the medicines before sleeping.

It was past 12, RAJAT was asleep while PURVI tried to call ABHIJEET but each time it came unreachable.

Outskirts of city:

Other side at the outskirts of the city ABHIJEET's phone laid in the empty CID SUV while the team except FREDDY and PANKAJ who stayed back at bureau were ready in their position to raid the secret hideout of drug dealers they got to know after interrogating JAGGA.

RAJAT's house -

RAJAT's sleep breaks and he sees PURVI sitting on floor with her head on the bed was fast asleep.

_**Hai yeh nazar ki khwahishein**_

_**Hoo... dhoop ya phir Barishein**_

_**Bas tu hi rahe samne...**_

He smiled sitting up and tucked back her hairs fallen over her face behind her ear.

PURVI opens her eyes at his touch looking up at him.

RAJAT: You weren't asleep?'

PURVI looking at the clock asked: Why are you awake? It's only 3 o'clock of night.'

RAJAT: My sister didn't return yet?'

PURVI: I think they will return in the morning only.'

RAJAT: You should rest in sister's room.'

PURVI: It's ok. I am fine here.'

RAJAT: But I don't like it to see you sitting on floor.'

PURVI: I stayed for you. So, I won't like it to rest leaving you alone.'

RAJAT: I am not sick. I just broke my leg.'

PURVI: Then also I won't leave you alone. So just sleep.'

RAJAT: I can't get sleep.'

PURVI looked concerned at his injury: Is it paining a lot?'

RAJAT looked at her with a cute smile: It won't, if you keep talking to me.'

PURVI smiled: Ok.'

RAJAT rested back as she told him her exciting stories of her and her brother and he listened them all.

Next Day: Morning -

TARIKA wakes up to find herself on a hospital bed. She quickly sits up to see ABHIJEET sitting on the chair near the bed.

TARIKA holding her throbbing head asked him: What I am doing here?'

ABHIJEET: Last night in the fight they injected you drugs and you fainted there.'

**Flashback -**

CID team surrounds the place warning the goons to surrender but they starts firing at the team.

And the team gets dispersed firing back at the goons.

TARIKA ends up with hand to hand fight knocking 2-3 guys and seeing her unstoppable one of the goon injected something in her arm from behind.

TARIKA kicks the man she was hitting and furiously turned around to see the man with the needle.

The man looked scared of her and TARIKA without a doubt knocked him out cold but soon she starts to feel dizzy not knowing what the man has injected in her body.

She tried to move ahead to look for her team members and sees someone pointed his gun at ABHIJEET unaware of him.

With a blurry vision and unstable steps, she manages to run into ABHIJEET pushing both of them aside but the bullet went piercing her arm.

ABHIJEET turns to look at the direction but DAYA tackles the man on time and looking back at TARIKA unconscious in his arms he felt scared for a moment patting her cheek calling her name.

Seeing that DAYA said to him: Take care of her. We will handle here.'

ABHIJEET nods at him taking TARIKA out of the place.

**Flashback end.**

TARIKA remembering the flashback said the only thing for the goons: Cowards.'

ABHIJEET: Are you ok now?'

TARIKA: Yeah.'

ABHIJEET: I was really scared there but relieved to know that it wasn't anything poisonous.'

And with a pause ABHIJEET asked her: But... why did you came between to save me? You could have been shot.'

TARIKA looked at him and flatly answered: Because I love you.'

_**Zulfoo mein teri maine**_

_**Bandh diye badaal**_

_**Aasmaa pareshaan huwa**_

_**Hmm...Dekha jo usne mujhe ishq ne pagal**_

_**Mujhpe maharbaan huwa**_

ABHIJEET looked up at her in surprise and smiled. Her questions and answers are always on spot.

TARIKA: Let's get out of here first.'

_**Ishq mein tere, ishq mein**_

_**Neendo se breakup hone laga hai - 2**_

_**Ishq mein tere, ishq mein**_

_**Seene se mera kuch khone laga hai**_

And ABHIRIKA walked out of the place with hands in hand smiling to themselves at the feeling.

**Note:**

**Song: Neendo se break up by Nikhil D'souza.**

**Why and what happened to RAJAT, will be revealed in next chapter.**

**Thank you all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The Misunderstanding.

Morning: RAJAT's Room -

PURVI wakes up hearing her phone ringing. She quickly silent it seeing RAJAT sleeping and goes out of the room to talk.

She picks up the call and looked shock hearing VANI and answers: Ok, I will be there in half an hour.'

PURVI quietly puts the breakfast tray on RAJAT's bedside table with a note and leaves without making any noise to not to disturb his sleep.

On the way -

ABHIJEET was driving TARIKA home and his phone rings for the 5th time in last 20 minutes as ABHIJEET picked it up: Yes PURVI, I am standing right in front of TARIKA JI's house and she just went in to see RAJAT. So, relax we are here.'

PURVI cuts the call saying: Ok, bye!'

RAJAT's Room -

TARIKA barges in RAJAT's room and RAJAT gets up at the noise to see TARIKA there.

He quickly gets up from bed only to fall back because of the pain and said: I didn't do anything this time.'

TARIKA just asked: Who did this to you?'

RAJAT held her hand taking a look at her bandaged arm and asked in concern: You got hurt?'

TARIKA angrily asked: I asked who did this to you?'

ABHIJEET too arrives in the room and RAJAT looked at the two.

College: Ground -

Boys were playing football at the ground and in midst of that a ball came hitting back of ARNAV's head.

He turned around only to get another ball hit his forehead this time.

He looked angrily at the direction to see an enraged TARANA standing in shoes with her dupatta tied to her waist.

ARNAV walking towards her: Have you gone mad?'

TARANA revealed the hockey stick in her hand and without any warning she started hitting him left and right and he jumped in his defense off guard.

His friends move fast towards him but stopped as two hockey sticks came dragged along the ground from two sides and they looked up to see PURVI and VANI with hockey sticks stood side by side blocking their way.

PURVI: Dare to cross the line...'

VANI: and you won't be able to step on this ground with your legs.'

The guys moved back looking at the sight to see TARANA hitting ARNAV while VANI looking at the direction asked PURVI: Sometimes I really think, I should be jealous of you for having him or should be jealous of him.

PURVI smiled: you should be happy, you have all of us by your side.

VANI nodded with a smile: right.

Other side ARNAV was now rolling on the ground in continuous attempt of dodging TARANA's hit asking her: Why are you hitting me like that?'

TARANA: Why did you hurt RAJAT?'

ARNAV: I didn't do anything to him.'

TARANA again raised the stick at him: You lair!'

ARNAV was quick: I just wanted to threaten him to stay away from you but didn't hurt him.'

TARANA glaring him with angry eyes: Murkh Manav! You knocked at the wrong address. RAJAT is my brother. And you are not getting any forgiveness for this.'

ARNAV looked shocked and said: TARANA I swear. I called him upstairs but before me someone else got him. Trust me it wasn't me.'

TARANA stopped: Someone else..?'

**Flashback -**

After the class ARNAV and his three friends at the second floor were waiting for RAJAT to go upstairs.

Hiding behind the corridor wall they saw RAJAT going up but before they could follow him three people came past them following RAJAT and one of them pushed RAJAT hard on the stairs.

Seeing that, ARNAV and his group remained hidden to their place and saw the men threatening RAJAT.

ARNAV and his group quickly left before the men notices them passing by PURVI at the first floor.

PURVI didn't saw the 3 men leaving because they passed by the corridor when she was talking to RADHEN in the class.

**Flashback end.**

TARANA hitting him hard said: Then also you deserve this. If you hadn't called him up there, he wouldn't have got hurt.'

TARANA threw the stick away saying: RAJAT already punished you for your act so take this as the interest of my tolerance for the past one year and never ever underestimate the silence of a girl again. Get a hold on your action and live a descent life after this. Here ends everything between us.'

TARANA warned him before walking off: And if I ever see you again near me or the people close to me, I swear I will kill you.'

_**Yun na halke me le mujhe**_

_**Meri dhamki hai tujhe**_

_**Mera jigar jalaa to**_

_**Trigger dabega**_

_**Goli chalegi...**_

_**Kaboom! kaboom!**_

_**Kaboom boom boom boom!**_

_**Mohra bhi mera**_

_**Bazi bhi meri**_

ARNAV remained shocked by the terrific change in TARANA while other guys watched dumbfound as TARANA walked out of the ground and PURVI & VANI joins her walking either side of her holding up their attitude and pride in full style.

PANKAJ was blown by the three ladies as they walked to him and his heart pounded watching TARANA holding her sandal in his hands.

TARANA with a smile said: Thanks PANKAJ for lending me your shoe. This was the best feeling of my life. Finally I feel like the heroine of my own story.'

PANKAJ with a dreamy smile: Your courage defines your true beauty! You were truly a heroine today. I always admired you for being a sweet person but today I just fell in love with your ferocious side.'

TARANA perplexed: What?'

PANKAJ today came here to say goodbye to them but now he don t think he can leave without saying it as he said: Keep it or break it but I don't want to regret it to say This is the first time seeing someone my heart pounded. I love you TARANA.'

TARANA looked him in shock and after a moment she hugged him saying: Many people liked me for my look but you are the first person who liked me for my actions. Today I am really feeling too great to break your heart. Let's date!'

PANKAJ couldn't believe his stars before VANI and PURVI happily took the two in group hug.

TARIKA's place -

ABHIRIKA stood in front of RAJAT as he said looking at ABHIJEET: Either someone is keeping an eye on you or me. I don't think anyone will benefit spying me. So, most probably it's you.'

ABHIJEET: Why?'

RAJAT: He was AKSHAT's brother.'

ABHIRIKA looked at each other as ABHIJEET asked: NILESH?'

RAJAT nodded.

ABHIJEET: But why would he come after you?'

RAJAT: He knows that I was the odd one at AKSHAT's party that was raided by CID. He also knows you released me from the lock up and his doubt got confirmed after he mistook me for beating up JAGGA and ending up with him at CID bureau. He knows that my sister is a CID officer and he is still furious for his uncle s arrest.'

ABHIRIKA looked at each other as RAJAT continued: He warned me not to come in his way otherwise I will die and before that he will kill my sister without her traces being found.'

RAJAT saw TARIKA angrily clenching her fist and added the last line: Overall... he mistook me for PANKAJ. He thinks I am the undercover officer.'

ABHIJEET: What?'

RAJAT: He knows everything you don't know but knows nothing he should know. Minister ka beta kam aur Mr. X ka rishtedar jyada lagta hai mujhe.'

ABHIJEET asked: Did you say anything to him?'

RAJAT nodded negative: I don't think he will need to meet me again after facing sister, right?'

TARIKA said before leaving the room: NILESH is dead!'

RAJAT said to ABHIJEET: Please take care of her.'

ABHIJERET: Are you worried for her?'

RAJAT: I am worried for NILESH. He might get killed from my sister s hand before I get him.'

ABHIJEET looked in disbelief at him and burst out his frustration on him: Wasn't all this enough till now to make your sister worry? That you want to cause more trouble for her? Do you even know how much she is going through herself and above that you are adding one after another trouble for her. Don't you care for her even a bit?'

RAJAT looked surprised at his reaction: What s gotten into you? Why are you scolding me like that as if you are the one who cares for her?

ABHIJEET: Yes, I do! I do care for her.'

RAJAT s eyes went wide: What? Why would you care for her? Don't tell me you like my sister. You can't! You shouldn't!'

ABHIJEET recovered: I mean she is my team member and it is my responsibility to take care of her. So, will you just stop all this to make her already troubled life a bit easy?

RAJAT sadly: I thought at least you would understand me.'

ABHIJEET looked at him as he said: I was scared. Scared for the moment just at the thought of it when NILESH said the words he would kill my sister that I even couldn't react on it.'

RAJAT: She is the only person I have in my family. How dare a person like him even have the thought of hurting my sister? Now I realized how much angry I was there to break his nose showing him what and for who he said those words for? He wouldn't have been alive right now if I hadn t broken my leg.'

ABHIJEET sits back at the bed miserably holding his head in his hand.

His mind was already occupied with the thoughts of his father's death from the day ACP revealed how he found RAJVI, DHANRAJ's word were still fresh in his mind to hurt PURVI, TARIKA getting hurt last night and on top of that this.

He doesn t know what to do at the moment.

His father was always his hero who fought for the truth without fearing the consequences. That inspired him to become a CID officer to make his parents proud on him. He joined CID at the age of 25 and it's been a decade he is in this field.

But he never knew he will be haunted by the same demons once his father was. He also ended up like his father where his profession started endangering his personal life.

His father lost his life to defend them but with the inclusion of these two siblings in his family he doesn t want to risk anything anymore. When it comes to family even a deer doesn't fear picking up a fight with a lion and he is ACP ABHIJEET. It s enough of playing defensive. It's time to be attacking.

ABHIJEET sighed looking at RAJAT: I understand. I understand what you feel. But you can't do anything reckless in your way. It will end up hurting your dear ones only. So don't do anything like that. Just trust me for this and let us handle this.'

RAJAT: Can I trust you?'

ABHIJEET getting up from the bed: Yes… You can.' and clenched his fist tight saying: This X to Z villains is going to be dead now!'

ABHIJEET looking at him: So, please don't do anything till then to lend your-self in another trouble. Ok?'

RAJAT: How can I land in a trouble when I can't even land out of my bed?'

ABHIJEET: Still I doubt. I will leave. Take care of yourself.'

RAJAT said from behind: And take care of my sister but only as a team leader because I won't allow anything more than that.'

ABHUJEET turned to him from the door as he got shut looking at him.

RAJAT's phone beeped and ABHIJEET's phone rang at a time distracting both of them.

ABHIJEET walked away picking up the call of PANKAJ and replied shocked: What? How can she end up at dean's office? I am coming there.'

While RAJAT opened the video he just got from RADHEN to see TARANA bashing ARNAV and said: Oops. I guess he became the prey of the biggest misuderstanding.

Then he looked at the breakfast tray at the table and picked up the note left by PURVI and smiled reading it written "I am sorry for leaving urgently but your sister will be at home before you open your eyes. Don't forget to take your medicines after having breakfast. See you soon. Bye!"

**Note:**

**Song: Kaboom from One By Two movie.**

**Thank you so much all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Reason.

College: Dean's office

ABHIJEET enters dean's office to see one side ARNAV stood with a sling in his hand and other side VANI, PURVI and TARANA stood in line.

Looking at the furious look of dean, ABHIJEET directly went to PURVI asking: Just give me one fine reason for your action.'

PURVI: He was harassing TARANA from a year. She just returned the interest today for once and all.'

ABHIJEET turned at TARANA and she said: She is right. Even after RAJAT warned him to stay away from me, he still doesn't get it and tried to threaten RAJAT. That's why RAJAT got hurt.'

ABHIJEET turned at VANI and she gave her reason: He harassed and hurt my friends and I can't stand it when it comes to my family & friends.'

ABHIJEET walked in front of dean and without giving him a chance to speak said: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. They beat him for a reason and they have a strong reason behind it. Did you know about it?'

Dean nodded negative clueless only to get a furious glare from ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET looking at ARNAV asked: You can be sentenced for 1 to 3 years in harassment case. Do you know about it?'

ABHIJEET staring a scared ARNAV asked TARANA: TARANA, do you have any evidence against him?'

TARANA: Yes sir, I have the messages he tried to coerce and pressure me.'

ABHIJEET: That's great!' and asked ARNAV: Now do you want to go the police station with me or want to simply apologize for your action?'

ARNAV: I am sorry sir. I won't do anything like that again but I really like her.'

ABHIJEET furiously looking at dean asked: Did you hear that? He himself confessed his wrong doing.'

ABHIJEET now losing all his frustration on dean yelled: Instead of disciplining him you have called me to complain about these three girls? Would anyone believe this sweet & kind TARANA who even can't hurt a fly broke his arm? My sister who never took her eyes off books picked up hockey stick to hit guys in college? And VANI who even doesn't likes to get a glass of water for her-self joined the foray! What made them go this far and your college authority didn't had a clue about it? This is how you manage your student in the college?'

Now Dean remained speechlessly silent while others shocked watching ABHIJEET taking class of dean.

ABHIJEET warned dean: If I ever get a complaint from a girl being harassed in the college. You should better prepare for it.'

The dean looked sacred at ABHIJEET as he shifted his fiery eyes at ARNAV saying: Pyaar dil jeetkar haasil kiya jata hai. Zid ya zabardasti se nahi. If one more time I get your complain, you are going to end up in jail and even your father won't be able to do anything about it. Understood?'

ABHIJEET walked out of the cabin saying: Let's go girls!'

Out of college PURVI just hugged ABHIJEET saying: You are awesome. Thank you so much.'

But ABHIJEET looked angrily at them: I saved you from your dean doesn't mean you didn't do anything wrong. Do you want to run a gang or what? How can you beat someone with hockey stick? At least you shouldn't have broken his arm.'

Three of the girl looking down said: Sorry!'

ABHIJEET: RAJAT wasn't enough alone? You three also started following his footsteps.'

PURVI: He is our courage.'

ABHIJEET looked at them as TARANA continued: He comes at moment we start to break.'

VANI: He says PURVI is his hope, TARANA is our power and I am their support.'

PURVI: How can we let it slide when someone messes up with us?'

ABHIJEET realized that was the change he was witnessing in PURVI all the while. DAYA's words were indeed true "We meet people either for them to change our life or we are the one to change theirs." It feels really nice to be someone's courage, hope, power and support. The change is for good indeed.

ABHIJEET asked: Then who I am?'

PURVI: You are our shield. You will always protect us no matter what.'

ABHIJEET smiled: Ok, I am really happy to know it. So, do you want me to buy lunch for you guys?'

PURVI: Actually today we already planned to meet RAJAT. May be next time?'

ABHIJEET: Sure. I will leave for bureau then.'

Three of them nodded and before leaving ABHIJEET said: And instead of guys starts hitting balls with stick. Your dean will be proud if any one of you able to join national women hockey team.'

CID Bureau:

ABHIJEET returns to bureau to see his team still working from last night without getting a sleep and TARIKA was also back to bureau.

ABHIJEET asked: What's the progress with the case?'

DAYA: We have caught all the dealers but NILESH wasn't there last night.'

SHREYA: The dealers confessed to their crimes but nobody is ready to open their mouth about NILESH.'

FREDDY: It seemed like they are trying to protect him.'

SACHIN: Right. And we have sent the seized drugs to the narcotic department.'

ABHIJEET: Anything about the building?'

NIKHIL: Yes sir, the building was owned by KRIPAAL SINGH. How much I got to know he was a gangster 17-18 years ago.'

ABHIJEET looked at NIKHIL at the mention of gangster and asked: Find out every single detail about him and dig out all the details of NILESH and his each family member.'

NIKHIL: Right sir.'

After a second, ABHIJEET asked: NIKHIL, also find out about Journalist PRAKASH.'

TARIKA and DAYA looked at ABHIJEET knowing the truth and NIKHIL asked: Journalist PRAKASH?'

ABHIJEET ignoring TARIKA and DAYA's look answered NIKHIL: He was well known journalist of the same era. Find out everything you can about his articles specially the articles he was working on just before his death.'

NIKHIL: Right sir.'

ABHIJEET: PANKAJ and FREDDY, you should go to newspaper house and bring all the articles he has wrote that can't be accessible from internet.'

PANKAJ & FREDDY: Right sir.'

ABHIJEET added: But before that everybody take a break and go home. I will see you all after lunch time.'

All juniors: Yes sir.'

Then turning at TARIKA and DAYA he said: And I want to talk to both of you in my cabin.'

ABHIJEET's cabin -

ABHIJEET walked in his cabin as TARIKA and DAYA followed him.

DAYA instantly asked: ABHIJEET, why do you suddenly want to investigate about that after all these years?'

ABHIJEET turned around to see an serious DAYA and TARIKA with the same expression as DAYA.

ABHIJEET: Emotions are not allowed in our profession, that's why I want to do it professionally and I want your help in it.'

TARIKA asked as DAYA too looked at him: What do you want to do?'

ABHIJEET: First we have to catch Mr. Z.'

DAYA: Mr. Z, who is after TARIKA?'

ABHIJEET: Yes, he is in Mumbai and TARIKA thinks he is here for his revenge.'

DAYA: What? But what's the connection of it with your father?'

ABHIJEET: I think there is connection between CID officer VASUDHA and my father PRAKASH's murder.'

ABHIJEET looking at TARIKA said: But it won't be possible to figure out without bringing your past in front. Will you be ok with it?'

DAYA asked confused: Who is CID officer VASUDHA? And what it has to be with TARIKA's past?'

ABHIRIKA looked at each other and then at confused DAYA.

TARIKA one more time looking at ABHIJEET's eyes decided to reveal it to the team.

She looked at DAYA and told him about her past in brief.

DAYA looked shocked knowing TARIKA's past and then looking at ABHIJEET asked: And why do you think their murder has connection with each-other?'

ABHIJEET revealed: The day after CID officer VASUDHA murdered and the day before my father PRAKASH was found dead, their kids were found together at the railway station.'

TARIKA and DAYA looked shocked as DAYA asked: Their kids' means..?'

ABHIJEET: RAJAT and PURVI.'

The other two were a little shocked to hear that while ABHIJEET told them everything ACP told him about it.

ABHIJEET said: I want to know what happened that day with them? What my father wanted to expose that they killed him?'

DAYA looking at TARIKA asked: Then does RAJAT remember anything about that day?'

TARIKA: I wasn't aware of the fact, so I had never asked him about it neither had he mentioned about it ever. But I don't think he has any memories of our parents.'

DAYA: Then how are we going to find about it?'

ABHIJEET: Mr. Z.'

DAYA: Mr. Z?'

TARIKA: He killed RAJAT's mother for his revenge that day.'

DAYA a bit doubtfully asked: Do you think he was the one who killed ABHIJEET's father too?'

TARIKA: I don't but...'

ABHIJEET completed: He is only one person who can have the answers of all of our questions.'

DAYA: What's the plan then?'

ABHIJEET: TARIKA has all the details of Mr. Z. It won't be hard to get him.'

DAYA: What about NILESH's case?'

ABHIJEET: We will work on both the cases as per their progress. We will discuss it with the team after lunch time. So, you two can go home now. '

TARIKA: I just return from home. So, I will stay. You both can go. I will handle till then here.'

The other two nodded and left.

PRADYUMAN House:

ABHIJEET directly drive to PRADYUMAN's place and ring the doorbell.

PRADYUMAN was pleasantly surprised to see ABHIJEET all of sudden at his place and welcome him in the house but the expression on ABHIJEET's face were quiet serious as without beating around the bush he directly questioned.

ABHIJEET: Why the culprits of my fathers were never got caught?'

PRADYUMAN remained really shocked at his sudden question and asked: Why are you asking it suddenly today?'

ABHIJEET: Because I really want to know. Why my father's murder case got closed without catching the culprits?'

PRADYUMAN: Police didn't find any evidence of the killers and finally the case got closed.'

ABHIJEET: Just like CID officer VASUDHA's case got closed, right? Do you know VASUDHA's killer is still after her kids? Weren't you the in-charge of that case? How could you let it get closed without catching the culprits?'

PRADYUMAN was shocked at his questioning but calmly answered: I was in-charge of that case but after a week I was assigned to CID and the case went to the other officer. After a month I got to know that the case got closed because of the lack of evidence and witness.'

ABHIJEET could feel his angry eyes burning up with water filling in it as he looking at PRADYUMAN asked: Still, you could have done something? Why didn't you do anything?'

PRADYUMAN: I was bound my duty and didn't have the power in my hands to do anything about it. It was election time then and the officials tried to it keep as much as low profile because of a journalist and former CID officer's murder in the town amid elections.'

The frightening tear finally fall down ABHIJEET's eyes as he bitterly said: So, that was the reason. Out of all people I haven't expected at least you to say that?'

PRADYUMAN: I am sorry. Even I wasn't spared to be a victim of this wicked system. I couldn't do it because may be I was waiting for this day for you to ask me this question.'

ABHIJEET looked at him asking: Why did you waited this long for me to ask you this question?

PRADYUMAN: Because you are now capable of finding your answers by yourself. I already gave you the authority and power you need. Now you have to do what I couldn't do it then.'

ABHIJEET's expression softens as he realizes ACP was the one who encouraged him to become a CID officer and now he himself is an ACP.

PRADYUMAN smiled mildly at him saying: You were young at that time. Even if I am wrong there is no way to know you won't be waivered by the feeling of revenge of your father. With authority comes responsibility and now you will know how much of a responsibility it is to be in your place where I was at that time. And you will understand my reasons when you will at my place after few years.'

ABHIJEET gave thought about it remembering his morning conversation with RAJAT and realized he acted just like ACP there and understood his reason.

ABHIJEET smiled looking at PRADYUMAN and walking to him hugged him: I am sorry. I am really sorry.'

PRADYUMAN patting his back said: It's ok my child. You will learn growing up every day.'

PRADYUMAN break the hug saying: People thinks they were so stupid yesterday and got wiser today. But they keep thinking the same every day until the day they die. And a child is just like that to their parents. That's why parents always keep worrying about their Childs.'

PRADYUMAN looking at ABHIJEET said: That's what I learnt from my parents and teaching it to you today. Don't forget this lesson ever.'

ABHIJEET smiled: I will not. My father was my hero but you are my inspiration. Thank you so much for always being there for me.'

PRADYUMAN: I will always be watching you.'

'Arre bhai! Kya chal raha hai yaha? Hume bhi zara pata chale.'

Both of them turned around to see Dr. Salunke at the door.

ABHIJEET: Hey old man! When did you returned from your trip?'

Salunke instantly pointing finger at ABHIJEET said: Everything is fine but mind your language to call me an old man.'

ABHIJEET smiled walking to him: You and your arrogance! But I really miss you in bureau.'

SALUNKE: Suraj dakshin se nikla hai ya uttar se? You missed me?'

ABHIJEET: Yes. You shouldn't have retired this soon.'

SALUNKE: Then should I return to the bureau?'

ABHIJEET: No... No... No. We are actually doing fine without you.'

SALUNKE angrily looked at him as ABHIJEET and PRADYUMAN smiled.

SALUNKE: Why did you come here?'

ABHIJEET: I have come to ask about a case. I will be going then. You two can have your friendly chats. Bye.'

SALUNKE said from behind to him: And congratulations for becoming ACP!'

ABHIJEET going out of the door shouted: Thank you.'

**Note:**

**I know guys the story is going long from a long time but it is in final stage and I will try to finish it soon.**

**Thank you all the Readers and all the Reviewers.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Fear.

After 2 weeks -

A lot of things have changed in last two weeks. The CID team got to know about ABHIRIKA's past and started working on it dedicatedly coming more close to each other.

ABHIJEET visited TARIKA's place more than often to pick PURVI who after college spend her most of time with RAJAT bringing notes for him from his classmates and sharing her Sanskrit lecture notes with him that he missed. And in between that she has also created a nice bond with TARIKA who is practically her idol.

The only thing ABHIJEET couldn't able to do in 2 weeks was to convince RAJAT for accepting a CID brother-in-law.

Early Morning: Park -

ABHIJEET came to jog at the park to clear his mind of all things and his eyes fell on TARIKA jogging in her track suit.

His smile widened by the sweet surprise from god on such a beautiful day and he joins her from behind: Good morning TARIKAJI!'

TARIKA looking him beside her smiled: Good morning.'

ABHIJEET: Aaj kitne dino baad mausam saaf hua hai.'

TARIKA looking around the weather said: Yes.'

Other side SHREYA again got angry from DAYA as he tried to stop her: Arre… SHREYA!'

SHREYA jogged ignoring him: You don't love me anymore.'

DAYA smiled looking her direction and beautifully sang running behind her:

_**Jaanu... Meri jaan..**_

_**Mai tere kurbaan!**_

_**Arre Mai tera.. Tu meri..**_

_**Jane sara hindustaan!'**_

SHREYA stopped in her track as soon as she heard his voice and helplessly turned around. Her smile widened to see DAYA stood there with his arms wide open at her as he flashed his best smile to her.

She shook her head smilingly walking to him and asked: Why do you like me?'

DAYA smiled: You are pretty.'

SHREYA smiled saying: Maaf kiya.'

And the two again happily jogged together to see ABHIRIKA walking towards a bench.

TARIKA sat on the bench and ABHIJEET sat next to her taking a break DAREYA jogged to them.

DAYA: Hey guys it's nice to see you two.'

ABHIRIKA looked up to see DAREYA and greeted them.

ABHIJEET: Kya baat hai tum dono bhi yaha ho.'

DAYA: Kaafi dino baad mausam itna suhana hua hai to jog pe nikal aaye.'

ABHIJEET took a breath saying: Yeah.'

DAYA: By the way, it is ABHIJEET you or TARIKA, the man at your 3 o'clock is following around?'

SHREYA just realized looking at the direction of the tail while TARIKA sipping water from her bottle very casually said: He is ABHIJEET's. Mine is at our 7 o'clock.'

DAREYA looked shocked with open mouth and without making it obvious they saw the guy at their 7 o'clock pretending to exercise.

SHREYA shocked: I can't believe this.'

DAYA: What is it that making them go this far..?'

TARIKA: Mine must be from Mr. Z. He looks like a trained dog of Mr. Z that even I failed to notice him for 2 days. And the obvious one looks from Mr. X.'

ABHIJEET: But between all this chaos, don't you think last two weeks has passed really peacefully?'

TARIKA: More than that it's feeling like the silence before the storm to me?'

The three looked at her and she added: RAJAT was at home for two weeks and today he is getting his cast off. I doubt he will stay still without causing a trouble.'

ABHIJEET: Don't worry! I have talked to him. He won't do anything stupid.'

TARIKA: I just hope so but all this is giving me a very awful feeling just like before the death of my father.'

ABHIJEET looked in her anxious fearful eyes and kept his hand on her as she looked at him.

ABHIJEET assured her: Whatever happens we will handle it together.'

TARIKA looked in his assuring eyes as he added: You are my strength and they say I am their shield. As long as I am here I won't let anything happen to any of us.'

DAYA said: He is right TARIKA. Just like SHREYA is the fighter of our team, you are the strength of our team. We are a team and you are not alone.'

SHREYA added: And you are not just a team member, you are a family now.'

TARIKA smiled looking at DAREYA: I never knew the true meaning of family before meeting you guys. Thank you so much.'

DAREYA smiled as DAYA asked: And do you guys want me to do something about them?'

ABHIJEET: No. Just let them around as long as they are harmless.'

ABHIRIKA stood up from the bench and ABHIJEET said: Let's discuss about it at the bureau.'

All nodded and headed towards their house.

ABHIJEET's flat-

After returning home, ABHIJEET quietly enters a room that was closed for years and brings out a box and few files from a cabinet.

He opens the box and one by one starts to take out things from it. It was the box of his father's belongings.

DAYA's words rang in his ear "What is it that making them go this far…"

And now his inquisitiveness is increasing day by day, what his father wanted to expose that they kill him? Why they are trying this hard?'

He ransacked the papers and things in the box with the hope to find something that can give a clue about what his father was working before his murder.

He heard the door opening sound and froze to see PURVI there.

PURVI looking at him there asked: What are you doing here?'

And looking at the things around him she asked: Aren't those father's belonging?'

ABHIJEET faltered not knowing what to say. He never mentioned to his sister that their father was murdered.

He quickly started to collect all the scattered papers keeping them in the file and box hastily trying to hide them from her saying: Nothing. It's nothing. I was just cleaning them.'

PURVI: It's ok. I have grown up now. So you don't have to hide it from me anymore. I know our father doesn't die in an accident. He was murdered.'

ABHIJEET looked at her in utter shock: How do you know that?'

PURVI walked inside and sitting beside ABHIJEET on floor answered: I got to know it a long time ago. You always feared that I will be shocked to know about our father's murder. So, I didn't want to make you worried. That's why I never asked or told you about it.'

ABHIJEET smiled a bit: I thought it will be a disastrous scene to handle you but you surprised me handling the truth better than me.'

PURVI too smiled: We don't hide things from each other. I am sorry I hid this only thing from you.'

ABHIJEET side hugged her: It's ok.'

ABHIJEET looking at her asked: You were with father in his last moments. Do you remember anything about that day?'

PURVI thoughtfully nodded negative: However I try, I don't remember a thing of the day.'

ABHIJEET: Do you know with who you were that day?'

PURVI without noticing ABHIJEET's expression nodded in no saying: I often use to have a dream where I had my grip on someone's hand and was just running without looking back though I don't know who it was. But I never had that dream again after RAJAT held my hand and ran in the jungle.'

ABHIJEET smiled: May be because you found him again.'

PURVI didn't realize before and then looked at him confused: Found him again?'

ABHIJEET tell her everything as PURVI looked shocked asking: RAJAT? He was RAJAT?'

ABHIJEET nodded in yes at surprised PURVI who is still not able to believe it and said: I think you two are destined to meet each other.'

PURVI: Does RAJAT know it?'

ABHIJEET: No. He will get to know it soon. By the way, aren't you going to college today?'

PURVI: I am going hospital with RAJAT. He is getting his cast off today. Won't you get ready for bureau?'

ABHIJEET: Oh yeah. Let's go.'

Afternoon: CID Bureau -

All the officers gather in the conference room.

ABHIJEET: How far we have able to find about the past case?'

DAYA: Mr. Z is just like a shadow as TARIKA said before. We almost got him but never got him. He plays so well in hiding.'

SHREYA: About KRIPAL SINGH, he was the active gangster of the town at that time. His wife was brutally murdered by the rival gang and he also had a son name SHAKTI.'

NIKHIL continued: He was active till 16-17 years ago but was caught in a case and after coming out of the jail, he lived a very low profile life. Now no one knows where he is now or his son.'

ABHIJEET nodded and asked: What about journalist PRAKASH's case?'

FREDDY: Sir, after sorting all of his articles we found that his last article was about how illegal distribution of alcohol took place in the locality right before the elections.'

PANKAJ: The article was targeted about bribing the voters by alcohol.'

NIKHIL: And the people close to him believe that while finding out the source of those illegal alchohal supplies, he ran into something and stopped writing in the newspaper. He vanished suddenly from the town while investigating something by himself and when he returned to the town he was murdered.'

ABHIJEET held himself tight and TARIKA added: And co-incidentally it has connection with NILESH case.'

ABHIJEET looked at her and she said: The election was related to NILESH's family.'

SACHIN: 18 years ago DEVRAT stood in election in place of his deceased elder brother INDAR.'

TARIKA: INDAR was local leader of the town who was praised and loved by the local people for his contribution towards the betterment of their area but he was died in a car accident.'

SACHIN: And taking the advantage of that DEVRAT won the election out of public sympathy and after that he didn't looked back in his career.'

DAYA: The only common thing around all this happenings was election.'

TARIKA added: Except VASUDHA. She had nothing to do with all this still she was killed on the day she was leaving the town.'

ABHIJEET: There has to be some connection between all these.'

The phone rings in the bureau. NIKHIL picks it up and after disconnecting it he informs the team: Sir, there is a case. A dead body has found in the dump yard.'

ABHIJEET looking at the team: Good job everyone! We will discuss it later. Let's solve the case first.'

All nodded and went out to investigate the new case.

On the way:

RAJVI were walking out of the hospital after getting his cast off where PURVI 7th time warned RAJAT from morning at the step: Careful!'

RAJAT: it's ok PURV. It was just a hairline fracture that healed a week ago and I am fine now.'

The result of spending this much time together with RAJAT, PURVI nagged like a wife: I know... I know… you can run in a race and even won the first place.'

RAJAT looking at her: Why are you behaving just like your SHREYA bhabhi behaves with DAYA bhai?'

PURVI eyed him angrily and RAJAT lowering his tone a bit said slowly: and now you are just looking like angry TARIKA sister.'

PURVI gritted her teeth before walking away: Batati hoon mai ghar ke…'

RAJAT realized and hitting his own head walking behind her quickly apologized: Sorry… sorry… sorry!'

A passing by old man consoled him: Hota hai… hota hai beta. Shaadi ke baad yahi hota hai.'

RAJVI dumbly looked at the old couple walking up the stairs as RAJAT subconsciously said: Par wo to huyi nahi.'

PURVI dragged him along with her saying: Nahi huyi to ho jayegi.'

In the car:

RAJAT looking at PURVI staring him with deep yearning eyes on the driver's seat asked her: Tum subah se mujhe aise kyu dekh rahi ho?'

PURVI dreamily said followed by a quick kiss on his lips: Kyunki mai tumhe yu hi dekhna chahti hoon.'

RAJAT kept his hand on his lips shocked saying: Tum aise bina permission ke baar-baar mujhe kiss nahi kar sakti.'

PURVI started the car driving off: Of course kar sakti hoon. Mai is duniya me tumhare liye aayi hoon. Aur bhagwaan ne tumhe mere liye banaya hai. Tum sirf mere ho aur mai jo chahu wo kar sakti hoon tumhare sath.'

RAJAT maintaining a little distance from her nervously said: Tumhare iraade thik nahi lag rahe mujhe.'

PURVI smiled flirtiest: Sahi pahchana!'

RAJAT stammered: kk.. kya… karna kya chahti ho tum?'

PURVI: Karna to mai bahot kuch chahti hoon tumhare sath.'

RAJAT mumbled quietly: PURVI sharif nahi rahi.'

PURVI: Kuch kaha tumne?'

RAJAT: Agar aise hi drive karti rahi to kal ke headline me humara naam jaroor hoga. RAJAT and PURVI died in a car accident because of drivers careless driving.'

PURVI pulled the break swerving the car aside and pulled RAJAT by the string of his hood shutting his mouth with a kiss and said looking in his eyes: Abhi to mile ho… tumhare saath abhi jeena baaki hai… I want to grow old with you… Aur tab tak mujhe tumse koi alag nahi kar sakta, maut bhi nahi.'

RAJAT stared her dumbly as she looking up in his eyes asked: Kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte?'

RAJAT: Karta hoon. Par mai thoda... Old... fashioned hoon.'

PURVI smiled at him: Isiliye to bahot jyada pyaar aata hai mujhe tumpe.'

RAJAT smiled at her as she happily drove off with him.

Suddenly PURVI pulled the break in the middle of a isolated road as an open jeep came across there.

RAJAT looked at the people and recognized one of the brown hair man from the men came with NILESH at college to threaten him. PURVI tried to reverse the car but another car from behind blocked their way.

Looking at the seriousness of the situation RAJAT unlock his seat belt and said to PURVI: Whatever happens, just don't come out.'

PURVI: But…'

RAJAT: Please…'

RAJAT gets down the car walking in front of those men.

PURVI's heart drops as the man punched hard RAJAT on his face saying: Kaha tha na tujhe khudko aur apni bahen ko humare kaam se door rakhne ke liye… samajh nahi aayi na tujhe humari baat.'

Two people held him from two sides and RAJAT struggled before elbowing the first person to his right and kicked the person to his left and was about to punch the first person who advance towards him again but stopped just an inch away hearing: If you want to see the girl alive, stop right there.'

RAJAT's fear turned into reality as he turned around to see a man with his face covered with a black cloth looking like the leader of the gang held PURVI from behind with a knife on her throat.

RAJAT looked up to see tears brimming up in PURVI's fearful eyes and it broke his heart.

He looked at the man and requested: Please… don't do anything to her. Your problem is with me. She has nothing to do with it.'

RAJAT sees a light cut on her bare skin where the man held the knife.

RAJAT didn't have any choice as tear went down his eyes. He helplessly looked at the man and went down on his knees requesting him with his heart: You want me. I will come with you but don't involve her between using her as my weakness. Be a true man, keeping the fight man to man... If you let her go, I will respect your thought as a man all my life. Please…'

The man looked still for a moment and then removed the knife from PURVI's throat saying his men: Ladki ko jaane do.'

RAJAT felt himself alive as he thankfully looked at the man but tears went down PURVI's eyes looking at RAJAT as if he betrayed her.

The men pulled RAJAT up as he looked at PURVI and said before leaving with those men: I am sorry.'

PURVI stood still for a moment and then run to him pulling him around abruptly and just embraced him tightly with tears helplessly going down her eyes surprising all the goons.

**Note:**

**Song: Jaanu meri jaan from Shaan movie.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS to All!**

**Thank you, Dieheartabhirika for liking the story.**

**Thank you, Sree, Shweta, RK Sweety and Each guest reviewers.**

**And also thank you to all the Readers.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The Hope.

Dump yard:

ABHIRIKA and DAREYA with SACHIN arrive at the dump yard but see no dead body or the person who informed them about the body.

They disperse around asking nearby people about the dead body but they tell them there is no such thing happened.

The team gathers as ABHIJEET calls at the bureau to confirm with NIKHIL if he heard the location right because there is nothing like that at the dump yard.

NIKHIL answered: Yes sir, I heard the caller loud and clear.'

ABHIJEET still connected with NIKHIL, looking at the team said: It looks like someone pranked with us.'

DAYA's phone beeps and looking at ABHIJEET, he takes out his phone but looked shocked seeing the message.

DAYA: It wasn't a prank call ABHIJEET but a distract call.'

All looked confused at him and he showed his phone screen to them.

The message showed PURVI's safety device got activated with the message she is in danger.

Now all looked shocked and ABHIJEET said to NIKHIL: NIKHIL, I will call later.'

ABHIJEET cuts the call and checks message in his phone as he said: PURVI said she will go to hospital today with RAJAT.'

TARIKA: Then they must be together now.'

SHREYA: The location is totally opposite to ours.'

SACHIN: They intentionally made that call to keep us away.'

All looked at each other before ABHIJEET said: We have to hurry there. Let's go!'

ABHIRIKA in one and DAREYA with SACHIN in another SUV followed the location.

On the way:

PURVI stood in the middle of the empty road staring the way RAJAT left with those goons voluntarily leaving her behind as she remembered the words he whispered in her ear while she hugged him: I can't let them hurt you till I am alive. If you want both of us alive then listen as I say. Please go for now. If you will live, I will live. This way we both will live.'

Big tears dropped down her eyes as she wiped them off taking a long deep breath and walked back to the car.

_**Meri raahein tere tak hain**_

_**Tujhpe hi toh mera haq hai**_

_**Ishq mera tu beshaq hai**_

_**Tujhpe hi toh mera haq hai**_

PURVI gets in the car igniting the engine and looking at the road remembered how she put her safety device on RAJAT's pocket while pulling him into the hug after activating it.

_**Saath chhodugi na tere pichhe aaungi**_

_**Chheen lungi ya khuda se maang laaungi**_

_**Tere naal taqdeeran likhwaungi**_

_**Main teri ban jaaungi**_

_**hmmm**_

_**Main teri ban jaaungi**_

She accelerates the car before speeding up towards the course of the location of her safety device showing on the screen of her phone.

_**Sonh teri main kasam yehi khaungi**_

_**Kitte waadeya nu umra nibhaungi**_

_**Tujhe har waari apna banaungi**_

_**Main teri ban jaaungi**_

_**Main teri ban jaaungi**_

PURVI wore a helmet kept on a bike outside of an abandoned building they took RAJAT before breaking into the building at the fullest speed and wrecked everything around chasing the startled goons at the sudden intrusion who then tried to run and jump out of her way until they fell to the floor holding their injured arms or leg paralyzed to their places.

_**Lakhaan to juda main hui tere khaatir**_

_**Tu hi manzil dil tera musaafir**_

_**Hooooooo...**_

Finally PURVI stopped the car in front of RAJAT who was tied to a chair removing her helmet revealing her face to him.

_**Lakhaan to juda main hui tere khaatir**_

_**Tu hi manzil dil tera musaafir**_

_**Rab nu bhula baithi tere karke**_

_**Main ho gayi kaafir**_

PURVI gets down the car staring him with her full of love longing eyes. RAJAT's eyes twinkled in wonder looking at his hope to his rescue as PURVI walking to him, freed the ropes around him.

_**Tere liye main jahaan se takraungi**_

_**Sab kuch khoke tujhko hi paaungi**_

_**Dil banke main dil dhadkaungi**_

_**Main teri ban jaaungi**_

_**Main teri ban jaaungi**_

RAJAT stood up looking in her tranquil concerned eyes as PURVI hugged him for a long moment assuring her-self feeling his heartbeats.

_**Sonh teri main kasam yehi khaungi**_

_**Kitte waadeya nu umra nibhaungi**_

_**Tujhe har waari apna banaungi**_

_**Main teri ban jaaungi**_

_**Main teri ban jaaungi**_

RAJAT broke the hug and she looked up at him asking: Are you ok?'

RAJAT: Why did you come here? Agar tumhe kuch ho jata to?'

PURVI: Tumhi ne kaha tha, as long as you are with me you won't let me get hurt. I trust you.'

RAJAT looking in her eyes asked: Why do you trust me this much?'

PURVI looking in eyes answered: The moment you held my hand without asking or knowing me and lead me the way in the jungle, your little gesture moved my heart. Aaj phir tumhe dekhkar mera dil dhadka hai.'

PURVI held his hand saying: Us din tumne mera hath thama tha. Aaj meri baari hai. Tumhare liye to mai bhagwan se bhi lad jaungi aur ye to sirf mere jaise insaan hi hai.'

And she led him towards the car holding his hand opening the car door for him.

RAJAT looking at her sits at the passenger seat and PURVI took the driver's seat next to him driving him out of the place.

Outside -

The masked leader of the gang who was trying to call someone has witness PURVI breaking into the building with car and even saw her driving out of the building in the car with RAJAT and scoffed a smile to himself watching the car leaving the vicinity.

PURVI while focusing on the road asked RAJAT: Mujhse itna pyaar karte ho ke mujhe bachane ke liye khudko unke hawaale kar diya?'

RAJAT: Maine kahi suna hai... Haq wo jatate hai jo apne hote hai. Apne wo hote hai jo apnapan dikhate hai. Apnapan wahi dikhate hai jo tumhe chahte hai. Aur is duniya me aise log bahot kam hote hai jo sachche dil se tumhe chahte hai. Aur mai tumhe khona nahi chahta.'

PURVI had an affectionate glance at him while driving and RAJAT looking at her said: Jabse tum mujhe mili ho, mujhe naye rishtey, naye dost aur zindagi ke kai naye mayne mile hai. You are my hope of life. Tum ho to mai hoon.'

PURVI: Mujhe pata nahi tha tum mujhse itna pyaar karte ho.'

RAJAT: Mujhe bhi nahi pata tha ke tum mujhse itna pyaar karti ho.'

On the way:

ABHIJEET and DAYA drove worriedly with TARIKA and SHREYA respectively beside them in different SUV with SACHIN to see in front of them PURVI driving with RAJAT in a front crashed bonnet car as PURVI's car passed by them.

ABHIJEET and DAYA both stopped their SUV and looked at each other getting out of SUV to see a little ahead PURVI too stopped the car.

SHREYA drives RAJVI back to the bureau while other officers went to the location but till then those men already left the place and they returns bureau empty handed.

CID Bureau:

All the officers gathers in the conference room as RAJAT and PURVI sits across each other at the long table ends with NIKHIL beside RAJAT and PANKAJ beside PURVI and FREDDY at the other side in the middle.

SHREYA gave water to PURVI and RAJAT while others stood behind RAJAT in front of the projector.

After listening what happened with them on the way, ABHIJEET calling NIKHIL's name motioned him who was doing something in the laptop.

NIKHIL looking at ABHIJEET nodded and turned the laptop screen at RAJAT as ABHIJEET asked him: Have you seen the man before?'

ABHIRIKA looked each other in surprise as RAJAT nodded in no.

CID has collected the list of all the gangsters active 18 years ago and probably a part of the murder of their parents.

PURVI doesn't have any memory of her past so they decided to show the photos to RAJAT if he could recognize any one of them.

And the first photo was of Mr. Z aka Tony Marques the first suspect of VASUDHA's murder.

ABHIJEET asked NIKHIL to show next photo.

NIKHIL slide the next photo but mistakenly a lady's photo appeared that NIKHIL didn't expect.

RAJAT asked: Who is she?'

TARIKA's heart sunk as other officers also looked a bit shocked knowing he even doesn't remember his mother's face.

ABHIRIKA again looked at each other but this time in unease. They have never looked back at their past or past memories even keeping their siblings away from it until recent happenings.

TARIKA came forward to handle it and answered RAJAT: She is your mother, VASUDHA, former CID officer.'

RAJAT felt a mini shock for not recognizing his own mother. He lived most of his life in hostel without having any memories of his family except TARIKA.

He looked around at the awfully silent faces and to break the awful moment, he smiled a bit asking: How can be she my mother? She is so fair & pretty and I am like this?'

That surely lighted the atmosphere as others couldn't resist their smiles at his shy smile and TARIKA said: It's because you and I went after our father. TARUN was only one who went after our mother.'

DAYA lighted up the moment adding: Hehe.. It's just like our happy sibling ABHIJEET went after his father and PURVI after her pretty mother.'

All smiled at it lifting up the mood of the room.

RAJAT looking at team asked: But why are you showing me these photos?'

All looked at him and ABHIJEET looking at TARIKA told everything about their case to RAJVI.

SACHIN brings the investigation board propping it in front of the projector that one side had gangster Mr. Z's name as Tony Marques and KRIPAL SINGH's name with their photos.

Other side had Mr. X's name with a question mark as nobody had seen him. Under Mr. X, there were photos of Politician DEVRAT, his brother-in-law DHANRAJ and his elder son NILESH with their name.

RAJVI looked at the board as ABHIJEET explained them the connections between all as CID team had investigated and discussed earlier.

RAJAT looking at the board stood up and taking the marker pen from PANKAJ's hand, he wrote SHAKTI SINGH in front of Mr. X's name.

All looked surprised as ABHIRIKA said together: SHAKTI SINGH?'

DAYA: Is SHAKTI SINGH Mr. X?'

SACHIN: Isn't he gangster KRIPAL SINGH's son?'

SHREYA asked RAJAT: But how do you know Mr. X is SHAKTI SINGH?'

**RAJAT got a flashback...**

Abandoned Building:

One of the men was tying RAJAT with the chair as others guard the place while their leader went out to make a call.

RAJAT asked the man: Do you really need to tie me?'

Man: What if you run away?'

RAJAT: Why would I run away when I come with you myself?'

The Man paused looking at him and then said: Still I can't risk until our boss comes back.'

The man again continued his task and RAJAT looked him in disbelief: You are as stupid as Mr. X's men. Don't tell me you belong to his gang.'

The man looked surprised at him: How do you know?'

Now RAJAT looked surprised: You do? I am not surprised at all. By the way, what's your boss's name?'

Man: SHAKTI SINGH.'

RAJAT felt like he has heard that name before but couldn't remember where.

The man walked away after properly tying RAJAT to join other members and just then they heard a loud crash breaking the shutter of the building with PURVI's entry.

**Flashback end.**

Present:

PURVI shocked: He was the same Mr. X who tried to kidnap me before and now RAJAT?'

DAYA: First he tried to kidnap PURVI to save DHANRAJ and now kidnapped RAJAT because of NILESH.'

FREDDY: Sir, it looks like the whole case is revolving around DEVRAT's family.'

SACHIN: That means KRIPAL's son SHAKTI aka Mr. X works for DEVRAT.'

PANKAJ exclaimed: Sir, KRIPAL SINGH was a gangster 18 years ago and now his son too.'

TARIKA: Then KRIPAL must also have some connection with DEVRAT in past.'

ABHIJEET ordered: NIKHIL dig out more about KRIPAL and SHAKTI and also there connections with DEVRAT.'

NIKHIL: Right sir.'

Other side:

In a shabby type dark place stood dangerous looking 55 year old KRIPAL SINGH still fit and fine as he slapped hard across his son's face and spat: Ek kaam diya tha tumhe. Wo bhi dhang se nahi kar paye. Pahle ek Ladki ko kidnap nahi kar paye aur ab ek ladke ko nahi sambhal paye.'

The man who knocked RAJAT on the table from behind at the old mill, the masked man took PURVI at knife point and even watched her leaving with RAJAT, SHAKTI SINGH stood with his head down in front of his angry father.

**Note:**

**Song: Teri ban jaungi from Kabir Singh movie.**

**Very-very Sorry for being late.**

**Thank you so much Shweta, Sree, Eman, RK Sweety and Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you all the Dear Readers as well.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: The Spy.

CID Bureau:

After sending SHREYA and SACHIN to drop RAJVI at home, ABHIJEET looked at the team as DAYA said: Water is going above head ABHIJEET. We have to take action now.'

ABHIJEET said: You are right. This is the right time to catch the bait.'

DAYA: But I haven't seen the tail spying on you from morning.'

At that statement PANKAJ stood up with a jerk from his chair startling everyone in the room as FREDDY too looked alert.

TARIKA and NIKHIL looked at them and duo asked: What happened to you?'

FREDDY: Sir, are you talking about the spy who is following you from last few days?'

Duo: Yes, why?'

PANKAJ said: Actually sir, today morning when he was following you to the office, I was following him. And near the parking FREDDY sir and I knocked him from behind.'

ABHIJEET: Where is he now?'

FREDDY and PANKAJ looked at each other nervously and the latter said: Sirr... In the trunk of ACP sir I mean now our chief's broken car he left two day ago at the parking.'

ABHIJEET shocked: What?'

FREDDY: Sir, when we hit him he fell on the car and in hurry, we just pushed him inside the trunk.'

PANKAJ: And then you call the urgent meeting, so we forgot to tell you about it.'

ABHIJEET looked at them unbelievably and said: Bring him here now.'

FREDDY and PANKAJ walked out before answering: yes sir.'

CID: Conference room -

The man was sitting on a chair as all the officers except SACHIN and SHREYA stood encircling him.

ABHIJEET: What's your name?'

Man: Vishnu.'

DAYA: Were you spying on ABHIJEET?'

DAYA's glare was enough to make him speak the truth as the man nodded in yes.

ABHIJEET: Who sent you to spy on me?'

Vishnu: I don't know his name.'

The officers looked at each other and DAYA was about to hit him when he pointed at a direction in fear saying: He is... He is the man.'

The officers looked at the board Vishnu pointed to see it was KRIPAL SINGH.

ABHIJEET looked confused as DAYA and TARIKA at a time said: KRIPAL SINGH?'

FREDDY: Sir, why would KRIPAL spy on you?'

ABHIJEET asked VISHNU: Why he is spying on me?'

VISHNU: I don't know sir.'

DAYA again glared at him: Sach sach batake ghar jana hai ya yaha se sidhe hospital?'

VISHNU: I really don't know about it sir but ever since your officer started keeping an eye on NILESH's club and raided AKSHAT's party, they have been keeping an eye on you.'

TARIKA asked: NILESH's club?'

VISHNU: Party House Club.'

NIKHIL informed: Sir, it comes under DHANRAJ's property.'

VISHNU: It is NILESH's club registered in the name of his uncle DHANRAJ.'

ABHIJEET: How do you know all this?'

VISHNU: I worked for NILESH.'

FREDDY: Sir phir se saari kahani DEVRAT ke family ki taraf ja rahi hai. Mujhe lagta hai sir jaroor iss family me hi kuch gadbad hai.'

PANKAJ: Par kuch samajh nahi aa raha sir, KRIPAL aap par nazar rakh raha hai to phir SHAKTI ne RAJAT ko kidnap kyu kiya?'

ABHIJEET looking at PANKAJ asked VISHNU: Right, then why KRIPAL's son SHAKTI tried to kidnap RAJAT?'

VISHNU: They wanted to know CID's investigation information from your officer.'

The officers looked a bit startled as DAYA called ABHIJEET aside telling him in a whisper: ABHIJEET it looks they still think RAJAT is the undercover officer.'

They both turned around as TARIKA asked: Isn't he revealing everything to us very easily?'

She had a point as everyone questioningly looked at VISHNU.

VISHNU a bit terrified answered: If my boss gets to know that I was caught by you. He will kill me on sight without any question. Please send me to the jail until you catch him.'

All the officers looked surprised and ABHIJEET assured him: Don't worry, nothing will happen to you.'

VISHNU: Thank you sir.'

On the way:

Meanwhile SHREYA was driving and SACHIN was next to her with RAJVI at the backseats.

SACHIN was again and again staring RAJVI in wonder as RAJVI stared out to their own side windows lost in their own thought but still their hands were held together.

SACHIN whispered to SHREYA: Is something going between the two?'

SHREYA asked surprised: you don't know... The two likes each other.'

SACHIN surprised: They are dating?'

Before SHREYA could answer RAJVI together answered from behind: No!'

SACHIN looked surprised as the two were totally distracted from each other answered in sync.

SHREYA: But I really wonder, if their normal day together turns out like this then what will happen on their date?'

PURVI: We are just partners for now and don't have time for dating till our graduation.'

RAJAT: And before that I have to find a permanent date for my sister.'

PURVI: and I have to get my brother married.'

SACHIN intentionally said: Why don't you two set your sibling with each other?'

PURVI & RAJAT together: Great idea/Bad idea!'

PURVI looking at RAJAT: It's an awesome idea. They will be a perfect match for each other. '

RAJAT: Kabhi nahi!'

PURVI: Kyu nahi?'

RAJAT: I don't like him for my sister.'

PURVI: Kya problem hai mere bhai me?'

RAJAT: he is a CID officer.'

PURVI: your sister is also a CID officer. Had I objected it?'

RAJAT: you can object it.'

PURVI: I don't have any objection for their wedding.'

RAJAT: ye shaadi nahi ho sakti.'

PURVI: Ye shaadi to hoke rahegi!'

And they continued their bickering as SHREYA and SACHIN looked at each other.

Night: CID Bureau -

TARIKA was watching the city shining through the lights in the dark from the bureau terrace in a serene silence.

_**Teri **__**ungli thaam ke**_

_**Teri duniya mein chalun**_

_**Mere rang tu na range**_

_**Toh tere rang mein main dhalun**_

She felt a noise and looked to see a coffee mug just placed in front of her. She looked up to see ABHIJEET stood with another mug of coffee in his hand as she asked: How do you know I was here?'

ABHIJEET: Dil ka pata dhadkan laga hi leta hai.'

_**Mujhe kuch mat de**_

_**Bas rakh le mera nazraana**_

_**Bin sharton ke**_

_**Haan tujhse mera yarana**_

_**mehram mehram mehram**_

_**Mujhe mehram jaan le [x2]**_

TARIKA smiled a bit at him taking the coffee mug and said before staring at the city again: Thanks for coffee.'

ABHIJEET taking a sip of his own coffee looked at the same direction asking: Ghar nahi jana? Baaki sab chale gaye bas tum hi ho office me.'

TARIKA: Tum bhi to ho.'

ABHIJEET: A leader should stand in front of the team and leave last after the team.'

TARIKA nodded and ABHIJEET asked her: Waise yaha akele kya kar rahi thi?'

TARIKA: I wanted some alone time and fresh air. So come here.'

ABHIJEET: Bas isliye?'

_**Meri aankhon **__**mein teri**_

_**Soorat pehchan le**_

_**Mujhe mehram mehram mehram**_

_**Mujhe mehram, mujhe mehram jaan le**_

TARIKA looked at him as ABHIJEET kept his coffee mug on the border and turning at her said: Yours eyes are worried, heart restless and mind in a constant war.'

TARIKA just looked at him at the thought someone has truly said...

"Everything in life can't make you happy,

Everything in a day can't be satisfying,

But there's one thing which makes you feel nice,

That's care for you someone's eyes."

She can see through his eyes the care and concern for her.

_**Khul **__**ke na keh sake**_

_**Kaanon mein bol de**_

_**Apna har raaz tu**_

_**Aa mujhpe khol de**_

He is the only one she can open her heart without thinking or being wise. After a silent moment looking at him she said: Jo hai, jo ho raha hai, samajh nahi aa raha meri khushkismati hai ya badkismati. Aaj se pahle shayad maine kabhi ye nahi kaha... Mujhe dar lag raha hai.'

_**Mere rehte…**_

_**bhala kis baat ka hai ghabrana**_

_**Ab se tera…**_

_**Haafiz hai mera yaarana**_

_**Mujhe mehram mehram mehram**_

_**Mujhe mehram jaan le [x2]**_

TARIKA just watched him as ABHIJEET gently pulled her in a soothing hug and said: You did well in the past and I know you will do your best. So, don't think much and just relax.'

Unknowingly she felt a comfort and forget all the things running in her mind relaxing for the moment in his arms. ABHIJEET broke the hug looking in her eyes as she just looked down.

_**Meri aankhon mein teri**_

_**Soorat pehchan le**_

_**Mujhe mehram mehram mehram**_

_**Mujhe mehram, mujhe mehram jaan le**_

ABHIJEET gave his hand to her as she looked up at him and he said: PURVI once told me "Even if you have one person to hold your hand then don't think about the world, just trust that person."

ABHIJEET looking at her said: You don't have to live hard. You have people now to care for you. So, just relax.'

TARIKA smiled at him remembering whenever she was on the verge to lost, he always appears like an angel to her. She held his hand saying: I trust you.'

_**Tere hisse ka neela aasmaan**_

_**Hoga na kabhi baadal mein chhupa**_

_**Tujhpe aanch na, koi aayegi**_

_**Taqleefein kabhi chhu na payengi**_

_**ye waada hai jeete jee pura kar jana**_

_**Bin sharton ke.. haan tujhse mera yaarana**_

ABHIJEET smiled at her saying: I heard when you hold your loved ones hand, magically it reduces your pain, stress and fear. Are you feeling better now?'

TARIKA smiled nodding: Yes I am.'

ABHIJEET asked: To chale?'

TARIKA: where?'

ABHIJEET: Chand ke us paar.'

TARIKA giving him a look: ABHIJEET...'

ABHIJEET broke into smile saying: Tumhe chand par to nahi le jaa sakta par is duniya se door, chand ke us pyaar bhi ek duniya hai khwabo ki. Chalogi mere saath?'

TARIKA: Aur wo duniya hai kaha?'

ABHIJEET looking in her eyes said: Tumhari aankho me jo lamha rok de, tumhari hasi me jo waqt bhula de, tumhare kadmo me jo meri orr badhte huye mera dil dhadka de.'

_**Mujhe mehram mehram mehram**_

_**Mujhe mehram jaan le [x2]**_

TARIKA looked at him speechless first time having the feeling of love for him and first time ABHIJEET saw the emotion of love in her eyes as TARIKA gave him an affectionate hug and said: I don't know how to explain the things of my heart to you but today I am feeling like a blessed woman who is deeply loved.'

ABHIJEET broke the hug saying: you don't need to explain me anything, I am with you and I will protect you. And if I fail to do so, then an angel in disguise will surely come to your rescue."

TARIKA smiled that directly came through her heart looking: Thank you for each time walking to me, looking at me... and telling me how you feel for me otherwise I would have lost something precious like you.'

ABHIJEET taking the chance asked: Now when you have me, would you like to dance with me?'

TARIKA looked astonished: ABHIJEET...?'

ABHIJEET: Come on! Bade hone ke saath jimmedariyo ke bich samajhdar bante-bante hum bhool jate hai ke humare andar bhi ek dil hai. It's good to some time act like child.'

TARIKA: Par mujhe dance nahi aata.'

ABHIJEET: ye to aur achhi baat hai. Mujhe bhi nahi aata. Kisiko bhi pata nahi chalega.'

TARIKA looked at him incredulously before he pulled her to a dancing position with his one hand on her waist and other hand held her.

The two swayed slowly as TARIKA without any hesitation matched steps with him looking in each other's eyes with a mild smile dancing under the full moon light.

**Note:**

**Song: Mehram from Kahani 2 movie.**

**This chapter is for ABHIRIKA lovers.**

**Shweta, in last chapter PURVI wore helmet in car to prevent her head and face from injury if anything broke through her windscreen while her reckless driving **

**From next chapter one by one all the villains will start to reveal.**

**Thank you, Shweta, Sree, Emaan, RK Sweety and Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you, Dear Readers.**

**Today I just come to say…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR to You All!**

**Stay ****H****ealthy, Wealthy and Happy!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Human Mind & Heart.

Same Night: TARIKA's place -

RAJAT was lying on the couch with Pakdam pakdai going on TV at sonic channel but his mind was constantly running over the things he get to know at CID.

Finally his mind stopped at the name SHAKTI SINGH thinking he has heard that name but where and tried to remember it pressuring his memory.

He vaguely had a memory of a voice saying in the background 'Bhai usse panga liya to SHAKTI SINGH chhodega nahi.'

He suddenly sits up on the couch remembering he was out of a club to pick his customer when he had heard some boys saying that but didn't mind it back then.

He switches off the TV and taking his jacket and phone leaves in hurry.

Sometime later ABHIJEET drops TARIKA to her house and said: Good Night!'

TARIKA smiled at him: Good Night. Drive safely.'

ABHIJEET nodded driving away as TARIKA waved him bye.

TARIKA enters the house and sees the dinner was ready but RAJAT wasn't at home. He always leaves a note for her if he goes out late night but today he didn't left any.

So she decides to waits for him awhile at the hall and then finally picked her phone to call him that she never does until necessary.

Party House Club:

RAJAT sees the name board of the club and enters the club looking around for the faces he could recognize from that day.

His phone rings with vibration in between the loud music. Looking at the crowd he takes out his phone to see TARIKA's number flashing on the screen and before he could pick it up someone caught him in a tight hug.

The person was totally drunk as he said: Hey RAJAT mere bhai. You are back! I am so glad that you come to pick me. I heard you were injured. Are you fine now?'

He was RAFI, RAJAT's permanent customer who every night gets fully drunk at the club after his break up with his love MADHU and then calls RAJAT to drop him home.

RAJAT tried to hold him straight managing his weight keeping his phone back in his jacket pocket and said: I am fine but I need a favour from you.'

RAFI smiling at him in drunken tone said: Anything for you bro except my MADHU.'

RAJAT: One day I heard some guys talking about SHAKTI SINGH in the club. Do you know him?'

Inebriated RAFI asked: SHAKTI SINGH?'

RAJAT hopefully looking at him nodded: yes.'

RAFI flashing a smile said: Yes, I know him.'

RAJAT impatiently: Where is he?'

RAFI's one hand was around RAJAT's shoulder and with other hand he pointed at the DJ as RAJAT curiously looked at the DJ but then RAFI moved his finger clock wise around the club finally stopping on a hooded person sitting alone at a corner of the club.

RAJAT couldn't see his face from that angle but from his costumes he really looked like Mr. X and asked RAFI to confirm: Are you sure he is SHAKTI?'

RAFI: Of course! I even had few drinks with him. You don't believe me? Wait.'

RAFI pulled a server passing by and pointing him at the hooded person asked him: Hey, who is he?'

The server walked away answering: SHAKTI SINGH.'

RAFI said to RAJAT: See, I never mistake to recognize people even when I am drunk.'

RAJAT: I got it.'

RAFI: Now let's go, drop me home.'

RAJAT said: But I didn't bring my taxi.'

RAFI: Nooo... problem! I can even walk with you to home. I have so many things to tell you.'

RAJAT looked at SHAKTI's direction and then at drunken RAFI before walking out of the club with RAFI.

Outside the club stressed RAJAT made RAFI sit on step and looking at the road asked RAFI: You didn't call a taxi?'

But RAFI was lost in his own world blabbing about MADHU.

A watchman comes near him saying to RAJAT: Achha hua tum aa gaye. Pichhle 2 hafto se roj yaha baithke tumhara intejaar karta hai aur jab tum nahi aate to club band hone ke bad club se koi aake roj ise taxi se ghar bhejta hai.'

RAJAT was surprised to know that and looked back at RAFI who is still blabbering about MADHU heart brokenly.

RAJAT stopped a taxi and walking back to RAFI said: Agar pyaar karne wale rooth jaye to manane se maan bhi jaate hai. Koshish karne se MADHU bhi maan jayegi.'

All the effect of alcohol wear off with tears filling RAFI's eyes and he said with a sigh: Kaash aisi bhi duniya hoti jaha jake mai use mana ke la pata. She died 2 months ago.'

RAJAT looked shocked at him as RAFI continued: Before a month of our marriage she suddenly wanted to break up with me with the frivolous reason of caste and religion that never existed between us. I got very angry on her and even didn't pick up her last call. She was suffering from cancer and that's why she wanted to break up with me. I thought she betrayed me but she was trying to protect me even while dying to let me leave a happy life.'

RAFI looking up at RAJAT said: Mujhe use manane ka mauka bhi nahi mila.'

RAFI stood up with a teary smile saying: Jitna use bhulane ki koshish karta hoon, utna hi yaad aati hai wo.'

RAJAT knows him for more than a month. Everyday RAFI cries over MADHU telling his and MADHU's stories to RAJAT and he just listened to him all the way without any complain while driving him home but never tried to know more than that.

RAJAT pulled him in a hug saying: In her beautiful memories there will surely be a reason for you to live a happy life. Don't drink sitting here; just find that reason for her to see you happy.'

RAFI broke the hug saying: I never thought it like that. Thanks for reminding me brother.'

RAFI smiled at RAJAT: And never get mad or angry with your loved ones because you never know life will give you a chance to make up with them.'

Saying that he walked away and smiled at RAJAT before getting into the taxi as RAJAT watched him leaving.

_**Dilo me dard ki wajah kya hai?**_

_**Aankho me aasuo ki sazaa kya hai?**_

_**Sabke saath hokar bhi tanha hai...**_

_**Zindagi khokar bhi zinda hai...**_

RAJAT turned around at the club to see the hood man SHAKTI with his back to him walking somewhere. RAJAT followed him secretly to a dark storage building.

Finally SHAKTI stopped and without turning asked: Why are you following me here?'

RAJAT was surprised he already knows he was following him and came out as SHAKTI turned around to face him.

SHAKTI: Do you have death wish that you come here all alone after whatever happened with you today?'

RAJAT looked at him keenly to see the same eyes who held PURVI at knife point and asked: I have something to ask you?'

SHAKTI: You really have the gut to stand fearless in front me?'

RAJAT: You are harmless.'

SHAKTI looked surprised: Would you believe me after I kill you?'

RAJAT: Har insaan achha hota hai bas uski soch achhi ya buri hoti hai. If you were bad, then you wouldn't have let PURVI go but you did. Why you did that?'

SHAKTI chuckled: I was touched by you the way you tried to protect your love. That's why I spared you but that doesn't mean my father will spare you. So just leave from here silently.'

RAJAT argued: That means you are not like your father. You could have hurt me at the old mill but you didn't. All of your gang members are just stupid to be call gangsters. I saw you from the rear view mirror, you were watching us leaving. You could have stopped us but you even didn't try. Why?'

SHAKTI chuckled: You really have a keen eye to pick things.'

RAJAT: That means you are not behind all this. You still have a kind human inside you.'

SHAKTI: You think like that but others don't think like you. Yaha par parents ki sazaa unke bachcho ko milti hai aur bachcho ki sazaa unke parents ko. There are lot of things you are not aware of so just leave before they see you and kill you thinking a CID officer.'

RAJAT: You know I am not a CID officer? Then why you didn't tell them? If you wanted to kill me then why are you trying to protect me now? Why are you doing all this?'

SHAKTI stood still by his question having a flash of a beautiful face his life revolve around, his mother.

One day he was returning from school to his mother who was waiting for him at the other side of the street. He was happily waving to her and she was smiling to him but suddenly his smile faded and feet froze to see two men on bike shot his mother dead and left. His mother died right before his eyes.

That day he got to know that his father wasn't a cop but a gangster and the men who killed his mother was his father's rival gang members.

For the 14 years, his mother lied to him saying his father works for police whenever he saw his father with gun. He was so proud about his father's job that he wanted to become a soldier to join Indian army to make his father proud. That day he realized his mother was just protecting him from the dark shadows of his father.

After his mother's death he never went to school again and lived all his life around gangsters. He never wished for that life and with time started to follow his father threatening people but never had the heart to kill or hurt them like his father. And just to please his father he even created a gang but hiring a bunch of fools who can't hurt anyone either.

And today seeing RAJVI's attempt to save each other, he was touched by them thinking of the he day if he could save his mother just like that.

Flash back over.

SHAKTI answered: There is a very thin line between human and evil. You are lucky you are on the right side but I never got that choice but to become what I am. However KRIPAL SINGH is, he is my father. He didn't abandon me. So, I can't abandon him either.'

SHAKTI looking at RAJAT said: I don't know why but I started to like you for some reason. I don't want you to get killed. So just leave from here before NILESH or my father come and kill you.'

RAJAT just stared him speechlessly.

_**Aakhir in sabke raaz kya hai?**_

_**Seene me chhupe wo jazbaat kya hai?**_

_**Khamoshi hi agar jeena hai,**_

_**To ladkar mar jana kya hai?**_

SHAKTI's expression suddenly turned serious on something behind RAJAT and he ran towards RAJAT abtuptly pulling him aside.

RAJAT recovered from the moment to see NILESH stood shocked looking at the knife in his hand stabbed into SHAKTI'S stomach that was meant for RAJAT.

RAJAT fell back on the piled up cartons in shock with tears made their way down his eyes as SHAKTI fell on his knees holding his bleeding wound.

RAJAT felt hard to breathe frozen to his place in fear having flashes of a white cloth smearing in blood hearing that voice again 'RAKSH... Run!'

Meanwhile NILESH recovered from his shock and his eyes fell on RAJAT and seeing that SHAKTI shouted at a still RAJAT: RAJAT... Run!'

RAJAT was too shock to move or hear SHAKTI and NILESH furiously marched towards RAJAT with the knife to attack him.

Before NILESH could stab RAJAT, he was pushed by SHAKTI to the side but couldn't prevent a cut on RAJAT's torso that bring RAJAT back to sense as he saw SHAKTI tussling with NILESH to hold him back shouting at him to run away.

RAJAT stood still staring them before SHAKTI again shouted at him: RAJAT, his men must be nearby. If they get you they will kill you and nobody will ever know where you were. Please Go!'

SHAKTI shoved RAJAT towards the back door keeping NILESH busy but soon he lost his strength and NILESH run after RAJAT alerting his men.

Other side RAJAT ran on the empty street hearing more footsteps that's probably NILESH's men.

He peeked through the wall to see NILESH after ordering his men to scatter around in search for him was moving towards his direction with the bloodied knife in his hand.

RAJAT stood between the narrow spaces of two buildings holding his breath as NILESH's each step approached towards him.

But before NILESH could see him, he felt a hand pressed his mouth pulling him aside and everything went black.

**Note:**

**Poem: "Aakhir Kyu..?" by Tulipbeauy.**

**Next chapter next villain.**

**Sree, your question will be soon answer by RAJAT only.**

**Thank you, Shweta, Sree, Eman, RK Sweety and Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you, all the Readers.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Search.

After killing SHAKTI, NILESH half scared and half tensed called his father and said as soon as his father picked the call: Hello dad, I killed SHAKTI.'

From other side his father in shock: What?'

NILESH told him everything that happened.

**Flash back -**

Party House Club:

NILESH was in the club when he saw RAJAT with a man who was pointing at SHAKTI. It's been more than a month RAJAT was seen around the club even before AKSHAT's party got raided and from SHAKTI's information about an undercover CID officer in guise of college student, NILESH assumed RAJAT as a CID officer from each co-incidence.

Seeing RAJAT in the club NILESH warned SHAKTI messaging him about RAJAT's presence in the club and quickly moved to alert his men inside the club about the CID officer.

When NILESH come back after warning his men both RAJAT and SHAKTI wasn't in the club. He asked his men to look for the officer and thinking probably SHAKTI has got him, he went to SHAKTI's hide out place and got a shock to see how SHAKTI saved RAJAT.

**Flash back over.**

DEVRAT angrily: Maine tumse kaha tha kuch din ke liye mujhse puchhe bagair kuch mat karna. Abhi wo officer kaha hai?'

NILESH: yahi kahi tha dad, mil nahi raha hai. Pata nahi kaha gaya.'

DEVRAT: Kisi bhi halat me wo police ya CID ke hath nahi lagna chahiye. Aur SHAKTI ke bare me KRIPAL ko pata chala to police tumhe bad me arrest karegi, pahle KRIPAL hi tumhe jaan se maar dega.'

NILESH: Dad, mai kya karu?'

DEVRAT: Mai jaisa kahta hoon waisa karo.'

DEVRAT told him what to do and warned him before cutting the call: Leave the place quickly and destroy your phone and sim. Police will surely try to track you. Don't come home or go to any of our properties. Go to him and tell him as I said. You will be safe with him. Mai KRIPAL se baat karke sab sambhalta hoon.'

NILESH: ok, dad.'

ABHIJEET Flat -

In his room ABHIJEET has created his own board of the case pinning all the articles of his father that were around his father's death and pinned a photo at the centre that was of DEVRAT as he stared at it.

Just then his phone rang and he was surprised to see RAJAT's number at this time. He picked up the phone but nobody answered from the other side.

ABHIJEET: Hello RAJAT, RAJAT... RAJAT are you hearing me? Why aren't you answering? RAJAT?'

Not getting any response ABHIJEET cuts the call and again tried to call him and this time the phone rang but nobody picked.

ABHIJEET messaged TARIKA: Are you up?'

TARIKA: Yes, RAJAT is not at home. So I am waiting for him. Do you have any work?'

ABHIJEET felt something wrong and answered: No, I just messaged to say, Good night.'

TARIKA feeling odd replied: Good night.'

ABHIJEET calls NIKHIL to trace RAJAT's location.

Somewhere else half sleep NIKHIL gets up on his bed pulling his laptop opening it and put RAJAT's number on trace.

A little later his sleep flees looking at the laptop screen and he quickly called back ABHIJEET saying: Sir, it's showing a building nearby NILESH's club area probably a storage building of the area but why RAJAT is there?'

ABHIJEET gets alert: NIKHIL, inform others to get to the location.'

NIKHIL: Right sir.'

ABHIJEET's Flat -

Before leaving the house ABHIJEET checked PURVI's room to see her peacefully sleeping.

After doing this job for almost 12 years, he doesn't need to tell her even if he leaves the house in the middle of the night because she knows if his brother is at home, he is off duty and if he is out then he is on duty.

On the way -

While driving towards the location ABHIJEET remembered his conversation with a man, he recently went to meet.

The man in his late 60's was the press owner of the time his father worked for. The old man told him, 'PRAKASH told me, he has found something and to confirm it he started to investigate it by himself. That's when he started to get threats from gangsters. He never feared such threats but it was something serious that to keep his kids safe, he left Mumbai.'

The man looking at ABHIJEET said: The last thing he told me, he has found something about DEVRAT before coming to Mumbai but after two days I saw the news of his death. I couldn't tell it to the police back then because I also had kids and I was scared the way PRAKASH was killed. I really admired PRAKASH for his confidence and determination. He always kept his life on the line to bring out the truth and I really regret it now... Kyunki jin bachcho ke liye maine wo kiya tha aaj wahi mere nahi huye. Now I can finally die in peace after telling you this.'

ABHIJEET sighed looking at the road.

Storage Building:

Two CID SUV reaches at the location as the officers except TARIKA, FREDDY and PANKAJ under ABHIJEET's lead ready with their guns cautiously enters the building step by step.

ABHIJEET stopped seeing a body lying on its face with a phone in his hand.

ABHIJEET dreadfully took out his phone dialling RAJAT's number and a chill run through his spine as the phone at the body's hand rang and he looked at DAYA.

ABHIJEET and DAYA walked near the body as SHREYA, SACHIN and NIKHIL stood behind.

DAYA took the phone and ABHIJEET slowly turned the body and sighed seeing it was SHAKTI and checking his pulse said: He is dead.'

**Flash back-**

SHAKTI fell to the ground losing his strength to stop NILESH and helplessly watched NILESH following RAJAT but his eyes fell on RAJAT's phone that fell from his jacket when SHAKTI pushed him.

SHAKTI reached his hand to grab the phone and pressed the speed dial number to call help for RAJAT. He heard ABHIJEET'S voice but couldn't answer it before losing conscious.

**Flash back over.**

DAYA checked the phone and said to ABHIJEET: RAJAT has your number on speed dial but why SHAKTI will try to call you with RAJAT's phone?'

SACHIN: Is it possible RAJAT was calling for help and SHAKTI tried to stop him and in self defence RAJAT killed SHAKTI?'

SHREYA: If SHAKTI is dead then where is RAJAT?'

Just then TARIKA arrives there and looking at her teammates, she relaxed keeping her gun down and looked at the body asking: What's the case?'

All looked at each other and ABHIJEET tell her everything while DAYA showed RAJAT's phone to her.

TARIKA looking at SHAKTI's body said: RAJAT can beat someone breaking all their bones but he can't stab someone.'

ABHIJEET looked surprised by her calm and professional demeanour and said to the team: She is right. I don't think RAJAT can stab him.'

NIKHIL exclaimed: Sir, NILESH!'

All turned at him as he added: This is NILESH's area and SHAKTI worked for NILESH.'

ABHIJEET: It is possible that either RAJAT escaped from them or they got him.'

TARIKA said calmly: Then we have to find him soon.'

ABHIJEET asked: NIKHIL, where is PANKAJ & FREDDY?

They heard FREDDY's voice as the two come to the scene: Sir, we are right here.'

ABHIJEET ordered: PANKAJ & FREDDY, seal the place and send the body to the forensic for post mortem. SHREYA, SACHIN go to NILESH'S club, find out his whereabouts and arrest all his men for any information. NIKHIL, you will be with us to look for RAJAT. Find out NILESH'S number and keep it on trace.'

All the juniors together: Yes sir.'

ABHIJEET in serious tone warned: And everyone, be careful. It's not just about NILESH or Mr. X. It's something DEVRAT is trying to hide and he will do anything to stop us. That's why he is trying this hard.'

All looked at him as FREDDY asked: What is it sir?'

ABHIJEET: I don't know but this is the time to find it. All right?'

All nodded and dispersed to their assigned job and ABHIJEET's team walked out of the open back door, NILESH has followed RAJAT earlier.

ABHIJEET, DAYA and TARIKA runs towards the street end that divides the road in two ways before exchanging looks.

NIKHIL was little behind them looking at the buildings for a CCTV camera with a tab in his hand complaining: How could there's not a single CCTV camera here.'

Just then his eyes fell on something at the narrow way between two buildings and he calls out his seniors.

The trio runs to him and looked at the direction to see blood mark of fingers brushed against the wall when someone pulled RAJAT.

4 of the officers pulled out their gun with torch propped upon it as they cautiously enter the way and DAYA kicked open the door of the building as 4 of them enter the godown to see there is no one.

ABHIJEET gets a call from SACHIN and puts it on speaker for the others to hear.

SACHIN: Sir, NILESH or none of his men are here at the club. But he was here at the time of incident. And it looks like NILESH's club manager doesn't know anything about NILESH's side business. A watchman recognized the photos of RAJAT, SHAKTI and NILESH. According to him three of them were here at the club before you got a call from RAJAT.'

DAYA looking at ABHIJEET said: SHAKTI is killed. NILESH and his men went missing with RAJAT.'

ABHIJEET ordered in the phone: SACHIN, SHREYA, call the head quarters for back up. Bring out a search warrant of DEVRAT, DHANRAJ and NILESH and search each and every property for NILESH. And report me right away if you find anything.'

SACHIN: Right sir.'

ABHIJEET's team divides in the team of two and searches all the nearby buildings but gets nothing and again gets back together.

ABHIJEET asked NIKHIL: Anything from NILESH's number?'

NIKHIL: No sir, it's totally offline.'

ABHIJEET again gets SACHIN's call as he picks it putting it on loud speaker.

SACHIN: Sir, we have search each property of DEVRAT but didn't find NILESH. He is not even at his house. And it looks like DEVRAT is going to cause trouble for us for this.'

ABHIJEET sighed: All right! And don't worry about DEVRAT. He is the next in our target list. We have to find RAJAT first.'

SACHIN: Right sir.'

ABHIJEET cuts the call and DAYA looking at his wrist watch said: 4 and half hour has been passed and we didn't get anything about RAJAT or NILESH.'

ABHIJEET saw TARIKA looking at DAYA and asked her: Are you all right?'

ABHIJEET was a bit aback seeing her smile out of the blue as TARIKA said: Seeing Mr. Z in action, I knew such day would come. So, I was prepared for it but not this way.'

NIKHIL who was also looking at DAYA lighted up: Why didn't I think it before.'

TARIKA looking at NIKHIL asked: You know what to do, right?'

NIKHIL getting busy in his tablet said: Just 10 minutes ma'm and we will know RAJAT's location.'

Duo looked confused at them and looking at them TARIKA explained: I had a tracker in RAJAT's taxi and replaced his watch with the one that has a tracker. We can track him if he has his watch.'

DAYA: Why didn't you tell it before?'

TARIKA: It was for Mr. Z's threat, so it got totally out of my mind.'

ABHIJEET: We can discuss it later. Let's go first.'

They got into the SUV as ABHIJEET drove with TARIKA next to him and behind DAYA called for back up while NIKHIL navigated ABHIJEET.

Early Morning:

Police sirens echoed around a newly constructed building that wasn't still open for sale.

CID officers got down their SUV ready with their guns, connected to each other by Bluetooth and quickly entered the building spreading out to different floors checking each room.

A figure worriedly looked out of the window from second floor to see the police vans surrounding the building with heavy siren looking startled at the happenings.

The door behind him opened with a loud thud with an officer stood pointing his gun at him. He even didn't get the time to think to run or escape as he watched the officer.

ABHIJEET stopped at the door only in shock looking at the man in his early 50's with well maintained body, savage eyes and cold facial expression.

He heard his officers one by one reporting him through Bluetooth as they cleared each floor but he just stood silent looking at the man.

Not a minute later TARIKA entered the room and stood still next to ABHIJEET seeing the person. DAYA and NIKHIL were right behind her as they also looked shocked at the person.

TARIKA felt the surge of blood rush in her body as her eyes started to turn red of rage and fury and her heart drop dead as she pointed her gun straight at the person's head ready to pull the trigger.

ABHIJEET shouted at her: TARIKA! What would you have done if you were at VIDIT's place?'

TARIKA, who almost pulled the trigger, downed her gun and looking at the person remembered her words to VIDIT as a tear went down her eyes but there was no emotion of pain or sadness in her eyes except pure rage.

TARIKA looking in the eyes of the person with her fierce one coldly said: I can't let you die that easily. You have many questions to answer. Where is my brother?'

The person looked at the direction and ABHIJEET without taking his eyes off the person asked: DAYA, NIKHIL check the room.'

The two ran inside and within a second NIKHIL come out saying: Sir, we got RAJAT. He is fine but unconscious.'

ABHIJEET said: Take him out somewhere safe.'

NIKHIL: yes sir.'

ABHIJEET looking at TARIKA, gesture at her handcuffs saying: This one is for you.'

TARIKA understood his gesture and tucked back her gun, taking out the handcuffs and moved towards the person as ABHIJEET tightened his grip on his gun in any case but the person neither tried to attack nor to escape.

He simply stood as TARIKA handcuffed him saying: I didn't know you will play this dumb. You are under arrest Tony Marques aka... Mr. Z.'

**Note:**

**Shweta, your question will be soon answer by RAJAT itself. So, wait a little.**

**Dear Guest, I never thought they will become 'beloved siblings'. I liked it.**

**Thank you, Shweta, Sree, Eman, RK Sweety and Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you all the Readers.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: The Day.

DAYA was driving RAJAT to the hospital who was still unconscious next to him with seatbelt on.

DAYA saw him stir as RAJAT with squinted eyes see the sceneries moving from the windowpane and turned to see DAYA driving and asked: What I am doing here?'

DAYA asked: You don't remember what happened last night?'

RAJAT gruffly: What happened last night?'

DAYA looking at his hangover face asked: Were you drunk last night?'

RAJAT: I don't drink.'

DAYA asked to check: RAJAT, what's your name?'

RAJAT sleepily: Sir, you just call me RAJAT.'

DAYA: Oh yeah. What's my name then?'

RAJAT: DAYA sir, why are you behaving odd?'

DAYA: I am behaving odd or you? Do you have short term memory loss? You were kidnapped last night.'

RAJAT still not interested asked: Am I?'

DAYA: You really don't remember?'

Thinking about it RAJAT said with closed eyes: Oh... Yes. I was standing somewhere and then suddenly someone pulled me and everything went dark. I couldn't see him in dark but he injected me something saying 'It will help you.'

DAYA shocked: What? Did he drug you?'

RAJAT blabbed: I don't know sir. Why do they keep doing this to me? Am I a billionaire's kid or have top secret of ISI or RAW that they keeps abducting me. Inti baar to Kohinoor bhi chori nahi hua hoga jitni baar unhone mujhe kidnap karne ki koshish ki hai. I am tired of this all sir.'

DAYA understanding his ordeal said: Don't worry. Nothing will happen after this. Mr. Z has got caught.'

RAJAT opened his eyes turning his head at him: Mr. Z got caught..?'

DAYA: He was the one who kidnap you last night.'

RAJAT, who was comfortably resting on his seat, all of sudden straightened himself asking DAYA in surprise: Mr. Z kidnapped me? Is he still alive or my sister...'

But he stopped in mid sentence flinching in pain at the body stretch. DAYA noticed it and saw RAJAT raising his T-shirt a bit to see a long band aid to his side.

DAYA asked: you were injured? When did you get hurt?'

Reality hit RAJAT as he remembered everything from last night how NILESH attacked and SHAKTI got stabbed while saving him and asked DAYA: Where is SHAKTI?'

DAYA a bit surprised answered: He is dead.'

RAJAT's eyes filled with tears remembering the incident as he asked DAYA: Where are others?'

DAYA: They are at Bureau. Why?'

RAJAT: I need to go to Bureau.'

DAYA pulled the break looking at his devastated state and asked: Are you all right? What happened?'

RAJAT tells him everything happened last night.

RAJAT: SHAKTI while shoving me off the building said to be aware of his father. He said KRIPAL is the key to the reality CID is looking for. I was running from NILESH. Mr. Z didn't kidnap me. He saved me from NILESH and his men.'

DAYA looked shocked: What?'

RAJAT: Please, let's go to the Bureau.'

DAYA looking at him asked: Are you sure you are fine?'

RAJAT: yes, I am fine.'

DAYA nodded and turn the SUV towards the Bureau.

CID Bureau: Interrogation Room -

ABHIJEET was sitting in front of handcuffed Tony Marques and other officers except DAYA stood a little far while TARIKA stood behind them to keep her calm as ABHIJEET interrogated Tony.

ABHIJEET: So you confess that 18 years ago you killed PRITHVI and his family.'

Tony coldly: Yes I killed him and his family.'

ABHIJEET: Why did you kill them?'

Tony: To please myself.'

TARIKA lost at it as she loosened her clenched fist sprinting towards Tony and banged his face hard on the table making ABHIJEET stood up startled as she agitatedly yelled at Tony: Just to please yourself, you killed my whole family bastard!'

TARIKA abruptly pulled Tony by his collar that the chair behind him fell and gave a strong punch on Tony's face before ABHIJEET held back her from further violence.

All the officers stood stunned as TARIKA struggled in ABHIJEET's grip shouting at Tony: Your enmity was with my father. What did my mother and brother did to you to die like that? Why did you kill them?'

Silent Tony retorted back equally loud: In the shootout, CID killed my girlfriend right in front of my eyes. She was pregnant with my child. There is no record of that in the police files that they killed my unborn child. She had nothing to do with my business. Why they killed her and my kid?'

All the CID officers stood shocked looking at him as he continued in vicious tone: Each day my heart burned and I lived in agony. So, I just killed PRITHVI and his whole family.'

Tears rushed down TARIKA's eyes as she asked in disbelief: CID se revenge lene ke liye tumne meri jeeti jaagti hasti khelti family ko maar diya..?'

TARIKA looked away: You call that revenge?'

She shouted at him: You should have killed PRITHVI to let his family suffer without him. Or you just have killed his family leaving PRITHVI alive to make him suffer the same pain as yours! That would have been your revenge! Why did you kill them all leaving me alone to live? You should have just killed me too with them! Why did you leave me alive?'

The room echoed with her words leaving it in a dead silence as all the officers watched her breaking down while ABHIJEET pulled her in a hug.

**Kyu dil se nafrat kam nahi hoti?**

**Aankhe bewajah hi nam nahi hoti.**

**Khushi hotho tak aakar thahar jati hai,**

**Kyu muskurahate phir bikhar jati hai?**

Tears went down RAJAT's eyes seeing his sister's outburst who arrived there with DAYA to witness all this.

TARIKA wiped her eyes and looked back at Tony: Your heart burned and my father died each day in guilt for not able to save an innocent life that day.'

TARIKA questioned: Your girlfriend died that day while saving you. What did you do that day to protect her and your kid? Is it CID or you are the one who killed her?'

Tony was aghast by her contempt, tears brimming up in his eyes remembering the day his girlfriend got shot in his place.

TARIKA repulsed: No one would have known the pain of losing a loved one better than you after loosing your love and kid. Did you really love your kid? Then how could you kill VASUDHA in front of her kid? How could you do that to a 5 year old kid?'

Tony looked shocked at her saying: I didn't kill VASUDHA.'

All looked surprised by his statement as ABHIJEET asked: What?'

Tony looking at TARIKA said: I killed PRITHVI and his family but I didn't kill VASUDHA.'

TARIKA looked at him in disbelief.

'He is telling truth. He didn't kill my mother.' All turn to see RAJAT.

RAJAT looked at Tony as his eyes stopped at RAJAT for a moment remembering the day.

Flash back: 18 years ago -

Mumbai Railway Station -

There weren't much people at the station as a train stopped at the station from Bangalore.

Tony with vengeful eyes gets down the train looking around the station.

Behind him a man in his late 30's got down the train with a little girl in his arms and walked towards the exit and the girl said: I want to drink water.'

The man put her down to see her bare feet and asked her: Little angel, where did you leave your sandal?'

The girl looked at her bare feet then at the train and then at his father shrugging off with a pout.

Her father shook his head at her looking back at the train and said to her: That's why I told you to stay with your brother at home. Why don't you listen to me?'

Girl with a smile said: Sorry.'

Her father smiled: You should have told me when you took off your shoe beta.'

He made her sit at one of the benches and gave a little water bottle to her saying: Drink this water and wait here. I will quickly go and bring your shoe back from the train. So, don't go anywhere from here until I came back. Ok?'

Girl innocently asked: Agar train apne saath aapko bhi le gayi to?'

The man smiled at his daughter and said: Beta, it's the last stop. Train will stop here for 20 minutes. Ok?'

The girl nodded and the man runs back to the train to get her sandal.

He gets into the train looking for the sandal and finally found it under the seat. He was getting down the train with little sandals when his eyes fell at a group of people and he got worried.

He thought things would have been cool down in last two months but he didn't know they were still being looking for him this desperately as one of the men from the group said pointing at him: Boss, wo raha journalist PRAKASH.'

PRAKASH frightened looked at the direction of his 5 year old daughter who was drinking water from her bottle lost in her own kid world and then looked back at the group who were furiously approaching towards him.

He wouldn't have bring his daughter with him if he knew things had turn this dangerous but except the police he helped so far nobody knew about his visit to Mumbai today, then how did the goons know about it.

He knew he can't run, he won't be able to run far from them. He secretly kept the sandals at the train door not taking his eyes off the goons and had a glance at his daughter sending a silent prayer to the Lord to keep her distracted and walked away with the goons voluntarily to keep them distracted from his daughter.

Other side the little girl saw his father walking out with some scary looking guys and got down the bench walking towards the direction only to bump with something.

She stables and froze to see a pair of shoe in front of her got wet from the water fell from bottle in her hand and slowly shifted her eyes up high to see a tall dangerous looking man with moustache and beard.

The girl scarily looked at the man for soaking his shoe.

Tony looked the little girl almost on the verge to cry thinking if his kid was alive then he/she would have been around her age and smiled at her saying: It's ok.'

The girl smiled back at him extending dairy milk to him saying: Sorry.'

Tony looked amuse at the chocolate in her hand and asked: This is for me?'

Girl nodded and Tony asked: Why?'

Girl smiled giving the chocolate to him: Because you are kind and I like kind people.'

Those words of the little girl moved something in Tony's heart and he asked her: What's your name?'

Girl: PURVI.'

PURVI tried to look behind him at the direction his father went and said: I have to go to my Papa. Bye bye!'

And little PURVI walked away as Tony stared her with a heartfelt smile and turned around only to collide with something.

Tony looked down to see a same size boy fell down on his feet after colliding with him.

Tony kneeled down asking the little boy: Are you ok?'

The little boy got up dusting off his hand looking at him with a bright smile and said: I am sorry.'

The little kid's smile was the second thing of the day after the little girl's kind words that gave an ease to his anxious heart and asked him: What's your name?'

Boy: RAKSH.'

Tony seeing the kid alone asked: Are you here alone?'

RAKSH: No. I have come with my mother.'

Tony smiled a bit offered him the chocolate PURVI gave him and asked: Do you like chocolate?'

RAKSH: My mom told me not to take anything from a stranger.'

Tony smiled and pointing him at PURVI's direction said: Not from me but you can take it from a friend like you, right?'

RAKSH looked at the direction to see a little girl with a Mickey Mouse bag on her back was looking for someone looking around.

PURVI momentarily turned to see Tony and a little boy with him looking at her and she smiled at Tony waving him bye before walking off.

**Note:**

**Flashback will be continued in next chapter.**

**Poem: 'Aakhir Kyu?' by Tulipbeauy.**

**I am Sorry for late update. There was a family emergency.**

**What to do Shweta, I have to wrap it up from all the way to a happy ending.**

**Thank you, Shweta, Sree, Emaan, RK Sweety and Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you all the Readers.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Day (Part 2).

**Flashback continues...**

RAKSH watched little PURVI walking away as TONY asked him: Don't you think she is nice?'

RAKSH looking at TONY said: She is pretty.'

Tony smiled: Do you like her?'

RAKSH: Mommy says "Girls are the most precious thing on earth. No matter what never hurt them and always respect them.'

Tony went silent for a moment. He did many crimes in his life and also killed people mercilessly but don't know why the words of the kids today affecting him so much.

He shrugged of his thoughts and gave the chocolate to him saying: She would have liked you too.'

RAKSH: Thank you.'

Tony ruffled his hairs and said: It's not good to roam around alone here. Now go to your mother. Ok?'

RAKSH smiled: Ok, Bye!'

Tony watched RAKSH as he runs to the inquiry counter where his mother was standing in a white salwar suit with her back facing them. RAKSH slightly pulled her sky-blue dupatta and she turned looking down at RAKSH.

As soon as she turned, TONY looked shocked to see she was none other than CID officer VASUDHA, the officer he come Mumbai to kill after killing PRITHVI and his family in a planned accident at Belgaum. VASUDHA was the equal participant with PRITHVI of the encounter responsible for his girlfriend and unborn child's death.

He watched VASUDHA with feign anger scolding RAKSH for roaming alone. RAKSH held his both ears and smiled at his Mother saying sorry and she smiled at little RAKSH.

Tony watched the mother and son and got reminded of his girlfriend and unborn child. He tried hard not to waiver from his quest of revenge but couldn't made his heart to kill VASUDHA, after watching her with that little kid.

Tony quickly moved away from the sight before VASUDHA could see him as VASUDHA with RAKSH walked towards their platform and RAKSH told her about his encounter with stranger Tony.

On the way little PURVI came running from other side and collided with VASUDHA. VASUDHA held her before she could fell and asked: Are you ok, beta?'

RAKSH told his mother: mummy, stranger's pretty friend.'

VASUDHA looking at RAKSH looked back at scared PURVI and asked her: What happened beta? Why are you running?'

PURVI pointed at the deserted platform end saying: Those scary people are hitting my Papa there.'

VASUDHA looked serious and asked the two kids to stay there only and walked towards the direction PURVI pointed.

VASUDHA looked, at the offside of the platform 5 goons were hitting a man threatening him but the man looked determined not to give up and was getting beaten as if protecting something.

The leader of the gang ordered his men: He won't tell us that easily. Take him to our place.'

The goons were taking beaten up PRAKASH with them when VASUDHA shouted: Where are you taking him?'

PRAKASH saw a lady in her early 30's as two men dragged him away while the leader turned at her asking: Do you know him?'

VASUDHA: It doesn't matters, as long as something is going wrong in front of me.'

Leader: Young lady, if you wish to live then stay out of it.'

VASUDHA: If you wish to die then stop me.'

Leader smirked: You won't understand this way.'

He walked towards VASUDHA with a knife in his hand to threaten her but VASUDHA smiled before dodging him with a spin kick.

Leader fell down shocked as VASUDHA said: Maine kahi sahi suna hai, Laato ke bhoot baato se nahi mante.'

The leader touched his face to see it was bleeding from the cut of his own knife that was in his hand a moment ago.

The leader furiously looked at VASUDHA as she said: Line chhoda hai par character nahi badla.'

Leader holding his bleeding face furiously asked: Who are you?'

VASUDHA: Former CID officer VASUDHA from Goa. Now ask your men to leave that guy otherwise things won't be good for you.'

Leader: You shouldn't have messed with me. You will regret this moment all your life.'

VASUDHA: I never had regrets with my life. That's why I am here.'

Saying that VASUDHA walked towards the direction the two men have taken PRAKASH only to be blocked by two other men at the signal of the leader.

VASUDHA fought with the 2 goons beating them black and blue, and seeing VASUDHA overpowering his men the leader got agitated. He picked up his fallen knife and furiously marched towards VASUDHA who was beating his man with her back to him.

VASUDHA turned around only to be stabbed by the leader. Her white dress soon started to smear with blood and her eyes turned red as tears fill them seeing her son RAKSH standing a few meters away watching all this.

Time stopped and everything went numb with tears running down her eyes watching RAKSH stood there as the gang leader again stabbed her.

VASUDHA, confident and brave CID officer joined CID at the age of 25. Her job was her pride and she never let anything come to her pride.

But 6 years ago she did a mistake and before she realized it, it was too late but she never regretted it. She let go the things which was not her and happily accepted what life gave to her.

She lived her life with pride and never regretted anything in life not even this moment...

VASUDHA fell on her knees holding her wound and tearfully watched RAKSH knowing it was her last.

She raised her son to be a nice human and knew wherever he will go; he will make his own way through the hearts of people and the hardships of life.

VASUDHA managed to smile at RAKSH through tears before shouting loud: RAKSH! RAKSH... run!'

The goons' attention went on the kid standing at few meters but RAKSH was frozen to his place unaware of the world around him watching his tearful mother in pain.

The two goons run towards him and VASUDHA helplessly shouted: Please run away from here.'

Before the men could reach RAKSH, they stopped to see someone come cutting them, held RAKSH's hand and run dragging him along to the opposite direction without looking back.

RAKSH while running saw little bare feet and looked up to see Mickey Mouse bag girl and run with her subconsciously.

Leader ordered his men: Go and catch the two.'

The men nodded and followed the two kids.

PURVI pulled RAKSH in a gap between cartons piled up.

Tony who was nearby there fighting with his own turmoil watched the two kids running and a little later two man following the two kids.

Tony saw the kids hiding and pushed 2-3 boxes to cover the gap making sure the goons doesn't even look at the direction kids hide and moved away from there.

Tony secretly went to direction the kids came running and stood shocked to see VASUDHA lying dead.

He should be happy to see her killed but he wasn't and quickly moved back to the kids but they were not there.

He saw the goons were still looking for the kids that mean they didn't get the kids either.

**Flash back end.**

Present:

CID Bureau: Interrogation Room -

Tony said looking at the team: Soon police arrived there, so I had to leave from there because if I have been seen there then probably police would have suspected me for VASUDHA's murder.'

Tony continued: Later I got to know from my sources that PRITHVI has survived the accident in Belgaum and was in Delhi. I was already furious about losing my child and after knowing it I got blinded by revenge and killed PRITHVI in Delhi making it like an accident. There I got to know he was trying to protect something and that's when I found PRITHVI wasn't the only survivor from the accident and started to look for his family he was trying hard to protect.

Tony looked at TARIKA saying: Finally I found that his daughter joined CID BANGALORE and she totally took after her father. After digging more about her, I found she also has a brother from her father's second wife and find it nice chance to take my revenge challenging her.'

Tony paused before saying: But I didn't know RAJAT was PRITHVI and VASUDHA's son.'

TARIKA: Why? If you had known it before then you would have killed him before? And now when you know, that's why you come to Mumbai to kill him, right?'

Tony never had the heart to feel guilty but he couldn't made eye contact with her either saying: I was shocked when I heard it from you that RAJAT is PRITHVI and VASUDHA's son. I came to Mumbai to confirm that he is VASUDHA's son and started keeping an eye on him but never had the intention to kill him.'

DAYA said from behind: He is right TARIKA.'

All looked at him and he narrated everything happened with RAJAT last night.

ABHIJEET asked Tony: You really didn't kill VASUDHA that day?'

Tony nodded in no.

ABHIJEET: Then do you mean it's the same person who killed VASUDHA and my father?'

Tony nodded in yes.

All eyes fixed at Tony as ABHIJEET asked: Do you know who is he?'

Tony chuckled: He is keeping an eye on you like a shadow and you still don't know? Man with a scar, KRIPAL SINGH.'

All the officers looked shocked and ABHIJEET's voice breaks: KRI... KRIPAL SINGH is the one who killed my fa.. father and VASUDHA?'

Tony: Yes. I was surprised to see the same kids running from the same danger 18 years ago because of their parents and now because of their siblings.'

Fazed RAJAT asked: That little girl was PURVI?'

Tony smiled looking at RAJAT: I am glad to see you two again protecting each other like you did before.'

ABHIJEET holding back his emotions asked Tony: Why are you so sure it was KRIPAL SINGH?'

Tony: I have seen him that day leaving the railway station with that scar. And while keeping an eye on RAJAT and TARIKA, he came in my eyes. It was KRIPAL behind SHAKTI who tried to kidnap RAJAT.'

ABHIJEET: How do you know that?'

Tony: He is afraid that you and your team will figure out the truth your father wanted to reveal but got killed while protecting it. That's why he kidnapped RAJAT to know how far you have got to know about the truth in your investigation assuming him a CID officer.'

SHREYA asked: Does that what SHAKTI meant to be aware of his father saying KRIPAL is the key to the reality CID is looking for?'

All looked at her before exchanging glances and Tony said: KRIPAL is the person who knows the truth that your father was trying to reveal that lead the death of your father and VASUDHA.'

TARIKA looked at Tony saying: It doesn't pays off any of your crimes Mr. Tony. You have been indicting for the murder of a CID officer and his family, threat calls, kidnapping and attempt murder.'

ABHIJEET ordered: SACHIN, FREDDY, take him to the custody.'

SACHIN and FREDDY nodded and walked Tony out of the Interrogation Room but Tony stopped in front of RAJAT and said with a smile: You have grown up just like I have imagined you that day. Sometimes I really wondered about you two thinking where and how you have been. I am happy to see you together.'

RAJAT emotionlessly said: Thank you for everything you did that day... but I will never forgive you for what you have done to my sister till now.'

Tony just looked at him before SACHIN and FREDDY took him.

RAJAT stumbled back hitting the wall behind him as tear run down his eyes.

SHREYA came forward asking him: Are you all right?'

RAJAT looked at her asking: Does PURVI know about my disappearance last night?'

SHREYA nodded negative: No.'

RAJAT: Please don't tell her anything about that.'

And he ran out of there as SHREYA watched him.

Afternoon: College -

PURVI, who was still unaware of the last night happenings, was walking out the college building with VANI and TARANA.

VANI asked: Why now are day's feels like so boring at college?'

TARANA joked: Because, RAJAT wasn't at college for 2 weeks.'

VANI chirped: You are right! When he is at college, one or other things keep happening at the college making the atmosphere alive. Hey PURVI, when will RAJAT come to college?'

PURVI in low tone said: He still has 2 day in his leave.'

VANI and TARANA looked at sad PURVI but PURVI stopped in her track and a smile appeared on her face seeing RAJAT at the college gate waiting for her leaning to his taxi door.

**Note:**

**I am extremely sorry for being late like this. Sometime things don't go as per our plans. Something like that is happening with me.**

**I will be back on track from 23rd Jan. Please till then forgive me and don't get disappointed or mad because I am more curious to finish this story for you to read.**

**Thanks Shweta, I never told you before but I like your long reviews.**

**Sorry Sree, too late to wish but... Happy belated Makarsankranti to everyone!**

**Thank you Dear Guest for understanding me and I understand your curiosity too.**

**Thank you, RK Sweety and Ruby.**

**Thank you Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you Dear Readers.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The Soul mates.

Outside the college gate RAJAT was standing leaned to his taxi with his eyes fixed at the college gateway waiting for PURVI.

PURVI's feet stopped as soon as their eyes met and the time went slow.

RAJAT just walked to her taking her in a hug closing his eyes and whispered to her: I am sorry and I missed you...'

PURVI surprised by his behaviour, kept her hand on his back asking: RAJAT... Are you ok?'

RAJAT remembered the moment when NILESH stabbed SHAKTI and SHAKTI asked him to run but he was froze to his place not able to run.

How badly he missed her at the moment thinking he won't be able to see her again.

PURVI felt something wrong with him as he didn't responded and broke the hug asking in concern: What happen, RAJAT? Is everything fine?'

RAJAT nodded negative with a mild smile looking at her and said: Nothing. I just missed you.'

PURVI: RAJAT, we were together till yesterday noon.'

RAJAT: I know and I am sorry for bickering with you like that.'

PURVI said: Actually I am sorry too for that.'

RAJAT smiled and extending his hand to her asked: Promise me... Aaj chahe hum kitna bhi lad le, par kal sab kuch bhoolkar ek nayi muskurahat ke sath ek dusre se milenge.'

PURVI just looked at him... she couldn't have asked for anything to God if he is there for her.

PURVI hugged him back emotionally saying: Promise.'

'What is going on here?' An angrily irritated voice comes from behind.

RAJAT and PURVI pulled apart looking at the direction to see a furious dean.

TARANA whispered to VANI who were watching all this: It looks like an adventure time is back with RAJAT.'

VANI: Now it feels like fun.'

Dean angrily scolded RAJVI: Is it a college or park? This is what you come to do at college? Exams are on way and instead of reading you are romancing here?'

Dean looked at PURVI: Did he propose you?'

Then looking at RAJAT asked: Or she is your girlfriend?'

But RAJAT answered smiling: No sir. She is not my girlfriend neither I want to make her.'

PURVI looked disappointed but the next second she was surprised as RAJAT said to Dean: She is my soulmate. Aur 3 saal baad poore reeti-rivaaz ke sath mai usse shaadi karke use apni life partner banana chahta hoon. Today I just come to pick her.'

RAJAT looking at PURVI asked: Chalein?'

PURVI beamed with happiness nodding in yes before following RAJAT to his taxi while others just watched them in awe and Dean asked confused to himself: Why after 3 years?'

VANI answered from behind: Sir, he will graduate next year.'

TARANA completed: And it will take two years to properly settle down with a nice job to get married.'

VANI concluded: Right.'

Dean looked surprised as the two walked away as well.

Afternoon: Somewhere Else -

PURVI and RAJAT were sitting on a high place facing the jungle and boulders downhill with a comfortable silence in the atmosphere.

PURVI took a long breath of the fresh air asking: How did you find such a place here? It's so peaceful and refreshing here.'

RAJAT looking at the oblivion said: just found it.'

PURVI: By the way, what happened to you earlier?'

RAJAT with a pause said: I just saw a bad dream last night where a man was approaching towards me with a knife and I wasn't able to run. I was so scared and wished, you would come and held my hand so I can run, run away from there.'

RAJAT looked at her to found her looking at him and smiled softly.

**Flashback:**

18 years ago: Railway Station -

Hiding between the cartons PURVI watched still RAKSH and asked: Are you ok?'

Tear went down RAKSH's eyes asking: Why did we run away from there? They were hurting my mother.'

PURVI: Papa said to me, to save others first you have to save yourself. Then only you can save others. They would have hurt you too if you were there.'

RAKSH looked at her: And your father..?'

Both silently looked at each other before hearing some noise of people.

Both the kid looked alert looking at each other but PURVI looked scared this time as the noise come closer and seeing that RAKSH asked: Tumhe dar lag raha hai?'

PURVI nodded in yes asking: Tumhe?'

RAKSH: Mujhse bhi.'

Saying that, RAKSH started taking off his shoes.

Little PURVI asked: Why are you taking them off?'

RAKSH: Wear them.'

PURVI: Why?'

RAKSH while taking his other shoe off said: Mummy said never let a girl hurt as long as you are alive. It will hurt you without shoe. We have to run. Quickly wear them.''

PURVI looked at her feet that was little bruised and before she could wear it little RAKSH helped her wearing them tying the shoe laces for her before hearing the box moving sound.

It was two coolies who were there to load the cartons that arrived in goods train but unaware of that the scared kids run away from the other side and hide under a vendors shop covered with plastic in a tiny dark space.

The two remained silent there scared and starved in the dark as night passed not knowing when they fall asleep before finding themselves at PRADYUMAN's place.

**Flashback end.**

Present:

RAJAT looked in her eyes: I have never lost you... but now when I found you, I don't want to lose you again.'

PURVI felt something in her heart as she asked him: Do you know... we have met each other before also?'

RAJAT smiled a bit taking out dairy milk showing it to her and said: A long time ago a stranger gave me this saying, you will like me too.''

PURVI smiled looking at the chocolate. She has many memories from it and asked RAJAT: Do you remember it?'

RAJAT nodded and extended his hand to her asking: I can live and survive without you but I can't find my way anywhere without you. You will never leave my hand, right?

PURVI held his hand saying: Never. Tum bologe to bhi nahi.'

_**Kuch Khushbuyen**__**...**_

_**Yaadon Ke Jungal Se Beh Chali **_

_**Kuch Khidkiyan**__**...**_

_**Lamhon Ke Dastak Pe Khul Gayi**_

_**Kuch Geeth Purane**__**...**__** Rakhe The Sirhaane**_

_**Kuch Sur Kahin Khoye The**__**...**__** Bandish Mil Gaye**_

_**Jeene Ke Ishare Mil Gaye **_

_**Bich**__**h**__**de The Kinare Mil Gaye**__** -2**_

They both smiled looking at each other and PURVI staring him lovingly asked: Tum humesha mujhse aise hi pyaar karoge?'

RAJAT cutely nodded in yes: Tum ho hi itni pyaari.'

PURVI smiled and asked: You will really marry me?'

RAJAT again nodded in yes.

PURVI playfully: Then you have to do something for me?'

Soon RAJAT narrowed his eyes feeling nervous making a little distance with her: What... What is.. it?'

PURVI smiled at him and moved that much close to him saying: Don't be scared, you just have to propose me in front of everyone. That's all.'

RAJAT felt relaxed and smiled at her: Ok, at a perfect place, perfect time I will propose you in front of everyone.'

PURVI: Really?'

RAJAT nodded before getting a bone crushing hug from PURVI.

Night: Outside CID Bureau -

SHREYA was waiting at the road looking at her watch and DAYA stopped the car in front of her asking: Are you waiting for someone?'

SHREYA: No.'

DAYA: Shall I give you a ride to home?'

SHREYA: Sure.'

DAYA smiled as SHREYA get in the car. SHREYA fasten her seatbelt and DAYA drove away.

SHREYA: Do you think they will be fine alone?'

DAYA: They are meant for each other and now they have found each other, I am sure they will be fine together. So, don't worry about them.'

SHREYA: Right.'

DAYA: By the way, are you single?

SHREYA: DAYA..? Why do you always flirt with me like this?'

DAYA: Why? You don't like it? You play along with me. Actually we fight less when we forget that we are husband-wife.'

Details teased adding: Especially when you forget that you are a wife.'

SHREYA savagely looked at him before playfully hitting his arm as DAYA laughed saying: Sorry... Sorry... Sorry.'

DAYA stopped the car aside and looking in her eyes said: I always want to love you the same way I loved you before our marriage.'

_**Meri Zindagi **__**Me**__**in Teri Baarish Kya Hu**__**y**__**i**_

_**Mere Raste Dar**__**i**__**ya Bane **__**Ba**__**hne Lage**_

_**Meri Karvaton Ko Tune Aake Kya Chhua**_

_**Kahin Khwab Neendon Ki Gali **__**Ra**__**hne Lage**_

_**Jeene Ke Ishare Mil Gaye **_

_**Bich**__**h**__**de The Kinare Mil Gaye**__** -2**_

SHREYA looking in his eye asked: Itna pyaar karte ho mujhse?'

DAYA: Kaash shabdo me bayaa kar sakta.'

Overwhelmed SHREYA locked her hand in his keeping her head on his shoulder and said: I love you.'

DAYA drove off saying: I love you too. And I want to treat you like my girlfriend even after having our children and grandchildren.'

CID Bureau: Terrace -

Just like TARIKA, today ABHIJEET was standing alone at the terrace watching the city illuminating with lights as the sky started to get dark.

'Are you ok?' He heard the very familiar voice and turned around to see TARIKA standing behind him.

ABHIJEET looked at her letting a faint smile: I am fine. And that's what is bothering me.'

He looked up at her saying: I should be angry or sad hearing the name of the person who killed my father but I am feeling neither of them unlike you.'

TARIKA looked at him as he continued: It's been a long time I have learnt living by myself taking care of PURVI.'

ABHIJEET again looked up at TARIKA as a tear fell down his eyes: Still how can I be like this as a son?'

TARIKA looking at him said with a pause: It's not your fault. Time heals everything and life doesn't go without much forgetting. You did well.'

TARIKA looking in his eyes said: And It's good to forget memories like that because it only hurts you and others to keep them in your heart.'

ABHIJEET looked in her eyes to find the same sorrow but the only difference; he forgot his past around the people he loves while she couldn't living a cold and alone life all by herself till now.

TARIKA smiled looking at him saying: Don't worry about me because I have you now.'

ABHIJEET looked flustered: How did you know I was thinking about you?'

TARIKA said: Apne dhadkan ka ehsaas hai dil ko.'

ABHIJEET smiled a bit at him-self and looked at her as she walked to him and said: You don't need to be furious or sad because we like you the way you are, senior officer ABHIJEET. Wherever your father is, he must be proud on you for whatever you are today.'

ABHIJEET looked surprised as TARIKA held his hand entwining her fingers in his and said staring the city: I am right by your side. And we will fight it all together. So don't be afraid of anything and just be happy because you have people to care for you.'

ABHIJEET just looked in her eyes lost in her.

_**Meri L**__**au**__** Havaaon Se Jhagadkar **__**J**__**ee Uthi**_

_**Mere Har Andhere Ko Ujale Pee Gaye**_

_**Tune Haske Mujhse Muskurane Ko Kaha**_

_**Mere Man Ke Mausam Gulmohar Se Ho Gaye**_

_**Jeene Ke Ishare Mil Gaye **_

_**Bichde The Kinare Mil Gaye**__** -2**_

ABHIJEET looked at her asking: Pata nahi kyu jab bhi tum sath hoti ho har mushkil aasan si lagti hai. Mai humesha ke liye tumhe apna banana chahta hoon. Kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?'

TARIKA looked at him surprised: Did you just propose me?'

ABHIJEET: I just want to be assured in case you change your mind in future.'

ABHIJEET: Vaada karo... Ye sab khatm hone ke baad tum mujhse shaadi karogi.'

TARIKA smiled: Don't worry, I won't change my mind. But what about my brother? You haven't convinced him yet.'

ABHIJEET just smiled taking her in a hug and said: Don't worry. I will convince him before the marriage.'

TARIKA just smiled in his hug.

Otherside:

_**Kuch Khushbuyen, Saanso Se Saanso Me Ghul Gayi**_

Freddy was having a happy meal at home with his wife MANISHA and daughter SAKSHI.

_**Kuch Khidikyan, Aankhon Hi Aankhon Me Khul Gayi **_

SACHIN in his apartment was having a lovely video chat with KAJAL.

_**Kuch Pyaas Adhuri**_

_**Kuch Shaam Sindoori **_

NIKHIL on the terrace of his building was shyly talking with DIVYA on the phone.

_**Kuch Reshmi Gunahon **_

_**Mein Raate Dhal Gaye **_

PANKAJ in his room was busy admiring TARANA's photo in his phone.

_**Jeene Ke Ishare Mil Gaye**_

_**Bichhde The Kinare Mil Gaye**_

**Note:**

**Song: Jeene ke ishaare from movie Phir Milenge.**

**Sorry for being so late. My parents are back to home after 15 days and finally I am free to be myself to complete this story.**

**Thank you, Shweta. And I like it because you point the little-little things I don't expect but feel happy to worth write. And one more thanks to you. I just realized I am really a family person because I have grown up in a joint family between many cousins.**

**Thank you, Dear Sree, RK Sweety and Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you all the readers.**

**And...**

**Happy Republic Day to you all!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: The Siblings.

Morning: TARIKA's Place -

After getting ready RAJAT was cleaning his wound on the side of the stomach standing in front of the mirror when TARIKA barged in his room without any warning.

RAJAT turned around at her startled: God! You just scared me.'

TARIKA giving him a look said: Don't you know two people lives here.'

Then looking at the bloody cotton in his hand TARIKA asked: Are you hurt?'

RAJAT realized looking at the cotton in his hand and said: No, it's just a little cut.'

TARIKA moved towards him asking: Show me?'

RAJAT backed saying: No, it's ok.'

TARIKA: Just show me.'

RAJAT: I can't.'

TARIKA: Why?'

RAJAT: What why? You are a girl.'

Only to get a slap on his arm from TARIKA as she pushed him making him sit on the bed saying: Besharam! I am your sister and a doctor before that.'

RAJAT held his slapped arm and mumbled in a crying tone TARIKA couldn't hear 'Sharam kar raha hoon phir bhi besharam keh rahi hai' as TARIKA bring the first aid box from the table and kept beside RAJAT asking: Raise your T-shirt.'

RAJAT hesitated but one glare from her and he obediently raised it a bit.

TARIKA while cleaning the wound asked: Is it hurting?'

RAJAT: No. I had painkillers.'

TARIKA finished cleaning and put a new band aid on the wound.

RAJAT said 'thank you' to TARIKA as she kept the first aid box back in the drawer.

TARIKA turned around at him and asked: Are you going to college?'

RAJAT: I still have one day leave. So I am going to work.'

TARIKA just nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her remembering something.

**Flashback:**

She was 12 year old then. There caretaker went out to shop and she was slicing an apple at the hall and cut her finger.

She kept her finger under the tap for few minutes and then again sits back to the place eating the pieces of apple she already sliced.

7 year old RAJAT who watched all this come running from a room and grabbed her hand pulling it with the apple piece she was about to eat.

TARIKA was about to shout at him but stopped seeing him wrapping a band aid around her finger on the cut.

RAJAT flashing a smile at her said: It will heal faster.'

TARIKA made a pissed face at him and walked away to her room leaving him behind.

**Flashback end.**

_"Brothers are like Air, invisible and unstoppable._

_However careless or spoil they are,_

_You can't see them but they are always around you, looking after you."_

TARIKA sighed at the memory and again opened the door of RAJAT's room startling him who was about to stood up but fall back seeing her.

TARIKA threw something at him saying: Catch it. I was come to give you this.'

An unprepared RAJAT caught it to see it was a 24cm long thick black coloured baton and asked: What is it?'

TARIKA: Stun baton.'

RAJAT: What?'

TARIKA: Things can go more dangerous than the day before. This is for your safety. Even if you kill NILESH or KRIPAL with it I will take the responsibility. Just don't hurt a civilian.'

RAJAT still surprised: Are you serious?'

TARIKA emphasized: I am. NILESH is on the run and his politician father will do anything going all the way dirty to protect his son from going jail because he knows he will be doomed if he goes legally. You are the only witness of SHAKTI's murder and they will surely come after you. So, be careful around and extra careful for the people close to you in college and outside. I am going to Bureau.'

RAJAT said from behind: Take care of yourself too.'

TARIKA turned towards him and said before walking away: Use it well and don't get hurt again.'

RAJAT just smiled behind her.

On the way:

ABHIJEET was driving glancing at PURVI again and again who was busy reading a book.

PURVI: Are you worried about something?'

ABHIJEET looked surprised at her.

PURVI closing the book looked at him saying: Your face is saying it all.'

ABHIJEET looking front answered: Just a little bit.'

PURVI: Don't show it to your enemies. Otherwise you will lose half of the fight there only.'

ABHIJEET smiled a bit: You totally took after our father.'

PURVI smiled answering: Of course, I should. Warna mai Papa ki daughter nahi. So, don't worry about anything because I always have your back and I am even studying hard to join CID to back you up there also.'

ABHIJEET couldn't help but just smiled. Her one smile and such words are enough to make his day and fight all the obstacles on his way as he said: I know. By the way, from when your exams are starting?'

PURVI: After 2 weeks.'

ABHIJEET: I am sorry. Last few months were really disturbing and stressful for you.'

PURVI looked at him unbelievably: Again? Why are you saying sorry?'

PURVI proudly explained: Look at it positively. Last few months were really adventurous for me like a much needed break from my boring bookworm life. And don't worry about my studies because this time again I am going to top it. Ok?'

ABHIJEET stopped the car in front of her college and smiled at her: Ok.'

PURVI gets down the car and looking at ABHIJEET said: Bhai.. I know you are worried for me too.'

ABHIJEET looked at her surprised as she continued: Just know that I am proud of you and whatever you do. And I won't mind encountering such adventures again in life because I know you will be always on time to my rescue. So, don't be afraid of anything and go the way of your heart. Ok?'

ABHIJEET smiled: Ok and take care of yourself.'

PURVI smiled: You too. Bye!'

ABHIJEET watched her entering the campus and drove away.

_"Sister's are like water, flexible and transparent._

_Kabhi saagar si gahri to kabhi nadi si bahti._

_Kabhi baarish ki bundo jaisi to kabhi baadh si tufaani._

_But at the end of the day she is just simple and sweet who just can't stop caring, loving & worrying for you."_

CID Bureau:

ABHIJEET enters the bureau to see one after one all the landlines are ringing. He walked to the working station and all looked at him with the tensed faces as he expected before coming to the office.

ABHIJEET with an uncomfortable smile asked them: Going through a hard time?'

But he found his juniors giving him a positive response as they smiled at him and SHREYA confidently answered: Not at all sir.'

ABHIJEET: That's the spirit. Fight it.'

All the juniors nodded and SHREYA gesture him towards the cabin where DAYA and TARIKA were standing out of the door facing each other.

ABHIJEET walked to them and seeing him DAYA informed: ACP sir... I mean our chief is here. He is waiting for you in the cabin.'

ABHIJEET looking at the two enters the cabin to see chief PRADYUMAN was reading a file.

PRADYUMAN glanced at him before getting busy into the file again and ABHIJEET said: Good morning sir.'

PRADYUMAN without looking at him asked: Is it?'

ABHIJEET: Not really sir. It can even go worse by the end of the day sir.'

Finally PRADYUMAN closed the file looking at him and showed his phone asking him: Do you know why it is so calm?'

ABHIJEET taking out his own phone kept it on the table in front of PRADYUMAN saying: Silent mode is the best remedy to any unwanted chaos. Tried & tested idea sir.'

This time PRADYUMAN couldn't resist but smiled looking at him and asked: Wo kati patang kabhi bhi udte-udte yaha pahochta hoga.'

ABHIJEET was surprised as he addressed the person like that: Sirr..?'

PRADYUMAN: DAYA and TARIKA already briefed me about the details and I just read the report. You have the full authority to do anything in your power and I just want the result. It won't be easy to go against DEVRAT but I am sure you and your team can do it.'

ABHIJEET: We won't let you down sir.'

PRADYUMAN nodded and before he could say anything they heard a loud barge in with the voice: What's going on here?'

ABHIJEET and PRADYUMAN with a frustrated look turned to see DCP CHITROLE as he said looking at PRADYUMAN: So finally you are also here and I am not much surprised to see your team creating a ruckus right under your nose.'

DAYA and TARIKA too arrived there as PRADYUMAN retorted: CHITROLE, will you ever stop making fuss about the matters without knowing the depth of the situation?'

DCP turning at 3 officers said: What I don't know? What do you think your officers are doing? They issued search warrant overnight raiding each property of DEVRAT day before yesterday. And now they issued an arrest warrant of his son.'

PRADYUMAN cutting him: Why? Are you here to defend that politician's son?'

DCP: What do you think I am here for chief PRADYUMAN? I am making a fuss here? Your bureau is in a mess with those ringing phones from higher officials right now?'

TARIKA spoke up: DEVRAT's party office won't be a less mess than this right now, sir.'

DAYA agreed: She is right. They messed with us to make things messy and it's obvious to be this much mess to mess with messy people.'

ABHIJEET referring the calls asked DCP: And why they are making such a fuss when we are just trying to catch a murderer on the run issuing an arrest warrant for him? Just because he is the son of a famous politician of the town?'

DCP looked at the three officers and answered: It's because he is DEVRAT and he can go dirty beyond your imagination. You are going against a monster who had turned his own wife's suicide case into an accident case so it doesn't hit his reputation in the society.'

All the officers looked shocked at the revelation as DAYA reacted: What?'

PRADYUMAN: How do you know that?'

DCP turning at PRADYUMAN said: I did a little personal research on him because of your reckless team. Now you understand the depth of the situation?'

DCP looking at the officers: You could have just informed me before causing such chaos so I could have been prepared for it before hand.'

DCP looking at ABHIJEET said: You have just made him your enemy. Now it's a do or die situation. Either you have to take him down for all or you have to take the downfall.'

DCP glancing each of them said to ABHIJEET: You have 24 hours. I can't stop them for more than 24 hours. So, do whatever you can and if you manage to find even a single crucial evidence against DEVRAT, that's your only way to survive the upcoming storm to fight back DEVRAT.'

DCP said before leaving: It won't be easy but I know you and your team can surely do it. I will see you after 24 hours.'

PRADYUMAN watched DCP leaving and asked in surprise: When does he start getting concerned for the team?'

Three of the officers smiled as they watched DCP while leaving kept all the phones aside so it doesn't rings again and ABHIJEET answered: He was always like this sir just flowed opposite to our way.'

All turned at PRADYUMAN as he said: I guess but whatever he said is true. NILESH is DEVRAT's son and KRIPAL has his secret with him. This time he won't be that easy like his brother-in-laws case.'

PRADYUMAN looking at the 3 officers said: You already know from past how far DEVRAT can go? There is no back off once you start it. Are you ready for it?'

ABHIRIKA looked at their chief and then at each other. They have come prepared as they remembered their conversation with their sibling and looking at chief said: We are ready for it sir.'

PRADYUMAN: All right. Let's do it then. So from where you are going to start?'

ABHIJEET: We will go by the book sir to arrest NILESH and KRIPAL first. And about DEVRAT we have enough facts to turn the table on him in other ways.'

DAYA: And between that DEVRAT will surely make a mistake.'

TARIKA: That is what we all want.'

PRADYUMAN nodded: Just be careful.'

Three of them nodded and dividing into two teams one of ABHIRIKA and NIKHIL and other one of DAREYA and SACHIN went in search of wanted NILESH and KRIPAL.

**Note:**

**Sorry, the chapter very was simple. I wanted to finish it within 50 chapters but I guess I am going to add some extra chapters. Please, bear me a little more.**

**Thank you, Shweta. Your review reminded me the lines of a song 'Tune katra maanga tha, le mai dariya laya hoon.' Thank you so much and yeah, I liked the name.**

**About how ABHIJEET convinces RAJAT, is nothing much but a little moment between ABHIJEET and RAJAT is on the way.**

**Thank you so much Sree. When a story makes a special place in a reader's heart, it's the best reward for a writer.**

**Thank you Sangita and RK Sweety.**

**And heartily thanks to Each Dear Guest Reviewer and all the Readers.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The Face off.

Afternoon: Restaurant -

_**You are my sunrise**_

_**You are the daylight**_

_**Hiding the shadows**__**of my mind**__**...**_

RAJAT with his face in his palm was admiringly watching an eating PURVI.

PURVI looked at him asking: Why aren't you eating?'

RAJAT: I am feeling full just watching you eat.'

PURVI: I won't feel full if you remain hungry just watching me eating. So, eat.'

RAJAT smiled and started eating.

Other side TARIKA had a spoonful bite of her food and sighed looking under the table to see a leg constantly shaking and above a finger tapping on the table with the rhythm of the legs and finally looked at ABHIJEET in front of her asking: ABHIJEET would you stop thinking for now? We are here for lunch.'

ABHIJEET: 6 hours has already passed and we didn't get about the whereabouts of NILESH and KRIPAL. 24 ghante poore hote hi CHITROLE bhi mere samne aake bin bajana shuru kar dega.'

TARIKA smiled: Are you worried of DCP?'

ABHIJEET: I am just nervous. DEVRAT is not someone to sit back quietly after all this. He must have been planning to do something.'

TARIKA looked at his worried face and kept her hand on his tapping hand gently squeezing it and said: ABHIJEET... Take it easy. Things will come right into place if you can see them coming right and for that you need to be relaxed.'

She looked in his eyes saying: Whatever it is, we will go through it together. So, just don't think about it much because I am right here for you. Ok?'

ABHIJEET looked in her eyes...

_**You are my sundown**_

_**You're giving the moon life**_

_**Not even stars can shine **_**so bright****...**

And he smiled at her saying 'Ok' as she smiled back at him.

Across the table RAJAT choked on his food witnessing the scene of his sister's hand in her colleague's hand.

PURVI patted his back giving him water and RAJAT drank the water looking at ABHIRIKA's direction and said: Suddenly I am feeling very hungry.'

PURVI followed his gaze to see ABHIRIKA at the same restaurant while RAJAT picked his plate walking to ABHIRIKA's direction.

ABHIRIKA heard an intended cough and looked up to see RAJAT. They quickly pulled their hands in haze and ABHIJEET felt his heart almost stopped as he said looking at RAJAT: You just scared me.'

RAJAT kept his plate on the table where their hands were a moment ago and pulled a chair from other table taking a seat between them asking: Why are you scared in a public place unless you did something wrong?'

ABHIJEET looked at him nervously as RAJAT asked: What are you doing here with my sister without your other team members?'

ABHIJEET: Your sister was hungry. So, just bring her here.'

RAJAT not fully convinced remembered how ABHIJEET was full of love eyes was staring TARIKA at the college, while driving his customers he has seen the two together on way, how ABHIJEET often drove TARIKA home and finally ABHIJEET's increasing concern for TARIKA after his B'day party and pointed his two fingers from his own eyes to ABHIJEET's in a warning sign and said: I am watching you.'

TARIKA looked aggressive at RAJAT asking: What's that?'

ABHIJEET requested: TARIKA Ji please let this handle us between man to man.'

TARIKA looking at ABHIJEET's requesting eyes nodded giving one more shock to RAJAT as she agreed so easily at his one request.

ABHIRIKA looked surprised as PURVI too, join them taking a seat opposite to RAJAT.

TARIKA asked RAJAT: What are you doing here?'

RAJAT: I was dropping PURVI home from college. On the way she said she is hungry and his brother often brings her here for lunch. I know things aren't good around but I couldn't deny her hunger request and bring her here.'

TARIKA: Finish your lunch and safely drop her home.'

RAJAT eating his food: All right.'

ABHIJEET was still having an uneasy feeling about the day but watching the 3 eating, he had a satisfied smile on his face having a glimpse of his future family as they finished their lunch.

ABHIJEET's Flat:

RAJAT and PURVI were standing in front of the flat with their hands in each other's.

Looking at RAJAT's worried eyes PURVI asked: What happened?'

RAJAT looking at her said: I am feeling very strange. Aaj ke din tumhe akele chhodne ka man nahi kar raha.'

PURVI smiled giving him a light hug and said: RAJAT... You are just worrying like my brother now. I am just going home. So, just relax. Ok?'

RAJAT looking at her nodded: ok.'

PURVI before walking away waved at him saying: Bye. I will see you tomorrow.'

RAJAT smiled at her before his phone rang and picked it up that was from a customer and he cut the call saying: Yes, I am coming.'

RAJAT one last time looked at the building and left in his taxi to pick his customer.

Evening: CID Bureau-

TARIKA comes to bureau and asked FREDDY: Any news from other team?'

FREDDY: No ma'm. They didn't found anything yet.'

TARIKA then looking around the office asked: Where is ABHIJEET? He didn't return from head quarters?'

FREDDY: Ma'm, sir went to DEVRAT's office.'

TARIKA: What? Why?'

FREDDY: Sir didn't tell you? He got a call from DEVRAT asking him to him at his party office.'

TARIKA: Why did he go there alone?' and she walked out of the bureau to leave for DEVRAT's party office.

DEVRAT's Party office:

ABHIJEET stood inside the door of DEVRAT's cabin as a guard checked him from top to toe taking his phone, Bluetooth and service gun and looking at DEVRAT said: All clear sir.'

DEVRAT nodded and the guard went out leaving ABHIJEET and DEVRAT alone in the office as DEVRAT said: I hope you won't mind it officer. Actually I don't trust today's cops.'

ABHIJEET replied: No problem. Actually I am glad to see that your men have become smarter but unfortunately it won't work. It's too late for that.'

DEVRAT catching the taunting hint behind his words said: I guess we don't need be formal here.'

ABHIJEET: Yes, you can come to the point.'

DEVRAT: You have been lucky till now because of that SHAKTI who back-stabbed me but not anymore. I thought the boy RAJAT was a CID officer and now when I know he is not. I want you to prove him SHAKTI's murderer clearing NILESH's name from the case.'

ABHIJEET: Why do you think I will do that?'

DEVRAT: Why do you want to protect him? Is it because your sister loves him or you like his sister?'

ABHIJEET clenched his fist holding back the urge to butcher his face as DEVRAT continued: What if the story goes out like you released him from the police station after catching him in a rave party and now you are trying to protect him from the murder charges of SHAKTI falsely accusing my son because you like his sister? Do you think people won't believe this story, ACP ABHIJEET?'

DEVRAT said with a smirk: You will be dismissed from CID and that boy will be jailed for SHAKTI's murder.'

ABHIJEET stared DEVRAT disgustingly and then smiled surprising DEVRAT asking: Are you trying to threaten me?'

DEVRAT looked him in disbelief: I am just warning you because you really don't know who I am and what I can do?'

ABHIJEET asserted: I know what you did 18 years ago.'

DEVRAT looked shocked but covered it thinking the officer is trying to manipulate him and said: Then you would know it better to what extend I can go to protect my family and career.'

ABHIJEET: Just like you killed Journalist PRAKASH 18 years ago, right?'

Ground shook beneath DEVRAT's feet hearing it from him. After his brother-in-law DHANRAJ got arrested, he did a back ground check on the officers of the case and find out that ABHIJEET is journalist PRAKASH's son and personally called the most dangerous man KRIPAL SINGH from his long hide out to keep an eye on ABHIJEET in fear that in midst of all this investigation, CID doesn't reach to the secret he buried 18 year ago. And he had come this far to prevent it from getting exposed.

Not knowing the fact that ABHIJEET doesn't know anything except his father's murder DEVRAT asked him: How much do you know about it?'

Seeing the fear in DEVRAT's eyes, this time ABHIJEET played his card saying: I have the evidence you didn't find that day with PRAKASH. You have 12 hours and if your son doesn't surrenders within 12 hours, you and your kingdom will go down for once and all.'

DEVRAT: I won't warn you again. Stop whatever you are doing right now if you don't want to end up like your father.'

ABHIJEET looked at him as DEVRAT said: Do you think you will be able to go home from here? What if you die in an accident in the way before reaching home? No one will ever know the reason.'

After a pause ABHIJEET smiled at him: Sach ko dabaa sakte ho par chhupa nahi sakte. 18 years ago you killed PRAKASH but failed to get evidence from him.'

_**Mar Bhi Gaya Agar**_

_**Marne Ka Gum Nahin**_

_**Dekh Zara Mera Hausla**_

ABHIJEET looking in eyes of DEVRAT confidently said: I am son of that Journalist PRAKASH. You can kill me but you can't stop me from disclosing the truth. Agar mujhe rok sakte ho to rok lo.'

Saying that ABHIJEET walked back but stopped in his next step as DEVRAT said: Just remember one thing officer, once you step out of this office your life will be a disaster.'

ABHIJEET turned at him and DEVRAT continued: Your sister is alone at home right now. Anything can happen to her and KRIPAL thinks RAJAT killed his son SHAKTI. He will kill him and his sister. You will have nothing left.'

_**Mujhko Dara Sake**_

_**Tujh Mein Vo Dum Nahin**_

_**Sun Le Jahan Mera Faisla**_

_**Jhuk Na Paunga Bhale**_

_**Mit Jaunga ..**_

ABHIJEET smiled looking at him and said: Pata nahi kyu tumhari ye dhamkiya mujhe meri jeet ke karib hone ka ehsaas dila rahi hai. I will see you soon with the arrest warrant.'

And he walked out of DEVRAT's office.

On the way -

ABHIJEET worriedly drove towards his home trying to call PURVI again and again as she wasn't picking up. He then tried calling RAJAT but even he wasn't picking up and finally tried TARIKA's number.

TARIKA while driving in rush picked up the call as ABHIJEET asked: Where is RAJAT? He is not picking up my call.'

TARIKA: I have got a call from RAJAT's phone.'

ABHIJEET: What does he said?'

TARIKA: It wasn't RAJAT, it was KRIPAL.'

ABHIJEET: What?'

TARIKA: He said 'Your brother is in old industrial colony and if you want to save him then save him.'

ABHIJEET: Where are you now?'

TARIKA: I am going there.'

ABHIJEET: Is anyone with you?'

TARIKA: No.'

An already tensed ABHIJEET said in a frustrated tone: TARIKA you shouldn't leave there alone.'

TARIKA hung up saying: I can't wait or waste time.'

ABHIJEET's Flat -

ABHIJEET stopped the car in front of his building and ran all the way to his flat. His feet stopped at the door as he pushed open the door to see his house in a mess. Things were fallen here and there as if someone was for looking for something. He checked all the rooms and found PURVI missing.

His phone rang showing a private number.

He picked the call to hear from DEVRAT: I have warned you officer, once you step out of my office your life will be a disaster. By now you have find out that your sister is missing. Now you get that I really meant it.'

ABHIJEET angrily asked: Where is my sister?'

DEVRAT: She is fine now but... If you want to see her alive then give me all the evidence you have. Otherwise you very well know it won't be new for me to kill her. And don't involve CID anymore in this case because if a thing goes out about me then it won't be good for your sister. Now you have 12 hours and once you decide to give the evidence, I will tell you where your sister is.'

DEVRAT cuts the call and ABHIJEET hits his hand on the wall at the slipping situation. He cools himself and calls NIKHIL asking him to find RAJAT's location through the tracking device.

NIKHIL after few minutes calls him back answering: Sir, it's showing the old industrial colony of Vilasnagar.'

ABHIJEET: NIKHIL, inform DAYA to reach the location with team. We have got a lead about KRIPAL there and TARIKA is already on her way to there. And keep me updated with each detail.'

NIKHIL: Right sir.'

Night: Police Station -

ABHIJEET was walking out of the police station as Inspector SHINDE called him about the recent case and he stopped to see RAJAT coming the way.

ABHIJEET asked him surprised: What are you doing here?'

RAJAT seeing ABHIJEET: Oh sir. Actually I lost my phone so I come to report it.'

ABHIJEET shocked: What?'

RAJAT: Yeah, what if someone misuses it. Aur police ka kya bharosa? Wo to bina puchhe mujhe hi pakadke jail me daal denge.'

ABHIJEET asked: Wait, weren't you at Vilasnagar?'

RAJAT: Yeah. I went there to make a delivery and just returned from there. But how do you know?'

ABHIJEET looked away in distraught: Shit! That was a trap.'

RAJAT looked confused: Trap? What trap?'

ABHIJEET's phone rang and he picked up to hear: ACP ABHIJEET, your lady officer is in my capture. Tell her brother, if he wants to see her alive then come and meet me.'

ABHIJEET guessed: KRIPAL SINGH..?'

KRIPAL: Sahi pahchana. I won't do anything to your officer, just send RAJAT alone to me otherwise I don't need to tell you that if you try to do any kind of smart thing then it will cost you your sister.'

KRIPAL cuts the call as RAJAT looks at ABHIJEET.

**Note:**

**1st song: 'Sing my song' by Koo Keun Byul.**

**2nd song: 'Jhuk na paunga' from the movie Raid.**

**Sorry Shweta, but finally here ends all the investigation and don't worry, ABHIRIKA ki shaadi is locked for the happy ending. And thank you.**

**Thank you so much Sree, RK Sweety and Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you all the readers.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Angel with a Shotgun.

After KRIPAL cut the call, ABHIJEET looked at RAJAT before his phone rings again.

This time it's from DAYA and he heard his stressed voice as he picked the call: ABHIJEET, we found TARIKA's SUV and phone but TARIKA is missing.'

ABHIJEET responded much calmly: She is been taken.'

DAYA: What?'

ABHIJEET: It was KRIPAL's trap to get her.'

DAYA looked miserable at ABHIJEET's low voice as SACHIN and SHREYA looked at him and he said to ABHIJEET: We will try to find a lead about her and will inform you if we find anything.'

ABHIJEET: Ok and be careful.'

DAYA hung up saying: Yes.'

RAJAT looked at ABHIJEET as he cut the call and asked: What's going on? What are you talking about?'

ABHIJEET answered: PURVI and TARIKA are kidnapped.'

RAJAT in disbelief: What? How... How could they both get kidnapped? And in the afternoon only I dropped PURVI home right after the lunch.'

ABHIJEET: She is kidnapped from home.'

RAJAT: What? How can they break into a CID officer's house? What are you waiting for? Why don't you just arrest them?'

ABHIJEET: I can't until PURVI is with them.'

RAJAT looked devastated at him: What about my sister? Wasn't she with you all day then how did she get kidnapped?'

ABHIJEET looking at him said: It was KRIPAL. He knew... He can't get to you when TARIKA is there. So, he is using TARIKA to reach you.'

RAJAT: But why does KRIPAL wants me?'

ABHIJEET: He thinks you killed SHAKTI and to avenge it he wants to kill you.'

RAJAT shocked: What? Why does he think I killed SHAKTI?'

ABHIJEET: It's probably DEVRAT's plan to save NILESH from KRIPAL.'

RAJAT devastatingly: You told me to trust you that you will take care of it and I did. How could you let it happen with my sister?'

ABHIJEET said: I am sorry.'

RAJAT instantly regretted for reacting like that as he looked at ABHIJEET and looking down said: I am sorry. You must be more devastated than me right now.'

ABHIJEET looked at him accepting his apology saying: It's ok. I can understand you.'

RAJAT: If KRIPAL wants me then why did they kidnapped PURVI?'

ABHIJEET: DEVRAT wants the evidence against him that my father wanted to reveal 18 years ago.'

RAJAT: Do you still have it?'

ABHIJEET: I don't.'

RAJAT: What?'

ABHIJEET told him about the conversation he had with DEVRAT earlier.

RAJAT in disbelief: Why did you lie to him about the evidence even you don't know where it is?'

ABHIJEET: I have seen fear in DEVRAT's eyes when I mentioned about the evidence. That day my father had the evidence with him but DEVRAT's man didn't find anything with him. That means it must be somewhere safe.'

ABHIJEET looking at RAJAT said: If DEVRAT is that desperate to get that evidence, then we have to find it anyhow to bring him to the edge.'

RAJAT frustratingly said: I can't believe this. We have to find the evidence from 18 years ago?'

ABHIJEET: We have to do it for PURVI and TARIKA.'

Already tensed RAJAT thinking about the day suddenly shouted: Mickey mouse!'

ABHIJEET: Mickey mouse?'

RAJAT said: That day! PURVI wasn't trying to save herself from the bad guys but something in her Mickey Mouse bag that her father wanted to save from bad guys.'

ABHIJEET looked at him: Are you sure?'

RAJAT: Yes. I was with her that day. Probably the evidence must be in that Mickey Mouse bag. Is it still there in your house?'

ABHIJEET: She had a Mickey Mouse bag in childhood but I don't remember about it.'

Somewhere Else:

PURVI opened her eyes to find herself at the same place from where she rescued RAJAT before tied with a chair as she looked around.

She remembered after she left RAJAT in front of the building and opened the door of the house, it was a mess and before she could take out her phone she felt a handkerchief pressed against her face most probably damped in chloroform and fainted there only.

She looked at her hand tied to the handle of the wooden chair by the wrist looking at her watch and tried to move her wrist in attempt to press the button in her watch that send message to his brother with her location but failed and kept trying it.

ABHIJEET's Flat:

ABHIJEET and RAJAT were looking for the Mickey Mouse bag in each corner of the house.

RAJAT was checking the cabinets while ABHIJEET standing over a ladder in the store room was looking for the bag at the attic as he heard RAJAT remarked to him: I have never seen a man with authority this helpless before.'

ABHIJEET looked offended asking: What would you have done if you were in my place right now?'

RAJAT looked at him for a moment and answered: Tit for tat. I would have eliminated the bad guys first. To make changes you have to be the change. I would have done something they hadn't exactly expected me to do. That's what I have learnt from my sister.'

ABHIJEET remembered something and got the down the ladder saying: Let's do it then.'

RAJAT asked: What are you thinking to do?'

ABHIJEET said looking at him: I think I know where the bag could be.'

RAJAT: Where?'

ABHIJEET grabbing his phone and car key said: Let's go.'

At the building parking, ABHIJEET's phone beeps and he opens it to see a message from PURVI's safety device and shouted at RAJAT: I got PURVI's location! She just activated her safety device.'

RAJAT's face lit up: Really? That means now you can save PURVI, right?'

ABHIJEET kept his hand on RAJAT's shoulder and said: Not me, you are going to save PURVI.'

RAJAT looked at him and ABHIJEET said: Ek Bhai apne bahen ke pyaar me bebas ho sakta hai lekin ishq ka junoon apne pyaar ko bachane ke liye Kisi bhi had tak lad sakta hai. I know you won't let anything happen to my sister until you are with her.'

ABHIJEET added: You can't face KRIPAL now. He wants to kill you and I can't let you go to him. TARIKA won't forgive me if I let you go alone to KRIPAL. So, I will deal with KRIPAL.'

RAJAT looked at him as ABHIJEET said: If not as myself then trust me as a brother. I won't let anything happen to your sister. Just trust me with this one. I won't break it this time. l promise.'

ABHIJEET handing a spare gun to RAJAT, said: Use it in case you need it.'

And before walking away ABHIJEET said to him: Take care of PURVI and don't get your-self hurt.'

RAJAT watched him walking before turning at his taxi only to stop and turn around at ABHIJEET's direction calling him out: Hey Brother!'

ABHIJEET stopped in his track hearing the word and turned around looking at RAJAT surprised as he always addresses him by 'Aap' or 'Sir'.

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET hesitantly said: It's not like I don't like you. But I am just afraid... afraid of past. She already has the scars from past and I don't want to see her suffer the same fate as our parents. That's why I wanted a normal family for her where at least she doesn't needs to worry about her family.'

RAJAT with an uncomfortable smile said to him: But I was wrong. She looks happy around you and that's all I want for her. I know you like my sister and I can see the same for you in her eyes and I think no one can handle her better than you.'

ABHIJEET just stared at the overprotective brother being the most understanding brother as RAJAT said before walking away: So, take care of my sister.'

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**_

_**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)**_

ABHIJEET smiled behind him saying to himself 'I will' and turned around walking the other way as the two get in their cars and drove through the highway looking determined to protect what they have to.

_**Get out your guns, battle's begun**_

_**Are you a saint or a sinner?**_

_**If love's a fight then I shall die**_

_**With my heart on a trigger**_

ABHIJEET stopped his car in front of a chemical factory getting down the car readied with his gun and carefully looking around the premise he entered the building moving his each step cautiously.

_**They say before you start a war**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well, baby, you are all that I adore**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

ABHIJEET stopped stepping back hiding behind a rack hearing some voices of people and peeked to see few men were talking to each other and through the gap his eyes fell on TARIKA, unconscious leaned to a wall on the floor with her hands and feet tied.

It's not a fight of right or wrong anymore. DEVRAT has crossed all his line this time going personal. It's a war now.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**Fighting 'til the war's won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

ABHIJEET took a long breath before starting open fire at the unprepared goons making them startled coming out of his cover making his way towards TARIKA who stirred at the sound of gunshots but wasn't in her full conscious hitting and elbowing whoever tried to come between to stop them.

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**And I wanna live, not just survive tonight**__**.**_

ABHIJEET threw a wine bottle lying near at the man who tried to approach subconscious TARIKA to secure her. The man fell back holding his head where the bottle hit him and ABHIJEET looked at TARIKA as she tried to watch him with heavy eyelids to see ABHIJEET fighting the goons alone.

PURVI's location:

RAJAT come to the location to see the same old abandoned building where SHAKTI tried a failed attempt to kidnap him.

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer**_

_**And major Tom will sing along**_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**_

RAJAT walked straight into the building with fearless eyes confronting NILESH and his men.

NILESH looked at him for a second and smirked saying: Did you come here alone to die? I can't believe that officer sent you here alone but I am not surprised at all to see you to save your love. But do you think you can go alive from here with her?'

_**They say before you start a war**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well, baby, you are all that I adore**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

RAJAT shifted his eyes behind NILESH to see PURVI tied to a chair with a tape on her mouth but her eyes smiled through tear as soon as she saw him and he answered back to NILESH: Don't you think I am enough for someone who is talking this using a woman for his cover?'

NILESH with bloodshot eyes shouted at him: Hey!' and then ordered his men: Kill him.'

RAJAT stared the goons surrounded him and took out the stun baton TARIKA gave him flicking it as the baton expanded twice of its original size ready to fight.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**Fighting 'til the war's won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

The goons lunged towards him as RAJAT ducked, dodged, punched and kicked left and right hitting the goons with the baton making them paralyzed fallen on the ground.

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**And I wanna live, not just survive tonight**_

Finally RAJAT turned to see NILESH standing in front of him between him and PURVI. RAJAT looked at the baton in his hand and then at NILESH and dropped the baton before going with a hand to hand fight with NILESH.

RAJAT got few hits from NILESH hitting him equally with all his might before knocking him down to the ground and then turned at PURVI walking towards her who was watching him all the time with her thudding heart.

RAJAT removed the tape from her mouth and untied her hands while saying: Your brother said sorry for not making it to you. He has something to take care of and that's why he sent me to you.'

RAJAT giving his hand to her asked: Am I late?'

PURVI got up from the chair holding his hand and smiled at him showing the first ray of the daybreak light from one of the ventilation window at the building saying: You are before time.'

RAJAT smiled at her remembering her last words: I will see you tomorrow.'

'It's not over yet.' RAJVI turned around to see NILESH standing in front of them.

RAJAT looked at NILESH and then picked up the baton he dropped earlier handing it to PURVI saying: Guard yourself.'

PURVI looked at him as he walked back to NILESH and stood facing him saying: I don't care about what happened 18 years ago but you shouldn't have messed with the woman's I care the most.'

After exchanging few blows RAJAT manages to overpower NILESH with his rage bringing him down with a kick followed by consecutive 3 punches on his face reasoning for each one respectively: This one is for bringing tears in the eyes of the woman I love.'

'This is for your men who hurt my sister misbehaving with her at the mall.'

'This one is for even daring to have the thought to hurt my sister.'

RAJAT looked up and left NILESH leaving him to the ground with one last punch saying: And finally, this is for the loss you caused to me for the two weeks I couldn't drive.'

RAJAT walked back to PURVI and held her hand heading toward the exit leaving NILESH behind.

Unaware of them NILESH took out his gun pointing towards RAJAT and a gunshot fired making RAJVI turn around.

The gun fell down NILESH's hand and he looked at the direction to see DAYA standing there with a gun that just fired a shot aiming at his gun before he could shot RAJAT.

RAJAT smiled at DAYA, who left NILESH earlier seeing DAYA arrived there before walking out with PURVI and DAYA smiled back at him.

NILESH looked around to see the place was surrounded by police as SACHIN helped police with goons and SHREYA handcuffed him saying: You are under arrest for murder, attempt murder and kidnapping.'

RAJAT looking at NILESH said to him: It's not always necessary, a hero should know to fight, he becomes a hero when he can fight to protect what he needs to be.'

RAJAT looked at PURVI and then at their hands held together walking out of the building smiling at each other while the CID and police handled the situation.

**Note:**

**Song: 'Angel with a shotgun' by The cab.**

**Thank you, Shweta. Haha.. If you guys like then I can surely add an epilogue of after 3 years.**

**Thank you, Dear Guests for reviews.**

**Thank you all readers.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: On Time.

TARIKA's location:

TARIKA struggled to free her hands while watching ABHIJEET fighting alone KRIPAL's goon losing the hold of his gun in the fight.

One of the men took out a knife striking towards ABHIJEET but a wine bottle come spinning hitting the knife in man's hand.

ABHIJEET taking the advantage knocked him and turned to see TARIKA freed her hand throwing the bottle on time.

ABHIJEET smiled and TARIKA stood back to back him facing the goons as ABHIJEET asked: Saath ladne ka vaada karke yu akele chali aayi?'

TARIKA: I knew it was a trap and we had only 12 hours left to catch KRIPAL. I didn't want to miss the chance. And I have full faith in my team and the team leader.'

TARIKA looking over her shoulder said to ABHIJEET: Mujhe pata tha tum mujhe dhundh hi loge.'

ABHIJEET couldn't help but smiled at her and the two fought KRIPAL's man.

Unaware of the two busy in fight, an enraged KRIPAL, who went out to attend a call from his men in NILESH's gang, comes aggressively to see the two officers fighting his men.

He pulled a rod from a rack and pushing his own man aside hit ABHIJEET from behind with the rod.

TARIKA shouted loud 'ABHI...JEET!' but it was too late as ABHIJEET fell off holding his head and looked back to get another hit from KRIPAL.

ABHIJEET falling on his knees with bleeding head looked up at KRIPAL saying: You still have the habit of backstabbing people.'

KRIPAL viciously said: I have told you not do any kind of funny business still you come here in RAJAT's place sending him to save your sister. Now you will pay the price with your life.'

KRIPAL picked the fallen knife to stab ABHIJEET only to get a spin kick by TARIKA crashing into a rack.

KRIPAL looked at the cut on his arm and turned around at TARIKA as she said him in a pitied tone: You are as pathetic as you were 18 years ago. It shows how incompetent you and your minions are that you have to drug me to bring here.'

KRIPAL's blood boiled hearing it and furiously marched towards her to hit her but TARIKA gave him equal fight.

The last thing ABHIJEET watched before losing consciousness, TARIKA was outnumbered to fight them and taking the advantage of that KRIPAL knocked her out.

Early Morning: Railway Track -

TARIKA was on her knees with her hands tied behind and two goons stood either side of her as she helplessly watched, little far from her ABHIJEET on his knees with his hands tied behind was in the middle of the railway track as KRIPAL hit him again asking: Tell me where did you hide the evidence?'

ABHIJEET looked up at him and said: It is where it has to be.'

KRIPAL angrily asked: I will ask you one last time, where is those evidence?'

ABHIJEET said: Tell DEVRAT, it's too late to ask. The evidence must be with CID til now.'

Morning: CID Bureau -

There was only PRADYUMAN with FREDDY, NIKHIL and PANKAJ in the bureau and as expected DCP CHITROLE break into the office with his never ending rant with the end of given period of 24 hours.

CHITROLE looking at the half empty bureau asked: Where are others? And where is your ACP? I hope he didn't forget that the 24 hours has ended.'

PRADYUMAN glared at him answering: We didn't forget about it and very well know how to do our work.'

PRADYUMAN gesture his team and they all nodded as NIKHIL handed CHITROLE a transparent pouch with some negatives and a pen drive in it saying: Here is the negatives and a pen drive of crimes of DEVRAT that journalist PRAKASH wanted to expose 18 years ago.'

FREDDY handed him a tab saying: We have developed the negatives to find this.'

CHITROLE's eyes went wide looking at the photos in the tab as he asked: What is this?'

There was photos DEVRAT giving money to KRIPAL and photos of KRIPAL at INDAR's accident scene.

PRADYUMAN answered: The shameless reality of the society, the corrupted mentality of the system and an endless suffering of the people lives in it.'

CHITROLE looked at him asking: Would you explain me in a language I can understand?'

PRADYUMAN: 18 years ago, INDAR was the independent candidate from the town and was most likely to win the election. The opposite party wanted him to join their party to have the area in their acquisition and offered him to join their party.'

FREDDY continued: INDAR's brother DEVRAT, who was the main supporter of INDAR, was so fancied by the offer that he accepted it and when his brother declined it, blinded by the power and position, DEVRAT hired the most dangerous gangster of the town KRIPAL SINGH to kill his brother in a planned accident.'

PANKAJ added: While investigating the illegal liquor supply in the town at the time of election, journalist PRAKASH come across the fact and collected all the evidence to expose DEVRAT who stood in election in his brother's place gaining the sympathy of the town people but before that KRIPAL killed PRAKASH too with a former CID officer VASUDHA for DEVRAT.'

NIKHIL continued: The matter was safely covered until the arrest of DHANRAJ and AKSHAT when DEVRAT got to know that ABHIJEET sir is PRAKASH's son. He feared that the 18 years ago buried truth might come out in between CID's investigation.'

And NIKHIL told CHITROLE everything DEVRAT did in last one month to keep CID from reaching to the reality.

CHITROLE sighed hearing all that and looking at NIKHIL and PANKAJ asked: Can I have a glass of water and a chair?'

NIKHIL and PANKAJ nodded quickly running off, NIKHIL pulled a chair and PANKAJ bring water as CHITROLE drank the whole glass in a go sitting on the chair and said: This will bring the whole town upside down.'

PRADYUMAN nodded: Right.'

CHITROLE looking at PRADYUMAN said: I am taking the evidence to the head quarters. It wasn't easy from the beginning but tell your team to finish it what they have started.'

CHITROLE walked out before PRADYUMAN called him: CHITROLE.'

CHITROLE turned around to hear PRADYUMAN say: Thank you.'

CHITROLE looked surprised but then smiled giving a walking away salute to PRADYUMAN before leaving.

**Flashback**: **Yesterday Night -**

RAJAT: What are you thinking to do?'

ABHIJEET: KRIPAL even won't be able to touch your sister once she gets in her usual avatar and DEVRAT won't do anything to PURVI until he thinks the evidence is with me. So, let's eliminate DEVRAT first.'

RAJAT: How?'

ABHIJEET: I know where the bag could be.'

RAJAT: Where?'

18 years ago the bag remained at PRADYUMAN's place as ABHIJEET was so shocked at that time that he didn't think of anything else except PURVI and returned with her to their house.

ABHIJEET said: He thinks I will try to protect my sister first but this time I will destroy him first.'

RAJAT held back ABHIJEET, fear visible in his eyes as he asked: Are you really going to put PURVI in danger for this?'

ABHIJEET looked in his scared concerned eyes and assured him: Don't worry, she is my sister. I won't let anything happen to her or anyone. I won't let the history repeat itself again.'

RAJAT just stared him as he picked his phone and car key saying: Let's go.'

After parting with RAJAT on the way ABHIJEET called at bureau asking NIKHIL to reach chief PRADYUMAN's house and look for a Mickey Mouse bag that has evidence in it.

ABHIJEET then calls DAYA who already got PURVI's message from her device and asked him to back up RAJAT before heading for KRIPAL's hideout.

Other side NIKHIL with FREDDY and PANKAJ reaches to PRADYUMAN's house explaining him the whole situation and starts looking for the bag in the old stuff and storage of PRADYUMAN's house.

Finally they found the bag in NAKUL's room with his old toys in a box.

PRADYUMAN precisely inspects the bag to find some negatives and a pen drive secretly attached in the bag.

**Flashback end.**

Railway Track -

A car was accelerating few meters away straight to ABHIJEET' direction and KRIPAL showing the car to him said: Then get ready to crush by that car.'

ABHIJEET looking the car dizzily smiled at KRIPAL with his teeth now covered in blood and said: You can kill me but can't stop me from disclosing the truth. Just like 18 years ago you failed to get the evidence from my father.'

_**Jab Tak Meri Rag Mein**_

_**Lahoo Ki Dhaar Hai**_

_**Tab Tak Tera Har Be-Asar**_

_**Hathiyar Hai ..**_

ABHIJEET gave a defiant and fearless look to KRIPAL that forced KRIPAL to feel at unease remembering those same eyes and courage of PRAKASH he couldn't able to break and defeated killed him in a godown.

KRIPAL in an irritated tone ordered his man: Kill him.'

The car speeds towards ABHIJEET while TARIKA struggled with horrified eyes looking at car and ABHIJEET.

_**Mana Ki Parchhayi Bhi**_

_**Hui Hai Juda**_

_**Magar Mere Sath Hai**_

_**Mera Khuda ..**_

ABHIJEET looking at the car speeding towards him looked at TARIKA's desperate attempt to get free from the grips of the men holding her with lots of unsaid emotions in her eyes.

ABHIJEET faintly smiled at the feeling of able to see her in his last moment.

KRIPAL watched this getting ABHIJEET's weakness and smirked at ABHIJEET saying: Now it doesn't matters whether I live or die but today I won't let you win this easily ACP ABHIJEET.'

ABHIJEET looked shocked at him as KRIPAL with a menacing smile pointed his gun towards TARIKA saying: You both will die together at a time.'

Now ABHIJEET looked horrified. One side the car came closer to ABHIJEET and other side KRIPAL pulled the trigger aiming at TARIKA.

In the blink of eyes two cars come in a halt, one between ABHIJEET and the speeding car and the other between KRIPAL and TARIKA missing the bullet's aim.

_**Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover**_

PURVI smiled at his brother from the driver's seat as the speeding car put an abrupt break on the way.

_**Hey**__**, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker**_

RAJAT was in the other car between TARIKA and KRIPAL as he looked at TARIKA to see her tied down with corner of her lip bleeding.

_**Oh**__**, if the sky comes falling down for you**_

_**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**_

RAJVI got down their respective cars walking in front of their siblings as PURVI said to ABHIJEET: I hope I am not too late brother.'

RAJAT said to TARIKA: I am sorry for putting you in this situation.'

Startled KRIPAL looked at RAJAT as he turned around facing him with a fierce look and said: First thing, I didn't kill your son. The second thing, you should have killed me but you shouldn't have involved my sister in this to avenge me.'

KRIPAL couldn't ignore the truth in his eyes but then laughed at his next sentence asking in amuse: You really come to save your sister? Yet you shouldn't have come here to die. Now you will regret the moment to come here.'

RAJAT said: I never regretted doing anything that's why I am here! And I won't regret the moment even if I die here today.'

The words and the similar fierce eyes reminded KRIPAL of the lady officer VASUDHA he killed 18 years ago as he asked RAJAT: Who are you?'

RAJAT emphasized: You should know I am son of same lady officer VASUDHA you killed 18 years ago.'

KRIPAL chuckled looking away and pointed his gun at RAJAT all of sudden being serious: Then you really shouldn't have come here to die. Do you think you two can save these two officers?'

RAJAT and PURVI smiled looking at each other and then KRIPAL and before a confused KRIPAL could act or react, two SUV came intersecting each other.

_**Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?**_

DAYA fired a shot at KRIPAL's hand as he left the grip of the gun holding his injured hand and stopped the SUV in front of ABHIJEET smiling at his best friend cum brother.

_**Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**_

SHREYA fired two gunshots smiling at TARIKA driving the other SUV as the men holding TARIKA fell down holding their injured leg.

_**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you**_

_**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**_

DAREYA too get down their respective SUV's as DAYA pointing his gun at detested KRIPAL said to ABHIJEET: Kya dost, kaha tha na jiyenge to sath aur marenge to sath.'

ABHIJEET couldn't help but smiled at his friend saying: Aur agar ek bhool gaya to dusra nibhayega.'

Meanwhile SHREYA wielding her gun at KRIPAL's man gesture them to get aside together and said to TARIKA: We are a team and you are not alone, remember?'

In no time the area echoed with sirens as police van come surrounding KRIPAL and his goons.

RAJAT unties TARIKA giving his hand to her asking: Are you all right?'

TARIKA nods and stood up taking his hand.

SHREYA hands her gun and handcuff saying: I guess this are your lucky charm to catch a criminal. Don't lose them again.'

TARIKA smiled taking her stuff that she left in her car and said: Thank you.'

Meanwhile PURVI unties ABHIJEET as DAYA and PURVI helps him up.

DAYA gives ABHIJEET a quick side hug asking: Are you ok?'

ABHIJEET said with a smile: More than ever.'

DAYA said tossing his gun to him: Chief told to finish it what you have started on time.'

ABHIJEET caught the gun and nods 'sure' and walked to KRIPAL pointing his gun at his head and said: I want to kill you here right now.'

And with a pause said: But I won't. My job is not to kill people but to find the truth and protect the innocent and I will do my job.'

TARIKA gave handcuff to ABHIJEET saying: This time it's your turn.'

ABHIJEET took the handcuff from her and handcuffed KRIPAL telling him: You are under arrest for the numerous charges on you. You will be punished by law and that will be my revenge.'

_**Tinke Zameer Ke**_

_**Itne Bhi Kam Nahin**_

_**Bun Na Sake**_

_**Phir Se Ghaunsla**_

Police took KRIPAL with them and ABHIJEET looked at his team & family as they smiled looking at each other with a relieved feeling of defeating the worst day of their life.

Getting a quick first aid on the way ABHIJEET reaches to DEVRAT's party office with his team.

SACHIN joins the team with FREDDY, NIKHIL and PANKAJ with DEVRAT's arrest warrant after handing NILESH to the police.

DEVRAT's Party Office -

_**Mujhko Dara Sake**_

_**Tujhme Vo Dum Nahin**_

_**Sun Le Jahan Mera Faisla**_

_**Jhuk Na Paunga Bhale**_

_**Mit Jaunga ..**__**2**_

In front of his office DEVRAT watched ABHIJEET walking to him with a handcuff and arrest warrant in his hand.

ABHIJEET stood in front of DEVRAT and said: I have given you 12 hours and it ends here. Here is the arrest warrant and I don't need to tell you for what it is, right Mr. DEVRAT?'

DEVRAT looked at him angrily but ABHIJEET looking in his eyes said while handcuffing him: There is a saying Mr. DEVRAT 'What goes around, comes around'. Jis raaz ko dabane ke liye tumne 18 saal pahle 2 logo ki jaan li thi, aaj wo raaz tum desh ke har news channel me dekh sakte ho. You and your kingdom is over for once and all. I hope you won't have much problem in jail having your half of the family there.'

_**(Toofan Mein Jalti Hui**_

_**Shamma Hoon Main**_

_**Jo Waqt Se Bhid Jaaye Vo**_

_**Lamha Hoon Main ..) ×2**_

ABHIJEET walked out with handcuffed DEVRAT in front of all the media gathered in front of the office and handed DEVRAT to police.

ABHIJEET finally turned at his team and with a proud smile said: Good job everyone! I am proud of being a part of this team.'

There the media got the chance to capture the light moments of CID team as they smiled, hi-fi, and hugged congratulating and encouraging each other sharing one of the most beautiful moments as people watched the officers unfazed and unafraid of anything walked out of the crowd with pride.

**Note:**

**1st song: 'Jhuk na paunga' from the movie Raid.**

**2nd song: 'Hey brother!' by Avicii.**

**Sorry for late. Maafi with long update.**

**Thank you and sorry Shweta. I couldn't keep the investigation part brief. Finally the case is closed, so no more investigation.**

**Thank you, Eman, Mona, RK Sweety and my Each Dear Guest Reviewers.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: The 'Third' Party.

After the trial KRIPAL was sentenced for death, DEVRAT for lifetime imprisonment, Tony imprisoned for 14 years and NILESH was imprisoned for 7 years.

ABHIJEET & team was awarded and accolade for solving the unsolved murder case of PRAKASH and VASUDHA, catching the most wanted gangster of past time KRIPAL SINGH, exposing the drug racket and finally revealing the shocking truth behind INDAR's accident.

Extremely pleased by the excellent performance and achievements of CID, DCP CHITROLE threw a party for CID officers inviting the well known persons of the town.

CID's Party:

CHITROLE and PRADYUMAN say few words in respect of CID team and also appreciated RAJVI for helping CID showing their bravery.

Finally CHITROLE went to attend his guest asking the team to enjoy the party with their team and family.

ABHIRIKA, DAREYA and PRADYUMAN were talking in a group. SALUNKE walks in greeting them who is also invited to the party saying: Guys mai tumhe kisise milvana chahta hoon.'

SALUNKE showed two handsome men with charming smile introducing them: Ye mere nephew hai Delhi se aur bahot jald CID Delhi join karne wale hai.'

The first person comes forward extending his hand saying: Hello, I am Kavin. It's an honor to meet you.'

The other one said: Hello, I am DUSHYANT.'

ABHIRIKA, DAREYA shook hand with them happily: Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you too.'

Two guys smiled back and SALUNKE looking around asked ABHIJEET: Arre ABHIJEET, PURVI kaha hai?'

Before ABHIJEET could say anything he saw PURVI standing with RAJAT and PANKAJ a little far and called her: PURVI.'

PURVI turned to see SALUNKE and walked to him.

PURVI said Hello to SALUNKE knowing him from childhood and SALUNKE introduces her with KAVIN and DUSHYANT as his nephews while RAJAT and PANKAJ also joins the group.

KAVIN was blown by PURVI's beauty the moment she turned around at SALUNKE's call lost in her before DUSHYANT nudged him from behind and he extended his hand to her saying: Hello, I am KAVIN. It's Nice to meet you.'

PURVI shook hand with him saying: I am PURVI.'

And SALUNKE said to PURVI: PURVI beta, they are new here. So why don't you just accompany them around.'

PURVI feeling a little odd said: Sure.'

PURVI walked away with KAVIN and DUSHYANT and SALUNKE said behind them: Mujhe pata tha.'

ABHIJEET's group looked at him as ABHIJEET asked: Kya pata tha?'

SALUNKE looking at the group said: Dono sath me kitne acche lagte hai.'

The group looked at KAVIN and PURVI talking to FREEDDY & MANISHA with SACHIN and NIKHIL as SALUNKE said: Dono hi shaant, simple aur composed swabhav ke hai aur dono ki pasand Na-pasand bhi ek jaisi hai.'

SALUNKE looking at PRADYUMAN said: Ab to KAVIN CID bhi join karne wala hai aur PURVI bhi graduation ke baad CID join karna chahti hai. PURVI mujhe humesha se KAVIN ke liye pasand thi. Mai chahta hoon PURVI ki shaadi KAVIN se ho, tumhara kya khyaal hai PRADYUMAN?'

RAJAT's head shot up at ABHIJEET in shock even PANKAJ looked surprised while ABHIJEET and DAYA looked at each other as ABHIJEET heard RAJAT and SHREYA's surprise 'Sirrr...' and DAYA and TARIKA's disappointment 'ABHIJEEET..!'

ABHIJEET looked at PRADYUMAN with shocked eyes: Sir..?'

PRADYUMAN looked back at SALUNKE with same surprise: SALUNKE...?'

SALUNKE asked confused: What?'

PRADYUMAN pulled SALUNKE aside and asked: Ye kya hai SALUNKE?'

SALUNKE: Kya, kya hai Bhai? Mai apne bhanje ki shaadi PURVI se karvana chahta hoon. Aur kya?'

PRADYUMAN: PURVI, RAJAT ko pasand karti hai.'

SALUNKE: Kya?'

PRADYUMAN: Haan.'

SALUNKE: Tumne kabhi bataya nahi.'

PRADYUMAN: Kabhi baat aayi hi nahi. Ab pata hai to kuch karo.'

SALUNKE: Mai nahi kar sakta.'

PRADYUMAN: Kyu?'

SALUNKE: Teer kamaan se nikal Chuka hai. Mera bhanja bhi PURVI ko pasand karta hai. Aur apne bhanje ke liye mai itni achhi bahu aise kaise jane de sakta hoon?'

PRADYUMAN: Par tujhe ye kyu nahi samajh aa raha PURVI, RAJAT ko pasand karti hai.'

SALUNKE: Agar PURVI, RAJAT ko pasand karti hai to Bhai mere bhanje me kya kami hai?'

PRADYUMAN: Kami tumhare bhanje me nahi hai par baat PURVI ki khushi ka hai.'

SALUNKE: Agar baat PURVI ki khushi ka hai to PURVI ko hi decide kar lene do na ke wo kise pasand karti hai.'

PRADYUMAN looked impossibly at him: SALUNKE, tu aise nahi manega Na?'

SALUNKE: Bilkul nahi. Koshish to mai poori karunga.'

PRADYUMAN murmured to himself before walking back to the group: Lagta hai ise PURVI ke pichhle 6 mahine ke record change ke baare me nahi pata.'

ABHIJEET asked PRADYUMAN: Sir, ye sab kya hai?'

PRADYUMAN: ABHIJEET, mujhe bhi is baare me kuch bhi nahi pata tha Aur maine bhi SALUNKE ko PURVI ke baare me abtak kuch nahi bataya tha to misunderstanding ho gayi.'

DAYA looking at SALUNKE's twinkling eyes at PURVI and KAVIN asked: To misunderstanding clear huyi?'

PRADYUMAN answered: Nahi.'

ABHIJEET: Matlab?'

PRADYUMAN: Tumhe to pata hai na, SALUNKE kitna adiyal kism ka insaan hai. Jo karne ki sochta hai karke hi manta hai.'

ABHIJEET frustrated: Ye SALUNKE sir bhi na. Retire hone ke bad bhi mujhe pareshan karna nahi chhodenge.'

ABHIJEET looked at his team and then RAJAT. RAJAT disappointedly walked away and ABHIJEET just watched him helplessly.

Other side soft music plays in the background and FREDDY pulled MANISHA to the dance floor for couple dance. SACHIN and NIKHIL bring DAREYA pushing them in the middle to dance.

Alone with KAVIN and PURVI, DUSHYANT intentionally excused himself from them to leave the two alone and KAVIN asked PURVI for dance.

PURVI's eyed flipped up at him: Da.. dance?'

KAVIN with his charming smile: I know, Aap bahot achha dance karti ho. Please...'

Looking in his requesting eyes PURVI couldn't deny it and held his hand as he lead her to the dance floor and danced with her swaying to the music with other couples around them.

RAJAT watched this. He wasn't jealous or upset but still he felt his heart suddenly empty seeing PURVI with someone else and sadly walked away only to bump with someone coming with CHITROLE on the way to greet PRADYUMAN.

RAJAT quickly apologized bowing down to the man: I am sorry.'

CHITROLE glared at RAJAT for walking carelessly but the man smiled happily: Arre RAJAT! Tum yaha?'

RAJAT smiled looking at the person saying: Hello sir.'

CHITROLE asked the man: Mr. HARSH, aap RAJAT ko jante ho?'

HARSH said with smile: I know him from a long time and my kids are just fond of him.'

When RAJAT was new in Mumbai, he has once helped Mr. HARSH with his broken car to help him to reach his important meeting on time. From then Mr. HARSH really liked RAJAT and got him private taxi driver job and also personally hired him for his twin kids SATYAM and SHUBHAM to drop them home after school.

HARSH asked RAJAT: You must be here for your sister, right?'

RAJAT nodded and a man joins them from behind saying to HARSH: Bhai, Sorry I got little late.'

HARSH introduced the man to the two: He is my younger brother SANYOG.'

Then looking at RAJAT, HARSH asked: It's a wonderful day. I really wanted to see your sister and SANYOG is also here. Where is your sister?'

RAJAT stood dumb but CHITROLE instantly pointed them behind at TARIKA. RAJAT turned aside giving them the view and as soon as SANYOG saw TARIKA, his eyes stopped only on her.

Mr. HARSH was looking for a suitable life partner for his brother. He already liked RAJAT and when he got to know that RAJAT's sister is a CID officer he really wanted to meet her.

CHITROLE introduced HARSH to the group and he greets everyone, lastly TARIKA telling her how much he has heard about her from RAJAT and then introduces her with his brother SANYOG.

Mr. HARSH gets busy talking with CHITROLE, PRADYUMAN and ABHIJEET while SANYOG got the chance to talk with TARIKA.

Otherside on the dance floor KAVIN admiring PURVI said: Aap bahot khubsoorat lag rahi hai.'

PURVI awkwardly: Thank you.'

KAVIN: Aapke baare me uncle se bahot suna hai.'

PURVI: Achha..'

KAVIN: Waise to aajtak mujhe koi pasand nahi aayi par sach kahu to aaj aapko pahli nazar me dekhte hi mujhe aapse pyaar ho gaya. Aapko jaisa socha tha, usse bhi jyada khubsoorat paya.'

PURVI looked shocked: Ji...?'

KAVIN with a smile said: Aap mujhe pasand ho.'

PURVI confused: Pasand? Matlab?'

KAVIN looking at her confused expression calmly said with a smile: Relax. Shayad uncle ne aapko abhi tak bataya nahi.'

PURVI: Kya nahi bataya?'

KAVIN: Wo chahte hai ke humari engagement ho jaye.'

PURVI was shocked looking around for her brother not knowing how to explain KAVIN and her eyes fell on RAJAT to find his eyes fixed on her before he averted his gaze to stop a waiter passing by feeling suddenly thirsty and picked a glass from the tray drinking it in a go.

The waiter warned 'Sir... Ye soft drink nahi hard liquor hai.' but RAJAT's attention was somewhere else and before the waiter could stop him, RAJAT finished all the 4 shots on the tray letting waiter just watch him drinking.

Back to the group, ABHIJEET was talking with the group but his eyes were at SANYOG and TARIKA.

SANYOG was bold, quick witted and humorous to catch on with TARIKA as he interacted with TARIKA making her smile but the thing bothered ABHIJEET when SANYOG asked TARIKA for dance.

And before TARIKA could reject him he pulled her to the dance floor and made her move to the music with him but TARIKA's eyes were constantly staring ABHIJEET as he controlled his emotions to shoot the guy on sight dare to even look at his lady love, and forced a smiled excusing himself from the group.

ABHIJEET saw RAJAT sitting sadly in a corner and walked towards him. On the way ABHIJEET stopped the same waiter passing with the drinks second time and took a drink from his tray to ease his heart on fire.

The waiter explained 'Sirrr.. ye aapke liye nahi hai.' but before the waiter could protect his drinks ABHIJEET emptied all the 4 glasses and the waiter just kept watching him.

ABHIJEET sits next to RAJAT. RAJAT notices him but didn't say anything.

ABHIJEET asked: Mujhse badla le rahe ho?'

RAJAT saw TARIKA with SANYOG at the dance floor and frowned at ABHIJEET: Kaash maine aisa kiya hota.'

And then with a low tone said: Sorry... par maine aisa kuch nahi kiya.'

Looking at dancing KAVI's direction he again said: Waise bhi is waqt mujhse jyada yaha shayad hi koi aapki taklif samajh sakta hai par khushi to aapko bhi ho rahi hogi.'

ABHIJEET looked at him and then at KAVI and said: Sorry.. par mujhe bhi iss baare me kuch pata nahi tha.'

The two looked at each other and called the waiter third time passing from there with drinks but still didn't succeed reaching to his destination with drinks as he halted wanting to escape with drinks but turned as RAJAT and ABHIJEET sadly drank it all and the waiter walked away miserably watching the empty glasses.

PURVI felt worried seeing RAJAT like that and reading her worried expression KAVIN said: I know abhi aapki graduation baaki hai. Aur phir aap apna career bhi pursue karna chahti hai.'

PURVI: Aisi baat nahi hai.'

KAVIN: I know hum abhi abhi mile hai to aapko thoda ajeeb lag raha hoga par koi jaldi nahi hai. Aap apna waqt le sakti ho.'

PURVI looked hell uncomfortable.

Other side:

DAYA come and stood in front the ABHIJEET & RAJAT saying: Modern age ke old fashioned Devdaaso! Tumhari naav kahi se bhi nikle par jake doobti ek hi jagah hai.'

Both looked up at DAYA as he said moving aside: Pata nahi ye do na hoti to tum dono ka kya hota?'

They saw TARIKA and PURVI smiling at them.

**Flashback:**

TARIKA said to SANYOG: Mr. SANYOG, you are very cheerful person and I am glad to meet someone like you but to be honest, I am committed to someone.'

SANYOG fell silent and then smiled at her: Well, then I will assume this one of the most beautiful moments of my life I am able to meet and dance with someone special like you.'

TARIKA smiled at him saying: Thank you.'

SANYOG smiled back saying: Have a great life with whoever is the lucky one.'

TARIKA: I wish you also find someone lucky soon.'

SANYOG just smiled looking at her.

Other side PURVI pulled KAVIN aside from the party and started fidgeting with her hands looking a bit nervous not knowing how to say it looking here and there and just when her fell on the waiter taking drinks for the 4th time and she stopped him 'Excuse me?'

The waiter turned at her as she picked a glass from the tray swallowing down at once before waiter's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say 'Ma'm, aap ye nahi pi sakti.'

But it was too late as PURVI back to back finished all the glasses and said thanks to him finally turning at KAVIN who literally got thrilled by her act.

PURVI calmed herself and looking at KAVIN with a smile said: KAVIN, aap bahot achhe ho. Par mere dil me koi aur hai jo abhi mera intejaar kar raha hai.'

KAVIN sadly smiled: Aapne to mera dil tod diya PURVI.'

PURVI: Mere paas uska dil hai, jisse mai pyaar karti hoon aur wo dil todkar mai doobara pyaar nahi kar sakti. I am sorry.'

KAVIN smiled: Yakin nahi hota aapko na pakar bhi kho diya. Well, it's nice to meeting you. Have a great life ahead.'

PURVI: Kahi na kahi koi na koi tumhara bhi intejaar kar rahi hogi. I wish wo tumhe jald mil jaye.'

KAVIN smiled at her thinking 'Kaash wo tum hi hoti to baat kuch aur hoti.'

_**Kasam Ki Kasam Hai Kasam Se**__**...**_

_**Humko Pyaar Hai Sirf Tumse**__**... × 2**_

_**Ab Yeh Pyaar Na Hoga Phir Humse**_

TARIKA and PURVI smiled reminiscing each of the moments their heart beat in front of ABHIJEET and RAJAT respectively and they couldn't think of anything else except them as the two walked back one last time smiling at SANYOG and KAVIN respectively.

**Flashback end.**

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**__**...**_

ABHIJEET and RAJAT stood up with twinkled eyes seeing TARIKA and PURVI in front of them.

_**Kasam**__** Ki Kasam Hai Kasam Se**_

_**Humko Pyaar Hai Sirf Tumse**_

DAREYA smiled and walked away locking their hands looking at each other leaving the 4 behind.

_**Log Kehte Hai Paagal Hoon Main Yeh Bhi Na Jaanu**_

_**Dil Lutaya Hai Maine Ab Kisi Ki Na Maanu**_

PURVI just hugged RAJAT remembering how her heart ached seeing the sadden eyes of RAJAT watching her dance with KAVIN and said: Maine kaha tha tumhare aur mere bich koi nahi aa sakta.'

RAJAT said: I know, kyunki tum sirf mere liye bani ho aur mai tumhare liye.'

_**Chain Dekar Ke Maine Bechainiya Yeh Li Hai**_

_**Neende Udakar Ke Maine Tumse Wafaye Ki Hai**_

TARIKA just smiled looking at ABHIJEET and said: Mr. ABHIJEET, I like you because tum, tum ho.'

ABHIJEET smiled at her as she gave her hand to him saying: Aur tumhare jaisa koi nahi jo mera dil dhadka sake.'

_**Kasam Ki Kasam Hai Kasam Se**_

_**Jee Rahe The Hum Tere Dum Se**_

_**Ab Yeh Pyaar Na Hoga Phir Humse**_

ABHIRIKA walked out of the party with hands in hand as TARIKA asked him: Waise mujhe pata nahi tha tum mere liye itne possessive ho.'

ABHIJEET: Ab pata chal gaya hai to dobara aisa mat karna.'

TARIKA: Don't worry Mr. ABHIJEET; you are only one in my heart.'

In front of them RAJVI were walking together lovingly looking at each other as RAJAT said: PURVI...'

PURVI: Hm?'

RAJAT: Tum mujhe 4-4 dikhaai de rahi ho.'

PURVI in wonder: Par tum to mujhe sirf 2 hi dikh rahe ho.'

DAREYA looked back shaking their head as DAYA said: Lagta hai pahle inko ghar chhodna padega.'

A little far PRADYUMAN watched the 3 pairs leaving and asked a disappointed SALUNKE: Kya hua SALUNKE? Maine kaha tha na aisa mat kar.'

SALUNKE looking at him excused: Boss, agar KAVIN 6 mahine pahle aaya hota na to aaj PURVI KAVIN ke sath hoti.'

PRADYUMAN: Tab bhi nahi hoti.'

SALUNKE: Kyu?'

PRADYUMAN: Kyunki RAJAT usse bhi pahle aaya tha PURVI ki life me.'

SALUNKE: Usse bhi pahle?'

PRADYUMAN: Bachpan se.'

SALUNKE surprised: Bachpan Se?'

PRADYUMAN putting his arm around SALUNKE's shoulder said: Lambi kahani hai. Raste me sunata hoon.'

**Note:**

**Song: 'Kasam ki kasam' from the movie Mai Prem Ki Deewani Hoon.**

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day to everyone!**

**Thank you Shweta, thank you Eman and thank you Each Dear Guest Reviewer.**

**Thank you Dear Readers.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: The Wedding Bells!

Days passed by with CID solving ordinary cases and RAJVI getting busy in their studies for exam.

After a month:

It was a peaceful morning in the CID bureau and everyone was busy in their work.

They heard a familiar voice and looked from their work to see RAJAT coming from the door greeting them with cheerful smile: Hello everyone!'

DAYA stood up asking: Arre RAJAT!' but before DAYA could say or ask further ABHIJEET walked to him peeking behind RAJAT while asking: What? What are you doing here? Did you again got arrested?'

RAJAT looking at TARIKA's sharp gaze, smiled uncomfortably at ABHIJEET saying: Relax sir. Aaj maine aisa kuch nahi kiya.'

ABHIJEET still looked doubtful at him.

RAJAT again nodded to assure him and finally ABHIJEET looked relaxed taking back his chair as DAYA asked RAJAT: By the way, what are you doing here?'

RAJAT extended an invitation card to DAYA with a broad smile saying: Sir, meri Sister ki shaadi fix ho gayi hai next week. Aap sabko personally uska invitation dene aaya hoon.'

ABHIJEET shots up from his chair in shock: KYA?'

Even TARIKA looked equally surprised at RAJAT: What?'

FREDDY asked to confirm: Tumhari Sister yani TARIKA JI ki shaadi?'

RAJAT brightly: Yes.'

SACHIN: Kab?'

NIKHIL: Kahaan?'

PANKAJ: Kaise?'

SHREYA: Aur Kisse?'

RAJAT looking at the shocked curious eyes of all the members said: Recently Sister ke liye ek bahot achha rishta aaya tha. Mujhe ladka, family and background teeno pasand aaya to maine on the spot ha kar diya.'

RAJAT beamed at them giving the next card to ABHIJEET moving ahead to give others.

ABHIJEET fell back on his chair almost having a heart attack with his heart breaking into thousand pieces looking at TARIKA's wedding card in his hand remembering RAJAT's frowned words ' 'Kaash mai aisa kar pata' watching TARIKA and SANYOG together.

Before RAJAT could move further from SHREYA, TARIKA pulled out her gun from the drawer furiously walking towards RAJAT and he stepped back in horror as TARIKA asked with gritted teeth: Tumne mujhse bina puchhe meri shaadi fix kar di?'

RAJAT walking back retorted: Have you ever asked me before deciding anything?'

TARIKA stopped with a hold on her hand to see ABHIJEET as he said looking at RAJAT savagely: TARIKA JI, aaj aap bich me mat aayiye. Bahot ho gaya cool brother! Aaj baat mere pyaar ki hai. Us SANYOG ko to mai baad me duniya se viyog karunga par usse pahle mai iss PKD Se niptunga.'

FREDDY & PANKAJ confused: PKD?'

SACHIN very well knowing the answer remembering VINEET answered: Pyaar Ka Dushman.'

RAJAT hides behind DAYA as ABHIJEET approached towards him with dangerous eyes.

ABHIJEET trying to get a hold of RAJAT behind DAYA said: DAYA, tujhe meri dosti ki kasam! Hat jaa mere raste se.'

RAJAT circling around DAYA using him as his shield defended: Bilkul nahi sir. Aapko CID ki kasam! Please mat hatna.'

ABHIJEET with full force pulled DAYA aside plunging forward for RAJAT but RAJAT ducked slipping aside and ABHIJEET fell flat on floor with his hand on a pair of feet.

ABHIJEET looked up to see PRADYUMAN as he happily exclaimed: Arre ABHIJEET, Congratulations!'

ABHIJEET confused: Congratulations? Kisliye sir?'

PRADYUMAN: Tumhari shaadi jo fix ho gayi hai TARIKA se. Mera aashirwad humesha tumhare sath hai to itna lamba pair chhune ki jaroorat nahi hai. Ab uth jao.'

ABHIJEET stood up confused looking back to see DAYA and RAJAT smiling at him while TARIKA shook her head with a smile looking at the bride and groom's name in the wedding card in her hand "ABHIJEET weds TARIKA".

ABHIJEET looked confused at all of them asking: What's going on?'

RAJAT smiled answering: Well, meri permission, AJJI ki salaah, (showing PRADYUMAN) bado ke aashirwad, aapke best buddy cum brother (DAYA) ke Saath aur team ke support se aapki shaadi aaj se 7 din baad meri sister ke sath fix ho gayi hai.'

ABHIJEET: What? To ye sab kya tha?'

RAJAT cleared himself: Ye sab DAYA sir ka idea tha.'

ABHIJEET looked at the team in disbelief: Aur tum sab isme mile huye the?'

SACHIN: Us din aapne DAYA sir ke sath prank kiya tha'

NIKHIL: Aur aaj humne DAYA sir ke sath milke aapke sath ek chhota sa prank kiya.'

ABHIJEET looked at DAYA and he just shrugged off with a smile asking: Kaisa laga return gift? Ab pata chala boss, kaisa lagta hai jab heart pe attack hota hai?'

ABHIJEET remembered the prank he played on DAYA on his wedding day and smiled saying: To heart attack aata hai, Dost.'

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET: Well, agar aapko iss shaadi se problem hai to mai abhi bhi SANYOG se baat kar sakta hoon. Bas dulha hi change karna hai.'

ABHIJEET instantly: Nahi..nahi. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai shaadi se. Tum to bura maan gaye yaar!'

RAJAT: Par thodi der pahle to aap meri jaan lena chahte the.'

ABHIJEET: Kisne kaha? Mai to tumse request karne wala tha.'

RAJAT skeptically: Par mujhe to aisa nahi laga tha? Waise.. aapne kai baar meri jaan bachaai hai to aapka haq banta hai meri jaan pe. So maaf kiya.'

ABHIJEET happy with his wedding fixed with TARIKA pulled RAJAT in a side hug saying: Thank you.'

PRADYUMAN asked: Par Bhai 1 week me shaadi thodi rush me nahi ho rahi?'

SACHIN: Haan sir, actually, 1 week baad DAYA sir ki wedding anniversary hai.'

RAJAT continued: DAYA sir aur ABHIJEET sir ek sath shaadi to nahi kar paaye par hum chahte hai ke wo har saal ek sath apni wedding anniversary manaye.'

PRADYUMAN: Ye to achha idea hai.'

DAYA informed ABHIRIKA: Waqt, muhurat aur taiyariyo ki kami ki wajah se humne decide kiya hai ke ladka-ladki dono taraf ke functions ek jagah honge poori family ke Saath.'

SHREYA added: Aur PRADYUMAN Sir chahte hai ke saare function unke purane mansion me ho.'

PRADYUMAN: Aur maine tum sab ki 1 week ki leave grant kar di hai. Tab tak ke liye Emergency task force CID ke cases solve karegi.'

RAJAT looking at ABHIJEET: SHARDA AJJI is on her way to Mumbai. Wo aapke close hai to aap unhe apne saath le jaa sakte ho par JANKI aunty aur ANU humari.'

ABHIJEET smiled looking overwhelmed at his team not knowing if there's any word he could thank them with.

DAYA walked to him taking in a hug with a smile saying: You don't need to thank us. We all love you the same way you do us. It's a very little thing we could do for you.'

ABHIJEET smiled looking at the happy faces of his team for him.

PRADYUMAN asked ABHIRIKA: Ab bhi koi aitraaz hai aap dono ko is shaadi se?'

ABHIRIKA looked at each other and then shyly smiled at the team as all shouted: Hase toh phanse!'

On the way:-

After dropping TARANA home inviting her parents personally on his sister's wedding RAJAT with PURVI and VANI drove towards VANI's house for the same reason.

On the way he stops to a park to drop an invitation.

PURVI and VANI stopped watching some kids playing while RAJAT walked to a man around kids playing with his back to him and called to confirm: RAFI...'

RAFI turned around with a smile: Hey RAJAT! How are you?'

RAJAT was a bit surprised seeing him: You are looking different today. I have never seen you this cheerful before.'

RAFI smiled a bit embarrassed: You have only seen me drunk. By the way, why do you want to meet me?'

RAJAT handed him a card saying: 1 hafte baad meri Sister ki shaadi hai aur tumhe aana hai.'

RAFI took the card and PURVI comes there joining RAJAT and RAFI asked: Who is she?'

RAJAT looking at PURVI said: She is my soul mate, PURVI.'

RAFI smiled at the two greeting PURVI.

VANI come there with a toddler in her arm saying to RAJVI: Hey guys look at this baby.'

The baby was happily laughing in her arm looking at VANI as she said: Kitna cute hai.'

RAFI corrected: Kitni cute hai.'

VANI looked at strange person and then at the baby saying: That's wonderful! She is nice because she is a girl. Warna aaj tak kisi boy ne mujhe ek smile tak nahi di.'

VANI played with the baby as PURVI said: I didn't know you like kids this much. But she is really cute.'

PURVI looking at RAJAT asked: Isn't she?'

RAJAT nodded smiling at the baby.

RAFI said to VANI: I think she likes you. She laughs like that only with the people she likes.'

VANI to the baby: Really?'

Baby laughed cutely and VANI said: Aw... I totally love her. Guys I want to adopt her right now!'

RAFI instantly took the baby from her saying: Excuse me, ye Meri daughter hai.'

VANI pointing at a care taker said: Par unhone to kaha tha saare bachhe orphanage se hai.'

But RAJAT asked RAFI surprised: Tumne shaadi kar li?'

RAFI smiling at the baby in his arms and said: Following the beautiful memories of MADHU, I reached to the orphanage where MADHU was grown up. There I met this little baby and every time I looked at her, her smile reminded me of MADHU. MADHU loved kids and I found the reason of my happiness in her. So I adopted her. She is my daughter now.'

PURVI: What's her name?'

RAFI: KHUSHI.'

The trio smiled and RAFI said: Now I run the orphanage and these are all my kids.'

RAJAT: I am happy to see you like this.'

RAFI: I am thankful for your comforting words that showed me a new way at the most desperate end of my life.'

RAJAT smiled saying: Return the favour coming to the wedding.'

PURVI: Aur KHUSHI ko bhi saath me lana.'

RAFI nodded: Sure.'

RAJVI said bye to RAFI taking leave but VANI didn't seemed like leaving and RAJVI had to drag her as she kept looking back at KHUSHI sadly.

Even KHUSHI stopped smiling watching VANI leaving and seeing that RAFI said to VANI: If you want to play with her, you can come anytime to the orphanage.'

VANI excitedly: Really?'

RAFI nodded and seeing VANI happy even KHUSHI cackled.

VANI and RAJVI happily waved to KHUSHI before leaving as VANI said: I will come to meet you soon KHUSHI.'

PRADYUMAN Mansion -

All the CID Mumbai and Bangalore friends & family and guest get together at the PRADYUMAN Mansion for the wedding.

The Girls group gets busy in the wedding shopping and boys group in the wedding preparations while RAJAT completes the wedding invitations.

Morning: Mehandi Day -

The Mansion was beautifully decorated for the wedding while all the members of the family were busy either getting ready or preparing for the Mehandi function to be started in few minutes at the lawn.

RAJAT was working busy like the brother of the bride running here and there checking and making arrangements.

_**Rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**...**_

_**Rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**...**_

RAJAT comes out to the backyard to look after the preparations and just stopped there only to see the backyard lawn of the house beautifully decorated hustling bustling with the cheerful guest around and pleasant songs played in the background raising the spirit of the atmosphere for the function.

_**Yeh khushi, yeh khushi ka samaa**__**...**_

_**Dil mein goonji hai shehnaaiyan**__**...**_

He smiled contentedly looking around and finally his eyes fell on TARIKA in a beautiful yellow lehanga sitting in the centre around the ladies joking and laughing, smiling with them looking the prettiest of all but suddenly his smile disappears watching her.

PURVI, who come to call him, watched this asking: What happened?'

RAJAT still looking at the direction answered: Aisa lag raha hai jaise Sister phirse door ja rahi hai.'

He couldn't stop the tear falling down his eyes even before he completed the sentence.

They were never close to each other nor shared any attachments but don't know why today just the thought of separating from her making his eyes teary.

SHREYA who heard them said gently: Hey RAJAT...'

RAJAT looked at SHREYA with a smile but couldn't hold back his tears slipping down despite of trying to fight them back and looked away wiping them with his kurta sleeve.

SHREYA looked at PURVI to find her teary as well asking: Now why are you crying?'

PURVI tearfully: Because he is crying.'

SHREYA not able to handle the two crying people at once called DAYA for help.

SHREYA tried to pacify PURVI while DAYA and SACHIN stood in front of RAJAT who smiled at them showing to be fine but couldn't help the tears running down his eyes freshly every time he wiped it looking away.

ABHIJEET arrives there following SACHIN and DAYA to see the scene.

He first sees PURVI in tears and then RAJAT asking them what happened.

DAYA tells him what SHREYA told him and ABHIJEET looked at RAJAT to see him trying hard to control and hide his tears but failed miserably.

Other side noticing the sudden silence in the atmosphere TARIKA looked around and her eyes fell on RAJAT sitting on the steps of backdoor patio surrounded by the boys constantly wiping his tearful eyes with his sleeves as they tried to cheer him up.

Everything went blank around her as she watched him crying helplessly hiding his face staring the ground.

_**H**__**awaaon ke jo ho gaye**__**..**_

_**P**__**atang jaise kho gaye**__**..**_

_**Z**__**araa-zaraa badal gaye kab**__**..**_

_**K**__**habar nahi**__**...**_

Her mind went back to the day before RAJAT went to the boarding school. That evening 13 year old RAJAT sitting alone at the back yard of the house silently cried for hours after hearing he is going to the boarding school next day.

_**H**__**awaaon ke jo ho gaye**__**..**_

_**P**__**atang jaise kho gaye**__**..**_

_**Z**__**araa-zaraa badal gaye kab**__**..**_

_**K**__**habar nahi**__**...**_

TARIKA stood up from her place with her subconscious steps towards RAJAT reminiscing the moment she told him 5 years ago 'Not to call her sister ever again or recognise her in the public.'

He just smiled at her without any questions or complains and walked back out of the house but she saw the tears welling up in his eyes and he constantly wiped them with his sleeves leaving out of the gate.

_**L**__**e gaya hame**__**i**__**n aasmaan jahaan**__**..**_

_**S**__**ochaa hi nahi ud chale **__**wa**__**haan**__**..**_

_**L**__**e aayaa hai ab hame**__**i**__**n kaha**__**a**__**n**__**...**_

_**K**__**habar nahi**__**...**_

TARIKA stopped right in front of RAJAT as others moved aside giving her way and ABHIJEET held PURVI watching TARIKA.

RAJAT saw a yellow lehanga in front of him and looked up to see TARIKA.

He quickly wiped his tears getting up and before he could understand anything, TARIKA just hugged him tightly breaking into tears saying: I am sorry.'

_**H**__**awaaon ke jo ho gaye**__**..**_

_**P**__**atang jaise kho gaye**__**..**_

_**Z**__**araa-zaraa badal gaye kab**__**..**_

_**K**__**habar nahi**__**...**_

RAJAT stood still as she kept crying holding him. She always kept her mean attitude with him but today she just broke the wall. She had cried before in front of him but it didn't touch his heart the way it did today. She cried like a sister to her brother today.

RAJAT broke the hug looking at her tearful eyes saying: Why are you crying? Don't cry.'

He gently wiped her tears saying: Abhi to function shuru bhi nahi hua aur aapka kajal kharab ho jayega.' but TARIKA sobbed harder and he looked away not able to hold back his own tears seeing her tears.

It was so infatuated that even SHREYA, PURVI, KAJAL and other ladies couldn't keep their eyes from getting wet.

ABHIJEET had to come forward taking TARIKA in a hug saying to all: Kya kar rahe ho tum sab? Tum log abhi sara ro loge to Vidaai ke waqt to water tanker mangvana padega aasuo ke liye.'

ABHIJEET with his one hand around TARIKA, pulled crying RAJAT in his other side arm hug saying: What do I do with the Siblings crying in competition?'

TARIKA pulled apart from ABHIJEET wiping her tears and ABHIJEET said to RAJAT: I am not taking your sister anywhere far. Aur jaroorat padi to mai apni family ke sath tumhare ghar shift ho jaunga ya phir dahej me tumhe hi apne sath le jaunga. Happy!'

All smiled at it wiping their tears as DAYA shouted: Play the music again!'

**Note:**

**'Ran rakha' song from movie Love Breakups Zindagi.**

**'Patang' song from TVF web series Tripling season 2.**

**It's ok Shweta, you can read and review anytime but study comes first of all. And thank you.**

**Thank you Eman, thank you RK Sweety and thank you Each Dear Guest Reviewer. Thank you so much.**

**Help me.. ****Which song should I choose for ABHIRIKA wedding?**

**1\. Tenu leke mai javanga.**

**2\. Mere sonheya.**

**3\. Taare hai baraati.**

**Well, it's exam season. So don't leave any loose ends to studies. Study well and come out of the exam hall with a broad smile. Best of luck to everyone!**

**Finally... Happy SHIVRATRI to Everyone!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: The Wedding!'

All smiled and DAYA shouted: Play the music again!'

_**Yeh khushi, yeh khushi ka samaa**_

_**Dil mein goonji hai shehnaaiyan**_

_**Yeh haseen, yeh dilnasheen**_

_**Ik mohabbat ki hai jo dastaan**_

_**Rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**...**_

_**Rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**...**_

And everyone just smiled giving light hugs to each other and the Mehandi function begins again with smiles and happiness all around as the girls sings, dances and puts Mehandi on their hands and all through the while, boys just admired their partners except VINEET and VIVEK.

TASHA couldn't make it because of work and VINEET still has a long way to get the permission of RUHANA's home minister father to officially date her.

Afternoon: Lawn -

After the Mehandi function ends, RAJAT was directing the workers to set up the stage for next day function and PURVI was following him everywhere.

'RAJAT...' she called him from behind.

RAJAT without looking at her: Haan PURVI.'

PURVI: Kitna kaam karoge? Subah se kaam kar rahe ho. Aur tum hi saara kaam karoge to ye log kya karenge?'

RAJAT, who was holding a pipe up looked over his shoulder at her saying with a smile: Hard work always leaves the sweetest memories and I want to collect as much as I can from this occasion.'

He again gets busy but stopped for a moment as the worker took the pipe from his hand fitting it on place and RAJAT turned around to see PURVI walking away.

He looked around the lawn to see there was no one except at the buffet area JANKI aunty was feeding ANU sitting on a dining table because of Mehandi in her both hand.

Other side ABHIJEET with a plate of food in his hand was looking for a quite place to feed TARIKA because of Mehandi in her hand hiding from others to not to be a part of their teasing but he found the kitchen was occupied by FRENISHA, the ladies side rooms were full with elder ladies and the only empty boys side room was taken by DAREYA, NIKHIL got the terrace with DIVYA, PANKAJ was in the hall feeding TARANA with her parent's official permission and even the store room cleaned for the wedding was taken by SAJAL because of VINEET's fear.

TARIKA walking behind ABHIJEET said in a tired tone: ABHIJEET... Tumhare saare juniors apne wife, fiancée and yaha tak apni girlfriend ko khila rahe hai aur tum sabke samne mujhe nahi khila sakte.'

ABHIJEET sighed looking at her: Let's go back to the lawn.'

At the lawn:-

ABHIJEET quickly turned around with his plate seeing RAJAT standing in front of PURVI with a plate of food.

TARIKA seeing ABHIJEET suddenly turned back asked: What happened?'

But before ABHIJEET could answer her they heard RAJAT & PURVI calling him at a time: Sir/Brother!'

ABHIRIKA turned at them as RAJVI moved each side revealing two chairs at the dining table written "Bride & Groom" where already JANKI aunty was feeding ANU as RAJVI motioned the bride & groom to take their seats.

**Flashback:**

PURVI was sadly walking back staring the ground and stopped seeing a pair of shoes in front of her shifting her gaze up to see RAJAT.

RAJAT smiled at her and then looking at her Mehandi filled hands asked: Tumhe bhookh nahi lagi? Mujhe bahot bhookh lagi hai. Saath me lunch kare?'

PURVI's sad pouted expression turned to a smile as RAJAT smiled and held her both arms from behind heading her towards the buffet area making her sit on a chair while VIVEK and VINEET bring another table joining with the table JANKI aunty and ANU already sitting making it long so that either side 8 people can sit plus 2-2 people on each end.

PURVI looked at RAJAT and he explained: Tumhe bhookh lagi hai to saare girls ko bhi bhookh lagi hogi aur sabke haatho me Mehandi hai.'

VINEET said: Maine sabko what's app kar diya hai hume yaha join karne ke liye.'

VIVEK finishes placing chairs on the table and finally putting the groom & bride boards on head end chairs: Done!'

PURVI, JANKI and ANU smiled at them as three went to serve food for themselves.

**Flashback ends.**

_**Celebrate the feeling,**_

_**For a day and evening**_

_**Beautiful hearts are beating,**_

_**Love is in the air**__** × 2**_

ABHIRIKA smiled looking at the chairs then at each other.

VINEET and VIVEK comes there with their plates and from behind all the couples joins them a bit shyly in front others taking seats at the table.

ABHIRIKA sits at one end, next to them were DAREYA, NIVYA, VINEET, VIVEK and PANKAJ & TARANA in line and in front of them were FRENISHA, SAJAL, JANKI aunty and ANU with next 2 seats empty while RAJVI sat at the other end across ABHIRIKA as they all feed their partners with love in the air.

ABHIJEET pointed at the sky saying 'Wo dekho IFO!' stealing a quick kiss on TARIKA's cheek as others looked at the direction while TARIKA remained stunned with open mouth slowly turning at ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET smiled whispering to her: Ye hai mere pyaar ka pahla nazrana. Mai aapse pyaar karta hoon aur ye mai duniya ko dikhaane se nahi darta.'

FREDDY asked breaking there trance: Wahaan to kuch bhi nahi hai Sir. kahaan hai IFO?'

All looked at ABHIJEET questioningly and DAYA asked: But what is IFO?'

SACHIN: Haan. UFO suna hai par IFO kya hai?'

ABHIJEET answered: Invisible Flying Object. Invisible tha na to dikha nahi.'

DAYA narrowed his eyes at him and he just sheepishly smiled.

RAJAT said: Koi baat nahi.' pointing towards a camera kept to catch the wonderful moments of the lunch said: Isme sab kuch dikh jayega.'

ABHIJEET coughed suddenly and TARIKA smiled looking down to hear ABHIJEET whisper: Is Bhai ki nazar se kuch nahi bachta.'

While DAYA showing thumbs up to RAJAT said: Well done RAJAT!'

AJJI comes there asking: Tum log to ek dusre ko khila rahe ho par mujhe Kaun khilayega?'

All looked at AJJI in surprise seeing her both hand filled with Mehandi: AJJI...'

AJJI: Chauk Kyu rahe ho. Mere bachpane ka kya?'

All laughed and VIVEK said: AJJI, mai aapko khila deta hoon.'

He walked to other side with his plate joining AJJI next to ANU feeding AJJI and she blessed him saying: Bhagwan kare kal tak tumhari jodidar tumhare sath baithi ho.'

VIVEK smiled: Thank you AJJI.'

AJJI eyes fell on the only single person VINEET and asked: Arre beta tum Kyu akele ho?'

KAJAL: AJJI, he reaped what he has sown.'

VINEET glared at her and she teased him: Arre VINEET ko gussa aa raha hai. Agar khilane ke liye koi nahi thi to apne haatho me Mehandi laga leta. At least koi na koi khilane wala mil jata tujhe.'

Others laughed and VINEET snapped at her: Chup chaap Khana kha Chipkali! Mai khaate waqt kisiko pareshan nahi karta. Warna...'

VINEET stared SACHIN and seeing that KAJAL: Warna kya? Papa se meri complain karega?'

KAJAL smiled saying: Papa ko SACHIN ke baare me sab pata hai. In fact Papa ko SACHIN pasand bhi hai. Jealous kukdoo koo!'

VINEET: Ja Ja.. Mai aur tujhse jealous. Huh!'

AJJI spoke up: Kyu tang kar rahe ho ek dusre ko?'

AJJI to KAJAL: Tumhari shaadi me agar koi sabse jyada royega to wo yahi hai.' and then looking at VINEET said: Aur jab wo ghar chhodke chali jayegi tab tum dono ko ek dusre ki yaad aayegi.'

Both rowdy siblings fell silent for a second before shouting at once: KABHI NAHI!'

VINEET: Aasman tootke ke gir jayega par mai kabhi iske liye nahi rounga.'

KAJAL: Zameen phatke usme samaa jaungi phir bhi mujhe iski yaad nahi aayegi.'

All sighed: Inka kuch nahi ho sakta.'

While AJJI smiled saying: Ye to waqt hi batayega bachcho.'

Next Day: PRADYUMAN Mansion -

Morning: Engagement Day -

After the Tilak of groom from bride's side family, ABHIJEET was waiting for TARIKA sitting at the engagement throne with the boys group and guest around him at the lawn.

And there all the eyes goes on the way to see TARIKA walking in with girls group in a beautiful bright pink lehanga with silvery embroidery.

_**Koi pooche aankhon ne**_

_**Aankhon se kya keh diya, kya sunn liya**_

_**Keh de na chhup ke se,**_

_**Dono ne hai chunn liya, ik saathiya**_

TARIKA looked up meeting her eyes with ABHIJEET and he smiled mesmerized by her graceful breath taking beauty.

TARIKA shyly smiled back at him sitting next to him not taking their eyes off each other.

_**Yeh reshmi se pal, yeh narm si hulchul**_

_**Yeh sapno ke badaal rab rakha**_

TARIKA's heart fluttered as they slid the couple ring PURVI brought for her brother & Sister-in-law in each other's finger with blushful smiles.

_**Ho**__**..**__** yeh haseen, yeh dilnasheen**_

_**Ik mohabbat ki hai jo dastaan**_

DAYA comes forwards singing for ABHIRIKA.

_**Rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**...**_

_**Rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**...**_

And others join him doing the signature step of rab rakha in front of ABHIRIKA as they happily watched them.

Evening: Sangeet Night -

The hall was decorated for the Sangeet and the boys group couldn't held back themselves from dancing waiting for the girls still busy in getting ready.

_**Maahi s**__**h**__**agun**__**a**__**a **__**manai**__**y**__**a**__**a**__**n**__** hai**_

_**Bajde sang dhol shehnaaiyan**_

_**Mainu mil gaya mera ra**__**a**__**njheya**_

_**Te rabba khair man**__**a**__**iyaan**_

TARIKA with SHREYA and PURVI was walking to the downstairs when her eyes fell on ABHIJEET and her all thoughts stopped on him.

ABHIJEET... The man with a heart full of warmth and affection for his friends & family while brave & toughest to his enemy.

An officer has the passion for his duty & country and compassion for the people of his country.

A brother who not only loves his sister more than his life but also cares for Her brother more than her.

The person, who understands her silence without even trying and words just looking in her eyes,

'TARIKAJI...' the call she loves the most to hear from him.

It felt like...

_**"Hazaaro khwahisho ki ek duaa qabool ho gayi.**_

_**Saare gamo ke badle tohfe me khuda ke ghar se ek khushi qabool ho gayi."**_

As she watched ABHIJEET dancing with his friends and juniors as they pulled him to the dance floor with a blissful smile on her face.

_**Nachle yeh dil mera kahi da**_

_**Ho...**__** aaja nachle yeh dil mera kahi da**_

_**Saath tera bas chaahida**_

_**Ho..**__** goriye saath tera bas chaahida**_

While dancing with the group ABHIJEET's eyes fell on TARIKA walking down the stairs with SHREYA and PURVI in a beautiful Sky blue lehanga and he couldn't keep himself admiring her as their eyes met each other's.

_**Ho... mere**__** naal tu aa ha**__**a**__**ye,**_

_**Ho..**__** zara taal mila ha**__**a**__**ye**_

ABHIJEET playfully gesture TARIKA to come and join him while dancing.

_**Nachle yeh dil mera kahi da**_

_**Ho..**__** aaja nachle yeh dil mera kahi da**_

TARIKA joins him opening all the barriers of her heart as the two dances matching steps around others.

_**Tumko yun jo dekhun,**_

_**Jaane kyun mera jiya**__**, dhadke**__** piya**_

PURVI danced around RAJAT as he just watched her with a smile.

_**Mehki si, lehki si, dehki si,**_

_**Main hoon piya, yeh kya kiya**__**..**_

SHREYA danced around DAYA as he looked at her lovingly.

_**Yeh husn aur yeh tu**_

SACHIN pulled KAJAL close to him admiring her.

_**Yeh kaanch yeh khushboo**_

NIKHIL twirled DIVYA before pulling her to him.

_**Yeh roop yeh jadoo, rab rakha**_

PANKAJ sang around TARANA pulling her to the dance floor.

_**Yeh haseen, yeh dilnasheen**_

_**Ik mohabbat ki hai jo dastaan**_

TARIKA sang dancing around ABHIJEET in the middle of the dance floor.

_**Rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**...**_

_**Rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha**__**..**__** rab rakha.**__**..**_

While DAREYA, RAJVI, SAJAL, FRENISHA, PARANA and VIVEK, VINEET and ANU danced around the wedding couple in a circle.

And the elders watched them happily.

Morning: Wedding Day -

Haldi ceremony at the lawn become 'paint it yellow' as all the couple's after putting haldi to the bride & groom, yellowed their partners with haldi like holi at the fun filled atmosphere and TASHA joins the wedding surprising VIVEK on the occasion putting haldi on him.

After Haldi function ends, all gathers at the hall getting ready to celebrate DAREYA's 1st wedding anniversary as they cuts the cake and everyone congratulates them.

Wedding Night -

_**Ban-Than Ke Mutiyara Aaiyan**_

_**Aaiyan Patola Banke**_

_**Kanna De Wich Pippal Patiyan**_

_**Baanhi Chuda Khanke**_

ABHIJEET stood in front of the mirror looking most handsome in the golden sherwani as DAYA put the dark maroon bandanna over his shoulder and ABHIJEET turned around at the boys getting thumbs up.

Other side TARIKA looked herself at the mirror in a red bridal lehanga with bridal make up and jewelleries as SHREYA and KAJAL put the last shringaar, the bridal chunri over her head making her a complete bride.

_**Ban-Than Ke Mutiyara Aaiyan**_

_**Aaiyan Patola Banke**_

_**Kanna De Wich Pippal Patiyan**_

_**Baanhi Chuda Khanke**_

ABHIJEET gets out of the car with a heartily smile looking at the PRADYUMAN Mansion dazzling with lights and all the CID male members danced behind him fulfilling the wish of their joyful heart dancing in the baraat of their dear ABHIJEET sir.

_**Mere Sohneya Sohneya Ve**_

_**Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna**_

_**Mere Sohneya Sohneya Ve**_

_**Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna**_

_**Maahi…**_

ABHIJEET stood happiest with AJJI, PURVI and DAYA beside him as JANKI aunty and TARANA's mother welcomed the groom and the baraati's doing ABHIJEET's aarti at the gate before escorting them to the wedding mandap.

_**Ja Vi Chhod Ke Na Tere Naal Rehna Ve**_

_**Tu Singaar Mera Tu Hai Maahi Gehna Ve **__**× 2**_

TARIKA walk down the aisle on the red carpet under the chunri held by RAJAT, KAJAL, VINEET and TARANA towards the mandap under the open sky beautifully decorated in the middle of the lawn slowly raising her gaze up to see ABHIJEET staring her with a contented smile on his face with her each step closer to him.

_**Ha**__**a**__**ye Doori Hai Vairi**_

_**Jinna Tu Mera Onni Main Teri**_

_**Mere Sohneya Sohneya Ve**_

_**Ve Maahi Mera Kit**__**t**__**he Naiyo Dil Lagna**__** × 2**_

TARIKA looked at ABHIJEET and he stared her with a dream come true moment before they exchanged garland's between the loud & happily clapping by their friends & family.

_**Ha**__**a**__**ye Tera Rasta Ve Nange Pair Turna Ve**_

_**Tu Hai Nal Mere Ta Main Kyon Ae Darna Ve **__**× 2**_

ABHIJEET gave his hand to her and she held it following him taking 7 rounds of the sacred fire with hand in hand, taking each vow with each circle as the priest chanted the sacred mantras and everyone showered flower petals on them.

_**Ha**__**a**__**ye Dono Ne Rona, Dono Ne Hasna**_

_**Sab Nu Hai Dassna**_

_**Mere Soneya Soneya Ve**_

_**Ve Maahi Mera Kithe Naiyo Dil Lagna**_

TARIKA closed her eyes as ABHIJEET put vermilion on her hairline and looked blessed when he tied the mangalsutra on her neck and finally the priest declared them husband & wife as ABHIRIKA happily looked at each other.

ABHIRIKA took blessings of PRADYUMAN, AJJI, Dr. SALUNKE and all the elders and getting hugs from their friends and colleagues.

Finally TARIKA come in front of RAJAT...

**Flashback:**

After DAREYA's anniversary celebration, RAJAT takes TARIKA to a room in front of a photo frame.

TARIKA looking at the photo of her parents looked at RAJAT asking: What is this?'

RAJAT made her sit on a chair and kneeling in front of her calmly started: We can hate only those whom we love the most. I know aap Papa se bahot jyada pyaar karte the isliye aaj tak unhe maaf nahi kar paaye.'

TARIKA looked at him as he handed her a diary saying: This is the other side of the truth having all the answers of your questions to your father. Papa bhi aapse bahot pyaar karte the. Shayad isse Papa ke liye aapki shikayate door ho jaye. '

It was VASUDHA's diary as TARIKA looked at the diary in her hand and then at RAJAT.

RAJAT looking in her eyes said: He did a mistake but he never broke his promise to his wife nor cheated my mother. He didn't leave his family for his love and also respected the dignity of my mother giving his name to her child before mutually leaving her so that no one can point a finger at her.'

TARIKA managed to ask in a whisper: Why are you telling me all this today?'

RAJAT: Aaj bahot khaas din hai aur mai chahta hoon aaj aap pichhli saari baate bhoolakar, sirf khushi aur muskurahato ke saath apni nayi zindagi ki shuruaat kare.'

RAJAT stood up and handed her a packed bridal dress with jewellery boxes over it and said looking at her parent's photo: Usually ye parents karte hai. Mai unhe wapas to nahi la sakta aur na hi unki jagah le sakta hoon par ye unki taraf se aapke liye hai. Agar Papa ko maaf karne ka man ho to aaj ye pahen lena.'

She looked at him and RAJAT smiled saying: Humesha khush raho.'

**Flashback end.**

RAJAT smiled watching her in the same bridal dress and a tear slipped down her eyes.

RAJAT wiped her tear saying: Aaj nahi. Aaj mai aapko sirf muskurate huye dekhna chahta hoon.'

TARIKA hugged him with a smile and said: You can never take TARUN's place because you have your own place in my heart. Thank you for coming in my life. I have never told you before; you are the 3rd man on earth I love the most after dad and TARUN.'

RAJAT smiled breaking the hug and pointing towards ABHIJEET who was watching them asked: What about him then?'

TARIKA looking at ABHIJEET said with a smile: He is the 4th one.'

ABHIJEET stare her with a pout as she smiled at him: you came after him.'

FREDDY comes there saying: Sir, CID ki shaadi me chori?'

ABHIJEET: Kya?'

PANKAJ: Haan sir.'

ABHIJEET: Kya chori hua?'

SACHIN: Joote sir.'

ABHIJEET: Kya?'

DAYA: ABHIJEET, wo... tumhare joote nahi mil rahe.'

PURVI looked at VANI and TARANA, SACHIN at KAJAL, FREDDY at VIVESHA, SHREYA at ANU, DAYA at VINEET but all of them nodded negative.

Groom side people starts searching for the shoe here and there and while looking for the shoe PURVI bumps with RAJAT and he held her straight.

PURVI looked up at RAJAT with open mouth and said in disbelief: RAJAT..!'

All stopped looking at her asking: Kya hua?'

PURVI staring RAJAT: Chor mil gaya.'

FREDDY: Kaun hai?

PANKAJ: Kahaan hai?'

TARIKA come from behind: Where's the thief?'

PURVI turned around at them while RAJAT's eyes went wide as he uttered in disbelief: Sisterrr...'

All looked at TARIKA to see handcuff in her hand.

Now ABHIJEET in disbelief: Which bride carries the handcuff in her bridal gown?'

DAYA said: Of course your bride ABHIJEET.'

TARIKA looking at the faces: What? Tum log mazaak kar sakte ho to mai thoda sa mazaak nahi kar sakti kya?'

All laughed at it and then asked PURVI: Where's the shoe?'

PURVI pointed and they all saw RAJAT roaming in ABHIJEET's shoe.

All shook their head as SHREYA said: Aksar hum jinse ummid nahi karte wahi aise kaam kar jaate hai.'

RAJAT innocently: AJJI ka idea tha. Unhone kaha tha rasam hai. Mai to bas maze le raha tha.'

ABHIJEET turns to AJJI: AJJI... Aap meri taraf ho ya unke?'

AJJI smiled: Jab tum dono ek ho gaye ho to ab kya iss taraf kya us taraf. Dono hi mere taraf hai bachche.'

ABHIRIKA smiled at her and ABHIJEET asked RAJAT: Ab to dedo joote.'

RAJAT: Aise kaise de doon?'

ABHIJEET: Matlab?'

RAJAT: Apne Papa ki sabse khubsoorat amanat de raha hoon aapko.'

ABHIJEET: Vaada karta hoon apni amanat banakar rakhunga.'

RAJAT smiled: I trust you.' and extending his hand asked: Ab mera shagun.'

ABHIJEET smiled shaking his head and gave 10 thousand and one rupee shagun to RAJAT getting his shoe back as RAJAT hi-fi with AJJI giving the shagun to the girls.

After A Day: Wedding Reception -

PRADYUMAN, SALUNKE, CHITROLE, VANI & TARANA's father and other male elders sits at one corner.

AJJI, JANKI aunty, VANI and TARANA's mother and other elder ladies were sitting at the ladies corner.

FREDDY was present with his full family MANISHA and daughter SAKSHI.

RAFI comes with KHUSHI and VANI had no bound to her happiness as she took KHUSHI with her.

VINEET watched RAJVI, DAREYA, SAJAL, NIVYA, PARANA, VIVESHA all were happy with their partners and someone covered his eyes from behind and instinctively he whispered: RUHANA.'

RUHANA comes in front of him asking: Tumhe kaise pata chala?'

VINEET himself surprised: Pata nahi.. par tum.. sach ho ya sapna.'

RUHANA pinched his cheek and he realized it's not a dream holding his cheek and asked surprised: Tum yaha kaise?'

RUHANA: KAJAL Di ne tumhe bataya nahi? Wo mere Papa ko janti hai aur unhone papa se kahke mujhe yaha bula liya.'

VINEET looked at KAJAL's direction and she thumbs up at him with a smile before walking away with SACHIN as VINEET shook his head smiling at her direction before joining RUHANA.

Mr. HARSH comes there with his wife, twin son SATYAM & SHUBHAM and brother SANYOG at RAJAT's invitation.

SATYAM & SHUBHAM runs to RAJVI happily hugging the two.

ABHIRIKA were at the stage clicking pictures with the guest and ABHIJEET held TARIKA's hand tight feeling so much happy to be married that he can't describe seeing SANYOG there. Unaware of it TARIKA looked at him questioningly.

ABHIJEET looked at her with a smile...

**Flashback: Yesterday -**

PURVI does aarti of newly Wed couple at the door welcoming her Sister-in-law in the house.

SHREYA puts the kumkum thaal in front of TARIKA. TARIKA kept her feet on the thaal and entered the house leaving her foot print behind as ABHIJEET admired her.

_**Aai hai aaj wo mere aangan me dulhan bankar,**_

_**Laai hai apne sang do jahaan ka pyaar sametkar,**_

_**Rakha hai kadam aaj usne pehla is dahleej par,**_

_**Khushiya beshumar apne aanchal me bharkar.**_

**Flashback end.**

ABHIJEET nodded his head in nothing with a smile: Ab tum sirf meri ho aur koi tumhe mujhse chura nahi sakta.'

TARIKA noticed SANYOG there and smiled at ABHIJEET turning in front of him as all gathered watching the two on stage.

TARIKA holding ABHIJEET's hand, looking in his eyes said: Saari duniya ke samne aaj mai izhaar-e-ishq karti hoon. Mai bhi tumse beintehaan mohabbat karti hoon.'

There once again ABHIJEET lose his heart to her and he kissed her hands in between the clapping and whistles.

PURVI nudged RAJAT asking: Tum kab mujhe sabke samne propose karoge?'

RAJAT: Jis din mai tumhe sabse le jaane aaunga.'

PURVI smilingly looked in his eyes and he smiled at her before they were called for a group photo with Bride & Groom's friends & family.

ABHIRIKA stood in middle with DAREYA, FRENISHA to their right and SAJAL and VIVESHA to their left. While in front of NIVYA, PANARA, RAJVI and VIHANA sits on knees respectively as the photographer captured the perfect group picture with their happy soulful smiles.

**Note:**

**'Ran rakha' song from Love Breakups Zindagi' movie.**

**'Mere Sohneya' song from Kabir Singh' movie.**

**Poetries by Tulipbeauy.**

**Finally completed 2 chapters in 1. Sorry for any kind of mistakes.**

**The story would have ended here but at Shweta and Sree's wish and for Rajvi lovers I will write Rajvi marriage too.**

**Thank you, Shweta and Dieheartabhirika for the song selection.**

**Thank you Shweta and as always your review took my heart.**

**Yes Sree, I will pair Vani with Rafi. And Thank you.**

**Thank you Dieheartabhirika, RK Sweety, SGJ, Ruby and Each Dear Guest Reviewer I don't know by names. Thank you so much.**

**Thank you, Dear Readers.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: The Troublemakers.

At the group photo DAREYA and SAJAL slightly pushed ABHIJEET and TARIKA from each side that TARIKA stumbled over ABHIJEET with her both hands on ABHIJEET's each shoulder as they looked in each other's eyes and other couple's laughed at it looking at their own partners and the moment got captured in the photo.

ABHIJEET come in front of the dressing table mirror picking up the comb to comb his hairs blocking the reflection of the group photo on his bedroom wall in the mirror.

He tilted a bit to look at the photo reflection and smiled at the memory. Soon it is going to be 3 years of that moment and still every time he looks at the photo, he can't stop smiling at it.

He quickly comb his hairs, wore his watch, kept his wallet and ID in his pocket and picked up his car key and blazer one more time smiling at the photo before leaving the room.

He looked at TARIKA in the kitchen making breakfast for him visible from dining table and smiled.

He still remembers her first cooked dish.

**Flashback: 3 years ago -**

The Mumbai team returns from PRADYUMAN Mansion after the wedding reception in the evening gathering at ABHIJEET's house and decides to have dinner together at ABHIJEET's house.

As soon as RAJAT heard that TARIKA went to the kitchen to cook, he quickly asked PURVI to order food for everyone and SHREYA to stop his sister from cooking.

SHREYA: Why? What's wrong with her cooking?'

PURVI: Yeah, it's her first day in kitchen.'

RAJAT: It's because we all can't afford to go to hospital together.'

SHREYA in a scolding tone: RAJAT... She is your sister.'

RAJAT: That's why I am saying. Jiska kaam usi ko saajhe, koi aur kare to danka baaje.'

PURVI: What?'

RAJAT: Unke haath me gun & handcuff hi achhe lagte hai ladle & spoon nahi. Aise hi thodi na khana banane wala ladka dhundha tha unke liye.'

That night SHREYA stopped TARIKA from cooking further but couldn't stop the daal she already cooked and served at the dinner table.

RAJAT warned everyone with his eyes but ABHIJEET couldn't say no to TARIKA to taste her first cooked food at in-law house.

RAJAT kept nodding in No to him but ABHIJEET finally took a bite of the daal and now even others looked at him curious as he chewed the food while RAJAT watched him making a constipated face seeing him swallowing the food his sister made.

TARIKA whose eyes were only on ABHIJEET asked: Kaisa bana hai?'

ABHIJEET smiled looking at her excited face: Baho... Bahot achha bana hai.'

DAYA next to him said: Really? Mai bhi zara taste karke dekhta hoon.'

ABHIJEET quickly pulled the daal bowl towards him: Nahi.. Ye itna achha bana hai ke mai ye kisike saath share nahi kar sakta.'

DAYA taking a spoon in the daal said: But taste karne to de sakta hai na.'

Only to get a slap his hand from ABHIJEET as he said: Nahi. Meri wife ne banaya hai to sirf mai hi khaunga.'

Across the table RAJAT with narrowed eyes whispered: Jaroor daal me kuch kala hai.'

SACHIN whispered: Lagta hai poori ki poori daal kali hai warna abhijeet sir aise to behave nahi karte.'

NIKHIL: Sir, shaadi ke sab badal jate hai.'

SHREYA & PURVI glared at them and they started eating their food silently.

While other side TARIKA dipped a spoon in the daal tasting it herself and looked at ABHIJEET as he looked at apologetic at her.

TARIKA taking her seat next to him said: Ye koi nahi khayega.'

And then looking at ABHIJEET she said: Mera dil rakhne ke liye tumhe jhooth bolne ki jaroorat nahi hai. Jis din achcha bane us din tum meri taarif kar sakte ho.'

ABHIJEET smiled at her saying: Jaroori nahi tum har chij me achhi ho kyunki tum jaisi ho, mujhe waise hi bahot achhi lagti ho.'

The two smiled at each other lovingly and others coughed intended.

**Flashback end.**

Present:

TARIKA come out of kitchen with breakfast and smiled: Good morning!'

ABHIJEET smiled back: Good morning... TARIKAJI.'

TARIKA serves him breakfast taking the seat next to him and ABHIJEET asked: Where is ABHAY?'

TARIKA smiled hearing the name as they looked at the photo of happy ABHIRIKA with their 6 month old son ABHAY at the hall wall and TARIKA answered: RAJAT ke sath morning walk pe gaya hai.'

ABHIJEET: Aaj bhi?'

TARIKA nodded smiling: Hm.'

ABHIJEET finishing his breakfast said before leaving: Breakfast was delicious. See you in the evening. Bye!'

TARIKA smiled: Bye!'

TARIKA is on maternity leave from a year giving birth to ABHAY and in her free time she dedicatedly learned cooking from PURVI and SHREYA in last 6 months making herself a perfect wife.

Night: ABHIJEET's Flat -

After a long tiring day at the bureau ABHIJEET returns to home saying: I am home.'

TARIKA at hall waiting for him smiled and he asked the first thing: Where is ABHAY?'

TARIKA: He must be asleep with PURVI in her room. You get fresh. I will serve dinner for you.'

After 2 days: Afternoon -

Every day morning when he leaves for the bureau ABHAY was sleeping or out with RAJAT and when he returns home at night ABHAY was asleep.

He never gets a chance to play with him. So, today he came in the afternoon taking leave to play with his son ABHAY.

ABHIJEET happily enters the house saying: I am home to play with my ABHAY. Where is ABHAY?'

TARIKA, who was watching TV with remote in her hand, looked at him saying: Apne bhai-bahen se jake puchho.'

ABHIJEET walked away only to turn back at TARIKA to ask: Ek minute, RAJAT to tumhara Bhai hai na.'

TARIKA: Dahej me use apne sath laya kaun tha?'

Now are days it feels more like PURVI is TARIKA's sister and RAJAT is his brother as he has to take responsibility of RAJAT's every action and he gave up saying: Mai. Mai laya tha.'

Same Apartment: Third floor flat-

RAJAT used the flat just for sleeping in the night before VINEET shifted to the flat after joining CID Mumbai sharing it with him.

At the hall little ABHAY was lying on the couch watching his aunt and uncle bickering over him.

RAJAT argued: Shaam ko to poore waqt ABHAY tumhare sath khelta hai. To ABHAY abhi mere sath rahega. Hain na ABHAY?'

PURVI argued back: Tum bhi to roj Subah ko ABHAY ko le jaate ho. Mai akele thodi na poore din ABHAY ke saath khelti hoon. ABHAY mere saath jayega. Hain na ABHAY?'

ABHAY once looked at his aunt and then at uncle in wonder while they continued their bickering and ABHIRIKA watched the whole scenario from the door.

ABHIJEET looking at TARIKA said: Ye khud bachcho ki tarah lad rahe hai. Agar humne abhi inki shaadi karwa di to inke bachcho ka kya hoga?'

TARIKA: Filhal inke bich mere ABHAY ka kya hoga?'

ABHIJEET sighed: Subah ko ABHAY RAJAT ke sath hota hai shaam ko PURVI ke sath aur aaj jab mai afternoon ko sirf ABHAY ke liye waqt nikalke aaya hoon to yaha to ye dono hi ABHAY ke liye lad rahe hai. In dono ko ABHAY ke alawa aur koi kaam nahi hai kya?'

TARIKA looked at him raising her brows: Kaam?'

ABHIJEET looked at her...

**Flashback: A Week ago -**

RAJAT was driving his taxi recklessly on the road breaking the traffic speed limit chasing a car with Bluetooth tucked to his ear as he said in it: He is moving towards you. Intercept him on your way.'

Other side PURVI jumped down the police van running to the narrow streets chasing someone answering in her Bluetooth: Be in your position. I will try to corner him.'

And RAJVI said in their respective Bluetooth: We can't lose him.'

CID Bureau: Work Station -

RAJAT and PURVI stood in front of ABHIJEET with other seniors staring the ground as ABHIJEET watched the two from top to toe.

PURVI was totally wet in a dishevelled condition while RAJAT's white clothes were dusty and his right side forehead was bleeding from a little cut.

ABHIJEET asked: Chot kaise lagi?'

RAJAT: Wo KAALIYA ko pakadte waqt lagi.'

DAYA asked confused: Ek minute.'

DAYA looking at PURVI asked: You went after KAALIYA.'

And then looking at RAJAT: And you were after RAKA, right?'

PURVI: Actually sir... they both ended up at the dhobi ghaat.'

RAJAT: And we happened to end up together.'

ABHIJEET asked RAJAT: Where is RAKA?'

PURVI's male partner come out behind from PURVI answering: In hospital.'

ABHIJEET asked PURVI: Where is KAALIYA?'

RAJAT's female partner come out behind from RAJAT: In coma.'

ABHIJEET stood up: What?'

RAJVI looked at each other thrilled by his voice.

_**Trouble! Trouble!**_

_**Troublemakers..!**_

Half an hour earlier...

On the way while rash driving RAJAT managed to escape crashing other cars except one and finally overtake the car he was chasing to a halt.

RAKA quickly got down the car and ran into the narrow streets of Mumbai as RAJAT now chased him by foot not able to take the car to the narrow streets.

Other side PURVI enters the dhobi ghaat area following KAALIYA she was chasing running between washer men washing the clothes and splashing water.

While running PURVI slipped at the detergent water falling backwards shutting her eyes tight right into the arms of a washer man.

The man looked startled at her while PURVI opened her eyes realizing she didn't hit the concrete surface and smiled looking at the man: Bach gayi.'

The man straightened her and she said 'Thank you!' smiling at the man before resuming her chase.

RAJAT while chasing RAKA collided with another man ran into him looking back and they both fell down.

PURVI shouted 'Catch him!' before making RAKA trip and fall on face effortlessly stretching her leg on his way to whom RAJAT was chasing.

RAJAT looked at the man he collided and then PURVI at a little distance to see her handcuffing RAKA he was chasing.

KAALIYA quickly got up trying to run but RAJAT pulled him by his leg making him fall again taking out his handcuff but before he could handcuff him, KAALIYA turned hitting a stone on RAJAT's head escaping from him.

Taking the advantage of PURVI's distraction at RAJAT, RAKA too pushed PURVI running off only to fell back with a hard slap on his face as the person in front of him said: Aage rasta bandh hai.'

It was none other than VINEET who joined CID Mumbai with RAJVI as per his words while they heard a roaring voice 'Oye!'

And they all looked at the direction to see a furious lady aggressively approaching towards KAALIYA shouting: Teri himmat kaise huyi RAJAT sir pe hath uthane ki.'

RAJAT's eyes went wide holding his breath trying to utter 'J... Ja... Jay...' as the lady picked KAALIYA high in the air like bahubali.

PURVI & VINEET stood with open mouth as the lady knocked KAALIYA to the ground out cold while horrified RAJAT finally managed to utter: JAYWANTI..!'

Only to hear another loud thud behind VINEET to see even RAKA fainted just watching the scene of KAALIYA.

Looking at the 2 fallen criminals, the 3 looked shocked at JAYWANTI as even PURVI wasn't that much infuriated at KAALIYA as much was JAYWANTI for hitting RAJAT.

RAJAT said: JAYWANTI... Cool down... Take it easy... You don't need to be hyper. All right?'

JAYWANTI: Sir, isko to jail me sadna hai par aapko iss jaise 100 ko pakadna hai. Agar aapko kuch ho jata to?'

RAJAT: I am all right and emotions are not allowed in our duty. Ok?'

JAYWANTI: Sir, meri bebe kahti hai, sabki suno par apne dil ki karo.'

PURVI: Par wo kuch aur kahte hai.'

JAYWANTI: Kaun?'

RAJVI looked at each other remembering the flashback...

A Week Before:

After completing their graduation and taking formal training RAJVI joined CID reporting on their first day at duty saluting the two ACP's and welcomed by the team.

And Chief PRADYUMAN strictly warned the two on their first day saying 'Emotions are not allowed in our profession. Dil ki suno par dimaag se kaam karo. On duty you are an officer before a friend or family. Never forget that!'

RAJVI fixed those words in their heart and mind following it by their soul on duty.

CID worked in two teams, ABHIJEET's team of TARIKA, PANKAJ and NIKHIL worked on robbery and missing cases before TARIKA's leave while DAYA's team of SHREYA, SACHIN and FREDDY worked on murder cases.

RAJAT was taken to ABHIJEET's team while PURVI to DAYA's team and they were assigned their first task to catch the wanted criminals RAKA and KAALIYA having bounty on their heads separately with 2 new recruits of CID VINEET and JAYWANTI as their partners.

Present:

VINEET showing the 2 unconscious criminals asked: Waise in dono ka kya kare?'

RAJAT: Call the ambulance.'

PURVI showing the police arrived there asked: Aur Inka?'

RAJAT: Call our Shield.'

Back to CID Bureau Scene:

ABHIJEET stared the four impossibly before the receiver ringed on his desk and he picked it up talking a bit before hanging up.

ABHIJEET looked back at the four asking: I just got a complaint of taxi number MH 3636 from traffic police? Which one of you it is?'

RAJAT quickly answered looking up: I swear sir, I didn't hit a single private property except a government vehicle.'

PURVI defended him: And Sir, for the sake of the law and order in the city they can bear this much inconvenience being the public servant of the people. Can't they?'

ABHIJEET in disbelief looked helplessly at DAYA before shouting at the two: That government official was the MLA of the town!'

RAJAT instantly: The vehicle was empty at that time.'

ABHIJEET angrily: Does that make sense to hit the car? You could have pulled the break.'

RAJAT slowly: If I had pulled the break, I would have lost the criminal.'

ABHIJEET real pissed: Just to catch a criminal you shook up the half city like a national emergency at the first day of your field work! What are you going to do for the rest of your time in CID?'

ABHIJEET looked away in frustration: Why? Why this troublemakers has to be under me? I even kept the two in different teams with different partners. Still the two ended up causing trouble together.'

DAYA said: Inke raste kahi se bhi shuru ho, par khatm ek hi manzil pe hote hai. You can't do anything about that.'

ABHIJEET to RAJVI: You two are suspended for 15 days.'

RAJVI's eyes went wide in shock: Sirrr.'

ABHIJEET winked at them and after a moment RAJVI smiled happily screaming: Thank you sir!'

**Flashback end.**

RAJAT's flat -

While RAJVI kept bickering, ABHIJEET silently took ABHAY from the couch and stealthily went out with him and after that RAJVI realized ABHAY missing looking for him everywhere.

Other side ABHIJEET rocked ABHAY in his arm saying: Papa chupke se ABHAY ko le aaye aur chachi-chachu ko pata bhi nahi chala.'

And ABHAY cackled while TARIKA: ABHIJEET... wo ABHAY ke mama-mami hai.'

ABHIJEET: Tumhi ne to kaha tha mere bhai-bahen hai.'

TARIKA shook her head impossibly and ABHIJEET again rocked ABHAY saying: Waise bhi kya farq padta hai. Hain na ABHAY?'

ABHAY again cackled and TARIKA disappointedly: Is family ka kuch nahi ho sakta.'

ABHIJEET: Bilkul nahi. Right ABHAY?'

ABHAY smiled and ABHIRIKA laughed playing with him.

RAJVI watched the three like a happy contented family as PURVI said: Now I understand why VANI was crazy for KHUSHI.'

RAJAT too staring ABHIRIKA's direction: Like we are now for ABHAY.'

And the two looked at each other adorably.

**Note:**

**Thank you, Shweta, RK Sweety and Ruby.**

**Thank you so much Each Dear Guest Reviewers.**

**Thank you, Dear Readers.**

**Thank you so much Shweta and about your question...**

**To be honest I was never a CID fan but when you watch CID, there is no way you can like just one character because each one of them has their own moments and timing.**

**This story was my ode to CID characters and I really wanted to share it with CID lovers. That's why I was here.**

**So, I can't promise because I really don't know if I will write any story after this.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: "The Happy Ending..." (Part-1)

Morning: PRADYUMAN Mansion -

_**Jaane tu ya jaane na... Maane tu ya maane na...'**_

At the front yard of the house ABHIJEET swayed ABHAY in his arms while RAJVI and he sang along the song for ABHAY.

_**Ho...Oo...Oo... O...**_

It was a beautiful morning as TARIKA come out to the porch and smiled watching the four happily.

_**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar**_

_**Apno ka pyar kya kehna**__**...**_

They heard a horn and smiled looking at the direction to see DAYA waving at them happily.

_**Mile**__** hum chhalak utha**_

_**Khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**__**...**_

SHREYA come from behind with their one year old daughter DIYA.

_**Khile khile chehron se aaj**_

_**Ghar hai mera**__** g**__**ule gulzaar**_

_**Kya**__** kehna**__**...**_

TARIKA come forward hugging SHREYA as PURVI took DIYA from SHREYA while ABHIJEET gave ABHAY to RAJAT walking towards DAYA giving him a hug.

_**Khile khile chehron se aaj**_

_**Ghar hai mera**__** g**__**ule gulzaar**_

_**Kya**__** kehna**__**...**_

Little DIYA and ABHAY said hello to each other in PURVI and RAJAT's arm as they all happily looked at each other.

_**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar**_

_**Apno ka pyar kya kehna**__**...**_

Little later KAJAL enter the gate with SACHIN smiling at them.

(SAJAL are just married returned directly from their honeymoon. SACHIN bought the flat next to NIVYA at duo's apartment to shift with KAJAL.)

_**Mile hum chhalak utha**_

_**Khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**__**...**_

VINEET was right behind them with RUHANA as the two come and hugged RAJAT and PURVI.

(Thanks to KAJAL's help both VIHANA are dating each other officially with their parent's permission.)

_**Hum tum yun hi milte rahein**_

_**Mehfil yun hi sajti rahe**_

FREDDY arrives with his family as MANISHA greeted the girls group and FREDDY joined the male's group.

_**Bas pyaar ki yehi ek dhun**_

_**Har subah shaam bajti rahe**_

NIKHIL was right behind them with DIVYA as they walked to the group smiling.

(It's been 2 year NIVYA are married and shifted to the second floor flat at duo's apartment right after their marriage.)

_**Gale mein **__**ma**__**hekt**__**a**__** rahein**_

_**Pyaar bhari**__** b**__**aahon k**__**a**__** haar**_

_**kya**__** kehna**__**...**_

PURVI watched TARANA happily ran to RAJAT and he twirled along with her before putting her down and TARANA tightly hugged him.

TARANA just returned after winning the state level hockey championship.

PANKAJ and PURVI watched the two before greeting each other with a light hug.

(3 years ago with RAJAT's courage, ABHIJEET's word and PANKAJ's help and thanks to ARNAV's bashing, TARANA found her interest in hockey and worked hard on it getting into the district level women's hockey team. And with RAJAT's consent TARANA's parents also gave permission to PARANA's relationship.)

_**Khile khile chehron se aaj**_

_**Ghar hai mera**__** g**__**ule gulzaar**_

_**Kya**__** kehna**__**...**_

They make the arrangements keeping their luggages in the house dividing the rooms for boys and girls.

PRADYUMAN Mansion was once again getting ready with decorations to witness the one more festival of two hearts getting one for forever on the completion of ABHIRIKA's 3 years of marriage recreating the day with RAJVI's wedding on the same day.

Evening:

_**Aye dil laaya hai bahaar**_

_**Apno ka **__**pyaar**__** kya kehna**_

All were at the front yard when VIVEK enters with TASHA adding to the happiness.

(VIVEK and TASHA are engaged and are next in line to get married.)

_**Mile hum chhalak utha**_

_**Khushi ka khumaar kya kehna**_

Not a moment later VANI enters the gate with 4 year old KHUSHI and her husband RAFI.

(3 years ago VANI often visited KHUSHI at the orphanage and even KHUSHI become fond of VANI. Slowly VANI developed feelings for RAFI and for KHUSHI's love the two get married and now it's been a year RAFANI are married and runs the orphanage together with their daughter KHUSHI.)

_**Khile khile chehron se aaj**_

_**Ghar hai mera**__** g**__**ule gulzaar**_

_**Kya**__** kehna**__**... ×2**_

AJJI was delighted to see the house already filled with her loving kids as all the couple takes AJJI's blessing.

The house was full with the family and friends with a jubilation and frolic atmosphere around with celebration mode.

Night:

After the dinner all were sitting at back yard lawn in different groups with the kids.

CID senior male group sitting around the bonfire were teasing RAJAT as DAYA said: Arre Bhai, sabko apni shaadi me dance karna pada tha.'

SACHIN: Haan. Mujhe bhi apne hi baraat me nachwaya tha.'

NIKHIL: Baat ab dance ki nahi rahi ye to CID ki rasam ho gayi hai.'

RAJAT: To bhi nahi karunga.'

FREDDY: Par kyu?'

RAJAT: Kyunki mujhe dance nahi aata.'

ABHIJEET: Meri shaadi me to kiya tha.'

RAJAT: Wo to PURVI ne dance kiya tha mai to bas uske saath khada tha.'

SACHIN: To iss baar dance bhi kar lena na.'

RAJAT: Bilkul nahi.'

DAYA: Dance to hum karwa ke rahenge tumse.'

RAJAT: Kabhi nahi ho sakta. Mohammed Ali se maar kha sakta hoon par dance nahi kar sakta.'

And he got up from there taking ABHAY from ABHIJEET saying: Chalo ABHAY. Ye log ab mujhe aise hi pareshaan karenge.'

All laughed behind him and he joined PANKAJ's group of VIVEK, VINEET and RAFI sitting at the stage made for tomorrow's function as KHUSHI played with little DIYA in VINEET's arm.

Meanwhile all the girls were sitting at the back yard porch having fun with their own teasing session.

In between the teasing conversation, TARANA hesitantly asked VANI: VANI... RAFI tujhse pyaar to karta hai na?'

PURVI looked at TARANA and she clarified: I mean he still hadn't forgotten MADHU.'

All looked at VANI as she fell silent for a moment and then smiled looking at RAJAT with ABHAY talking to RAFI answering: Kisine mujhse kaha tha, _"Pyaar kabhi soch samajhkar, naap tolkar jyada ya kam nahi hota. Pyaar bas hota hai ya to nahi hota. Aur jo Pyaar waqt ke saath khatm ho jaye, wo kabhi pyaar tha hi nahi kyunki pyaar waqt ke saath sirf badhta aur gehra hota jata hai."_

TARIKA looked at VANI as those words were from VASUDHA's diary and followed VANI's gaze at RAJAT.

VANI looked back at the group and said with a smile: Mai kabhi MADHU ki jagah nahi le sakti par MADHU bhi meri jagah nahi le sakti. Aur mai khush iss baat se hoon ke mujhe koi sachcha pyaar karne wala mila hai. Waise bhi 'kisike saath zindagi guzarne ke liye pyaar ki jaroorat nahi hoti kyunki pyaar to kabhi bhi kahi bhi kaise bhi ho sakta hai but life partner ki aankho me tumhare liye parwa aur dil me izzat honi chahiye' jo RAFI me hai.'

VANI smiled that reflected in her eyes as she said: Mai RAFI ke saath bahot khush hoon.' All smiled at her.

The night passes happily as the couple's one by one joins there partners around the bonfire talking, joking, laughing, playing, singing and dancing together.

Next Day: Morning -

All the couple's were at shopping mall shopping for wedding functions dispersed all over the mall.

Seeing RAJAT alone at a corner duo decided to pull his leg.

_**Ek Kunwara Phir Gaya Mara, Phas Gaya Dekho Yeh Bechara**__** ×2**_

ABHIJEEET bumps his shoulder with RAJAT's from behind and then DAYA did the same from other side showing newlywed SACHIN carrying shopping bags of KAJAL and just engaged VIVEK one after one choosing dress for TASHA.

_**Do Din **__**Ki Hai**__** Yeh Chandni, Phir Kari Kari Ra**__**a**__**t Hai**_

_**T**__**u Maa**__**n Ja Dulhe Raja**_

FREDDY appeared in front RAJAT all sudden startling him singing the rest.

_**Tak Ser Khaji, Tak Ser Khaja**_

_**Kal **__**Teri Shaadi Tera**__** Baj Gaya Baja**__**.**_

The married trio showed him the girls shopping forgetting about the world.

RAJAT watched the three weirdly before pointing them towards a direction saying: Meri wali aisi bilkul nahi hai.'

The three looked at direction to see at the men's wear section PURVI was selecting a T-shirt for RAJAT. First she showed a red one to RAJAT but he nodded negative and then she showed a blue one to which RAJAT showed thumbs up and PURVI asked the sales girl to pack it.

RAJAT turning at the three shocked faces said: Meri wali bakiyo se thodi alag hai.'

ABHIJEEET: Meri bahen hai wo.'

RAJAT: Par partner to meri hai na.'

ABHIJEET: 1 minute, meri wali bhi tumhari bahen hai.'

RAJAT: Pasand bhi to aap hi ne ki hai.'

The other three stood open mouth as RAJAT walked to PURVI and DAYA said behind him: Ise baato me harana mushkil hai.'

Evening: PRADYUMAN Mansion -

The house was in a festive mood as the girls group got busy inside the house preparing for evening Mehandi function.

While at the back yard of the house the boys again found RAJAT alone sitting at the Mehandi stage getting a chance to tease him.

_**Ek Kunwara Phir Gaya Mara, Phas Gaya Dekho Yeh Bechara**_

All the boys group surrounded RAJAT as he looked startled with the expression 'Not again'.

_**Ankhiyo Ke Pinjre Me Bandh Karke, Le Gay**__**i**__** Jo Tujhko Pasand Karke**_

SACHIN fell to his right expressing the lyric in gestures.

_**Son**__**ee**__** Sonee Mithi Baatein Chand Karke, Kismat Apni Buland Karke**_

VIVEK sandwiched him from the left singing the line.

_**Sach Kya Hai **__**z**__**ara Ja**__**a**__**n Le, Us Chehre Ko Pehch**__**a**__**an Le**_

_**Unki Galiyan Me Naa Ja**__**!**_

VINEET jumped in front of him and the three sang together warning him standing in front of him.

_**Tak Ser Khaji, Tak Ser Khaja**_

_**Kal Tere **__**Shaadi**__** Tera**__** Baj**__** Gaya Baja**__** ×2**_

RAJAT stood up walking away ignoring them.

_**Sukh Chain Tujhe Sab Khona Padega**_

FREDDY blocked RAJAT's way from front.

_**Jab Woh **__**Kahegi Uth **__**Jayega Too**_

NIKHIL come to his left singing.

_**Jab Woh Kaheg**__**i**__** Tujhe Sona Padega**_

PANKAJ at his right kept his head on his shoulder singing.

_**Karni Hongi Ghulamiya**__**...**_

ABHIJEET come around in front him singing.

_**Deni**__** Hongi Salamiya**__**...**_

DAYA joined ABHIJEET singing it with Salam gesture.

_**Aa Laut Ke Bandhu Aaja**__**!**_

And all the boys sang in front of RAJAT.

_**Tak Ser Khaji, Tak Ser Khaja**_

_**Kal Ter**__**i Shaadi**__** Tera Baj Gaya Baja**__** ×2**_

RAJAT crossed his hand against his chest and coolly gesture the boys group to look back.

All the boys looked back only to freeze to see the girls group ready for the Mehandi were standing in front of them with their saree pallu's tucked and dupatta's tied to their waist looking like angry wild cats and tigresses with their hand on hips as they shook their head at them angrily disappointed.

ABHIJEET taking a quick glance behind at RAJAT said: Dagabaaz!'

FREDDY scared: Sir, lagta hai...'

SACHIN: Iski lanka me...'

VINEET completed: Humari lag gayi.'

NIKHIL: Wo chhodo.'

VIVEK: Ye socho ke...'

PANKAJ asked: Ab humara kya hoga sir?'

ABHIJEET: Himmat-e-marda...'

DAYA: To madad-e-khuda!'

And all the boys fell on their knees in front of their respective partners holding their ears saying sorry.

Girls looked angry walking away from them.

_**O meri jaan... Na lele ke meri jaan ×2**_

_**Teri ada ×2**_

ABHIJEET and DAYA ran after TARIKA and SHREYA singing.

_**Jaan jala na tujhpe deewana... ×2**_

_**Main hoon fida ×2**_

SACHIN and VIVEK held back KAJAL and TASHA's hand.

_**Gustakhi maaf kar de, abb to insaaf kar de**_

VINEET and NIKHIL blocked RUHANA and DIVYA's way folding their hands.

_**Apna dil tu saaf kar de, kehna to maan le.**_

FREDDY and PANKAJ pleaded with eyes to MANISHA and TARANA respectively.

_**O.. jaane bhi de jo bhi hua... jaane bhi de ×4**_

And all the guys went on their knees holding their ears with love in their eyes and genuinely said sorry using all their cuteness.

And girls couldn't help but melted their anger smiling at them lovingly and hugged their respective partners.

PRADYUMAN and Dr. SALUNKE arrived to the house finishing their jobs.

JAYWANTI also arrived there before the Mehandi to attend the wedding witnessing the scene.

There was a sudden silence in the atmosphere and all looked at the direction to see PURVI standing in front of RAJAT with a sad face.

RAJAT walked a step closer to her and looking in her eyes said increasing her heartbeats...

**"Muskurahato me tumhari, muskurahate meri shamil hone lagi hai,**

**Aadato me tumhari chahte meri milne hone lagi hai.**

**Mushkil hai ye shabdo me batana,**

**Shayad poori zindagi lag jaye ye bayaan karte huye,**

**Ke mujhe tumse hai pyaar kitna.**

**Mera safar ho tum aur manzil saath tumhara,**

**Paakar tumko pa liya wo sab jo maine tha khoya,**

**Apna sab kuch hai maine tumpe waara,**

**Ab jo bhi hai mera, tum hi ho saara."**

RAJAT looked around at all the people close to them were witnessing this moment and looked back at PURVI remembering all the moments...

First time he stopped looking in her eyes with the kidnappers, the way she hugged him in the hospital, her first confession kiss to him, her panicked eyes seeing him injured at the college, how she wrecked everything at the warehouse just to save him from the goons.

RAJAT went on a knee in front of her and looking in her eyes said with a smile...

**"Mili ho tum mujhe khuda ki rehmato se,**

**Ab khwahish hai, zindagi ke har kadam par**

**Bas tum hi ho saath mere.**

**Aaj sabke samne, saare reeti-riwaaj ke saath,**

**Aaya hoon le jaane tumhe apne sang,**

**Chalogi mere saath bankar meri dulhan?"**

A tear dropped down her eyes and the next moment she tightly hugged him and other just smiled watching them.

RAJAT asked her: Tumhe mera proposal achcha nahi laga?'

PURVI break the hug nodding negative smiling through tears saying: Bahot achcha laga.'

RAJAT: To phir ro kyu rahi ho?'

PURVI: Because I love you more than 3000.'

All broke into smile and VINEET and VANI whistled at a time shouting: Play the music!'

All looked surprised at the two best friends of the bride and groom including their partners and then laughed.

TARIKA and SHREYA come near RAJVI and the two looked at them.

_**Munda thoda offbeat hai**_

TARIKA gave a light pat on RAJAT's head from behind coming front as RAJAT looked at her.

_**Par kudiya de naal **__**baho**__**t sweet hai**_

SHREYA pulled his cheek coming from other side.

_**Munda thoda offbeat hai**_

_**Par kudiya de naal bahut sweet hai**_

_**Dhongi sa ye bada dheeth hai**_

_**Viral ho**____**gaya yeh tweet**__** hai**_

PURVI smiled at RAJAT before joining the dance with TARIKA and SHREYA.

VANI and TARANA joined them behind with other girls.

_**Par **__**f**__**ool wool karne mein cool**_

_**Tu badi tezz katari hai**_

ABHIJEET and DAYA come front dancing backing TARIKA and SHREYA aside taking the spot.

_**Shagan teri ki, lagan teri ki**_

_**Humne kardi tayari hai**_

And the two brothers ABHIJEET and DAYA danced around PURVI.

_**Nachde ne saare ral mil ke**_

_**Aaj hil dul ke**_

_**Le saare ke saare nazaare (x2)**_

And all joins the dance, dancing around RAJAT and he smiled at PURVI dancing happily as she smiled back at him.

One by one they pulled all the elders into the dance and danced their heart before putting Mehandi on their hands. And the Mehandi function ends happily.

**Note:**

**Sorry for too many songs:**

**Title track from Kya Kahna movie.**

**'Ek kuwara' song from Masti movie.**

**'Jaane bhi de' song from Heyy Babyy movie.**

**'Nachde ne saare' song from Baar Baar Dekho movie.**

**Poetry by Tulipbeauy.**

**Shweta, I am so glad that I updated the chapter on your B'day. Belated reply but... "Have a great year ahead with all the love, happiness and success. Humesha khush raho aur muskuraate raho."**

**I didn't tell you... But even you surprised me on my B'day with your 13th chapter's first and longest review of the day. And thank you so much for liking the chapter.**

**Thank you Dear Sree, thank you so much RK Sweety and Ruby.**

**Thank you, Dear Guests for liking the story and chapter.**

**Thank you, Dear Readers.**

**Exams waalo ko 'All the Best!'**

**And... Happy Holi to Everyone in Advance!**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: The Happy Ending of a New Beginning.

Morning: PRADYUMAN Mansion -

_**Maine haara, main tera saara main**_

_**Meetha meetha tu, haan khaara khaara main**_

_**Tera saara main, saara main**_

RAJAT was sitting at the lawn on the wooden stool waiting for the haldi rasam to begin and there he saw PURVI in a white anarkali walking in with TASHA and other girls.

_**Sindoori rang suhagan saccha**_

_**Saccha re sarmaya jo paaya hai woh**_

_**Tu dil mein maahi aaya hai**_

_**Maine maahi paaya hai**_

_**Nazar laaye naa, koi nazar laaye naa**_

PURVI happily raised her both hands showing her Mehandi colour to RAJAT and he raised his left hand showing the Mehandi ANU and SAKSHI put on in his hand when he was stealing a nap at the hall in between the pre-wedding rituals before smiling at each other.

TASHA & girls groups makes PURVI sit on the other side wooden stool parallel to RAJAT and TARIKA & SHREYA brings the haldi paste.

AJJI being the elder started the function putting haldi on RAJVI sitting at two sides and after that the whole group attack the two before going after their own partners as RAJVI watched them and then smiled at each other from their places.

**Morning: Wedding Day -**

The stage was set for the D-Day to celebrate the wedding anniversary of ABHIRIKA & DAREYA together with the engagement & Sangeet ceremony of RAJVI full of CID family and friends in the house.

A soft melody played in the background gaining the attention of the guest as...

_**Hmm**__**... T**__**ere badan pe likh doon chhupa ke**_

_**Apni koi nayi daastaan**_

ABHIRIKA walked down the stage with hands in hand looking at each other happily in Maharashtriyan traditional attire.

_**Saaya bhi tera rakh loon chura ke**_

_**Dhoondhe humein phir ye jahaan**_

DAYA lead SHREYA to the stage looking lovingly at each other in Gujarati traditional outfit.

_**Haan chhoda sab maanga tujhe oo..**_

_**Haan chhoda sab maanga tujhe**_

_**Main ab raha na mera**_

The two couples did couple dance together with the music lost in each other's eyes turning the atmosphere all romantic.

_**Heeriye.. Heeriye..**_

_**Main Ranjhana tera (x2)**_

ABHIJEET and DAYA both went on one knee spreading their arms wide open in front of their wives singing and the two ladies blushed smiling at their partners.

_**Heeriye.. Heeriye..**_

_**Main Ranjhana tera (x2)**_

One by one all the couples walked down the stage. SAJAL in South Indian, VIVESHA in Bengali, NIVYA in Punjabi, VIHANA in rajasthani, PARANA and RAFANI in Kashmiri and FRENISHA in Indian wear performing one-one dance moves.

Finally the bride and groom made their entry from opposite side.

_**Hai saaz tu, tera tarz main**_

_**Tu hai dava aur marz main**_

_**Dildaar tu. khudgarz main**_

RAJAT looked at PURVI as she smiled raising her gaze up at him stopping RAJAT's heartbeat.

He sees her everyday but today she didn't looked like ABHIJEET's sister he cares for nor the friend or the woman he loves.

_**Hai geet tu, tere lafz main**_

_**Tu hai duaa aur farz main**_

_**Aazad tu aur karz main**_

Today she looked like the women of his life, his better half where the heaven of his life lies.

_**Hai shaam tu, taareef main**_

_**Tu chain hai, taqleef main**_

_**Tujhse mila to paa liya**_

_**Har cheez main**__**...**_

She just looked like an angel in the beautiful pink lehanga as the girls join her bringing her in the middle.

_**Hai khwab tu taabeer main**_

_**Maana tujhe taqdeer mein**_

_**Tera hua is bheed main, is bheed main**__**...**_

They sit side by side looking at each other as RAJAT slid the ring into her finger.

_**Hai teri meherbani**__**...**_

_**Ke andheron se hum muqar gaye**_

_**Hai teri meherbani**__**...**_

_**Ke bin jaane hi hum sanwar gaye**_

And PURVI happily slid the ring into his finger as he kept admiring her.

Everyone clapped happily pulling the two to dance floor and danced happily around the two bringing out the joy of their heart.

The boys teased RAJAT to the point he shook legs with them on the music and the function ends with ABHIRIKA & DAREYA cutting their anniversary cake with ABHAY and DIYA.

**Wedding Night:**

PURVI dressed in bridal gown stood at the balkini with the girls group watching TARIKA and SHREYA welcoming the baraat at the gate.

_**Main taa tere naal hi rehna ji**_

_**Har gham sang tere sehna ji**_

_**Jo jag se kaha na jaaye woh**_

_**Mujhko bas tujhse kehna ji**_

RAJAT looked PURVI at the balkini ready in bridal dress staring her as TARIKA did his aarti before walking towards the wedding mandap.

**Lawn: Wedding mandap -**

_**Sohna sohna itna bhi kaise tu sohna**_

_**Sohna sohna itna bhi kaise tu sohna**_

RAJAT smiled watching PURVI as she walked down the aisle under the chunri held by her two brothers and Sister-in-law's.

_**Tere ishq mein jogi hona**_

_**Mainu jogi hona**_

_**Sohna sohna itna bhi kaise tu sohna**_

_**Tere ishq mein jogi hona..**_

_**Mainu jogi hona… [x4]**_

PURVI smiled at him and he smiled back at her as they exchanged Garland's in between the loud clapping.

The priest chanted the sacred Mantras and TARIKA tied the knot before RAJAT looked in PURVI's eyes and extended his hand to her.

PURVI's eyes shined through bright smile as she held his hand.

_**|| MANGALYAM TANTUNANENA MAMA JEEVANA HETUNA:**_

_**KANTHE BADHNAMI SUBHAGE TWAM JEEVA SARADA SATAM ||**__**[x2]**_

RAJAT lead his bride in red holding her hand walking around the sacred fire taking seven circles, each circle with each vow, binding his relation with her for the next seven lives as their loved ones happily showered flower petals on them.

PURVI's heart raced with joy and he felt a satisfied feeling while taking those circles around the fire with her.

As the circles get completed, the priest asked RAJAT to put the vermillion on bride's hairline and tie the mangalsutra.

_**Ho… ishq ka rang safed piya**_

_**Na chhal na kapat na bhed piya**_

_**Sau rang mile tu ikk warga**_

_**Phir...Aatish ho ya ret piya, ret piya**_

RAJAT looked at PURVI as SHREYA handed him the vermillion and he put it on PURVI's hairline.

Next TARIKA gave him the mangalsutra and RAJAT tied it around PURVI's neck.

_**Main laakh sambhal ke jaani**_

_**Tu nadiya aur main paani**_

_**Ikk tujhme hi behne ka raasta**_

_**Sau baar samajh ke maani**_

_**Mera qissa teri kahaani**_

_**Jo jud jaaye toh mukammal vaasta.. haye!**_

RAJAT looked at PURVI happily as the priest declared them husband & wife but she just kept admiring him. It's been almost 4 years she knows him and whenever she looked at him, she found a tender look, a gentle smile, concerned eyes and caring gestures from him each time.

_**Sohna sohna itna bhi kaise tu sohna**_

_**Tere ishq mein jogi hona**_

_**Mainu jogi hona**_

RAJAT seeing her gaze fixed on him gestured her with eyes 'What happened?'

PURVI smiled off nodding in nothing.

Priest asked the couple to take the blessing of the elders and the two first went to AJJI as she kept her hand on their head saying: Khush raho.'

She caressed both of their faces saying: Every ending has a new beginning. This happy ending is just a new beginning. Marriage is like a journey of 7 seas of the 7 vows you took at the marriage. You have just held each other's hand and now you have to cross those 7 seas holding that hand firm till the end. Humesha ek dusre ke saath aur ek dusre ke liye rahna. God bless you.'

RAJVI together hugged AJJI.

Next they moved to ABHIRIKA as they hugged their own siblings.

TARIKA to RAJAT: AJJI ki baat humesha yaad rakhna. She said the same words to us 3 years ago.'

ABHIJEET to RAJAT: Apne dil ka tudka de raha hoon. Khyaal rakhna.' and changing his tone to scary one said: Warna...'

RAJAT quickly spoke up: Warna aapke upar wale flat ke upar hi rahta hoon.'

ABHIJEET: Right.'

RAJAT assured him: Don't worry, apne dil ka hissa banake rakhunga.'

ABHIJEET smiled and the two moved to DAREYA as they hugged them congratulating and wishing them.

They took the blessings of the other elders and seniors and got hugs from their juniors with the best wishes.

**Next day: Morning -**

The house was quiet silent as all the member's were sleeping peacefully in the morning after the marriage function ended late night.

In boy's room ABHIJEET gets a call and his sleep snapped as he reacted: What?'

DAYA next to him asked seeing his shocked face: What happened?'

ABHIJEET annoyed: RAJVI!'

And he walked out of the room before DAYA could react.

Outside TARIKA & SHREYA was already up playing with DIYA and sees ABHIJEET swiftly walking towards RAJVI's room.

They saw DAYA following ABHIJEET and went after him asking: What happened?'

DAYA: He got a call and now moving towards RAJVI's room.'

ABHIJEET opened RAJVI's door to see they weren't in their room in fact they weren't in the whole mansion.

SHREYA asked: Does they got kidnapped again?'

DAYA: SHREYA, how can two CID officers get kidnap from the house full of CID officers?'

After checking the parking area they found TARIKA's Jeep missing.

DAYA: Aise bina bataye dono kahaan ja sakte hai?'

ABHIJEET gets in a car saying: I know where they are.'

TARIKA asked SHREYA to take care of ABHAY before joining ABHIJEET as he drove off.

**On the way -**

TARIKA asked in the car: ABHIJEET, tum bataoge kya baat hai?'

ABHIJEET: Ye to ab tumhare Bhai bahen hi batayenge.'

ABHIJEET stopped the car in front of the police station rushing into the building with TARIKA right behind him.

They looked around the station to see all the police staff was at their desk, a young girl was sitting at the bench, 4 goons like faces men locked in a cell and in the next cell were RAJVI.

ABHIJEET & TARIKA respectively said aloud 'RAJAT/PURVI' drawing the attention of RAJVI and the inspector.

RAJVI stood holding the bar of the cell with puppy face: Brother/Bhabhi.'

ABHIRIKA approached towards them before the inspector blocked the two asking: Aap dono in dono ko jante ho?'

ABHIJEET showing RAJAT: Mera saala hai ye.'

TARIKA showing PURVI: Aur meri nanand hai wo.'

ABHIJEET: Why did you lock them up?

Inspector to ABHIJEET: Aapka saala inki nanand ko kal raat shaadi se bhagaa le gaya. Hume iske paas se gun bhi mili hai.'

Constable spoke up from behind: Aur to aur jab sir ne Ma'm ko iske (RAJAT) saath lock up me daalne se manaa kiya to inhone (PURVI)...'

The Constable was shut by inspector's glare.

TARIKA asked: To inhone..?'

Constable in a low voice said: To inhone sir ke gaal pe jad diya.'

Inspector and PURVI looked down embarrassed while ABHIRIKA looked shocked as ABHIJEET asked PURVI: Thappad?'

And then scolded RAJAT: Kal raat ko hi to shaadi thi phir bhagane ki kya jaroorat thi?'

RAJAT: Sir, wahi to mai pichhle 2 ghante se inhe samjhane ki koshish kar raha hoon ke mai apni hi wife ko Kyu bhagaunga?'

PURVI added: Aur naahi mai apni shaadi se bhaagi balki apne hi husband ke saath hoon.'

Inspector to PURVI: Ma'm humne aapke hone wale husband ko inform kar diya hai. Wo kuch hi der me yaha pahochte honge. Aap unse shaanti se baat karke apna love matter solve kar sakti hai.'

RAJAT: Kaun sa Husband? Husband to mai hoon aur wo bhi hone wala nahi, ho chuka husband.'

Inspector looking at RAJAT said: Kal raat ko inke Bhai ne inki shaadi se bhaag jane ki report likhayi thi. Wo inhe lene yaha pahochte hi honge.'

ABHIJEET: Kya? Bhai to mai hoon aur wo bhi yaha. Maine to koi report nahi likhayi.'

Inspector to ABHIJEET: Aapne nahi. (Showing PURVI) inke Bhai ne.'

ABHIJEET: Haan to mai hi inka Bhai hoon.'

Inspector showing RAJAT: Ek minute, aapka to saala hai na.'

ABHIJEET showing RAJVI said: Saala bhi mera hai aur bahen bhi meri hai.'

Inspector looked confused: What?'

TARIKA spoke up: Inspector aapko jaroor koi misunderstanding huyi hogi. Ye humare bhai-bahen hai aur Kal hi inki shaadi huyi hai. Aur hum Sab CID officers hai. Aap chahe to cross check kar sakte hai.'

Before the inspector could react they heard a voice calling out: 'URVI...'

All looked at the door to see a man and Inspector asked: To phir inki hone wali wife kaun hai?'

The man walked straight towards PURVI as she watched him in horror asking ABHIJEET: Bhai, meri koi twin sister to nahi hai na?'

The other sibling looked shocked at the two while ABHIJEET still staring the guy snapped: Nahi... Nahi... Mujhe achhe se yaad hai. Hum dono dad ke ekluate hai, son & daughter.'

Again all looked at the person as PURVI asked fearfully: To ye meri taraf aise kyu aa raha hai?'

But to their relief the guy passed by turning other side going straight to the girl just stood up from the bench seeing him and hugged her.

RAJAT eyed the inspector emphasizing: URVI! Aur ye hai PURVI. Meri PURVI.'

Inspector asked the guy: Is she your would-be-wife?'

The guy nodded in yes.

And inspector asked URVI: Why didn't you tell us that you are the escaped bride?'

URVI showing PURVI in bridal dress said: I thought she also escaped from her wedding and police must be looking for her. So I didn't say anything.'

**Flashback:**

URVI escaped from her house alone on the wedding day because she loved her childhood friend and on the way she missed the last bus.

So, she kept walking on the empty road at night when a gang of 4 men passing by the road saw her alone and tried to manhandle her forcefully taking her in their van.

RAJVI was passing by the road in their Jeep and heard the scream of a girl for help from the van.

Instinctively RAJAT reversed the Jeep following the van and overtook it to a halt.

RAJVI saw two men holding a girl at the backseats and two men come out of the van.

RAJVI looked at each other nodding their head and RAJAT checked the dashboard of the Jeep and luckily found TARIKA's gun in it and got down the Jeep pointing the gun at the two man with PURVI beside him saying: Free the girl right now.'

The two men stared RAJVI top to toe in wedding outfits and smirked at them.

The gun fell down from RAJAT's hand as they looked other two guys also get down the van before one of them threw a bear bottle on his hand making the gun fell.

RAJAT without wasting a moment punched the 1st man while PURVI taking the advantage of the distraction hit the 2nd person in front her taking down the 3rd men with her graceful spin kick in the bridal gown as the 4th men watched her in Awe.

Even RAJAT stopped for a moment to watch PURVI before his eyes fell on the 4th man gawking PURVI in amaze and he left the 1st man grabbing the 4th one saying 'Wife hai meri' before punching him.

After that RAJVI beat the 4 men black and blue before RAJAT held the 4 men on their knees wielding gun at them while PURVI untied the girl.

The girl thanked RAJVI and just then the police on patrolling arrived at the scene looking for the escaped bride and arrested the other 4 criminals including RAJAT for escaping the bride from her wedding mistaking PURVI for the escaped bride.

RAJVI tried a lot to explain the inspector but looking at the circumstantial situation he didn't listened anything pushing RAJVI into the lock up.

**Flashback end.**

**PRADYUMAN Mansion:**

All the eyes gaped at RAJVI sitting at the couch surrounded by the CID members and family.

SHREYA in disbelief: You guys spent your first night in the lock up?'

RAJAT with an idiotic smile: No. We just spent the first dawn of the morning in the lock up.'

PURVI cheerfully agreed: Yeah.'

VINEET: Why you are so happy after ending up in lock up being a CID officer?'

PURVI: Kyu usme bura kya hai?'

RAJAT: Haan. Mahatma Gandhi bhi to jail gaye the...'

PURVI gladly: Aur phir kitne mahaan ho gaye.'

All shook their head at the two impossibly.

AJJI supported RAJVI: Sahi to kah rahe hai dono. Aur socho, agar ye dono bahar nahi jate to URVI ko kaise bachate?'

All agreed with it and ABHIJEET said: Isliye jo hota hai achhe ke liye hota hai.'

TARIKA agreed 'Right!' and ABHIRIKA smiled looking at each other before KAJAL asked: Waise URVI ka kya hua?'

PURVI: Maze ki baat ye thi ke uska would be husband hi uska childhood love tha aur isse pahle wo URVI ko ye bata paata, URVI shaadi se bhaag chuki thi.'

SHREYA: That's the happy ending for them.'

DAYA said: And for us too. Reception se pahle Bride & Groom mil gaye.'

SACHIN asked RAJVI: Tum dono ko yaad to hai na aaj tumhara wedding reception hai?'

RAJVI nodded and ABHIJEET said: All right! Everybody let's get ready for it!'

All nodded and dispersed to their respective room to get ready for the reception.

**Note:**

**Again sorry for too many songs:**

**'Nazar laaye' song from Raanjhnaa.**

**'Heeriye' song from Pyaar ka Pahchana 2.**

**'Meharbani' song from The Shaukeens.**

**'Jogi' song from Shaadi Me Jaroor Aana.**

**'Mangalayam' song from Saathiyaan.**

**Thank you so much Shweta and RK Sweety.**

**Shweta, agar tum itne pyaar se request karogi to mai sach me FF chhod nahi paungi.**

**But I need a break first and if I find something good to write on in this break, then I will surely return with something short this time.**

**Thank you Each Dear Guest Reviewer and dear guest I have saved the best Women's day lines for the epilogue.**

**Thank you Dear Readers.**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: "Epilogue: Thank you."

**Lawn: Wedding Reception -**

_**Dabi dabi si hansi hontho **__**pe **__**phansi hai**_

_**Gudgudi kar rahi hawa**__**...**_

The cheerful music played at the background just like the mood of the guest present at the lawn enjoying the reception party after congratulating the newly Wed couple.

A big rectangle frame was made at the stage beautifully decorated with flowers.

_**Ohhh... **__**H**__**alla macha rahi hai pagal si khwaishein**_

_**Khushiyon ki mili hai wajah**_

ABHIRIKA stood with ABHAY behind the frame as the photographer clicked their happy pic.

Next DAREYA stood with DIYA kissing her cheek from each side capturing the moment.

_**Kuch hai junoon sa**_

_**Kuch paagalpan hai**_

_**Sau baatein karta ye buddhu sa mann hai(x2)**_

One by one all the couple SAJAL, FRENISHA, NIVYA, VIVESHA, PARANA, VIHANA, RAFANI with KHUSHI and finally RAJVI stood behind the flower frame with broad smile clicking memorable couple pics.

Finally all the couples stood at the stage for group photo with RAJVI in the middle.

SHREYA beside RAJAT whispered to him: Waise kal raat tum apni bride ko bhagakar le kaha gaye the?'

RAJAT looked shy at her: Kya Bhabhi aap bhi...?'

TARIKA from other side whispered to PURVI: Arre mai to bas janna chahti hoon ke mera gentleman Bhai romantic hai bhi ya nahi?'

PURVI to TARIKA: Bhabhi, Bhai ki sangat me aap naughty hote jaa rahe ho.'

Other side SHREYA to RAJAT: Mai to bhabhi hoon. Mujhe to bataa hi sakte ho na.'

RAJAT: Wo mai...'

PURVI: Wo hum...'

RAJVI together: Hum dono date pe gaye the.'

ABHIJEET and DAYA from either side of TARIKA and SHREYA asked out loud looking at RAJVI: Date?'

RAJAT avoided their gazes looking away and his eyes fell on JAYWANTI roaming at the lawn and called out her to join them in the group photo.

JAYWANTI nodded and walked towards the stage holding her lehanga only to bump with someone.

RADHEN, who was handling the music system fall down on his back and looked up at the lady he collided.

JAYWANTI looking at him said: Kaisa ladka hai tu? Ek ladki se takra ke gir gaya. Waise kisiki taraf se hai tu yaha?'

RADHEN fumbled: Ra..RAJAT.'

JAYWANTI: RAJAT sir ka friend hai tu?'

RADHEN: Nahi..ju.. junior tha.'

JAYWANTI: To udhar kahaan jaa raha tha? Sabko stage pe group photo ke liye bula rahe hai.'

JAYWANTI giving her hand to him said: Chal uth. Aur dar kyu raha hai? RAJAT sir ne bulaya hai toh khaas hai.'

And before RADHEN could protest she pulled him up and dragged him to the stage and he couldn't do anything about her firm grip.

She pulled him into the group beside her and looked at the camera while RADHEN just stared her in wonder.

While in the middle RAJVI looked at each other...

**Flashback:**

**Wedding Day: Midnight -**

ABHAY and DIYA were peacefully sleeping between AJJI and SHREYA's mother while ABHIRIKA found the terrace empty and DAREYA found the balcony to have some privacy moments to talk between all this quite busy marriage functions.

**RAJVI room -**

PURVI was sitting in her room when she heard some noise at the window almost jumping up in horror only to see it was RAJAT.

PURVI looked shocked: RAJAT tum! Tum khidki se kyu aaye?'

RAJAT: Darwaje se aata to sab mujhe poore raste chhedte. Wo chhodo. Would you like to go on our first date tonight?'

PURVI: Now?'

RAJAT: Yes.' He showed her full moon through the window saying: It's a beautiful atmosphere out.'

PURVI smiled remembering the full moon night she met him first time.

They love each other from 3 years but they never acted or did anything like gf-bf does. They respected each other like their soul mates caring for each other keeping their full focus on their studies and career all this while. And now he is doing everything he has promised to her.

First he has proposed her in front of everyone on Mehandi day and now asking her out on date. How can she say no to him?

PURVI asked her doubt: What if someone found us missing from house?'

RAJAT: Don't worry! ABHIJEET sir and DAYA sir must be celebrating their anniversary. And others are also busy with their partners. Nobody will know we are out and we will return before dawn. Come on.'

PURVI showing her bridal dress asked: In this?'

RAJAT: No problem. You are looking pretty. Waise bhi itni raat ko koi nahi dekhega.'

RAJAT helped PURVI down the ladder from the window and put the ladder on its place before leaving the house secretly in TARIKA's red open Jeep.

RAJAT drove the open jeep through the empty road with PURVI in the full moon light and put the radio on before looking at PURVI.

_**O**__**o**__**hh**__**o**__**o**__**.. oo**__**hh**__**oo..**__** hooh..hoo.. oo...**_

_**Paisa vaisa kya pata**_

_**Kaun kaisa kya pata**_

_**Zinda hoon aaj main**_

_**Iss se zyada kya pata**_

PURVI stood closing her eyes holding her chunri wide over her head as it rippled along with the wind enjoying the cool breeze touching her face as RAJAT watched her happily.

_**Mera toh zamaane se **__**l**__**ena dena hi nahi**_

_**Yaaragustakhimaaf**__**.**__**Itna hi maaloom..**_

RAJAT stopped the Jeep aside the road and took PURVI covering her eyes with his hand.

_**Jispe bhi tu sath ho**_

_**Bas itna hi maaloom**_

_**Yaqeen hai wahi hai**_

_**Meri manzil ka raasta..**_

RAJAT removed his hand and PURVI opened her eyes in amaze to see they are at the seashore.

The waves at the sea was shining reflecting back the moonlight creating a beautiful view forming a wonderful smile on her face and RAJAT just smiled watching her.

PURVI looked at him happily: It's so beautiful!'

_**Oooh ooh ooh…**_

_**Meri manzil ka raasta..**_

_**Meri manzil ka raasta..**_

PURVI smiled walking towards the water and RAJAT just followed her with slow steps witnessing her curiosity, surprise, amazement and happiness at a time.

_**Oooh ooh ooh…**_

_**Taare kaise bhala**_

_**Hain todte kya pata**_

_**Taare mil bhi gaye toh**_

_**Tu karegi bhi kya**_

PURVI first touched the water and then happily started splashing water on him.

RAJAT stood shocked for a moment only to join her in the play as the two ran and splashed water on each other laughing & running from each other bringing out the kid inside them till they got tired falling to the ground lying side by side on the bare sand watching the sky full of stars.

PURVI staring the sky: It was such a beautiful journey. All the families once again gathered together under one roof celebrating the event full of love, joy and happiness.'

RAJAT: Yeah but after the reception everyone will go back to their home returning to their work and even our suspension is getting over day after tomorrow.'

PURVI: Waqt ko yun hi rok lene ka man kar raha hai, taaki ye khubsoorat safar kabhi khatm hi na ho.'

RAJAT smiled: Journeys are indeed beautiful having our loved ones with us.'

After a silence, PURVI asked: RAJAT...'

RAJAT staring the sky responded: Hmm.'

PURVI: We are married now. Are we going to be same like this even after the marriage?'

RAJAT still staring the sky: Why?'

PURVI: I am afraid; will we able to cross those 7 seas together till the end?'

RAJAT: Tum mujhe apna hath dena aur mai tumhe apna saath dunga and then we can cross anything as long as we are together.'

PURVI: Agar mai kabhi tumse rooth gayi to tum kya karoge?'

RAJAT without looking at her: Of course tumhe manaunga'

PURVI: Agar mai kahi kho gai to?'

RAJAT: To mai tumhe kahi se bhi dhundh launga.'

PURVI: Aur agar mai phir bhi naa mili toh?'

Finally RAJAT looked at her saying: Toh tumhare bina mai mar jaunga.'

PURVI just stared in his eyes that were serious as he said: Kabhi mujhse itni door mat jana ke mai tumhe dhundh naa paun.'

PURVI held his hand tight asking: Promise me, tum bhi kabhi mujhse door nahi jaoge?'

RAJAT smiled at her: Kabhi nahi. Promise.'

PURVI smiled asking: Kya tum humesha mujhse itna hi pyaar karoge?'

_**Main gair maamooli kartab dikha karke**_

_**Saabit karun bol kya?**_

_**Kya hai tu mere liye seedhe saade se**_

_**Lafzon mein sun le zara**_

RAJAT stared her for a moment and then stood up asking her to stand.

He picked her up in bridal style to her surprise and made her sit on a rock asking her to close her eyes.

He quickly come back putting a beautiful white flower crown on her head surprising her and then going on his knees, he held a bunch of beautiful white flowers to her saying with love: I was just a wanderer.'

**PRADYUMAN Mansion:**

At the balcony, DAYA on one knee in front of SHREYA, holding her hand said: The moment you held my hand.'

At the terrace ABHIJEET too on his knees holding a rose to TARIKA said: You gave direction to my life.'

At the beach, RAJAT: It's the best feeling, jab tum mere liye saari duniya se lad jati ho. Thank you for your kind and selfless love to me. I may not say it every day but I know that you know your heart is my home. No matter wherever I go, I will always return back to you. Thank you, meri hope banker meri zindagi me aane ke liye.'

At the balcony, DAYA: I feel lucky, hazaar shikayato ke bawajood bhi mujhse be-intehaan pyaar karti ho. Thank you for never changing your love for me and never ever giving up on me. Thank you, mujhe apna banane ke liye my fighter lady.'

At the terrace, ABHIJEET: I feel proud to have you as my wife. Har baar bina shikayato ke mujhe samajh jati ho aur har musibat me bin puchhe mere saath khadi ho jati ho. Thank you, meri strength banker humesha mera saath nibhane ke liye.'

At three different places, three of them looking in the eyes of their beloved partners said...

**"Thank you for all the compromises and sacrifices you made for me yet giving your all to me."**

ABHIJEET: **Tere Kadmo Pe Saara Jahaan Hai, Chale Jo Tu Ek Kadam Banta Wo Kaarvan Hai.'**

DAYA: **Taarif Me Teri Khamosh Huyi Meri Jubaan Hai, Aaj Maine Tujhko Pahchana Hai.'**

RAJAT: **Lekar Roshni Nikle Dhoop Jis Aasman Se, Roshan-E-Ghar Tu Us Khuda Ka Hai.'**

**(Note: **These lines are dedicated to every girl, lady and woman in the house. No matter what world thinks about you, just know you are special.**)**

PURVI, SHREYA &TARIKA respectively stood feeling the most special women on earth being deeply loved, respected and honoured by their man as three of them just hugged their partners.

PURVI whispered to RAJAT: Thank you for being my life partner.'

SHREYA to DAYA: Thank you for being my companion.'

TARIKA said to ABHIJEET: Thank you for being my husband.'

_**Kasmein kya pata**_

_**Reet**__**i **__**rasmein kya pata**_

_**Sachche pyaar ki**_

_**Kismein-vismein kya pata**_

ABHIRIKA & DAREYA walked off with eyes locked and hands in hand while PURVI just gave a kiss on RAJAT's cheek before running off.

_**Mera toh zamaane se **__**l**__**ena dena hi nahi**_

_**Yaara gustakhi maaf**__**. Itna **__**hi maloom..**_

Dazed RAJAT slowly turned towards her and she stopped turning back at him shrugging off with a mischievous smile and shouted spreading her arms wide: I love you... And I want to fell in love with you for the next 7 lives too.'

_**Jispe bhi tu sath ho**_

_**Bas itna hi maaloom**_

_**Yaqeen hai wahi nhai**_

_**Meri manzil ka raasta..**_

_**Manzil ka raasta..**_

PURVI extended her hand to him: Vaada karo har life me mujhe dhundhne aaoge?'

RAJAT sceptically: Will we really born again?'

PURVI looked impossibly at him: RAJAT..! Mai tumse romantic baate kar rahi hoon aur tum..'

She looked annoyed and RAJAT smiled: Sorry!'

He walked to her and held her hand romantically saying: I will. In every life I get to born again on earth, I will come to find you.'

PURVI smiled happily and asked: Can I dance with my soul mate under this beautiful gifted view of God?'

RAJAT hesitated: I am not good at dancing.'

PURVI smiled: You have my hand and I have you. Together we will come over everything.'

PURVI put his one hand on her waist and held other hand keeping her other hand on his shoulder and the two swayed as RAJAT followed her lead matching steps with her at the silent music of the air, water and nature looking into each other's eyes under the open sky shining bright in the full moon light.

After dancing, the two sits at the shore talking and watching the waves for a long time before moving out of there to return home before the dawn.

**Flashback end.**

**Present: At the stage -**

RAJVI smiled at each other as the big happy family of all the CID members stood in group with their partners' right beside them and the moment got stopped in the frame of camera forever in the time.

**The End.**

They didn't live happily ever after because being cops their lives weren't easy and never would be. From tomorrow they will be back to work again getting busy in chasing criminals and solving cases.

**Kyunki Mushkilein Yun Hi Aati Rahti Hai,**

**Shikayate Humesha Raha Karti Hai.**

**Jaise Din Aur Raat Dono Hi Zindagi Ke Liye Zaroori Hai,**

**Waise Hi Gam Ke Bina Khushi Bhi Adhoori Hai.**

**Takilfo Se Guzarne Ke Baad Hi Raahat Ka Ehsaas Hota Hai.**

**Kyunki Har ****Roj ****Mushkilo Se Ladkar Jeetne Ka Rutwa Hi Kuch ****Kha****a****s**** Hota Hai****.**

Every day they faced a new trouble struggling, fighting, defeating, winning and living through it learning to grow up little by little every day.

That's life!

**Note:**

**'Maaloom' song from Lekar Hum Deewana Dil.**

**'Buddhusamann' song from Kapoor's& Sons.**

**Poetry: Of course by Tulipbeauty.**

**Sorry for finishing it too late. But, finally it's over!**

**Wow! It feels so nice to complete something you begun! **

**Thank you so much Dear Guest, Shweta and RrEe for liking the story.**

**Now I want to say...**

**Thank you ****Dear Readers ****& Reviewers,**

**A writer is nothing without a Reader. Thank you so much for reading, liking and reviewing ****the story ****that kept me going.**

**I know I am not so good at writing yet you guys kept appreciating and liking ****it**** without any complains.**

**I**** have so many things to tell from the day one and when ****now ****started writing, I forgot everything.**

**Kamikaze Knight, The Damshellandshiningarmour, Abhi's Ira and Sansriti, if you ****are ****reading this now, Thank you so much for your initial support****,**** otherwise I wouldn't have thought to went this far with the story.**

**Thank you, Dieheartabhirika, Ruby, Mona, SGJ and Sangita Das for your reviews**** that encouraged me time to time.**

**A heartily Thank you to Each Dear Guest Reviewer, who were with me from the beginning, joined me in the mid and ended with me here. I wouldn't have come this far without your support. Thank you so much and Lots of love to you...**

**Thank you, Dear Shweta, Sree, RK Sweety and Emaan**** for always being with me****. These 4 names were like family to me, I have always waited to see at the review box.**** Love you guys.**

**And a special thank you to Shweta, your one review was enough to make my day but it's not for reviews, Kyunki dilke bhi kuch sentiments hote hai. Thank you so much for always being there for me.**

**I have also learnt many things from you guys. Thank you, Dear guys.**

**Thank you so much for this wonderful journey of 8 months that passed so fast for me, 55+ chapters, 550+ reviews and of course for the 5 favourites.**

**I am not good at talking so forgive me for any kind of ignorance from my side throughout the story.**

**Be Happy, Healthy and Safe!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
